Ikergyermek RokonTwin Cousin
by plumfanatic
Summary: Stephanie's world is shattered with the arrival of Zigana in Trenton who immediately turns the heads of the two men in her life. Ranger and Joe must work with both women as they form a task force to break a smuggling ring.
1. Prologue thru chapter 4

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon**_

**Rating:** NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_**Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta**_

**Prologue (1933)**

**Marta knew the woman's time was near. She could feel it in every pore of her body. Soon, very soon, her dreams would all come true. The woman had no idea there were two. She would panic because it was too early for them to come. **

**Marta hurried to find Nikola. He had to get the man away so that he couldn't intervene. She only wanted one, but the man would never understand. If he wasn't there, then he and his wife would never know. How could they know? They didn't need two, they already had others.**

**Nikola already had his diversion planned. He had the dogs ready to scatter the sheep as soon as Marta gave the signal for him to open the pens. He was as anxious as his wife to meet their child. They had waited so long. It had been five years since they had lost their beautiful little Kasha, and though they tried there never came another. With any luck the sheep would spread all the way from here to Budapest and that would give them plenty of time. **

**Marta and Nikola Gulyas had been doing odd jobs for the family here in the Buda Hills, near the Palvolgy Cave, for almost three months. It was a very long time for them to stay in one place. It was necessary; they would catch up with the rest of the band easily. They had chosen the family well. Marta had been a mid-wife since she was very young. She knew that there would be two this time. Not everyone knew, but she could tell. Every time she had been right. This time not even the woman suspected. **

**Marta could tell that the woman's time was upon her. She took the quilt they had chosen as the signal, washed it quickly and hung it on the line to dry. Nikola would see it and begin the diversion to get the rest of the family away from the house. Marta would be alone with the woman very soon.**

**The woman had been in labor for some time Marta had noticed. The woman wasn't saying anything because she knew it was too soon. But Marta knew, with two they often came early. The woman had no choice except to put her faith in Marta. **

**When Edna came into the world the woman was ecstatic. She held the baby close to her and cried because she was perfect despite being three weeks early. A massive pain came over her and she drifted into unconsciousness. **

**It only took Nikola and Marta three weeks to find the others. Everything had been so perfect except for those few moments when the woman had awakened. The woman was groggy but clearly saw that there were not one, but two beautiful little babies. But Marta had given her some herbs and she would forget. The woman had her Edna to make her happy. Nikola and Marta finally had their Eva. All was right with the world again.**

_**Ikergyermek Rokon**_

**_Chapter One _(present day)**

**Joe Morelli dragged himself out of the chair, shut off the lights and left his office. It had been one hell of a day. The Rangers were playing tonight and he just wanted to go home and snuggle with Steph on the couch to watch the game. He hoped she wasn't out doing something crazy to ruin his plans for the night. How and why he loved her was beyond explanation, but it didn't matter. It was just the way things were. Someday, maybe, she would be ready to quit her joke of a job at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and settle down. Then she wouldn't need to spend so much time with her lunatic friends. More importantly, she could stop finding excuses to work for Manoso. Joe suspected that Ranger Manoso, CEO of RangeMan, fabricated the occasional jobs he hired Stephanie to do so they could spend time together. **

**As he turned a corner, he saw Steph looking as if she was searching for him. He hurried to her, gathered her up in his strong arms and kissed her lustily. Man, he couldn't get enough. But she wasn't kissing him back. As a matter of fact, she was fighting him off. He couldn't understand what she was saying since his mouth was plastered on hers. **

**What the heck was this all about? He broke the kiss and released her. She unleashed a full tirade of gibberish that he couldn't even begin to recognize. It was like she was speaking in another language, but Steph was positively not bi-lingual. And then she slapped him hard across the face.**

"**What in God's name do you think you are doing, sir? I know this is the land of freedom, but I did not expect to be attacked in the police station!" she growled at him. "I pray that yours is not the standard of behavior in this country." She was shaken to say the least. He had taken her by surprise, but oh, what a surprise. He looked just like one of those gorgeous men she saw in American movies. Her body reacted to him unlike any man she had ever known. Hopefully he didn't notice.**

**Joe looked at her with obvious shock and disbelief. Where did Steph get the accent? She must have been working on that for a really long time, because it was good. Hmmmm, maybe this is part of some kinky twist to their sex life she has planned. He could get into making love to her while she screamed dirty things in another language or even just with that accent. Shit, he was getting turned on. **

"**Cupcake, I like the accent, but did you have to hit me so hard? And in front of the guys? This is going to be all over Trenton in ten minutes. Are you finished here? If we leave now, we'll have time for some hot sweaty sex before the game. He was leaning close, talking softly in her ear.**

**The chills he sent up and down her spine had made her slow to react. She pushed him so suddenly and violently that he tripped and ended up on the floor just as Andy Roche, a Federal Treasury Agent, and Meri Maisonet from the FBI came around the corner with Captain Santiago.**

"**So, Morelli, I see you have met your new partner already." his captain said. "It's amazing isn't it? I was taken aback myself."**

**Joe quickly got up, brushing himself off, looking dazed and confused. **

"**Sir?" he managed to get out, "I don't quite understand what you are talking about? I don't work with a partner, and if I did, why would I be partners with Stephanie?"**

**They all smiled and looked at the woman as she asked, "Who is Stephanie? This man is rude and vulgar. Where is _my_ partner?"**

**Zigana, get a grip, she thought to herself. Lord, please don't let it be him. She would melt if she had to look into those dark chocolate eyes too long. **

**Andy stepped up quickly to put out the fire that was about to erupt and introduced them, "Joe Morelli, meet Zigana Kovacs, your partner for your new assignment."**

"**Very funny, sir; who put you guys up to this, Juniak?" Does he miss life down here in the trenches so much he had to send a reminder that he is sitting on a higher throne? Cupcake, I never knew you were such a good actress. You had me going there." **

**He moved to pull her closer as he spoke and before he knew what had happened she had his arm pinned behind his back.**

"**Touch me again, Mr. Morelli, and next time I won't be so gentle."**

**He tried to free himself, but her hold was unyielding. **

"**Fine, I don't know what's going on here, but you can let me go now."**

**Zigana dropped Joe's arm and stepped out of his reach.**

"**Joe, Ms Kovacs has just arrived from Hungary. She is working on a very high priority case and we need you to be her liaison. Since she bears such a strong resemblance to Ms Plum, her cover should be very easy to maintain." the Captain explained. "It's late now, but we all need to go to the conference room and discuss the basics. We will get into more detail in the morning."**

**Joe and Zigana gave each other the once over as they walked warily side by side to the meeting room.**

**In the room, Joe took a seat quietly across from the Stephanie imposter and watched every move she made. Damn, she looked just like his Cupcake, her beautiful blue eyes, the curly hair, her mouth, but she had moves. Steph never could have gotten the upper hand on him like this woman had. How is this possible? They say everyone has a double, but this is way beyond the realm of possibility. **

**Zigana was feeling very perturbed. They had sent her in here blind. If she hadn't wanted to come to America so desperately, she would have demanded they tell her the entire scenario. Her superiors insisted that they were concerned about leaks in the department. They felt her cover would be compromised if they had discussed more than was necessary. All she knew was she would be undercover as the girlfriend of a cop in Trenton, New Jersey. They would work on the diamond smuggling case together. Obviously, they hadn't told her she was chosen primarily because of her looks and her ability to speak flawless English.**

**Agent Roche began, "Joe, Ms Kovacs is a special agent from Budapest. She has been sent here to track a diamond smuggling ring believed to be negotiating with someone in the Trenton area. We believe they are coming through Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal and then being transported to Trenton. Ms Kovacs is a diamond specialist and a highly trained field agent. She drew this assignment for those reasons _and_ the unmistakable resemblance to your girlfriend. That is how you fit into this project. You will be her cover. Ms Plum is being advised of the situation as we speak. Once she agrees to our plans, Ms Kovacs will be moving in with you."**

**Zigana cursed to herself. This was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done. She was going to live with this man for how long posing as his girlfriend, who somehow looks enough like her that they believe this whole thing to be possible. **

**Captain Santiago's phone rang. He answered it, listened to whoever was on the other end and hung up with an amused grin on his face.**

"**That was Mr. Manoso, of RangeMan. He has given Ms Plum the basics of this operation and says she would like to meet Ms Kovacs before making her final decision. She is a bit concerned about interaction with her family for some reason."**

**No shit, Joe thought. How do you explain Stephanie's family to anyone, let alone this poor woman? She has no idea what the hell she is in for. **

"**Excuse me, sir; what does RangeMan have to do with this? Why is Manoso briefing Stephanie?"**

"**RangeMan has been contracted to work with us. Mr. Manoso and Ms Plum will be working as a team in New York City. They will be posing as a wealthy husband and wife wanting to purchase some diamonds. Mr. Manoso has contacts in the city and will be able to create a nice cover."**

"**Sir, I really don't think that is a good idea; Manoso is a loose cannon." And ready to explode any time Steph is around. No way can this happen. **

"**Joe, everything has already been arranged. The only question is if Ms Plum will agree to surrender her identity to Ms Kovacs for as long as it takes to break down this ring. RangeMan is already involved and has begun laying the groundwork for the operation in the city."**

**Joe was seething. Stephanie and Ranger were going to be living in the city and posing as husband and wife for God only knows how long. There was no way to get out of it. When did his life spin out of control? His boss was telling him to turn his girlfriend over to the Big Bad Wolf!**

**They discussed the major details for the next half hour. Everyone had a fair sense of what was happening. A meeting was scheduled for 11:00 the following morning. Hopefully Stephanie would agree to the plan and they could discuss the remaining issues.**

"**We need to be very discreet about this Joe. Ms Plum and Ms Kovacs can not be seen together and they can't be spotted in two places at one time. For the next couple days Ms Kovacs will be staying in an apartment at Rangeman. Ms Plum will be able to spend the time needed to familiarize Ms Kovacs with family, friends, work and all other aspects important to assuming her identity. Ms Maisonet will be acting as liaison. Now, if the rest of the questions can wait until our meeting in the morning, the two of you need to get over to RangeMan. Mr. Manoso has arranged for dinner there so the four of you can get together. Most important is for our two Stephanie Plums to meet."**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Joe put his arm around Zigana and led her to his car. He talked to her in a low voice so as not to be heard. He told her they needed to start acting like a couple or it would look strange. Of course he didn't tell her that throughout the whole meeting he had odd feelings and couldn't wait to touch her again. There was a very bizarre thrill running through him seeing her as his cupcake, and knowing she wasn't.**

**Zigana could only wonder at the jolt she got every time this man touched her. He sent lightning bolts through her system. This reaction to a complete stranger was something completely new to her. She had to get a grip on herself, they were going to be together for quite a while and he belonged to someone else. **

**Joe pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Haywood Street. **

"**I owe you an apology Ms Kovacs. I was way out of line, but I truly had no idea. You look so much like Stephanie that I am still finding it hard to believe."**

"**It's alright; this has been quite the surprise to all of us. I was not informed of the similarities either. It's Zigana, by the way, please call me Zigana." **

"**If we can start over, I'll call you Zigana and you can call me Joe. Nice to meet you, Zigana."**

"**The pleasure is mine, Joe." Too bad you are already spoken for because the pleasure really is all mine she thought.**

**They made small talk until they got to RangeMan. The seven story building housed RangeMan offices and apartments. There was an underground garage with an iron gate at the entrance. Joe pressed the button on the intercom and identified himself. The gate rose and they passed through. By the time he parked and opened his door Tank was there to meet them. **

**Tank was Ranger's right hand man. He was a six foot six inches tall black man without an ounce of fat anywhere. His head was shaved; he was very large, rock-solid and built like a tank.**

**Zigana got out of the car checking out her surroundings. Tank's usually impassive face flashed a sign of amazement when he saw her. The boss had told him to expect a woman that looked like Ms Plum, but this was unnatural. He regained his composure rapidly and led the way to the elevator.**

"**They are waiting for you in the apartment; it will provide the most privacy. All RangeMan employees are aware of this project. You can move freely and securely throughout the building. Please be aware, Ms Kovacs, that I am sure you will be mistaken for the Bombshell quite often. Some of the guys may try to pull some practical jokes even though they have been forewarned. Let me know if you have any problems. I will be in charge while the boss is away."**

**Zigana looked at him quizzically and asked, "What is a Bombshell?"**

**Joe laughed and said, "I'll explain later, it will take a while."**

"**The control room, conference rooms and gym are on the fifth floor. Your apartment will be on the fourth floor. Ella and Louis are on six. Ella takes care of us and Louis takes care of the building. If you need anything along the line of food, laundry, shopping or repairs you will just dial 6 on your phone. Ella will provide anything you want for your meals as long as you let her know in advance; otherwise you will get whatever she is preparing for the day. You will be mostly confined to the building until Ms Plum leaves town with the boss." **

**Joe's stomach constricted and he wished he had his Maalox. It was not going to be an easy thing to remain composed while Stephanie left town as Ranger's wife.**

**Tank handed Zigana a cell phone and showed her how to speed dial him if she had any questions at any time. They reached the seventh floor. Tank knocked on the apartment door instead of letting himself in with his key. **

**Ranger answered the door and showed them into the dining room maintaining his blank face. **

**Stephanie and Zigana gawked at each other. Stephanie speechless was a sight to see. Both women just stood there for several minutes absorbing the odd sensations overwhelming each of them. They both immediately felt the need to ask the other a zillion questions, but now wasn't the time. Finally, Stephanie broke the gaze and went into a fit of laughter. **

**She turned to all three men with tears of amusement in her eyes and said, "One Bombshell is enough, how in the hell are you guys going to keep up with two of us?"**

**The guys all joined her laughter, which they all considered a great relief from the tension. Zigana, however, failed to see the humor. **

**Stephanie gave her a warm smile and said, "Girl, we have a lot of chatting to do, unfortunately it will have to wait. I'm sure the boys here will be more than happy to explain that one however."**

**Zigana was overwhelmed. So many things were happening so fast. All of the training in the world could not have prepared her for this encounter with her mirror image. This woman could be her. So many questions came to mind but she had to push all of her curiosity and emotions aside for now and get through this meeting. **

"**Later," Joe said, "We have lots to discuss right now." He went to Stephanie, drew her in for a possessive kiss and pulled her to a chair at the table beside him as they all took a seat. **

**Ranger's housekeeper, Ella, had prepared a meal for them. Joe made the introductions while they ate and got to know each other. Zigana was feeling a bit unsettled sitting across from Stephanie. She just listened as intently as possible and answered questions asked of her. The men were doing most of the talking. Zigana was wondering if Stephanie felt the same as she did. **

**They moved to the living room after they were through with their meal. Ranger took control of the conversation.**

"**Stephanie and Zigana are a bit shell shocked, but we have very little time so we need to get right down to business. This is going to be a very complicated assignment, especially for Zigana. She may be a well trained agent, but as we all know nothing could prepare her to fill Stephanie's shoes."**

"**Excuse me, just what do you mean by that Ranger?"**

"**Babe, she is going to have to live your life. She will have to convince everyone she is Stephanie Plum, Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She will have to eat dinner with your parents, bring in skips with Lula, take your grandma to viewings, climb out of dumpsters, and eat donuts. I watched her eat Babe; dessert is not the base of her food pyramid." **

"**Are you suggesting there is something wrong with my family and my life? " Ranger was actually grinning; he was enjoying all of this. Okay, she thought, he's right, but that doesn't mean he can act so damn smug about it. "I am sure she will have no problem fitting into my life. She will love my family and when I am through with her no one will suspect a thing."**

**Joe was sitting next to Stephanie with his arm draped around her. She felt his body stiffen as he said, "Cupcake, are you saying you are really going to do this? Do you realize what this means? You are going to let her assume your identity and take over your life. Shouldn't we discuss this first?" He knew his words were poorly chosen as soon as they left his mouth. Stephanie didn't like his controlling nature and he knew it. He felt her tension, but was surprised how calmly she reacted. **

"**What is there to discuss, Joe? First of all it is my life and my choice. When have we ever discussed your undercover assignments? I never have any input on those. It's your job and so you do it. Well this is my job Joe, which makes it my choice. I want to do this. It's a great opportunity, not to mention what it will do for my bank account and credit card debt. It will be a break from psychos, skips, stalkers, being pursued by rabbits, kidnapped, getting shot at and food fights with Joyce." She spoke evenly, trying to hide the fury she felt at Joe's implications. **

**There had never been any doubt in her mind that she was going to accept the job. When she met Zigana, she knew it was the only decision to be made. Besides, this was about as close to a vacation as she could see in the future and she really needed a break. Going to the city with Ranger would be a real hardship, but she would endure it for the good of all. Of course, it was not going to be easy keeping her hormones under control posing as the wife of a Cuban Sex God whom she happened to love. **

**Stephanie had admitted to herself a while back that she loved both Joe and Ranger. She just didn't know where she stood with Ranger. Joe loved her and wanted to get married, have babies and have a stay at home wife. Ranger loved her too, but that didn't include marriage and babies. The big question was; what did Stephanie want? **

"**Steph, think about…"**

"**Joe, there is no time to think about this. The decision is made. We have to act fast. It is going to take some time filling Zigana in on my life and we are wasting precious minutes."**

**The room was quiet and Joe decided it was futile to try to change her mind. This whole thing was ridiculous. She is going off with Manoso and I can't do a damn thing about it he thought. And he is sitting over there looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. Shit.**

"**Babe, how do you want to handle this? You and Zigana need to get started, it's still early. The two of you can't leave the building at the same time but you can use any resources we have here to familiarize her with the area. She will have to go out with one of us for a few hours each day to get a real feel for her surroundings. We can't do that until she can identify just about anyone you know well. I think that is where you should start. You can use the computer in my office here in the apartment. We have created basic files for everyone important in your life and gathered pictures of many others."**

"**That would be great, thank you Ranger. It's only seven; we can get in a couple hours if she isn't too tired."**

"**No, I am fine." Zigana said. "I want to get started as soon as possible. I need to adjust to the time zone anyway, so we should probably work until a normal hour for me to go to bed."**

**Stephanie gave a snort at that. "Most people won't use the word normal around you when you are me!"**

"**From what I have heard so far I believe you." Zigana smiled at her. Some of the stories they had told during dinner had her feeling a bit anxious, but she found herself starting to feel a bit more at ease. She had already decided that although Stephanie didn't appear to be a well trained professional, she obviously had a lot of skills and qualities to earn the respect and trust of all of these people around her. It might even be fun to be Stephanie Plum for a while. **

**Steph got up and motioned Zigana to follow her to the office, leaving the three men to compare notes on what they knew of the operation. The office was located off the bedroom. While the computer booted up and she located the files Ranger had compiled for her, Stephanie wondered how it was possible to be sitting here with this woman who looked exactly like her. It was all too bizarre even for her. She didn't want to work right now; she wanted to ask a million questions. Maybe they would have time to do some chatting before she had to leave for the city.**

"**Ranger told me you are from Hungary, is that right?"**

"**Yes, I live in Budapest. I have traveled throughout Europe and I have always wanted to come to the United States. I love to travel; it's the gypsy blood in me."**

"**Are you kidding? Do you really have gypsy blood? My grandmother is Hungarian, but I don't think she came from a line of gypsies. More like a line of crazies. Is your entire family gypsy?"**

"**I'm not really sure about my ancestry. The family never agrees on our genealogy. It is something that I am studying and part of the reason I chose my line of work." **

"**Okay, the first thing you need to know about being me is that I am insatiably curious. Wait, that would probably make you think I am intellectual. Let's just say I'm nosy. People in the Burg expect it. So being the Burg girl that I am; what do you mean by that? How does your ancestry fit in with your job?" **

"**Gypsies are great storytellers," Zigana began. "The problem is that over time details and facts of families become distorted and blend into the stories. There are many tales of intrigue in my ancestral line. One story is of a diamond that belonged to my great, great, great, great paternal grandmother. It was given to her by a prince and passed down through the years. During WWI it was stolen. It is a very distinctive Miner's Cut Diamond. As a little girl I was so enraptured with the romance of the story that I just knew when I grew up I was going to find the diamond. Of course as I got older I realized how futile that dream was, but I still studied and worked hard to know everything there was to know about diamonds. I also had a drive to be a part of law enforcement. I don't often get to use my knowledge of gems in my work, so this case is just perfect for me. Who knows, maybe we'll find the Kovacs Diamond." She laughed. **

**Stephanie was awe struck. "You are really going to have to tell me more about your family sometime, it sounds fascinating. I don't understand how we can look so much alike and be so different. You decided what you wanted to do when you were young and went out, studied and prepared yourself. I, on the other hand figured out I wanted to be a super-hero and jumped off of the roof. Glad one of us got the brain."**

**Zigana didn't really understand Stephanie. "I am not sure why you would say something like that. From what I have seen and heard, your friends and co-workers think you are very smart and a great asset to law enforcement."**

"**Well, actually, they think I am great entertainment, and truthfully I am probably just more lucky than anything else. Who knows, maybe someday I'll truly be good at my job." When pigs fly she thought to herself.**

"**So, let's get to work. We'll start with my family and if that doesn't make you run for the first plane back to Hungary, nothing will."**

**Zigana was overwhelmed and thought that Stephanie had to be exaggerating about her family. Her grandmother surely hadn't shot a chicken on the dinner table, stun-gunned Steph's father and there is no way she opened a coffin and took pictures. Her mother did nothing but cook and iron and she had a niece that thought she was a horse. Her sister Valerie looked very little like Stephanie. They looked normal enough, but then she herself knew that very little is ever as it seems. **

**Zigana memorized faces and names. She listened to the things Stephanie told her about each of the people in her life. There were so many people; this wasn't going to be easy. She also had to be attentive to Stephanie's mannerisms and speech patterns. She could speak English with the American accent, but the way everyone here was talking had its own distinctive character. **

**The conversation in the other room wasn't quite as amicable. No matter how many times they all went through it Morelli always came up with a reason why Stephanie shouldn't be involved. He even came up with the brilliant idea of putting her in a safe house until it was all over. Ranger and Tank just stared at him and then burst into gales of laughter. Joe eventually joined in with the laughter. The thought of Stephanie Plum being held at bay was way beyond comical. However, Joe was still not happy about her working with Ranger. **

"**Joe, we have gone over this for two hours now. Zigana needs to be in Trenton to do the investigating. Stephanie is not trained to do anything this complex and answering to so many agencies. Her instincts are incredible which will help in New York City, but not here. You will need to help Zigana find out how they are bringing in the diamonds, who is involved in Trenton and when they are going to be sold. The only thing we know for sure is that there will be a private auction in the city sometime within the next few months. That is where we need to make the bust." Tank patiently told the cop. **

**He couldn't believe he had to explain this to a detective. "I know you understand all of this. It is necessary and you need to put the personal stuff aside and do the job. These guys aren't nice. They don't play fair and they don't mind having associates missing in action. And once they are MIA, they stay that way. Zigana can do the job in Trenton. Stephanie is perfect for the distraction and getting into the buyer's circle. When the take down comes Zigana will replace Stephanie at the buyer's auction. Stephanie will be safe and Zigana can do what she has worked and trained to do."**

**Ranger thought to himself that nothing in this world could persuade him to be the one to tell Stephanie that she wouldn't be in on the take down. He just hoped that whoever did tell her would be wearing full body armor. And wouldn't it be great to be a fly on the wall. Nothing was more exciting to him than seeing her temper flare.**

"**That is if she accepts the job. She and I are going to have a nice little chat about this before we go any further." Joe said just as the two women came back into the room. "Hey cupcake, it's getting late, we should get going, have you two talked enough for tonight?" He was praying that she hadn't heard his last comment.**

"**I have my own car here Joe, if you are ready to leave that is fine. I have a few more questions and arrangements to make with Ranger. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."**

**Joe grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door for privacy. "I thought you would be coming to my house tonight, Bob misses you Cupcake." He told her quietly. **

**Bob was a large hairy orange Golden Retriever mix, who would eat anything, throws up a lot, howls when left alone and can't swim. He belonged to Morelli, but he had sort of been Steph's first. She loved the dog but Joe usually just used that as a ploy to get her to spend the night.**

"**No, I have things to do and you need to take a step back and think about this before we talk again." She had heard his comment and was not in the mood to listen to his warped logic tonight. It would be better to discuss it tomorrow after the meeting when hopefully he'd be calmer. "You go on. I think I'll stay with Zigana while she gets settled downstairs. I think it's best we spend as much time together as possible."**

"**Right," Joe said. Damn, there was not going to be any way to get her out of this. Once she was into something she was like a mad dog with a bone. She would never let go. He kissed her thoroughly and he was gone.**

**Stephanie leaned her forehead against the closed door. Why was it always so complicated? Why did Joe resent her job so much? His job was a lot more dangerous than hers and she never said one word about it. This job certainly didn't appear to be too terribly risky, so why was he making such a fuss. After all he was going to be on the same job as her. Why should it be any different? Of course if she were to be honest she knew it wasn't as much the job as it was the fact that she was doing it with Ranger; the job that is. **

**A while back Stephanie realized that she loved both of these men. It was a cruel joke being played on her by some morbid deity. Probably the goddess of Deprivation and Overkill. She went for almost three years without any man in her life and now she was sort of involved with two at the same time. Why me, she thought as she lightly banged her head on the door.**

**She felt strong hands on her shoulders. Ranger. He wasn't known as The Wizard for nothing. He knew she needed comforting. He massaged her shoulders a few minutes to help her get a grip on herself.**

"**Come on Babe; let's get Zigana settled in her apartment. He'll be fine once the project gets under way. Right now you need to focus on giving up your identity." He turned her around and gave her the 'I have faith in you' smile. "Let's make our guest comfortable."**

**Great, she thought. Who in their right mind would just give away their identity? Mental head slap, Stephanie Plum, of course.**

**They all went down to the fourth floor apartment. Tank and Ranger excused themselves after making sure her luggage had been brought up and that Zigana had everything she needed.**

**The studio apartment was utilitarian, but still comfortable. Ranger had a computer and other office equipment set up for her use. The small refrigerator was well stocked and Zigana started to feel a little more at ease in her own space. She was accustomed to being away on assignment, but this one was becoming more bizarre by the moment. **

"**So, Gypsy, what do you think so far? I would be running for the door myself at this point." Stephanie laughed.**

"**I doubt that very much, I can see the strength in you. I just wish I didn't feel like I was walking around with a mirror in front of my face. How about you, don't you find it a bit unnerving?"**

"**I do," Stephanie said, "but I am sort of like Scarlett O'Hara; why think of it today when I can think about it tomorrow. Have you read Gone with the Wind? I actually don't read, but I have seen the movie."**

"**Yes, I have read the book. I know exactly what you mean. You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime too." Zigana thought it was fitting for Stephanie to compare herself to that character; a woman with more intelligence, strength and determination than she thought possible. Zigana was really starting to like her facsimile.**

**The women talked and laughed while unpacking and arranging Zigana's things. They seemed to feel an easy bond forming. Stephanie thought it was strange that she felt so quickly at ease with the other woman who would be living her life for possibly months. This included spending lots of time with Joe, and somehow she was okay with that.**

**When they were through they grabbed a snack and sat in the small living room and got to know each other a little more. It was almost eleven o'clock when Steph finally said goodnight and left. Zigana looked over at the computer and looked into the bedroom and decided sleep was the winner. She had been running at full speed for the last week and if she was going to be at the top of her game, she had to sleep.**

**Stephanie saw Joe's truck in her parking lot and cursed out loud. She did not want to get into this tonight. Sleep, she wanted and needed sleep. The mental fatigue was worse than anything physical. Meeting your doppelganger  
and agreeing to give her your identity is cause enough for major stress. She didn't need Morelli anxiety on top of it all.**

**She braced herself when she entered her apartment. Joe was pacing and it threw on the 'pissed off button' in her head. **

"**Look Joe, I said we could talk about this after the meeting in the morning, what the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Cupcake, we really need to talk about this before the meeting. You can't go in there and agree to this. They can work something else out." He was getting louder and increasingly agitated. "You are getting in way over your head on this one. You are totally unqualified for this type of operation. You have no training and these people are potentially dangerous."**

"**Be careful Joe, you don't want to go there." Stephanie felt her blood start to boil. Why did he always feel that it was necessary to make her feel totally incompetent? She was quite capable of feeling inept on her own.**

"**Stephanie, this is a bullshit setup and you know it. Manoso had something to do with it. I am sure he somehow is at the bottom of this whole look-alike thing. He's trying to move in and push me out." **

"**Now that is closer to the truth Joe. It's not that you are worried about me not handling the job, it's about Ranger."**

**Taking her hands in his he tried to lead her to the couch. "Cupcake, you know he does everything in his power to work with you and interfere in our lives." She refused to sit, so he just held onto her not wanting to lose the contact. **

**On some level she thought he might have something there, but hey, Ranger's an opportunist. But this was even a bit more than The Wizard could pull off. **

"**You think he searched the world looking for my exact duplicate who just happens to be working on a case that brings her to Trenton so that he could whisk me off to New York? That's stretching it a bit thin don't you think?"**

"**Fine, you're right. I don't want you going off with him. I don't want to lose you. I can't stand the thought of you spending what could be months with him. He wants you bad. I know that you have feelings for him too, you can't deny that. I'm sorry, I am human after all. How do you expect me to feel?"**

**Stephanie's stomach did some weird flip flops and she had to submit. He had a right to his feelings every bit as much as she did her own. Lord knows she felt enough guilt for her feelings. **

"**Why didn't you just say that instead of attacking my part in this job? Do you think I haven't given all of that some thought? I do have feelings for Ranger, he is very important to me." Now would not be the time to say 'and, oh, by the way, I'm in love with him'. "I am **_**not **_**taking this job because I want to be with him." Liar, you know that is part of the reason, she scolded herself. **

"**How many other women are you going to find that look just like your girlfriend? She will be working with you Joe, because she looks like me and you are one hell of a detective. How do you think I feel knowing you will be here with her? Has that occurred to you? I love you and I really don't want to be thinking about any of this." Denial, that is always good. Deny there is a problem and it will go away. Right, as if that has ever worked before she thought.**

**Joe pulled her in close and held her tight. He was calmer but she was shaking like a leaf. **

"**I'm sorry Cupcake, I just see red whenever you are with Manoso." He said as he tucked her head into his shoulder. His hands were massaging her back and she was settling down. **

**She felt his lips placing little kisses on her neck and she shivered. No matter how he pissed her off he could still send chills down her spine. He knew how to soothe her; he had enough experience considering the number of arguments they had.**

**It didn't take long before the kisses became more aggressive and urgent. His mouth found hers. The kiss was no longer apologetic. It became raw lust. One hand found her nipple and the other was pulling her shirt out of her pants for better access. **

**She tried to stop him, "Joe, I really don't feel like sex right now. It has been a very long and emotional day for me." She was surprised that she really wasn't in the mood. Normally her hormones just went into hyper drive and she was right there with him. "Please Joe; you really just need to leave now."**

"**Cupcake, you want me and you know it. You are just trying to punish me for being jealous. I'm sorry, but the man drives me nuts and the thought of him acting like your lover and touching you …" he didn't finish. He had to have her now. She needed to know she belonged to him. **

**He had her clothes off in no time despite her protests that she wasn't in the mood. She would be very shortly; he just had to show her what she wanted. He tore off his shirt and jeans. He lifted her up and her legs automatically went around his waist. He was rock hard and ready. He walked them to the wall and was inside her so fast that she winced.**

**Nothing like good old balls to the wall sex to make things right Joe thought. God she felt so good and she belonged to him. She could never deny the electricity between them.**

**Stephanie had given up her protests and just hoped to get it over quickly at this point. It would just make matters worse if she fought him now. **

**It didn't take more than a few minutes before Joe exploded inside of her. His head dropped to the wall and he waited till his breathing slowed. His mouth found hers and he kissed her more gently now. **

"**I love you cupcake, you know that don't you?" He panted in her ear.**

"**Yeah" she said as he pulled out and eased her down.**

**Joe grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, kissed her lightly on the mouth, said he would see her at the meeting and was out the door.**

**She stared at the door for a few minutes in disbelief. How did he go from asshole to remorseful and consoling and straight to 'let's fuck' in a matter of minutes? He didn't even care if she'd had any pleasure from the fucking he just gave her. Bastard. And why had she been so complacent? She knew the answer. It was the job. The truth of some of the things he had said. She was aware that deep down inside she was really looking forward to not only the excitement of the job, but spending so much time with Ranger. She just wanted to get to know him better she told herself.**

**As she climbed into bed she thought, sure, that's it, I just want to get to know him.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Zigana's alarm went off at six. She never required a lot of sleep, no matter how tired or stressed she was. However, this morning she might have thrown the stupid thing out the window if she wasn't on the fifth floor of a security building. She scanned the room and decided it wasn't a dream, she really was in America and her lifelong dreams were a reality. Things were happening so fast. She had planned to stay in the states after the job to investigate her ancestry. Is it possible the answer had just fallen into her lap? It couldn't be so easy after a lifetime of listening to the folk tales. Of course, just because she and Stephanie looked like twins didn't come close to proving the stories were true. **

**No time to dwell on that right now, there would be time after the operation was under way. If she were right about her suspicions, she would know soon enough. Right now, she needed to get coffee and find that gym Tank mentioned. She had been unable to work out for a week now and was really feeling the need to get back to some kind of physical routine. **

**She didn't have any trouble finding the gym. The size of the room and the amount of equipment available was impressive. This private security business must pay off rather well she thought. She decided on several different machines and went to work. It felt so good even if she had lost a bit from being sedentary for a week. She ended her routine with five miles on the treadmill listening to music from home on her headset.**

**Ranger watched her for a while. It was very unsettling to say the least to see this woman doing reps on a weight machine when she looked just like his Babe. He wasn't sure he liked the way she confused his senses. Moreover, he definitely was not liking the physical effect she was having on him. He knew she wasn't Stephanie, but seeing a stranger in his gym looking like her was arousing, whether he liked it or not.**

**He had come in from his run and thought he would put in some time on the machines before heading upstairs. He stood mesmerized at the door for at least twenty minutes when he realized Tank had come up behind him. **

"**Man, this is gonna be one crazy Op. It's kinda spooky seein' her work out. Can you imagine Bombshell working out without a bribe? Wonder if this one eats donuts after her workout?" Tank asked.**

**That almost brought a full smile to Ranger's face. **

"**No, she has a bit more self-discipline, but she hasn't been exposed to the Burg way of life yet. We'll see how the discipline holds up after she has been here a while working with Lula. On the other hand, maybe she'll have Lula in here working out with her."**

"**Don't even think about it man. Lula is plenty fine the way she is. There's just more to love, and I like her like that."**

**Ranger looked up at his friend with the full on smile this time.**

"**I can see that you do. Haven't ever seen you smile so much. She's good for you, makes you laugh." The same as Steph does for me. Watching this woman, so similar to his Babe, made warning beacons blare in his head. I guess I can't blame the cop too much for his resentment, he thought.**

**She was still wearing her headset and concentrating on her cool down so she was mildly startled when the men walked up to her. **

"**Good morning," she said standing up, looking at Ranger and hoping she wasn't gawking. Last night she had noticed his striking good looks, now seeing him in sweats that were hanging very low on his hips, perfection was the only word that came to mind. He must have been running outside, lucky him. She was already feeling caged. Tank wasn't looking too bad either. Do they breed these guys on a farm? It's really going to be a challenge to keep my focus on the job. Damn hormones. **

"**I hope you don't mind that I am using your gym. I haven't had a good workout in a week and I was feeling pretty stiff." **

'**Me too' came to Ranger's mind. "I'm sure Tank told you to feel free to use it anytime. He will take you on a more extensive tour when you finish. It won't take long. There are a few things you should be aware of regarding safety and privacy during your stay." **

**She was having a hard time finding her voice, so she just nodded her agreement.**

**He thought it was odd that being this close to her she didn't remind him at all of Stephanie. Still, she was raising his testosterone level. Better get back to my workout.**

"**How is your apartment? If you need anything at all, let Tank or Ella know." **

"**It's just fine. I really appreciate how thorough you are in preparations. The food in the kitchen is exactly what I would have stocked. The electronics are top of the line and the programs on the computer are the best. Do you ever miss a detail? I see why you are such a success Mr. Manoso."**

"**Paying attention to details keeps us alive in this business. If you need me, my number is in your phone. Since you can't leave the building, the meeting will be in the conference room down the hall at eleven. I'll see you then." He nodded and headed towards a weight machine. He had a desperate need to work off some built up energy and clear his mind.**

"**I'll see you in about half an hour at your apartment." Tank told her and left.**

**She slowly gathered her things being discreet as she sneaked a look or two in his direction. It was imperative to the job that she knows everything possible about those involved, right? She took in as many details as she could. His skin was dark of a Latin persuasion but his features were Anglo. Even while sweating his long straight black hair looked like silk that you wanted to run your hands through. His body was a tour de force. She thought it was a good thing they were on the fifth floor. It would cause a riot if women on the street could see that body in motion the way it was now. **

**She called out her thanks to him as she left. Ranger was relieved when she was gone. He felt a bit disturbed being around her like this. He should probably get up for his workout earlier until it was time to go to the city. No need to borrow trouble.**

**Stephanie slowly came awake with the sun shining in her eyes. She stretched and rolled lazily around in her bed until she saw the alarm clock. Nine o'clock, she must have turned it off and gone back to sleep. Her plan was to get to RangeMan early enough to spend some time with Gypsy before the meeting. Oh well she thought, it's probably for the best. Gypsy, as Steph had begun to think of her, was more than likely exhausted and needed to sleep in today. **

**She dragged herself from the bed and got ready for the day. It was going to be a tough one. By ten Steph was pulling into the garage at RangeMan. She could only hope that Joe was calmer and more receptive to the operation this morning. **

**Stephanie went up to the fifth floor to check in with Ranger before she went to find Gypsy. She waved to the guys on duty in the control room and headed to Ranger's office. **

**Lester was manning the nearest set of monitors and the elevator. "Yo, Bombshell," he yelled as she zipped by him. "The boss is upstairs, go on up." **

"**Thanks Lester." She said, thinking that was odd at this time of day. **

**She got back on the elevator and used her key fob to go up to the seventh floor apartment. This was Ranger's apartment with very limited access It was a mix of antique and modern. The furniture was expensive; it felt masculine, but not rugged as might be expected of a mercenary. This reflected more of the business side of the man. **

"**If you're naked and chained to a shower curtain rod you have about three seconds to cover up." She yelled as she let herself in. "You wouldn't want me to…" She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned into the living room and saw Ranger and Zigana sitting on the sofa facing each other. They were awfully close she thought. Her stomach clenched and her breath hitched. What was up with that?**

"**Oh, sorry, they didn't tell me you had company. Am I interrupting? I just wanted to ask you a couple questions before the meeting. I'm sorry; I should have called up first. I'll leave and you can page me when you have time for me." Shut up Stephanie, you're rambling and sounding like an idiot. **

"**Hi Gypsy, I didn't mean to barge right in, I should have knocked." Oh shit, she thought, just close your mouth, turn around and leave. It was just too strange to walk in and see them sitting on the sofa. It was as if she saw herself for the first time with Ranger. They looked so good together. Is that really what it looked like when she was with him? Calm down; breathe deep.**

**She turned to leave but Ranger had her arm and spun her around. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and pulled her gently into the living room. **

"**Babe, we were just going over some of the plans for the Op before the meeting. Sit down; we can use your input. I'll get you coffee." Ranger said with a slightly amused look on his face. He went to the kitchen.**

"**I'm so sorry Stephanie, is there a problem with me being here?" Zigana asked, feeling awkward.**

"**No, it was just a bit of a jolt to see me, I mean you sitting there next to Ranger. If it wasn't for the hair I would have thought I was dreaming." Yes, there's a problem. I'm the only woman he brings up here besides Ella, right? "So, how has your morning been so far? I'll bet you slept in, I sure did."**

"**Actually I got up at six, I really didn't want to, but I was too restless to sleep. I went to the gym and worked out. Tank took me on a tour of the building so I could get comfortable. He introduced me to the employees and explained the control room. Everyone is so nice. Then Ranger invited me up here to have breakfast with him. It has been a very interesting day. Ranger has told me so much about Trenton and some of the people I will meet. He is so helpful."**

**Ranger talking, that's a good one. **

"**Okay, I wouldn't be telling too many people about the working out part. That will be a dead give away that you are **_**not **_**Stephanie Plum. And I never get out of bed before the sun is up unless Ranger makes me run."**

**He came in with her coffee and smiled at her. "Babe, what you do can't be considered running."**

"**Hey, are you making fun of me?" she said as she slapped him on his arm.**

"**Babe." He went back to the sofa almost laughing.**

**Stephanie sat in a chair across from the sofa. He always knew when she was waging a war within herself. It was as if he could see right into her mind like he had ESP or something. Probably it was just because he took Mind Reading 101 when he attended the University of Mercenaries and Vigilantes.**

**Ranger grew up in the Cuban section of Newark. He had spent time in juvenile detention for stealing a car. After his release, he went to live with his grandmother in Miami. He was Special Forces in the Army, and now the CEO of RangeMan Enterprises. He does bond enforcement for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds when Stephanie is in over her head. Vinnie is Stephanie's cousin. She got her job as a bounty hunter by using Vinnie's relationship with a duck as blackmail.**

**Ranger studied Stephanie for a few minutes and asked, "Things alright between you and Morelli? He wasn't too happy when he left last night."**

"**Fine, we settled things last night, I hope." She said with a little more venom in her voice than she had intended. **

**Ranger looked at her with the 'don't make me ask you to explain' look.**

**Stephanie sighed heavily. "He was at my apartment when I got home last night. He wasn't very happy about you and me going to New York together." She said as Ranger's mouth started twitching. "And you can wipe that grin off your face right now buddy. Don't start anything with him today. I need him to trust me while we are gone and you don't need to make it more difficult."**

"**Babe, I never signed on to Morelli's trustworthy friends list." He reminded her with another wicked grin.**

**Shit, she was getting nowhere. Maybe the men could stay in Trenton while she and Gypsy go to New York. Damn straight, road trip, woohoo. It's the twenty first century; we could pose as a couple just as easily. **

**She just rolled her eyes at him and said, "Can we move on to business please?"**

**Stephanie turned to Zigana. "Ignore him, he's a man."**

**Zigana had to laugh at that. "I noticed." was all she could manage to say. **

**She had been feeling a bit uncomfortable listening to this conversation. However, it was helping her to absorb more of Stephanie's personality, not to mention learning that there seemed to be something going on between these two. Interesting, another are to explore.**

"**I called Connie and told her I was taking a few days off. She can let Joyce scare the hell out of the FTA's for a while. Oh, sorry Gypsy, that is failure to appear. When a person doesn't show up for their court date that is what we call them. Then we have to find them and get them re-bonded and re-scheduled." **

**She stopped talking. Zigana was laughing.**

"**Did I say something funny?"**

"**Yes," she said, "You keep calling me Gypsy. It truly is my name. The name Zigana means girl gypsy. I am sorry for laughing; there is something amazing about you. You are extremely perceptive. You just seem to know things without being aware of the knowledge. Am I making sense?"**

**Ranger smiled and nodded his head slightly. Stephanie just stood there with her mouth open. **

"**That's a good thing, right?" Steph asked. "Do you **_**mind**_** if I call you Gypsy?"**

"**It's definitely a good thing." Zigana was still laughing and nodding her head. "And no, I don't mind if you call me Gypsy."**

"**Good. Now, I am free for a few days and we can spend lots of time together before we send you out into my world."**

**Ranger's phone rang. His end of the conversation consisted of a yes, no, and be there in two. Back to one syllable Ranger. He got up to leave.**

"**Need to take care of some things. See you in the conference room in twenty minutes." He said on his way out the door.**

**The women chatted for another fifteen minutes before going down to the fifth floor. When they got off the elevator every eye in the control room stole a quick glance at the pair. Stephanie hoped there weren't any crimes happening on those monitors since they all did a double take.**

**Meri Maisonet, Andy Roche, Captain Santiago, and Joe were talking in the conference room when they entered. The room went silent. **

_**Chapter 4**_

The silence was deafening. Embarrassing. "Maybe they're just thinking they should run for cover now." Steph whispered, looking at Zigana. "Double trouble with two of us in the room."

Joe had to look twice himself until he remembered that Zigana's hair was quite a bit longer. He walked over to Stephanie and nudged her into the hallway. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Cupcake, I'm sorry about last night; I was irrational, jealous and a complete idiot. You're right, this is a job and we need to be professionals. This entire operation was just so unexpected and absurd. I didn't have time to think about it. How about Pino's tonight and a sleep over so I can make it up to you?"

"Joe, you weren't just a complete ass last night. You were rough, abusive, degrading and let's not forget invasive, crude, insidious, self-serving and insulting. I am through having this discussion. I'm not quitting my job. I am through making excuses for my job. I won't have you tell me which jobs I can take or how to do my job. If that doesn't work for you then we need to step back. I'm capable of making my own choices. Do you think this situation hasn't sent my head into a spin? I just met a person who looks enough like me to be me. Not to mention that I am handing my identity over to her." She spoke through gritted teeth, and was struggling to keep her voice down. This wasn't her style of fighting. She needed to yell or something.

"Fine, maybe we do need to step back. I can't deal with it anymore either Cupcake. After this operation, we need to make some decisions. I can't live a life worrying about my wife while I am on the job. You can't expect me to live with that kind of distraction Steph. I'm a cop for Christ's sake." Why couldn't she see that he wanted her to leave her stupid job so she would be safe? She needs to be at home, so I can take care of her. Is that really asking too much?

She fought back the anger. They were standing outside a room full of people waiting for them and he wanted to give her ultimatums. He just called me his fucking wife! Oh, to hell with it she thought.

"No need to wait Joe, I've made my decision. I'm not quitting my job, I don't want to get married and I really do not see babies in my immediate or even distant future. I love you Joe, but I'm not signing on to the agenda you want. If you can't take me as I am, then we need to end it now. We tried, the sex was great and we had lots of fun. It's over." Oh my god, I think we just broke up for good. Did I say that out loud? Damn, where are the donuts? A Boston Cream would be so fine right now.

"Stephanie, you are emotional right now, let's talk tonight. I'll pick up the pizza and we'll meet at my house." He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to pull her in for a kiss. Her hands went to his chest and she pushed herself away.

Emotional? What the hell was I supposed to be? "There's no more discussing. I just can't do it any more Joe. I'm sorry." She had known last night after he left that she was done with the relationship. She hadn't seen it happening like this however.

She looked beyond Joe and saw that Ranger and Tank had come around the corner. They were heading this way; the meeting was about to start. She turned to go back into the conference room. Joe grabbed her arm roughly.

"You can't just say something like that and walk away Stephanie." Joe fumed.

"Let go Joe, we have a meeting to attend." She snapped quietly and jerked herself free of his grasp. There was going to be a bruise there later.

"Morning, Tank. How's Lula this morning?" Stephanie said pleasantly as Tank and Ranger reached them.

Joe cursed silently. He hadn't realized they were coming up behind him.

"Morning Bombshell. She's mighty fine. Told me you aren't going to be working for a few days and she is already asking me if I know anything about that." Tank said with a laugh.

"Well just wait, it's going to get worse, I promise." Steph said. Lula is going to be the hardest person to convince since Gypsy will have to work so closely with her, Steph thought.

Tank opened the door and motioned for Steph to go first. She was glad to end the conversation and hoped Ranger hadn't heard any of it. Tank held the door for the other two men. Ranger followed Joe barely containing his anger. What did Morelli think he was doing manhandling Stephanie that way in my building? Maybe the cop needs a lesson or two in decorum. Ranger made sure to get a seat across from Stephanie when they all sat down and signaled Tank to sit next to Morelli.

"Ms Plum, do you have any questions before you make your decision?" Captain Santiago asked, effectively starting the meeting.

She wanted to ask where the hell the donuts are. She decided that probably wasn't what he meant. She saw Ranger mouth, 'sorry, no donuts'. Damn ESP.

"No, I believe Mr. Manoso has answered all of my questions so far," she said while glaring at Ranger.

"Have you come to a decision?" The Captain asked.

"Yes sir, I would like to join the operation and allow Ms Kovacs the use of my identity for the duration." Stephanie said with as much courage as she could muster. She didn't know if the trembling was from her unexpected break up with Joe or the fact that she just gave Zigana rights to her most intimate secrets and control of her life.

The tension in most of the room dropped considerably. They would have to develop a new plan if she hadn't consented. The relief was palpable.

"Wonderful, let's get to work, time is of the essence." Captain Santiago said. "The Trenton team will have full support of the police department. RangeMan has many other resources that we will use as well. The New York City team will be working with the Federal Agencies. Local authorities will not be involved."

They spent the next two and a half hours listening to plans, discussing strategies and logistics. The feds thought the diamonds came in through Port Newark-Elizabeth but so far had been unable to find any other leads. Zigana and Joe would need to discover how the diamonds were coming into port and if possible find the core of the ring. The word on the street was that there was a bit of unrest happening in Trenton's mob families. The Feds believed it was a very small group of enterprising men trying to get a bigger share of the wealth by expanding into the diamond market. In the grand scheme of things, the bits of mob activity in Trenton were inconsequential. However, this new interest in diamond smuggling was bound to cause major tremors in the hierarchy of the Families. The Feds and the locals all wanted to avoid a mob war.

Stephanie and Ranger were to go to New York City and work their way into the buyer's circle. Their job seemed simple and Steph wondered why Joe had made such a big deal out of it. Right now, she didn't really care about any of it because there were no donuts at this meeting and she was starving.

"We will need to do a test run on Ms Kovacs' transformation in three days. How do you think that would be best accomplished Ms Plum?" asked Andy Roche.

Stephanie snapped out of her daydream of meatball subs and TastyKakes when Zigana nudged her. She thought really hard and realized what he was asking her.

"First of all, I think we should probably all start using the proper names so that it feels natural, not forced. What is my name supposed to be?" Stephanie asked, thinking how weird was that question?

Andy told her that Ranger would be keeping his own name. The premise being that he maintained a questionable reputation and was free to travel in many circles. "Your last name will be Manoso naturally. You just need to choose a name that will be easy enough to remember and close enough in case you fumble. Keep it simple."

"I guess I will have to consider that for a bit. I have come to think of Zigana as 'Gypsy'; I just can't bring myself to call her Stephanie. It doesn't really matter what I call her since I will be in the city." Thank God, because this is too freaky. "From now on though everyone should begin calling Zigana, Stephanie or Ms Plum and I suppose I need to get used to responding to Mrs. Manoso." She felt a thrill go up her spine and goose bumps form all over her body as her eyes automatically made contact with Ranger. He had a bright gleam of amusement in his eyes and the hint of a smile on his face.

Joe had been vaguely aware of the dialogue. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard 'I need to get used to responding to Mrs. Manoso'. His head shot up and he saw her locking eyes with Ranger. He wanted to jump up and wipe that smirk off the face of that self-serving bastard.

Zigana spoke up in agreement. "It would be very helpful for me as well to get used to answering to the names Stephanie goes by, especially since there are so many. Steph, Cupcake, Bombshell and I guess whatever other names I haven't heard yet." This got a bit of a chuckle from everyone.

"Alright then Mrs. Manoso, do you feel Stephanie will be ready in three days for a trial run?" Captain Santiago asked.

"I'm sure we can if we work at it, but sitting in a meeting isn't going to get us too far. If you are through with us, I would like to take Gypsy and get to it. I am sure my husband and Stephanie's boyfriend, Joe, can fill us in on anything we need to know." Must play the part she thought and best to get Joe comfortable with it now. She didn't look at either Joe or Ranger. Joe would be seething and Ranger would be amused. Then to her great embarrassment, her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear, which of course, lightened the mood and she laughed along with the others.

"See what happens when you have a meeting without donuts," she chided.

Ranger shook his head and Stephanie saw him break out the full 200 watt smile that she loved so much. She shot him a look that said 'don't start with me, I'm starving and nothing comes between me and my food'.

"That's a good suggestion Mrs. Manoso. I think we will break for lunch at this point and we can work out more details without the two of you," Andy said managing to suppress most of his own laughter.

Stephanie and Zigana decided to have lunch in the fourth floor apartment. Joe caught them before they could get too far. Touching Stephanie on the shoulder, he smiled at Zigana and said, "Please excuse us for a few minutes Zig…I mean Stephanie. I need to have a chat with my girlfriend." He pulled her back into the now vacant conference room ignoring the looks of protest Stephanie was sending his way.

"I'll see you in my apartment." Zigana said while thinking how lucky Stephanie was to have such a man. He was so nice and appeared to be very loving, not to mention hot enough to send heat throughout her body every time he was near. There were so many gorgeous men in this building, but Joe Morelli was so much more.

"Cupcake, we have to talk this out. We can't just call it quits out of the blue like this. Let's go get some lunch and discuss this in a civilized manner." Shit, wrong thing to say he realized as he saw the venom flare up in her eyes. He released her arm and backed up to give her room, hoping she wouldn't feel as provoked.

"Civilized?" she yelled. "You want me to be civilized after last night Joe? I've done everything in my power to stay calm about the fact that you all but raped me last night both physically and emotionally. I didn't want to talk or fuck and you forced me to do both. Then you pushed the issue again this morning. No more Joe. I am done with the arguing. I am not going to give up this or any other job for you or anyone else. I don't need nor do I want a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and a husband with domestic expectations." She paused for a moment, closed her eyes and said softly, "I love you Joe; we have created so many good memories. I would like to part without creating any more bad ones, please." Sadly, she just wanted it to be over now.

"Steph, I said I was sorry about last night. Are you sure, this is what you want? We can discuss options about your job…" he tried in a last desperate pitch.

Taking in a deep cleansing breath Stephanie moved towards him and gently put her hands to his face. How she loved his movie star handsome face. His eyes were so dark and full of pain that she knew was partially her fault. "Joe, I want to move on. You need to move on. We aren't going anywhere. You will always be my first love. Now, I need you to be my friend." She had tears in her eyes for the loss of something she had imagined she wanted. It was suddenly clear to her now that it was what others had expected of her. It wasn't anything she had ever desired or considered necessary in her life.

Joe gave a deep sigh, put his hands over hers, squeezed lightly and brought them around his neck. She resisted slightly and he shook his head. His hands went to her back pulling her closer. He too had tears in his eyes. "Okay, if this is what you truly want and believe is for the best. Of course, we will be friends. I can't live without you in my life Cupcake, even if it is just as friends. I love you."

She was surprised at first when his mouth was suddenly covering hers. She tried to pull away until she realized he was saying goodbye. Stephanie allowed him to deepen the kiss and felt the passion rise. There would always be strong desire, arousal and love, just not the kind of love they each needed. It was a kiss filled with all of the mixed emotions they both were feeling. When they broke apart, they were both sad and surprisingly relieved. Everything would be all right in their world.

Ranger heard the loud voices coming from the conference room and knew it was Steph and the cop. He couldn't make out what they were saying but decided it would be best if the whole office didn't hear the yelling. He went back down the hall to close the door. He couldn't help looking in and immediately regretted it. Evidently, they were already in make up mode and were more than likely going to consummate their reunion right there on the table. He desperately wished he hadn't seen that. Quietly he closed the door and felt the stab of one more knife to his heart.


	2. Chapter 5

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon**_

**Rating:** NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_**Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Ranger went straight to his office closing the door a little harder than he had intended. He was going to need to find a distraction while in the city. There is no way he was going to survive living with Stephanie for an indeterminate period without compromising her relationship with Morelli. It wasn't that he cared what Morelli thought about him. He didn't really want to put her in a situation she couldn't fully deal with at this time. He opened his desk drawer, reached all the way to the back, and found what he was looking for. He dropped it when someone knocked on the door.**

"**Yo." **

**Tank opened the door and stuck his head in. "Are you coming to lunch with us Boss? We're ready to head out."**

"**No, I have some things to get done before we go back to the meeting. I'll have Ella bring me a quick snack, go on without me." Ranger told Tank. The truth was he had lost his appetite a few minutes ago when he saw her kissing the cop like there was no tomorrow. He reached back into the drawer, pulled the little book out, and shoved it in his pocket. Might just need this he thought.**

**Stephanie was the one to end the kiss. She didn't want it to end with goodbye sex, which she knew would happen if she gave Joe even half a chance. He tried to keep her close but she stepped back a few paces. **

"**Let's go Joe; we have lots of work to do. We'll talk later." **

"**Tonight?" he asked hopefully. "Pino's is still a good idea." **

"**No, I'll be busy with Gypsy until very late I am sure." Her look conveyed; I plan to be very busy until you realize I'm serious. She turned to leave.**

"**Cupcake, you **_**do**_** understand we can't tell anyone about breaking up, don't you? It would blow our cover. So, until it's over we need to be seen as a couple." **

**His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Shit, shit, shit, he's right. She spun back around to face him. Her mind was racing. She wanted space and she did not want to spend a lot of time with Joe. A crazy idea came to her and she just smiled and said, "No problem Joe, we've been together for a long time. I'm not saying I don't ever want to see you again, just not tonight. I have to work with Gypsy. Call me tomorrow and we'll make plans." Once again, she headed to the door. Odd she thought, I don't remember either one of us closing that door. It's the lack of sugar causing memory loss. Maybe Gypsy has some of Ella's chocolate cake.**

**In her room, Zigana called Ella to ask her about lunch for Stephanie. She had everything she would need for herself but had a feeling it wouldn't be quite right for Stephanie. **

"**I've already prepared lunch for both of you," Ella laughed. "Ranger knew that you were planning to eat in your apartment and didn't want you to be bothered with making lunch. I'll bring it down in ten minutes, is that good for you?"**

"**That would be great, thank you so much Ella." Zigana hung up the phone and thought she could get used to life here. Perhaps she should drop a few hints that she might be interested in working for RangeMan. Not so much for the pampering, but it just felt like the ideal place for her to work. She had a good life in Budapest, but a change would benefit her greatly. The last six months at the agency had been very uncomfortable since her relationship with her boss had ended so abruptly. It wasn't strictly forbidden for them to be involved but it was definitely frowned upon. When he was promoted, he found someone younger with bigger boobs. Living in the USA would certainly put distance between them and ease the pain.**

**Enough wallowing she decided and booted up the computer to get another look at the photo that Stephanie claimed was her grandmother. She had barely contained her surprise and excitement last night when she first saw the picture. Maybe the tales of her family were true. Grandma Eva always said she felt like a piece of her was missing. Everyone just assumed she had listened too many times to the old stories. As a little girl, Zigana pretended that she would find the 'missing piece' her grandma yearned for. It was just a childhood fantasy, a game; but here she was looking at a picture she would have sworn was taken of her own grandmother. **

**It would be best Zigana thought to wait until she met Mrs. Mazur before drawing her final conclusions or even discussing it with Stephanie. One thing she knew for sure, it would be very easy for her to recognize Steph's grandma and use the name with true affection. Her good fortune in this assignment was overwhelming. **

**She was jolted from her reverie by a knock at the door. It was Stephanie who had met up with Ella and their lunch. They helped Ella unload the cart. **

**Ella was still not accustomed to seeing the two of them together. She had grown very fond of Stephanie. Her most sincere wish was that, maybe, someday, Stephanie and Ranger would breach the barrier that divided them. Both of them were so darned hardheaded it would take a miracle to get them to see they were meant to be together. She shook her head wondering how odd that two of the most intuitive people she had ever met could be so blind. Perhaps having Zigana around might kindle some action Ella thought. **

**Ella told Zigana that Hector would be arriving in about forty-five minutes to cut her hair. Stephanie dropped the silverware she was holding. **

"**Hector? Stephanie asked with incredulity. "You mean the guy that installs security systems for RangeMan? He cuts hair?"**

"**Yes, is that a problem? His parents own a very up-scale salon in Miami and he has been cutting and styling hair since he was thirteen. He found that he enjoyed working with electronic systems more than being a stylist. No one needs to go out of the building for a haircut, Hector does everyone's including mine." Ella informed them.**

**Steph stammered a bit, "Well, no, it's not a problem; I just had no idea, that's all. Your hair looks great, he is very good." Who'da thunk it, she thought. Here she was afraid of him and all this time she could have had him doing her hair.**

**Damn Ranger, that Smartass, he could've told me. "But he doesn't speak English. How will we tell him what we need?"**

"**I already told him to make Zigana look just like you, and he will. If you have anything to tell him, just call me and I'll translate. I need to go tend to the others now." And she was gone.**

**Zigana and Stephanie ate and chatted easily for a while. They talked mostly about the differences between foods they eat. Stephanie found it interesting that a great amount of the Hungarian diet consisted of soups and stews. Mostly, stews are called gulyás (pronounced goo-yash).**

"**My grandmother makes Hungarian Goulash sometimes." Stephanie told her. "I suppose that is sort of what you are talking about."**

"**It sounds like it," Zigana agreed. "Gulyás is a spicy dish, usually made of beef, onions, red peppers and always paprika powder, served with boiled or mashed potatoes, dumplings, pasta or just bread. The word gulyás means stockman or herdsman and gulya is a herd of animals, like cows. My grandmother's name is Eva Gulyas. So I suppose that means her family tended to a lot of animals over the years."**

"**Well, stew is good but there is nothing better than a good old piece of chocolate cake," Stephanie said as she forked a large hunk of cake into her mouth.**

**They just finished eating and moved into the living room to start working when Hector arrived. He was a slim Hispanic man, in his early twenties and of course dressed in black. Stephanie knew he had been a gang member at one time. He had the slogan tattooed on his neck. There was a teardrop tattoo under one eye signifying a gang kill. She wondered what had turned him around.**

**Steph introduced Zigana to Hector and was impressed that she showed no signs of shock, fear or 'holy shit this man is going to touch me?' **

**Silently, Hector arranged everything and went about his job. Stephanie sat and watched in awe of this man she had been afraid of at one time. He had installed a security system at her apartment and had made her very nervous. Of course, she never managed to use the system properly and ended up shooting the keypad. The funny thing was; he was the one who appeared nervous now. Go figure. He kept anxiously shooting glances at her while he was working. Not the kind of looks he would give her to study the style of cut. She noticed his hands shaking and decided to call Ella.**

"**Hello Stephanie, what can I do for you?" Ella asked when she answered.**

"**Hector is shaking like a leaf and he keeps looking at me weird. What is wrong, is he all right?"**

"**Put him on the phone."**

**Stephanie held out the phone to him. He took it from her and had a frantic discussion with Ella in Spanish. After five full minutes, he gave the phone back to her. **

"**So what is the problem?" She asked Ella.**

"**He said the last time he saw you was at your apartment and you were acting crazy. He said something about you shooting your keypad. Hector thought you were mad at him. He was afraid if he didn't do a good job on Zigana's hair you just might shoot him." Ella was trying hard not to laugh at this point. "I convinced him you would never hurt him. Just don't make a lot of sudden movements and he'll be fine. Hector doesn't carry a gun anymore, you don't need to worry about him either. Ranger has been a Godsend to that boy."**

"**Thanks, Ella." Wow, imagine that she thought; one of Ranger's Merry Men was afraid of her. She explained the whole thing to Zigana who in turn laughed out loud. **

"**Only you, Steph, could have a story like that. Life is going to be very interesting to say the least."**

**Hector was still looking at Stephanie suspiciously so she went over to him slowly and carefully gave him a hug. Nothing broke the language barrier like a nice hug she thought. Besides, she needed him to be comfortable with her since it looked like he would probably be the one styling her hair eventually. **

**Zigana had to take deep breaths to stop the laughter in order to sit still for her haircut. **

**A half hour later, the two women stood in front of the mirror and gawked at themselves. It was amazing. If they were hard to tell apart before, this made them indistinguishable. They convulsed in another round of laughter. Hector looked worriedly at them not knowing if he should panic and run. They both pulled him into a group hug telling him he had done an excellent job. They thanked him and both kissed him on the cheek. It was funny to see him blush. He grabbed his equipment and left. He was probably thinking there were two nuts running around the place now.**

"**Gypsy, this is incredible, I feel like I really do have a twin now. When this is over, we need to have some fun." **

"**You will need to change your appearance; they did tell you that, right?" Zigana asked. **

"**They did," Steph replied. "I don't think it will be too hard to work out a disguise. I suppose I will need to do something drastic to my hair. I think that will have to wait until right before we leave. I guess Hector will be doing my hair too. Probably they are going to bring in a whole crew to make me over. The odds of anyone knowing me in the city are slim to none, but I'm guessing they won't want to take any chances."**

"**Have you given any thought to a new name?" Zigana asked.**

"**I have thought about it quite a bit. There was a Bounty Hunter here named Stayce not too long ago. She is a legend throughout New Jersey." Stephanie told her. "She was so hot that most of the guys and even some of the women jumped bail just to be brought in by her. I think they just wanted to be manhandled. She retired young and bought a ranch down in Texas I heard. She was a groundbreaker in the field for women and always got her man. She makes Jeanne Ellen Burrows look like me. I think I would like to use that name and pay tribute to my idea of Wonder Woman."**

"**Stayce sounds like a perfect name. Stayce Manoso, it has a very nice flow to it." Zigana silently tried the name out, Mrs. Stayce Manoso, Ranger and Stayce, Carlos and Stayce and decided it was good. "Yes, the names blend well. Who is Jeanne Ellen?"**

**Steph felt a pang inside of her she couldn't explain, it must be indigestion, she did eat a whole pizza and chocolate cake. **

"**She is a free lance mercenary basically, like Ranger." Stephanie told her with only a slight edge to her voice. "She does investigating, body guarding and bounty hunting among other things. The difference between she and I is that she is actually good at what she does." She went on describing Jeanne Ellen since there was a possibility she might run into her or in case her name came up. **

**They spent the rest of the afternoon getting Zigana familiar with people Steph knew, some of her more notorious takedowns and her personal preferences. They went through files, news articles, and photos. Zigana was a very fast learner. Stephanie was grateful she wasn't the one that had to absorb the details of someone else's life.**

**It was close to seven o'clock when they both finally stood up and stretched. Zigana suggested they go to the gym for some exercise. Stephanie stared at her as if she had suggested they jump out of a window, which in Stephanie's eyes would probably be more fun.**

"**Well, if you don't want to exercise in the gym, why don't we take a swim in the pool? We can do some laps." Zigana challenged her.**

"**Gypsy, doing laps is exercise! That's the same as running, just harder. Besides, I don't have a swimsuit here. Wait a minute; I didn't even know there was a pool here."**

"**I have an extra suit you can use. Come on, it will get the cobwebs out of my head. I need to relax a bit." Zigana pleaded.**

"**Fine, but in the future you need to remember that my idea of relaxing is a meatball sub, Ghostbusters and Ben & Jerry's. If you tell people you want to exercise they will get suspicious." Besides she thought, I want to see where they are hiding this swimming pool.**

**They put on one-piece spandex swimsuits, covered up with some sweats and headed to the basement. Stephanie had believed the only thing down there was the gun range. It turned out there was a huge swimming pool and a hot tub on the far side. Of course, there was also a locker room with a full sauna. **

**It was too dark to notice that they weren't alone. Zigana found the switch and turned up the lights. They took off their sweat clothes and put them on the benches lining the wall.**

**Ranger was sitting in the hot tub. It had been a long day of meetings, which always wore him out more than any takedown. He even preferred stakeouts to meetings. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sit here in the dark. He needed to relax for a while before heading up to the seventh floor to put in a few hours of paper work. **

**The lights came on and he had to adjust his eyes, but he already felt her presence. Steph was here. He looked towards the two women that now seemed to be identical. Hector had done a great job on the hair. They hadn't noticed him yet. It was amazing that this woman had captured his heart so completely. **

**He had finally admitted it to himself the night he went into Stephanie's apartment in hope of saving her and his daughter from Edward Scrog. Scrog was delusional, trying to take over Ranger's life. He had walked in to see his daughter and Steph taped to a chair. He recalled looking in Stephanie's eyes willing her to see his love for her. When the first bullet hit the Kevlar vest, he knew he was about to die. He could almost feel the impact of each one, four in the chest, one in the neck and one in the shoulder. One bullet had penetrated the vest and splintered a rib. **

**Now, here he was, looking at his woman. If only in his heart and mind, she was his. Dear God he loved her, but he couldn't have her. He had decided it would have to be her choice. She chose Morelli. However, he was a patient man and he would wait. Deep inside he knew one day she would come to him. Mine, he thought, someday, mine.**

**Stephanie's heart skipped several beats as she turned and she saw him. He was looking directly at her. Not the two of them, not at Gypsy, he was looking at her. He knew. He couldn't possibly know it was her. But he did, and she knew he did. Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like forever. **

**Zigana couldn't help but notice the heat. It wasn't coming from the pool or the hot tub or even the sauna. It was coming from Stephanie and Ranger. The way they looked at each other could start a bonfire. She would have to decide whether to talk to Steph about this. Was it pertinent to the Op? Or would she just be sticking her nose in where it didn't belong. In her work, she found that sometimes she had a tendency to cross lines she shouldn't.**

**Ranger broke the silence.**

"**Babe." he said still holding her gaze. Dragging his eyes from hers he nodded and said hello to Zigana. "Glad you decided to enjoy the pool."**

"**Thanks Ranger, for everything. I am quickly becoming accustomed to your fine accommodations. It must be an amazing place to work. I am sure all of your employees are very happy here. Perhaps someday I will be able to work for such a company." **

"**Let me know if you decide to move to the US and we'll talk about a position." He told her with a smile. **

**Stephanie cringed slightly. **

"**Thanks, I will keep that in mind. If you'll excuse me, I need to do some laps to work off all this excess energy." She gave him a smile and dove into the pool.**

"**Doing some laps, Babe?" he asked with a bit of a smirk.**

**She looked at the pool and then looked at the hot tub. Getting in the pool meant exercise. Getting in the hot tub meant hot water, massaging jets all over her body and relaxation. She definitely needed the relaxing. The last thirty hours had been emotionally grueling. But Ranger was in the hot tub. If she got in the hot tub with Ranger, she wasn't sure she could contain her hormone overload. Just seeing his bare chest was sending little messages southward in her body. **

"**Babe, get in the tub, I won't attack unless you ask me to." He said with his 200-watt smile.**

**Damn, he is so gorgeous, but when he smiles…Oh just get in the tub Stephanie, you know it's what you want. He's just a man. Yeah, right!**

**She went over and stepped down in the hot tub. It was a perfect 101 degrees. She began to relax the moment she sat down in the tub. The jets soothed her body. She felt the tension flow out of her.**

"**Tough day, Babe?"**

"**I feel like I am in the Twilight Zone half of the time. So much to take in so fast. I'm excited and freaked out all at once. Who is she and why does she look exactly like me? I know it's just temporary, but I feel like she is going to take over my whole life. I'm afraid of getting lost in the shuffle." Why was she telling him all of this? It was very unlike her to admit her insecurities, especially to him of all people. **

"**Babe, she isn't you. Trust me; she will never be Stephanie Plum."**

**She managed to form a scowl even though she was feeling so wonderful with the water flowing around her. "Was that a dig? Are you laughing at me?"**

**Ranger picked up her leg and began massaging her foot. She almost melted into the water.**

"**No Babe, I'm not laughing at you. No one could ever take your place." At least not for me he added to himself. **

**She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Ranger continued to massage her foot and moved up to her thigh. Dear lord, she could have an orgasm just from him touching her feet, if she wasn't so relaxed. By the time he was working on the other foot she had fallen asleep. **

**Ranger marveled at the trust she had placed in him. He fervently hoped he could live up to it. She was as beautiful to him in sleep as she was awake. Still massaging her feet and thighs, he decided they needed to get out of the tub. **

**Not wanting to jolt her out of her sleep, he moved over and lightly caressed her neck with his mouth. **

**Stephanie felt his lips gently at first. They were skimming across her neck and soon up her jaw line. He had the most sensual lips. She had the sensation of being weightless and he was floating above her, his body making light contact with hers. She felt his tongue on her lips. He tenderly parted them and very slowly and softly worked his magic on her mouth. She couldn't fathom how this man who intimidated most everyone he met could be so gentle and sensuous. His kiss was increasingly more erotic with its slow but insistent demands. She felt his hands on her back pulling her body closer to his. She could feel his arousal against her. **

**She was responding to him and urged his mouth to take more, go deeper, suck harder, and make them one. She was almost fully awake when she remembered Gypsy. She tensed immediately.**

"**Ranger, she'll see us. I can't…"**

"**She's gone Babe. She went back to her apartment 10 minutes ago. We should probably go too." He whispered without ever removing his mouth from hers. **

**She mumbled a deep throaty, "Oh." and then an "Mmmmm" and began her own plundering of his mouth she had craved for so long. **

**He slid his hand under the shoulder strap and pulled it down to give him access to more of her. His fingers found her nipple automatically and tweaked it lightly. She jumped at the touch. The nipple puckered instantly. She felt moisture between her legs that had nothing to do with the hot water they were sitting in. Their tongues were battling now and they both wanted more. **

**She pulled the other strap down and worked the suit to her waist. She needed to make contact with every inch of his hard smooth body. Her skin was aching for his touch. **

**They broke apart and Ranger lifted her up to the side of the tub. He quickly removed his trunks. He pulled her suit slowly down her gorgeous long legs, following it with his mouth. He worked his way back up to her thigh. Her fingers were entwined in his hair urging him higher to where she wanted him. **

"**Christ Babe, you are so beautiful. I want you so bad." He buried his head between her legs. Her head shot back as his tongue made contact with her clit. One hand was on her ass keeping her firmly where he wanted her and with the other one, he slid two fingers inside her. She writhed instantly. **

**Without any warning and before she knew what had happened she was back in the hot tub. There was no orgasm. He was holding her low in the water and she was slow to emerge from the lust-induced fog that consumed her. Shit, what the hell? **

**Then she realized they weren't alone. It was Cal. He had come in and she hadn't even noticed. **

"**Boss, we have a code red situation." Cal yelled across the pool.**

"**Be there in five. Go."**

**Cal left as quickly as he had appeared.**

**Ranger dropped his forehead to hers. He rarely cussed.**

"**Fuck," he said. "Sorry Babe gotta go." **

**He kissed her deep and quick and pulled her out of the tub.**

"**Babe, you have no idea how sorry I am." And he was gone.**

**Stephanie pulled her suit on and cursed her luck. Once again, she had been denied a Ranger induced orgasm.**


	3. Chapter 6

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_**Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Stephanie was on the treadmill in the RangeMan gym at six in the morning wondering how Zigana had managed to talk her into it. She supposed it was a good idea since she went home last night and ate every TastyKake she had and finished off the Ben and Jerry's. Sexual frustration had a lot to do with the bingeing. She had hoped Ranger would break in her apartment last night and finish what he had started. No such luck. She heard this morning that the code red was for Warren Pease, a RangeMan employee. A skip seriously wounded him during a takedown. Ranger was at the hospital all night. Thankfully, his condition was stable this morning.

After their workout, they went to Zigana's for breakfast. Zigana had a bagel and half a grapefruit and Stephanie had two Boston Creams that had magically appeared while they were in the gym.

"Where did the donuts come from?" Zigana asked.

"The Food Fairy loves me." Stephanie said as she took a bite. "I think Ranger has a direct line and let's her know where I am and what I need. He probably heard that I actually worked out this morning and sent the Food Fairy as my reward."

Zigana was laughing. "You are one of a kind, do you know that?"

"I thought I was until I saw you!" Stephanie laughed with her, shaking her head. It really was like looking in a mirror!

"I might look like you, but my life is a text book and yours is a slap-stick/romance/mystery novel."

"My life is more like a train wreck. That reminds me…" Steph's cell phone rang. It was Joe, speaking of one particular train wreck.

"Hey Cupcake, where are you so early in the morning?"

"I'm at RangeMan. Gypsy and I had a great work out and now we are having breakfast." Sure, it was a great workout, if you're Gypsy, not that it's any of your business, she thought.

"Yeah, sure Steph," Joe smirked.

"Hey, I was here at six busting my buns Morelli. I have a witness, so don't push it." Arrogant jerk.

"Okay, dinner at Pino's tonight? Meet you there at 6:30?"

"I've been thinking Joe, I know we can't let people find out, but, Gypsy needs to know. There's no way this is going to work otherwise. I don't want to put her in a bad position."

"You're probably right. Just make sure she understands that we can't tell anyone else and we will still have to pretend we're a couple."

"She's a professional Joe; I think she will get that point. See you at Pino's." She hung up before he had a chance to say anything else.

Now she needed to fill Gypsy in on what was left of her messed up love life.

"So," she said, might just as well jump right to the hard facts. "Joe and I broke up yesterday." There, that was easy. Things have been strained between us for quite a while and we decided it would be best in order to remain friends. I've told you Joe and I have been friends since we were children. I love him, but he and I want different things from life."

"Stephanie, you don't have to talk about it, I am sure it must be painful." Zigana was feeling very uncomfortable hearing Steph talk about the most intimate part of her life. She also felt a pang of guilt. Her heart had stopped and her stomach lurched at the news. For days now, she had been worried about her own attraction to Joe Morelli. Since her initial meeting with him, he was never far from her thoughts. She had found herself comparing all of the other extraordinary men she met in Trenton to him.

"It's okay, I wouldn't be telling you this if you weren't being thrown into the middle of our problems. We have been heading this direction for a long time; our relationship was becoming very unhealthy. Joe wanted me to quit my job, mostly because he thinks I suck at it. He wants a wife and children. Truthfully, Gypsy, I just don't know if I will ever be ready for that kind of life. Kids are great, as long as I can hand them back to their parents. I want a relationship with commitment and love, but that doesn't necessarily mean marriage. Don't ever say that in front of my mother though," she chuckled ruefully, "she'll be hitting the bottle hidden in the pantry again. Joe deserves more than I can offer him, and I deserve the right to live life on my own terms." Stephanie thought it felt good to be able to talk to someone.

"Stephanie, may I ask you a very personal question?"

Steph laughed aloud. "You already know more about me than my whole family and all of my closest friends put together. If you are going to play the role, I guess you need to know it all."

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want; but does this have anything to do with Ranger?"

Gypsy blind-sided her with that one. She hadn't mentioned anything about her relationship with Ranger.

"Ranger?" Her mind flashed to the almost orgasm of last night. "No, of course not. Why would he? Ranger is my friend, co-worker and sometimes my employer, that's all." Liar! She knew that Gypsy could see such a blatant lie.

"It's just that he always seems to drop everything he's doing to come to your assistance. Most men don't give expensive cars to a casual friend. It is the way he looks at you…it seems to be much more than friendship." Zigana felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I know it's personal, none of my business." Why did she open her mouth? That question had nothing to do with the operation, and yet she couldn't contain her need to know. What was it Stephanie had called herself? Nosey, that was it, she too was just plain nosey. Maybe that was just one more reason to believe in their connection to one another.

Stephanie felt the color rise in her cheeks. "I think we should probably get some work done. We have to get you ready for tonight."

That got Zigana's attention and she was relieved at the change of subject. "What is happening tonight? I don't know how ready I will be." She hated being confined to the building. It was a great place to be, no doubt, but she was already feeling stifled. "Trust me though; I will be happy to get out of here even for a little while. You would not believe how trapped I feel when I am restricted like this."

"Oh yes I would believe, I hate when they try to put me in a safe house. Anyway, I told Joe that I would meet him at Pino's tonight. I think you should go instead of me. If you can convince Joe for any length of time, we'll know how well it is going. It's only Joe, and he will figure it out, but it won't matter. The idea is for you to get out of here so you can get a feel for the area and meet some people. "

Whoa, Zigana wasn't expecting that. She had confidence in her ability to portray Stephanie, but Joe knew her more intimately than anyone did. Whenever she had a free minute Joe's handsome face magically appeared in her mind. Damn hormones! She didn't let Stephanie see her excitement.

"So how am I supposed to act at dinner?" Zigana asked her calmly. "Angry, friendly, lost, hurt or all of the above?"

"Just go with the flow and don't let him manipulate you. I'm sure Joe will be expecting me to be a little distant but he will try to talk you, I mean me, out of the break up."

"How am I going to avoid that topic and what should we talk about?"

"Just tell him that you are done discussing it and my, I mean your, oh hell, our decision is final and stuff your mouth with pizza. You will have to make sure to eat a lot of pizza and have at least one beer."

"I'm going to gain ten pounds being you. I don't drink beer _**or**_ eat pizza. How do you stay so slim?"

"Well, I think all of the wild gorilla sex was helping with that. Now I'm probably going to have to start working out everyday so I can button my jeans." She saw Gypsy's eyes go wide and her face went pink. "I hope you are taking notes, people will expect you to talk like me."

"I wouldn't mind the sex part." Zigana laughed.

Stephanie was laughing too.

"Ohmygod, did I say that out loud?" Zigana asked, horrified.

"Yes, you did and it was perfect. That is exactly the way I would have reacted. I do have a terrible tendency to blurt things out." Stephanie admitted. "And by the way, don't worry, Morelli and I really are finished, you have my blessing."

Zigana was red as an apple by now.

Seeing Gypsy's discomfort, Steph moved the conversation in another direction.

"Just keep talking about the job. Tell him that you expect his help with the family dinner on Sunday. He is going to be your only sounding board, so talk about that. You might want to remind him that he still has to keep his hands off of Terry Gilman."

"The ex-girlfriend?" she asked. Zigana had paid attention when Stephanie schooled her about the blond beauty.

"Yep, that's her. Since her Uncle Vito is a mob boss, I'm sure you will be getting information from her. Joe can't afford to blow his cover with her."

They spent the rest of the morning studying for the "Who is Stephanie Plum?" test.

Ranger came by around one with Ella and lunch. Ella laid the meal out on the table and left. Ranger explained that it would have to be a working lunch. He had appointments the rest of the day. This was the only time he would be able to get an update and brainstorm any new ideas with them. He agreed with their plan for dinner with Joe. It would piss Morelli off when he realized he had been used this way. Anything that annoyed the cop made Ranger happy. One of his men would be assigned to her. She would be driving Steph's Mini Cooper.

The table was small. Stephanie sat between them. She and Ranger were so close that their feet and legs made contact repeatedly almost making her forget to eat. Luckily, he and Zigana were doing most of the talking since she was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. Damn, she really needed to get a grip.

When Ranger got up to leave he asked Stephanie to walk him out. He pushed her hair aside, put his hand on the back of her neck and guided her down the hall. The warmth from his hand sent heat all the way through her body.

Turning her to face him when they got to the door for the stairwell he asked, "Anything you need to tell me Babe?"

She thought saying 'I need you to do me right here!' would be a bit too risky. He just might do it, and that probably wouldn't be a good thing. On the other hand, did she really care? Possibly.

"Uh, well, no, nothing important comes to mind." She stammered. "I think we covered most of it."

He got that quirky smile and moved in very close. It was midday, he still smelled of Bulgari, the shower gel he used.

He spoke very softly. "You and Morelli work things out?"

"Yep, worked things out. No problem there." Good lord she had turned into a babbling idiot.

He pulled her in, brushed his lips against hers while cursing the cop in his mind. Damn, why did she keep taking his shit? He gave a mental shrug, said what the hell to himself and took what he could for the moment. He parted her lips with his tongue and put his heart and soul into the kiss. She reciprocated instantly. It was several minutes before he withdrew and leaned his forehead on hers. They heard the elevator moving and broke apart.

"Later, Babe." Then he was gone. Now he was cursing himself, wondering why he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He wanted her. He wanted her bad.

Stephanie had to take a few minutes to get her act together before going back to Zigana's apartment.

They agreed they had enough cramming and decided to work on makeup and clothing. Zigana would have to look more like Steph for dinner. Since they were going to Pino's jeans would be good for tonight. However, Stephanie did bring over a selection of her clothes and makeup for Zigana to try out. This was so much more fun. They shared makeup and fashion preferences and it felt more like girl talk than work.

At five Zigana went in to take her shower and get ready for dinner. She put on a pair of low riding DKNY jeans that Steph insisted made her butt look fantastic and a RangeMan t-shirt. Zigana had a feeling Stephanie had told her to wear it just to irritate Joe. She applied her makeup the way Steph had shown her and simply dried and brushed out her hair.

Steph wished her luck and Zigana headed for the garage.

Zigana was excited. It had been only a couple of days, but she needed a break from the drilling. She also had to admit that a large part of the excitement was seeing Joe. No matter that he had taken her by surprise, the impact he made was unlike anything she ever felt before.

Lester was waiting in the garage for her. He went over the directions with her one more time before they headed out into Trenton. Driving in Trenton was not as difficult as she thought it might be. There might be more vehicles on the road in the States but the driving wasn't much different.

She sat in the Mini for several minutes taking in her surroundings before going inside the pizzeria.

She found Joe sitting at the counter with some cops in uniform. She quickly matched the names with the faces before joining them. Joe stood up as soon as he saw her. He tried to pull her in for a kiss, but Zigana made sure it was just a quick peck. It wasn't that she would mind kissing Joe, but right now Stephanie wouldn't want him to and Joe would know that.

"Hey Steph, how're things going?" the cop called Big Dog asked.

"Great Eddie, how about you?" Zigana returned his greeting quickly.

Carl turned and asked, "Planning any car bombings soon, it's been a while Steph, the pool is growing and this one is mine."

"Bite me, Costanza." Zigana said as she turned with Joe to find a table feeling pride in what she thought was the right reaction. She now understood Stephanie's feelings about the bets that were wagered based on her life. No wonder her self-esteem was so low.

They found a table in the corner and sat across from each other. Joe ordered their pizza and poured a beer for her. He knew this was his last chance to get her alone before she left town.

"How is Zigana doing? Do you think she is going to pull it off?"

"She's doing great. She can identify every person by name, occupation and his or her connection to me. She has all of the intimate details she needs for all of my close friends and relatives. Tomorrow she will be out on the street getting familiar with the area. Sunday you are taking her to my parents' house for dinner."

"Christ, couldn't you wait until we finished eating before reminding me of that? That's almost as bad as taking her to dinner at my mother's house with Grandma Bella. I hope that doesn't ever happen. She'll be running back to Budapest as fast as she can." Joe smiled at her. He was hoping to lighten the mood and make her more receptive to reconciling.

"She can probably deal with Grandma Bella. She comes from a long line of gypsies. She might even have a curse to counteract "The Eye". Zigana knew that Joe's grandmother tried to frighten people with her supposed supernatural powers and visions. She could hold her own with Grandma Bella if the need came up.

The waitress brought their food. Zigana took a slice of pizza and bit into it.

"Mmmmm," she moaned and her eyes closed, "This is so delicious." It was her first taste of American pizza and it was heavenly.

Joe watched her and felt himself get semi-hard. Jesus, she turned him on more than any other woman he had ever known did. Why is it they couldn't find any common ground to build a relationship on?

"Cupcake, can we talk about us? I miss you. How am I supposed to do this job and know you are in the city living with Manoso? Is this really what you want? Is it him that you want?"

She couldn't stand it; he looked so sad and hurt. She wanted to comfort him.

"Joe, I don't want to talk about it any more. It's all been said over and over again. Ranger is not a part of our problem. As for my living with him in New York, it is none of your concern." She shoved the pizza in her mouth before she broke down. It was so harsh, but it is what Stephanie would have said. Zigana understood that Steph needed to be firm with him, but it still broke her heart to see the pain in his eyes.

"Let's talk about something else, please?" She pleaded with him, picking up her beer and draining the glass. That was a trifle on the weak side she thought. Steph would have been more aggressive.

"I suppose this means you won't be spending the night at my place? Bob misses you." What the hell he thought, one last shot.

Zigana looked at him and gave him the Burg stare she had learned from Stephanie. She was right, he needed aggression from Steph.

"Okay, can't blame a guy for trying." he said throwing his arms up in the air.

They chatted amicably through the rest of the meal, mostly talking about the operation.

"Joe, she will really need your help for all of the dinners at my parents'. After all she had heard about the Plum family she wanted all the backup she could get, even if they were possibly relatives.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry.

"And one more thing, remember we are still a couple which means you need to keep Terry at arm's length. No fooling around. You will probably have to use Terry for information and she's smart. She'll catch on if you aren't careful."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Cupcake. I am a detective you know."

"True, but you're a Morelli first." She hated taking these jabs at him, but Stephanie had assured her it would be what Joe expected. She stood up and excused herself to go to the ladies room.

Joe pushed away the empty beer glass and wiped a single tear that had escaped. He finally accepted that they were permanently finished as a couple. It was probably for the best as she had told him a number of times now.

"I need to get back to RangeMan now." Zigana told him when she got back to the table. "Gypsy and I want to work a few more hours tonight."

Joe paid the bill and pulled her in close to him as they walked out. She knew he was only doing it to keep up the appearance of a couple in love. Nonetheless, when he stopped by his SUV and spun her into him for a goodnight kiss, she lost her composure. At first she felt surprise and shock wanting to pull away. Realizing it was part of the job, she kissed him back. Their tongues mingled and passion grew. Just as suddenly as it had started, Joe jerked away from her. He looked in her eyes, not wanting to believe what he knew to be true. He had known Stephanie most of his life.

"Zigana?"

Before she could answer they heard the explosion. Joe had her on the ground covering her body with his in a flash.

They looked over to what was left of Stephanie's Mini Cooper. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot left to see. They looked back to each other. Joe broke into laughter and welcomed her to the world of Stephanie Plum with another kiss. "You two covered everything thoroughly it looks like. Sort of extreme, but convincing."

She looked at him as if he must have a concussion and started feeling his head for damage.

People poured out of Pino's. Carl led the crowd. He stopped short, brought his right leg up and his fisted right arm down sharply while yelling, "Yes, yes, yes!" while looking at Stephanie on the ground.

"Thanks Stephanie, this one is mine!"


	4. Chapter 7

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_**Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta**_

_Joe paid the bill and pulled her in close to him as they walked out. She knew he was only doing it to keep up the appearance of a couple in love. Nonetheless, when he stopped by his SUV and spun her into him for a goodnight kiss, she lost her composure. At first she felt surprise and shock wanting to pull away. Realizing it was part of the job, she kissed him back. Their tongues mingled and passion grew. Just as suddenly as it had started, Joe jerked away from her. He looked in her eyes, not wanting to believe what he knew to be true. He had known Stephanie most of his life._

"_Zigana?"_

_Before she could answer they heard the explosion. Joe had her on the ground covering her body with his in a flash. _

_They looked over to what was left of Stephanie's Mini Cooper. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot left to see. They looked back to each other. Joe broke into laughter and welcomed her to the world of Stephanie Plum with another kiss. "You two covered everything thoroughly it looks like. Sort of extreme, but convincing."_

_She looked at him as if he must have a concussion and started feeling his head for damage._

_People poured out of Pino's. Carl led the crowd. He stopped short, brought his right leg up and his fisted right arm down sharply while yelling, "Yes, yes, yes!" while looking at Stephanie on the ground. _

"_Thanks Stephanie, this one is mine!"_

_**Chapter 7**_

Joe glared at Costanza while helping Zigana up from the ground. He turned to her doing a quick check to be sure she wasn't injured. Satisfied, he quietly reminded her she was Stephanie and that he would deal with the explosion. He knew her instincts would have her training kick in but that would raise questions.

Lester called in a report to RangeMan before leaving his truck. He made his way over to Joe and Zigana. He gave the cop a nod letting him know he would keep her safe while Morelli did his job. They would have to stay to give their statements before leaving.

Zigana watched Joe work. He had the other cops organized and the crowd under control proficiently and rapidly. She was impressed. Lester and Zigana each gave their account when the on-duty cops arrived. Neither of them had seen anyone near the car or anything unusual.

After Zigana left to meet Joe, Stephanie did some searches on the internet to see what she could learn about diamonds. It probably wouldn't hurt to know a little more than they look good in jewelry. When she tired of doing research, she decided to go for a swim. She was starting to think swimming might not be a totally bad form of exercise. She certainly preferred swimming over running and she wouldn't get all hot and sweaty. On the other hand, maybe she just felt a bit envious of Gypsy's toned body. Nope, she really didn't care about that, just as long as she could button her jeans.

Half way through lap number twenty, she decided that was enough to earn her a huge piece of pineapple upside down cake. When she reached the edge of the pool, a strong mocha latte hand was being offered to haul her out of the pool. Returning his 200-watt smile, she accepted his assistance.

Ranger pulled her out of the water with ease and wrapped a large, thick towel around her. He rubbed her arms through the towel to help her dry and catch her breath before pulling her into him for a mind-numbing kiss.

"Didn't know you were a swimmer Babe."

"Well, I guess there are a few things your crystal ball left out about me." So there, take that Mr. Man of Mystery. Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him and instantly regretted it when he raised an eyebrow and his eyes went dark. "Mary Lou and I spent most of our summers at the beach. I didn't spend all those hours just getting a tan, I did get wet occasionally. And, I didn't know you had a pool down here, hiding it from me?"

"Thought you didn't like exercise Babe." He chided her, still holding her close even though he was getting soaked. "Do you want to join me for dinner?"

"Is there pineapple upside down cake?" She asked as if she would pass up dinner with him otherwise.

"As a matter of fact, Ella said something about baking one today. I think she likes having you here so she can make all kinds of sweet things." He knew Steph would be on her own this evening and had asked Ella to prepare her favorites. He just hoped she would agree to eat with him on the seventh floor.

Stephanie snuggled into his neck and whispered, "Do _you_ like having me here?"

Ranger didn't know if she was practicing for her role as his wife or just playing with fire. He didn't really care as long as she was in his arms.

"Babe, I like making sweet things too." Planting butterfly kisses in her hair and working his way lower as he pushed the towel from her shoulder and his phone rang. His head dropped and he just shook it in disbelief. On the third ring, he pulled it out and answered.

"Yo." His normal salutation. He listened for several minutes before finally telling whoever it was that he would be in the control room in ten minutes.

He pulled her into the locker room while filling her in on the call. He changed into dry clothes as he assured her Zigana and Joe were fine, but her car was history.

Steph checked herself for drool in spite of the situation. Hey, who would have thought she was capable of multi-tasking? She could lust after a Cuban Sex God stripping in front of her and worry about her friends at the same time.

Ranger told her to eat dinner without him. He needed to go to Pino's to be sure everything was being handled properly and to see that Zigana was unharmed. He gave her a quick, but lusty kiss and he was gone.

She hated being left behind. She was stuck at RangeMan until Zigana returned. Well, at least there was pineapple upside down cake. She went back to the fourth floor to wait for Gypsy to return.

Stephanie woke and jumped up from the sofa when she heard Gypsy close the door.

"Are you really okay?" she asked quietly. Steph was feeling very guilty about the car bombing. "I am so sorry I put you in danger."

"What are you talking about? This wasn't your fault." Gypsy told her.

"Of course it's my fault, it's always my fault, ask my mother. Besides, it was probably one of my psycho FTA's." She was becoming very agitated and fighting to keep the tears from escaping. "Everyone tries to blow me up in my car! Now I've put you in the line of sight of one of my wacked out stalkers. I don't know if I can do this. If you get hurt because of me…"

Zigana grabbed Stephanie's arms. "Steph, stop, calm down. No one was hurt. There is no proof it was a stalker or that it was a bomb. They don't have any answers yet. It could have happened for any number of reasons. Regardless, it is _not_ your fault."

She led Stephanie to the table and made her sit in a chair. She plopped the bag she was carrying in front of Steph and got her a spoon. "Ranger said you would probably need this."

Taking the Ben and Jerry's out of the bag Steph gave a long sigh. Now she wanted to cry because not only was it sweet, but also exactly, what she needed. He knew her so well.

After a few spoonfuls of the Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream, she began again to assume blame, although this time more calmly. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been there."

While shaking her head to decline the ice cream Stephanie offered, she said. "Stephanie, you cannot take responsibility for what other people do. When people decide to do horrible things it is their decision, not yours. They are responsible for any and all consequences. You did not cause that car to blow up any more than I did. If it was a bomb, I believe it was just to scare you. The police searched the area and questioned everyone, but no one saw a thing. If it was detonated by remote, someone had to be watching the parking lot. They would have known I wasn't near the car. So, _if_ it was a bomb, they didn't really want to hurt anyone. We'll know more tomorrow, so let's not worry about it anymore tonight, alright? No more backing out either. I am trained to deal with these things it's my job; let me do it."

"Thanks, I know you're right, it's just that my life is such a mess all of the time, I hate to throw you into the middle of it."

"That's my choice, and that makes me responsible for what I do with that choice. Zigana let the silence and her advice settle for a moment and then turned the conversation in a different direction. So, how was your night?"

"It was quiet and relaxing until my car blew up. I researched and even went down to the pool to swim laps. How did dinner go with Joe? Did he figure it out?"

"It went perfect. He did everything you said he would so I was prepared. He didn't know it was me until," Zigana stopped; she was the one feeling guilty now.

"Until what?" Steph prodded, as if she didn't know.

The blood rushed to Zigana's cheeks. "Until he kissed me in the parking lot. We had to keep up the pretense of being together and it was only natural…sorry. That is the first time he realized it was me. It would have been truly funny if your car hadn't blown up right then."

Stephanie tried not to laugh at her loss of composure.

"Gypsy, its fine, Joe and I really are done. It's okay that you are attracted to him. He is a great guy. It will make your cover that much more convincing." Well, that didn't help much. For a highly trained agent, she sure blushes easily Steph thought. "I need to get home, poor Rex is probably lonely."

"Who is Rex?" Zigana thought that it couldn't possibly be another man in Stephanie's life.

The look on Zigana's face was priceless. Hey, I can do the ESP thing too Steph thought.

"No, it's not another guy. Rex is my hamster." She laughed. "It would probably be a good thing to take him to Joe's." She gathered her things and started to the door and realized she didn't have a car. "Damn! I guess while you are out tomorrow getting the lay of the land you can scout around for a new car. Looks like I need a new one."

Stephanie called Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." She hated having to call him for yet another favor. "It seems I'm in need of a ride."

"Meet you in the garage in five?"

"Fine, thanks." She could do short and abrupt too.

Ranger was already in the garage when she got there. She wasn't annoyed because he was there first; she was annoyed because he had been three floors above her and probably used the stairs when she had taken the elevator. The worst part was he wasn't even breathing heavy. She could make him breath heavy though if she wanted and he wouldn't even need to move.

He was relaxed leaning with his legs outstretched against his Turbo as she walked over to him. Stephanie straddled his legs leaning in, kissed him senseless.

"Not that I'm complaining Babe, but what was that?" He was stunned; she never initiated contact.

"That was a thank you for the ice cream. No matter what I do or how badly I screw up, you always know what I need. Thank you."

Ranger got an evil grin on his face as he put his arms around her maintaining body contact. "So what am I going to get for the car?"

When will I learn not to tease the wizard? He always outmaneuvers me…. I'm not in his league. "No, I just need a ride, I don't want to take the car Ranger, something might happen to it." she was stammering. She just couldn't stand the thought of him losing yet another car because of her.

"Babe, it's just a car. You need to be back here in the morning. I would just have to send a car for you. You'll be saving me money, have you seen the price of gas lately?" He flashed the 200-watt smile at her. "Besides, Mrs. Manoso, its half yours, we're married, remember?"

Ranger humor. He could make her smile no matter what. She gave in; she was too tired to argue.

"Thanks, when do I need to be here?" she asked as she pressed in a little closer.

"Around nine will be good. Zigana needs to get out and cover as much ground as she can tomorrow. I'm sending Lester with her. You should get going; Morelli is probably wondering what is taking you so long."

"I told her she can look at cars for me while she is cruising. She might as well get familiar with the car dealers now. I'll be here at nine. Thanks again for everything, I don't think I say that to you often enough." She kissed him again, long and deep before pulling away. "Goodnight Ranger." She had no idea why she couldn't tell him about Joe.

In his office on the seventh floor, Ranger sat staring at the display. He had just come in to assure himself that she had gotten to Morelli's safely. The Turbo was still at her place. She had been there for two hours. Why wasn't she with the cop? Stephanie was leaving in a few days; surely, she would be spending as much time as possible with him.

Zigana was done with her work out and ready to go by eight. She was anxious to get out of the building again. If things went well today she would feel very confidant about dinner with the Plum family tomorrow. She took the time now to catch up on her personal correspondence. It was too bad she couldn't tell her family about Stephanie.

Stephanie wasn't too thrilled about getting to RangeMan knowing she was going to be locked up all day again. She wouldn't even have Gypsy. Gypsy would be busy driving around Trenton in the Turbo no doubt. At least there was the newly discovered pool and Ella's cooking. She needed to talk to Ranger about having a tanning bed installed. Why not, he had everything else in that building.

After Zigana left, with Lester tagging along behind, Stephanie made the dreaded phone calls. It was too late to make calls when she listened to her messages last night; and there were plenty.

She called her mother first. Of course, she wanted to know if Stephanie was hurt when her car exploded. Then she wanted to know why her cars were always exploding. Oh, if she only had the answer to that one she thought.

She filled in Connie, Mary Lou and Valerie. She was sick of talking and she didn't want to repeat the story one more time. Steph gave thanks when Ranger called asking her to come up to the conference room on five.

Ranger was talking with a man and woman when she arrived in the meeting room. He introduced her to Mr. Jasper Carnelian and Ms Ruby Malachite, the owners of a high-end jewelry store.

"You need to pick out your rings Babe." Ranger led her to the table, which had several open jewelers' cases laying on it.

Her eyes went wide and there was more than a hint of surprise, joy and disbelief in them.

"I thought we would just have some plain bands, nothing like this!" she exclaimed to Ranger.

"We need to play the part, Mrs. Manoso. That means we have to dress the part too. We'll do most of the shopping in New York, but some things will have to be taken care of here. See anything you like? If not, we can bring in more. Take your time, Mr. Carnelian and I are going to my office to discuss some business."

Ruby helped Stephanie try on almost every ring, which of course were all her size. An hour later, she had settled on one set. They called Ranger and Jasper back to the room and showed them her choice. Stephanie noticed the two men give each other a quick grin and a nod of the head. Raising both eyebrows, she gave Ranger an inquiring look.

"What, is something wrong with this set?" she asked feeling a bit put out.

Ranger slid his hand to the back of her neck and spoke softly to her. "Babe, it's the set I picked out for you." Bringing his left hand up so she could see he was all ready wearing the matching groom's ring. He felt the shiver run down her spine and moved in closer to feel the full effect of her reaction. He took the rings from her and slid them on the proper finger.

Stephanie was feeling overwhelmed and terrified. It was all too surreal. It suddenly became very clear to her how difficult it was going to be to live with this man whom she loved. In reality, he would never want to put a ring on her finger and she wasn't sure that was what she wanted either. However, when he put those rings on her finger she felt something she couldn't put a name to and was sure he had also felt it. She had to keep telling herself it was all for the job. She could wear the rings as long as she remembered it was part of the ruse.

At lunch with Ranger, Stephanie confirmed her suspicions that the jewelry store was a client of RangeMan. He obviously had taken the time to build relationships of not only trust but respect with each of them. She knew he had a wide variety of investments, perhaps he had one in this store. As curious as she was, she couldn't ask him such an invasive question. It made her more aware of the many facets of the man she took for granted so often.

The rest of the day passed with less anxiety. She selected several outfits from the ones that had been sent for her approval. It wasn't as much fun as a shoe sale at Macy's, but she made do. No doubt, it helped turn what she expected to be a boring day into one of her favorite pastimes.

It was almost five by the time she finished her in-house shopping spree. Zigana was due back soon and Steph couldn't wait to hear how her day had gone.


	5. Chapter8

**__**

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

Chapter 8

Stephanie was in Ranger's apartment on the seventh floor when she got the call from the communications room that Zigana had returned. She had been packing her new things in the 'his and hers' matching suitcases that had obviously been dropped off by the clothes fairy. This job was full of perks. The clothing was hers to keep, as was the luggage. She would be able to keep everything but the rings…and Ranger, she thought with a pang of sorrow. She reminded herself that he wasn't looking for a relationship. However, that no longer mattered to her. They were already in a relationship whether they acknowledged it as one or not. She loved him and knew that he loved her. That was all that really mattered; it was so much more than a lot of people could claim. Hopefully she would discover just how strong that love was when they got to the city. The corners of her mouth curled upwards of their own volition and her eyes sparkled at the images forming in her mind as she closed the suitcase.

Zigana was getting out of the shower when she heard Steph calling out 'it's just me' as she came through the door.

"Be right out," she yelled, "just getting changed."

"We're having dinner on the seventh floor with Ranger. He wants to hear how your day went too. Anything special you want?"

"No, anything is fine for me. Joe is coming over; will that be a problem? He wants to get together before we go to your parents' house for supper tomorrow. Do you think Ranger would mind if he ate with us?"

Pulling out her cell phone hitting number one for speed dial Steph replied, "I'll check, but I'm sure it will be fine." Grimacing, she thought, yeah, right, he'd be thrilled. Ranger and Joe worked very well together when it was necessary and tolerated each other the rest of the time.

Ranger answered on the first ring. "Hey Babe!"

"Whaddaya mean, hey babe? What happened to 'yo', are you okay? Gotta fever, delirious?"

"Just keeping you on your toes Babe." Ranger teased. "What's up?"

"Very funny. What time is dinner and do you mind if Joe joins us?" She could sense the lightheartedness leave him. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

"I'll ask Ella to have food for four at seven. Will that fit Morelli's schedule?" He was trying to be accommodating, but she could hear the slight annoyance in his tone.

"I'm sure it will be fine. See you in a bit." She disconnected. Oh shit, she thought, I just hung up on Batman!

Zigana came out of the bedroom. "Is Ranger okay with inviting Joe to dinner?"

"Yep, no problem. I would love to take a shower and change, do you mind calling Joe?"

"Not at all." Zigana smiled as she picked up her phone and hit number one for speed dial.

Stephanie and Zigana got to Ranger's apartment just as Ella arrived with their meal. They helped Ella set out the food on the dining table. She had prepared another fabulous array of food for them. When Ella opened the door to leave she almost ran into Joe who was just getting ready to knock.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Morelli, come in. The ladies are here but Ranger is still downstairs." Ella informed him.

"Thank you Ella. Please call me Joe. I saw Ranger; he sent me up and said he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Very well." She said and headed for the elevator.

Joe went into the living room and found one woman on the sofa and the other on a comfy looking chair. It was the first time he had seen them together in a couple days. Something was different. Shit, he had seen Zigana at lunch, but she wasn't wearing the same clothes now. Fake it. I can do this he thought.

"Hey Ladies. Ranger said he would be right behind me. Dinner smells delicious, what are we having?" He looked back and forth for some clue to their identities.

Stephanie and Zigana looked at each other and couldn't resist the temptation. Stephanie spoke first with a wink to Zigana.

"Ella is so nice she made us all our favorite meals. Ranger and I are having grilled chicken breasts with salad and sprouts."

"We get homemade meatball subs and chocolate cake." Zigana told him with a wide-eyed look of anticipation.

"Great." Joe said as he walked over to the sofa, sat down, put his arm around Zigana and kissed her on the cheek. "I brought the beer. I didn't think Manoso would have any. How was your day Cupcake?" he asked looking at Zigana.

None of them had heard Ranger come in. He took in the little scene and jumped at the chance to annoy the cop. A little payback for all the times he had watched Morelli with Steph. It wasn't his fault that Joe didn't have the good sense to know his woman when he saw her.

He walked toward Stephanie and before she could answer Joe, Ranger said, "I didn't know we were going to be role playing tonight Morelli." Turning to Stephanie in the chair, he offered her his hand, and with a smug yet devastating smile he asked, "Mrs. Manoso, are you ready for dinner?"

Playing along with him, Stephanie allowed him to pull her up. To her surprise, she found herself plastered against his hard body with their lips locked. He kissed her thoroughly before letting her come up for air. "We are going to need to practice that welcome home kiss Babe." He said with a grin as he led her to the dining table and pulled out her chair.

Joe's jaw dropped and color rose to his face. Son of a bitch he thought, how did Manoso know? The man has to be psychic.

"Sorry Joe," Stephanie laughed, "we couldn't help it when we saw you didn't know who was who. Zigana had her hair cut like mine and it's hard for me to tell us apart! You didn't stand a chance." She wondered to herself how in the hell Ranger knew who she was though. Damn ESP!

While they ate their meal, Zigana told them how she had spent her day.

"I got the toughest part of the day done first. I bought a dozen mixed donuts at Buckets of Donuts. I thought I would have a better chance to check out the bonds office if everyone was distracted. Connie and Lula are just as you described them, I like them both. Of course, Lula wanted to go with me when I told her I was going shopping. I sneezed a few times and explained I was catching a cold and it probably wouldn't be a good time to be around me."

"Connie probably got out the face masks and Lysol," Steph interjected.

"She was certainly spraying the place when I left." Zigana confirmed. "And Melvin Pickle is not what I expected, but he seems like a nice guy. He evidently likes his filing job even if he is a bit jumpy. For the most part, it went well. I managed to get a good feel for the office while they filled me in on what was going on. Lula gave me a bad time about not eating any donuts. I told her my pants were feeling tight which she seemed to accept as a good explanation. The only thing I didn't quite figure out was all the animal noises coming from what I assume was Vinnie's office. The others just kept raising their eyebrows and Connie threw something at the office door. Do you have any idea what the noises were?"

Joe and Ranger did their best to hold back the laughter and Stephanie turned four shades of red. She knew her animal loving pervert cousin would need explaining eventually.

"Vinnie has a preference for barnyard animals and Joyce likes to think of herself as sexually creative. You really don't want to know any more than that, trust me." Stephanie said, mortified and wanting to smack the smirks right off the faces of both men.

Zigana didn't even blush to Steph's astonishment. She simply said, "Oh, I see."

"That's all you have to say is 'oh, I see', nothing else, no shock, no 'what have I gotten myself into?' aren't you just a little freaked out by that? My cousin is a sick-o!" What's up with her; do I have to spell it out?

"Stephanie, I have seen almost anything you can imagine in my line of work. Very little shocks me anymore. Besides, don't forget, I am a gypsy. A great many of my predecessors were shepherds, _tending_ the sheep so to speak."

"What has that got to do with…?" Stephanie stopped mid-sentence because Joe and Ranger were both laughing out loud by now. "What is so damn funny?"

Zigana was laughing now too. "Shepherds get lonely and let's just say that the sheep are accommodating."

The men tried desperately to calm down, but watching the changing expressions on Stephanie's face as realization dawned was priceless.

"Oh, sorry, guess I'm not the only one with skeletons in the closet."

"Cupcake, you probably have the least amount of skeletons in the closet. Yours are all hanging on the line in the front yard." Joe teased.

Stephanie gave Joe the death glare.

Ranger covered her hand with his. "Not to worry Babe, I'm sure everyone in this room has at least a few things they would rather not talk about." He pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips, making her feel a bit less humiliated, and Joe a tad more subdued.

Zigana went on to tell them that she had driven around Trenton and Chambersburg for most of the morning locating key places. She actually had a good sense of the whole area and felt she could get around with very little problem. Joe met her at Manni's Deli on Hamilton for lunch. Joe had pointed out more people to her and other spots to hit later in the day. He had also reminded her which places to avoid even with Lester following her.

After lunch, she stopped at Honest Dan's Used Cars to look around. While she was browsing a man named, Ryan Perin grabbed her and claimed she owed him sex with her and her girlfriends on Thursday night. He insisted it was her fault his car was repossessed.

"He gave me his card and said to call him with the time and place." Zigana laughed. "Is this something you were going to let me in on later, Stayce?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Joe was just as interested in the answer as Zigana.

"He was a distraction job." Steph explained with a quick look at Ranger. "I sort of insinuated that I wanted him to join our 'Ladies Night' while trying to keep him in the bar so his car could be loaded on a tow truck. He's such a slime ball; you probably don't want to call him."

"I'll try to resist the temptation." Zigana conceded.

"Who is Stayce?" Joe asked. "Is that the name you used with Perin?"

"No, it's her name as of right now. Mrs. Stayce Manoso. If I'm not mistaken she chose the name in honor of a well-known retired bounty hunter often known as the Jersey Skip's Nightmare." Ranger offered with a 'proud of you Babe' smile.

Zigana continued with her details of the day. She found all of the places Joe had recommended and towards the end of the day, she took a walk through the Quaker Bridge Mall.

"The drive back to RangeMan was uneventful until I stopped at a red light. A man in the car next to me with squinty eyes and a huge nose yelled at me to 'stun this' and put his bare butt in the window! It would have been okay if his butt wasn't so ugly."

Everyone laughed and Steph told her it had to be Eugene Petras. He was a drunken wife-beater that Steph stunned on his ass when he mooned her.

Zigana said she felt good about the day and the rapid progress they were making. It had only been three days but she was feeling comfortable with her part.

"I feel very sorry for poor Lester. He must have been bored to tears following me all day."

Ranger laughed quietly. "Don't worry about Lester; his favorite job is following beautiful women."

They all cleared the table and went into the living room to discuss their plans for the next day. There would be a meeting at ten in the morning with Meri Maisonet, Andy Roche and select RangeMan employees. After the meeting the four of them and Tank would be going over the case files and brainstorming ideas.

After Joe and Stephanie left, Zigana lingered behind to talk with Ranger.

"You care a lot about her." It was a statement, not a question.

His face remained impassive even though she had surprised him.

"I do."

"How is it that you are the only one that can tell us apart? She and I have been all over RangeMan together and not one person, including Ella has been able to find a difference. You embarrassed Joe tonight."

"It seems to me that you and my _wife_ started that one." He smiled. "It's not my fault his perception is off. He's been with her for years and he still doesn't know her."

"But you do. I'm not trying to pry Ranger, but if there is some noticeable difference I should know about it before I meet her family." Okay, she thought, I am prying, but it is important to know!

"There is no visible physical difference. Your body may be more toned, but mostly the only people that will notice already know who you are. Even if someone noticed, you can easily claim that you've been training. Stephanie can be very unpredictable."

"That doesn't answer my question. How do you know?"

She wasn't going to give up. She had the same tenacity as Steph. There were so many similarities, yet they were miles apart to him. He had thought for just a few minutes there might be some spark of interest between himself and Zigana, but it just wasn't there. She wasn't Stephanie and never would be. He sighed and gave in to her.

"I'm not sure how I know her. I just do. Whenever she is near, I know." Why was he admitting this to her? He had never intended to reveal anything so intimate even to Stephanie, yet it felt right telling Zigana.

"You love her." Zigana simply stated as if she had said the sky is blue. She didn't expect a response and none was given. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I have, she wants Morelli." Ranger turned his head in disgust. Getting emotional was one thing, discussing his emotions with another living being was quite another.

"Oh, but didn't she…" Zigana stopped before she said something out of turn. "I'm sorry."

"Don't' be, she is quite capable of making her own choices." Enough said. Time to end this line of talk. "So when are you going to tell her who you really are?"

He caught her completely off guard with that question. Steph said he was the best, thorough and straightforward, but surely, he couldn't know.

"She knows who I am, what are you talking about?" Zigana knew he wasn't going to play games. He just looked at her. She was the one that gave in this time.

"I wanted to wait until I had solid proof. I didn't want to sound crazy and upset Stephanie anymore that she already is. She has been through entirely too much the last few days emotionally. She doesn't need this to deal with on top of everything else. How do you know?"

"We run checks on everyone involved with an Op. When I first saw you, I decided to run the search much deeper. The resemblance had to be more than chance. We can arrange for DNA tests if you want to go that route. I don't know how conclusive it would be, but I'm sure it would help."

"I'll think about it. I have a feeling I am going to find out quite a lot at dinner tomorrow. If Edna Mazur is my grandmother's missing twin, I will know."

"I believe you will, God help you." Ranger laughed. "You'll need all the help you can get with that woman."


	6. Chapter 9

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

Chapter 9

Stephanie lay awake. Sleeping seemed impossible. No matter how hard she tried, her mind wouldn't let that kiss go. It had been so startling, and in front of Joe! Ranger had never kissed her in front of Joe before. How was she supposed to interpret that? What was he thinking provoking Morelli that way? True they were not together anymore, but that didn't mean Joe would be passive. That wasn't keeping her awake though, it was Ranger. Being so close to him the last few days was sending her hormones into major overload. She couldn't get the image of him lying naked between his sinfully soft sheets out of her head. She glanced at the clock. Damn!

She could still feel the rush from his kiss. The instant his lips touched hers she had forgotten that anyone else was in the room, hell on the planet. One reason Ranger used so few words was because his actions spoke volumes. She hadn't known she was a speed-reader until tonight. That kiss had told her things she already knew and promises of things to come. Mostly it told her Morelli be damned, Batman is on the job.

Needing to settle his nerves before even trying to sleep, Joe got another beer from the fridge and slumped down on the couch. Wasn't it bad enough that Stephanie kicked him out of her life? Seeing Manoso slip Stephanie the tongue had been almost unbearable. There was no doubt that the wack-job did it to rub their break-up in his face. What an arrogant asshole. He'll see. Just wait till he finds his life turned upside down worrying about her. Of course, that won't happen; he just wants to use her for entertainment and to keep his bed warm for a while. She's not his type and he'll dump her back on me as soon as the novelty wears off. Maybe then, she'll be ready to get married and start a family.

Before heading to his bed and desperately needed sleep, Ranger went to his office and checked the location of the Turbo. He convinced himself once again that he was just making sure Stephanie was safe. It was still at her apartment. Morelli could have picked her up or he could be spending the night at her place…no he never stayed at her place. Things were not making sense. They should be spending their last night together. Stephanie would be spending tomorrow night at RangeMan. His suspicions were getting stronger. He was willing to make a large wager that Stephanie and Joe were off again, but for how long. Thankfully, his training and discipline kicked in and he went to bed without making a midnight visit.

Zigana had no trouble falling asleep. She was very happy with the way the operation was progressing, even if they hadn't really started their investigation yet. She was meeting some very interesting people and she liked them, especially Stephanie. She had always felt in her heart that the stories of the missing twin were true. However, she had never suspected she might have her own missing piece. To Zigana, Stephanie felt like the fragment of herself that never fit. Stephanie's power to capture the hearts of everyone she met and the ability to laugh at herself were things Zigana could never do. The things they had in common aside from being close to identical were numerous. She fell asleep with nothing but satisfaction, hope and perhaps a few thoughts of Joe.

It was 2:30 when he heard the door open. There was no fear and no need to pull his weapon. It was her; he could feel her presence as if she were touching him. She stopped at the bedroom door and he knew she was fighting back the last bit of doubt and indecision and succumbing to the desire and need. He could sway her but he wanted it to be her choice and so he lay very still. He could sense the battle going on within her.

The only light in the room was from the moon. It was enough for him to see her drop her coat on the floor and walk around the bed. He slept on the side of the bed nearest the door. She hesitated only a few seconds before sliding into the warmth of his bed. He was lying on his back. She snuggled her body tight to him and placed soft kisses on his chest. Her hand was traveling in every direction possible as if she was reading Braille. He reveled in her touch for what felt like an eternity and only a few seconds at the same time.

"Babe," he spoke softly, "What about Morelli?"

By now, she was nipping and kissing every inch of skin and moving down to her reward.

Just before she claimed her prize with her mouth she looked up to him through her lashes and said, "There is no Morelli," her tongue swirled around the tip of his erection. "There is you..." She took just the end into her mouth and sucked for a few seconds. "…and me."

She took him greedily into her mouth and showed no mercy. She didn't want it slow and easy right now. She wanted to devour him. She took him fast, and she took him deep and she sucked hard.

Ranger's eyes rolled back and he gripped the sheets so that he wouldn't grab her head and force her deeper. Hell, she couldn't go any deeper; he didn't know anyone could take that much of him. He had never seen, nor expected her to be so aggressive.

He pulled her away from what seemed to be her life's mission. She was wearing a pair of short shorts and a tight little tank top.

"Babe, I want to be inside you," he murmured as his fingers slipped inside the waistband of her shorts

He removed them quickly and pulled her in tight to feel the skin on skin. Their mouths were locked together, each fighting for control. She tasted so delicious, so right, so _his_. He couldn't believe she had finally come to him.

He lifted her up and brought her down on his painfully throbbing member. She moaned loudly and immediately set a tempestuous rhythm. Ranger flipped them over and took over control of the pace when his alarm went off.

He sat up so fast at the noisy intrusion to his dream that he was instantly wide-awake. What the hell, he thought. He wasn't a dreamer; he had stopped having dreams when he was in the Rangers. His hand went to his pulsating organ and stroked slowly. He played the dream back in his mind as he worked himself to climax _and_ letdown. If this kept up much longer, he was going to go blind he thought blithely. Then he considered, miserably, who would have ever thought Carlos Manoso would be having most of his orgasms alone?

Stephanie was jolted out of sleep at 5:45. She had been having an extremely salacious dream when an alarm went off somewhere and woke her. She sat up confused, disoriented and fully aroused. She looked at her clock…nope, set for seven. Try as she might, she couldn't remember any details of the dream. She lay down, but her efforts to fall back asleep were futile. She was far too agitated to sleep now. She climbed out of bed and headed to the shower and the massager.

By six-thirty, she was sitting at her table finishing her coffee. Her mood had taken a fast downward spin. All of a sudden she was hit by the reality of what she was about to do. Just meeting Zigana was more than enough to deal with in one week without the added stress of breaking up with Joe. In twenty-four hours, she would be leaving her life behind and in the hands of a stranger who just happened to be her spitting image. When would she see her family and friends again? And Rex, would he miss her? Would he even know she was gone?

She heard the locks tumble and Ranger walked in. He was taken aback to see her awake and fully dressed for the day.

"Babe," He said with obvious regret and a nefarious grin. "I was looking forward to waking you this morning. Couldn't sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. Don't be shy, come on in." As if I could stop him she thought. Doesn't anyone knock anymore? What if I was naked, oops, better not go there. Look at him; he is so perfect, even this early in the morning. I wonder if he would mind if I just ran my hands through that beautiful silky long hair or if I plastered myself all over his body and…

"Babe?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"You're staring. Are you okay?"

Ranger took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat next to her at the table.

"Fine, I'm fine, just latent…never mind. What are you doing here?"

He picked up her left hand and touched the rings on her finger. "We forgot to put these away last night. You can't be seen wearing them around town. I assumed you would want to visit a few friends and your family before the meeting. You won't be able to leave RangeMan after your makeover. Didn't think you would want to explain the rings."

Stephanie gazed at his hand lingering on hers and the heat surged through her body.

"Babe, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Sorry." She said. It's that stupid dream; I can't get away from it.

"What dream?"

Shit, did I say that out loud? "Nothing, I just woke up early. I had a strange dream, I can't remember it and I thought my alarm went off but it was only 5:45 and I couldn't get back to sleep and, oh never mind, I'm a babbling idiot, but it just felt so…so real."

Ranger was watching her closely as she rambled. There was no way he thought that her dream was in any way related to his. He tightened his hold on her hand while he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He pulled back just a few inches and while looking for something in her eyes, spoke very softly to her.

"Steph, you can tell me anything. No matter what it is, I'm here for you."

Stephanie took a few deep breaths and pulled away from him. There was no way she could explain the doubts, fears, anxiety, lust, dejection and myriad of emotions she was experiencing.

"It's nothing, really. I'm better now, thanks. So what's my schedule for today?" She got up and searched through a drawer for a box and some tissue to put the rings in since she had left the pouches and boxes at RangeMan.

"You are free until the meeting at ten. That should only last about a half hour, long enough for everyone to give his or her updates. Then we will work until one with Tank, Zigana and Morelli. We'll break for lunch." With a bit of a grin he added, "After that you are scheduled for an afternoon at the RangeMan Makeover Salon."

She heaved a big sigh. "This is just what I need, another major change in my life! I thought I had more than my share this week with Zigana, Joe, my car blowing up and leaving. Oh, hell!" She had become frustrated and melancholy since she woke up and couldn't shake it. Now she was taking it out on Ranger.

"Babe?" What did she mean by _another _major change and what did Joe have to do with it? He'd have to figure that out later, right now he had to snap her out of her funk.

"Babe, if you're not sure about this, there are quite a few women that wouldn't mind posing as my wife. You could stay here at RangeMan. Of course, you would have to remain in the building until the Op is over." That would get her. "Zigana has to maintain her cover. You could think of it as a vacation. No one would blame you for giving up!" That last one should do the trick he thought smugly.

That snapped her out of her doleful mood. What other women? Locked up at RangeMan? The spark was ignited and she was spitting fire.

"What? You don't think I can do the job? When have I _ever_ quit? We've worked hard all week and I _am_ ready. I'm entitled to a little, no, a lot of self-indulgence. I didn't invite you here; I was quite happy alone at my pity party."

She looked down at the rings and in spite of her ire, a few tears slid down her cheek as she pulled them off and placed them in his hand. Damn hormones, what time of the month is it anyway. That has to be what the hell is wrong with me.

"Donuts, I'm entitled to donuts too. Bavarian Crème," she said, staving off the tears. "I'll see you at ten. I better get a move on if I only have a couple hours to see my family and friends."

He raised his eyebrows. His finger caught a tear as it fell. "Are you sure you are up to it Babe? Do you want me to drive?"

"Just need some donuts and I'll be good as new. Thanks, and I'm sorry, it's not you, just a little panic attack." On the other hand, maybe a large panic attack, who knew that was hiding in there she thought.

They gathered her things. She took a last look around her apartment and with another long sigh led him out the door. She had no idea when she would be back in her tiny little part of the world.

Ranger put her things in his truck to take back to RangeMan. She was sitting in the Turbo and he knelt down taking her hands in his.

"Babe, I know this is hard, but you will be fine, and you will be back. Trust me." He ran a finger along her hairline, pushing a loose curl behind her ear, and then kissed her lightly. He gave her hands a light squeeze and told her he would see her shortly. Then he was gone.

She sat for a minute before she took off. Trust me he had said. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she could trust him. She smiled, put the car in gear and went to say goodbye to her family and friends without telling them goodbye.

The meeting was short and there was very little new information. The team working at the port had not come up with any new leads. There was one tiny bit of Intel that was of any interest, but it was very vague. The talk on the street was about a long lost Trenton native coming back to even an old score and conduct some highly profitable business. Meri Maisonet supplied Ranger with a list of suspected clients in New York.

For Zigana the day flew by. She was in her element discussing plans and possible scenarios. She had little time to think about the dinner at the Plum house.

Joe picked Zigana up for dinner at Stephanie's apartment with plenty of time to spare. He had been on many special operations in the past, but this one was different. Working with Zigana posing as Stephanie was not really a hardship. The problem was that he and Stephanie had broken up and it was easy to forget that Zigana was not Stephanie even though he would be calling her Stephanie. He decided he needed to be careful because it wouldn't take much to be carried away with her.

Zigana was wearing jeans and one of Stephanie's favorite t-shirts. She applied her make-up as Steph had shown her and let her hair hang in soft curls. Joe told her she looked just as Steph would for a family dinner.

She was nervous on the short drive to the Plum house not because of her role, but because of the possibilities of meeting a part of her family, not strangers.

Grandma Mazur and Mrs. Plum were standing at the door just as Steph had predicted. She called it the 'daughter radar'. Funny it seemed to work for long lost nieces too she thought.

"You're early, is anything wrong?" Ellen Plum asked as they got of Joe's truck and came up the walk.

"Nope, I just prodded her out of her place faster than usual tonight." Joe said.

Zigana elbowed him in the side. "Very funny Morelli."

"Stephanie, don't be mean to Joseph, where are your manners?" Ellen chided lightly.

Zigana was filled with emotion by now. The anxiety had been building up for days over this meeting. The photos she had seen of Ellen hadn't told her much. However, now up close and personal she saw the resemblance to her own mother. It wasn't anything like what she and Stephanie shared, but it was enough to recognize her as being a family member. Instinctively she reached out and hugged Ellen Plum.

"Oh my, are you sure you are alright dear?" Ellen asked, taken aback by the rare display of affection, and in public of all things!

"I'm great, it's just been a busy week and I haven't seen you in a while, sorry." Darn, Steph was just here this morning and she had been told they were not a very demonstrative family, which was the opposite of her own family. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice.

"Don't apologize, now bring Joseph in and we can get supper on the table. We don't need to be standing out here where the whole neighborhood can see." She turned and went inside without noticing Joe was the only one that followed her.

Zigana had turned to Grandma Mazur who was being uncharacteristically quiet she knew from Steph's tutoring. In spite of Ellen's reaction, Zigana gave her a huge hug and said, "I love you."

Edna Mazur wasn't unaffected by the embrace. She was stirred in ways she didn't recognize as anything she had ever felt in her long life. Something was amiss but she couldn't put her finger on it. She patted Zigana on the back and returned the sentiment.

"Where did that hot young man of yours go?" Edna asked, pulling away and snapping herself out of her cogitation. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

They went in and found Joe and Frank Plum seated at the table and waiting for the food to be set out. Zigana walked over to Frank and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Steph had instructed and said, "Hi Daddy."

He gave her a nod and grumbled something that she didn't catch.

Zigana gave a questioning look at Joe who nodded his head indicating she should follow Edna to the kitchen.

The smells were wonderful and she noticed there was more than enough food for everyone plus anyone that might happen to stop by during the meal.

"Here, take this in and come back for the gravy." Ellen said handing Zigana a large platter filled with roast beef and potatoes.

When they had all the food on the table, Ellen remarked, "Well isn't this nice. Thank you for joining us Joseph." That was the signal for everyone to dig in.

Everyone grabbed the plate nearest them, loaded their plate and passed it around. Zigana did her best to keep up. When the salad never made its way to her she said, "Mom, will you pass the salad to me please?"

All activity came to a standstill, heads turned with gaping mouths to see if the request had truly come from Stephanie.

Shit she thought. I knew Steph didn't eat salad, but I didn't know that meant she didn't eat _any_ salad at all. Terrific.

"What? I am trying to eat a little healthier. I need to start taking better care of myself." Zigana said trying hard to be convincing. "No big deal."

"Stephanie, are you sure you're okay? Is there anything you need to talk about?" Ellen asked suspiciously.

"Leave the girl alone, if she wants to eat salad, she'll eat salad, if she don't, she don't." Frank grumbled and went back to shoveling food in his mouth after pouring more gravy over everything.

Ellen passed her the salad.

"So tell us about your car blowing up?" Edna asked. "The phone has been ringing off the hook and your mother has been ironing the towels again."

Zigana thought she was lucky this conversation had been held off this long, but she didn't think it was going to go well. She looked at Joe who surreptitiously squeezed her thigh. If he thought that was going to help give her strength, he was dead wrong. It just made her shudder and she prayed he thought it was nerves.

Joe helped her out. "I was with Stephanie when the car exploded Mrs. Plum. No one was hurt. The investigation is still on going. The only thing we know for sure is that the device was detonated manually from a location within sight of Pino's parking lot. Unfortunately, no one saw the perpetrator."

"Why do people blow up your cars Stephanie? Most people don't get their cars blown up." Ellen whined.

"It wasn't my fault," Zigana tried to interject quietly, but it was over powered by Grandma Mazur jumping into the fray.

"If people didn't blow up her cars no one would call her the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Then she wouldn't have a totally rad nickname. All bounty hunters need a good nickname. I wish I had me a crack nickname. Something like Canny Granny or Cool Hand Edna would be good."

Joe took Zigana's hand and they both did their best to hold back their snickers.

"Cripes sake!" Frank muttered.

"Mo-ther! Don't encourage her. She is always getting her cars blown up and bad people chasing her and shooting at her. Other women don't have daughters that shoot people and snakes and who knows what else."

"Well, good for her. Somebody around here needs to know how to have some fun. If I was twenty years younger…"

"If you were twenty years younger you would still be too old!" Frank broke in.

Zigana was actually enjoying the crazy conversation. It reminded her of her own family in a peculiar kind of way. They were always bandying around the dinner table.

"Mom, we don't even know if it was intended for me. It may have been totally random for all we know at this point. The police are investigating and RangeMan is also looking into it. There is nothing to worry about."

Joe thought, right, random bombing, just happened to be Stephanie's car.

"Alright, if you say so. I heard there is a receptionist job opening at the Funny Factory. Maybe you could work your way up to being a clown. The kids would love you."

"Just think Cupcake, you could be a clown, just think how much fun you would have with all that make-up!" Joe teased.

"Well at least I'd be a real clown, not just a clown in cops clothing!" she shot back at him.

"So how are you getting around without a car? Do you want to use the Buick? It's not like your grandmother uses it."

"I'm using one of Ranger's cars until I get another one."

"Now those are some cars I wouldn't mind being seen in. Ranger's cars are almost as good as his package!" Edna chimed in with great enthusiasm.

"MOTHER!"

"Cripes!" Frank spit out, and resumed concentrating on his food.

"Maybe you should think about getting one of those mini-vans. You know if you have children, those are really good for kids."

Zigana choked on her food. "Kids?"

Joe patted her on the back. "It's okay Cupcake; we'll talk about that later. Breathe deep."

She glared at him, and then turned to Ellen. "I'll think about it, thanks."

"She don't need no mini-van. What she needs is one of them big Humming Bee trucks. Now that's what I'd wanna drive if I was picking up a buncha low-life scumbags."

Ellen stood up signaling it was time for desert and they should clear away the dishes.

Zigana followed her lead, helped with the dishes, and brought in the desert plates.

Ellen brought in a pineapple upside-down cake and ice cream. She handed Joe his piece first and then passed everyone else their plates. She gave a huge piece with two scoops of ice cream to Zigana.

"I only want a small piece and no ice cream," she said, returning the plate to Ellen.

Forks dropped on plates and Ellen almost fell off of her chair.

"I knew it, you're pregnant!"

Frank looked up from his plate. "Who's pregnant now?"

Joe was wishing he had a camera at that moment. He didn't know who had the best reaction, but it was definitely a Kodak moment.

"No! No one Dad, I'm not pregnant. Really, I am just trying to watch my weight and eat healthier, I told you earlier." Darn it! Three mistakes in less than two hours. Joe is going to think I'm a halfwit. Why not? _I_ think I'm an idiot. It's all the emotions. I need to get past the emotions and do my job. I hope he doesn't put my mistakes in his report.

Ellen gave her a disbelieving look and handed her a small piece of cake with no ice cream.

Joe was feeling sorry for Zigana at this point and said. "Cupcake, we better hurry if we're going to catch that movie we wanted to see tonight."

She gave him a look of gratitude and ate the cake as quickly as she could manage. She wasn't used to a lot of sweets.

"Okay, let me help clear the table and we can go."

They took the leftovers and thanked Ellen for a wonderful meal promising to do it again soon.

Grandma Mazur stopped Zigana before she got out the door. "Stephanie, there's a viewing tomorrow night at Stiva's. Can you give me a ride? Harry Baxter is laid out and I don't wanna miss it. They say he died with a hard-on and they couldn't get it to do anything but stand at a ninety-degree angle when they laid him out. I gotta see this!"

Zigana choked again and Joe was laughing out loud now. He patted her on the back and pulled her in close so she could get a grip.

"Sure Grandma, what time?"

"Starts at seven and I don't wanna be late, there's gonna be a heckuva crowd."

"I'll be here in plenty of time. Goodnight Grandma." She gave her a hug.

What's with all the hugging Edna thought?

"Goodnight you two don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said waggling her eyes.

Edna went inside and straight to the window to peer out through the curtain. She watched the couple talk before they got in the car. Something isn't right she thought. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Stephanie didn't seem like herself at all.

"Mother, come away from the window, what will the neighbors think?" Ellen yelled from the dining room.

Edna went and helped with the clean up. "Did you notice anything different about Stephanie?" she asked her daughter.

"Why, do you think she's pregnant too?"

"Nope, just odd, even for Stephanie." I sure love that girl; she stirs me to my roots. "Can't wait till the viewing." "I think I'll go to my room early, goodnight Ellen."

"Goodnight Mother."

In her room, she pulled out the old photographs from her youth and remembered her mother's story. A shiver went up and down her spine and she got goose bumps.


	7. Chapter 10

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

Chapter 10

"Who are you?" she asked wide-eyed and tilting her head at the woman in the mirror. She was in the bedroom of Zigana's apartment where she would spend her last night in Trenton. It wasn't anyone she recognized. This person was quite pretty, perhaps even a little stunning. Stephanie had never considered herself beautiful in the classic sense, more of a girl next door kind of pretty. But wow! Who would have ever thought she could look like this? Not that she wanted to look like the knockout in the mirror forever, but it was going to be fun for a while. This new look would certainly give her the added confidence to play her role. She wondered what Ranger would think of the change.

She fell back on the bed and sprawled out in her 'thinking position' trying to put the whole week into perspective. This past week felt like a whirlwind emotionally as well as mentally. Reiterating her entire life to Gypsy had been both heart-warming and slightly depressing. Her fondest memories were of playing with Mary Lou, who was always the damsel in distress and herself as a Super Hero, usually Wonder Woman. Of course jumping off of the garage roof had its drawbacks, but it was such a great memory to keep.

Grandma Mazur was the other truly bright spot in her childhood. She always listened to Stephanie's stories with such an open mind and never criticized her or asked why she didn't behave like the other girls.

The biggest let down in her life had been her marriage to Dickie 'the Dickhead' Orr. It was truly humiliating to tell Gypsy that shortly after their marriage she caught him doing the nasty with Joyce Barnhardt on their new dining room table. Joyce was a thorn in Stephanie's side she hadn't been able to extract since kindergarten. Inadvertently Joyce had done her a huge favor that quickly freed her from a marriage destined for failure. She still hated her but was actually thankful to Joyce now for being a slut.

The sensation of something crawling in her hair had Stephanie brushing at her head. It wouldn't stop. The irritation eventually brought her out of her slumber to find its origin. The instigator was hard, dark, roguishly sexy and smelled luscious. Ranger was beside her, lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand absently toying with her hair.

"Mmmm, hi," she said in a husky voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the view." He brushed his lips across hers. "Been thinking hard?"

She wasn't quite awake yet. Even so, her mind flashed on how nice it was to open her eyes to see the most gorgeous man in the world. "No," she mumbled drowsily, "just trying to get a grip on things." His mouth was right there. It was just a few inches away; all she had to do was lift her head a little tiny bit and those delectable, full lips would be all hers. She really needed to feel the tenderness of his kiss. When he kissed her the whole world and all of her problems faded away. She could get lost…"

"Babe? Doesn't look like you got a grip yet."

She tangled her hand in his hair and brought his mouth back down on hers. She kissed him softly and carefully at first. Her eyes closed and she allowed the delicate molding of their lips to become increasingly zealous. Her tongue traced his lips, and he offered no resistance when she pressed through searching for his. When their tongues met, a flare of heat permeated her entire body. She explored every inch she could reach and reveled in the splendor. When it dawned on her that he wasn't fighting to take control, she pulled back and opened her eyes questioningly.

"I like it when you take advantage of me." He told her flashing his 'if you want it; here it is' smile at her. "Should I call Ella and have her hold dinner for an hour or so?" he asked softly, raising an eyebrow in hope.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. "Tempting, but the master speaks. Lead me to the food."

Ranger rolled on top of her and kissed her until she _almost_ forgot about eating. Then, in a swift move, he was standing and pulling her off the bed. He stood back, took a good long look at her, and shrugged.

She became very self-conscious and started playing with her hair.

"What? Is it that bad?" Great, she thought, he can't stand to look at me.

"Babe, you're absolutely beautiful. This look is ideal for the job. You will blend in perfectly with the people we are going to be dealing with."

"And just what does that mean? I wasn't good enough before? I thought the idea was so that I didn't look like Gypsy, not because I wasn't classy enough to fit in!" Okay, so maybe I was over-reacting here, she thought, but it was very scary not looking like me anymore.

"That's not what I said." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "The people we are dealing with are superficial, they have no class whatsoever. You need to remember that we are dealing with criminals. The buyers know they are purchasing stolen goods. They are just as guilty as the smugglers. You are beautiful now; you were well beyond beautiful before." He kissed her again, this time with love and a touch of passion. "Now suck it up and let's go feed the monster," he laughed as her stomach growled again.

"I'll be up in a few minutes. Don't eat my food!" she scowled.

"Not if my life depended on it Babe." She heard him laughing as he walked out the door.

Stephanie went in the bathroom for a few touch-ups before going up to the seventh floor. Staring at herself in the mirror, she marveled at how a new hair color and cut along with a different technique for applying make-up could change her so completely.

Hector had straightened her hair and cut it in a short jagged bob. It was now Radiant Ruby and she decided red was a really great color for her. Far better than the orange it had turned out last time it was colored. Her hair had been short a couple years ago thanks to an unfortunate incident and Ranger had told her it was sexy. It still had its curl then. There was definitely no curl now. Hector had done an amazing job and even showed her how to style it and keep it straight. She had been treated to a manicure and pedicure. A make-up specialist from the FBI had been sent over to give Stephanie a lesson in new ways of applying her makeup so she would look very different.

Did Ranger really prefer plain old Stephanie Plum to this? She had thought her new look would be more appealing to him; certainly more in line with the type of sophisticated women she assumed he must date. Hmm, does Batman date? She had never seen him with a woman. Maybe he only dates when he is out of town; it would probably be easier that way. A pang of resentment shot through her and went straight to her heart. Of course, she had no right to feel like that; she had been with Joe. She wondered if Ranger was ever jealous.

Dinner was set out in the kitchen when she got up to the seventh floor. Ranger was having his usual twigs and branches for dinner along with a plate full of grass and weeds. He definitely needed to learn how to eat better, that stuff was gonna kill him!

They discussed the trip while they ate. The plan was to leave for the city around noon if all went well.

"Where will we be staying? I know you said it was an apartment in Manhattan. Is it your apartment?"

"It's a RangeMan property. It's useful to have a base for operations in the city. Makes things less complicated."

"Do you work there often?"

"Depends."

"What kind of work do you usually do in the city?"

"Security."

Hunh! Well no kidding.

"Do you have an office there?"

"Just the apartment."

Brevity is the soul of wit she thought.

"How big is the apartment?"

"Big enough for the two of us."

"How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Four."

"Am I going to have to cook and clean?"

Ranger laughed out loud now. "Okay Babe, tell me what is really bothering you."

"What? I'm just curious about where I am going to be living for God only knows how long."

"No, that's not what this is about. We will be there tomorrow afternoon and even _your_ curiosity isn't this mundane. You were upset this morning, talk to me."

The truth of the matter…Ranger _was_ the problem, or at least the biggest part. The job itself was going to be a cakewalk; it was being alone with him that had her worried. The time was at hand and after all of the escalated sexual contact they had shared this week, she was more than a little nervous. She had convinced herself that she was going to take this one day at a time with Ranger, but could she really do that? He wanted her, she was sure of that. But why? Suppose he only wanted her until he found someone more appealing, what then?

She spent the last few years playing house on and off with Morelli and it ultimately ended up in disaster. What difference did it make if she submitted to her feelings for Ranger and it didn't work out? At least she would have tried. Right? She thought, who are you trying to kid Stephanie? The difference was that with Joe while there had been a feeling of loss and sadness, it hadn't truly broken her heart. If things didn't work with Ranger there was a good chance her heart may not survive.

He was watching her closely. Waiting. He wasn't about to let it go.

"Babe, if there is a problem that is going to affect the operation I need to know about it now."

She knew he didn't think a relationship was a good idea, but good idea or not they were in one. The best night of her life was with him in her bed. She craved what they had shared that one night. Knowing she would never have him forever it would be foolish not to take what he might offer for as long as possible.

"No problem that will affect the job, probably." She dropped her head down and admired her kick ass new shoes. Damn, this was going to be hard.

"Stephanie," he lifted her head up and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

She knew even before she looked into those deep pools of rich chocolate that lured her to the depths of him that she would give him anything he wanted. On top of that, he said please! He was playing dirty now, and he knew it.

"You may not want me on the job once I tell you. Everything has happened so fast and it has all been so complicated. I don't want you to think this is just a reaction to the emotional upheaval all week. I admitted my feelings to myself quite a while ago; I didn't know what to do about it though." She stared at her plate as she pushed the food around on it. "I love Joe; I told him the day you were shot in my apartment." She paused, taking a deep breath to help stifle the threat of tears. "Seeing you being taken away I suppose made me realize that time was a very precious thing and shouldn't be wasted. I wanted to tell you but I thought it should wait until you were fully recovered and then this whole operation began." She shifted in her chair and looked up at him finally. "It has actually worked out well because Joe and I…" she stopped when his cell phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID on the phone that he wanted to throw against the wall he saw it was Tank.

"Yo." He said, his usual greeting on the phone. He listened to whatever Tank said.

"Send them up." he finally replied and closed the phone. Maybe it was for the best he thought. If she was going to tell him that she accepted Joe's marriage proposal or something equally ridiculous, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear about it right now. He had thought he was making some progress with her; but damn it he needed more time. He could have made her his easily enough a long time ago. Hell, he could have done that with any woman. He wanted Stephanie to make the choice. He wanted to be chosen. Chosen over Morelli and every other man. When she came to him, it must be of her own accord.

"Zigana and Morelli are on their way up. We need to finish this tonight Babe. We'll talk later."

They removed the dishes from the table. He caught her hand, pulled it to his lips, placed a reassuring kiss there and went to answer the knock at the door.

Ranger led them to the living room so they could discuss the evening.

Joe looked like he had run into a brick wall when he saw Stephanie.

"Cupcake? Holy shit, is that you? Damn, you look amazing!" He said as he took her hand and turned her so he could get the entire effect. He gave her a peck on the cheek. At that moment, he had more remorse over their break-up than he had all week. He would have really enjoyed sex with her looking as she did.

Interesting, Ranger thought as he watched all of Joe's revealing facial reactions. Morelli wasn't even trying to conceal his feelings. The flighty kiss revealed even more; the cop had never been shy about kissing Stephanie in public.

Zigana was in awe of Steph's new looks for her own reasons. She had never felt overly attractive in her own opinion, not that she wasn't happy with her appearance, it just never occurred to her to try anything too drastic. Maybe sometime she would have to try this look out. It seemed to please Joe if the tightening of his jeans was any indication. Geez, Zigana, when did _you_ start noticing men's crotches? It must be something in the water or more likely, the extreme level of testosterone in this room, not to mention the whole building.

"Steph, you look terrific, you'll have to share some beauty tips when this is over. We certainly won't be getting confused for one another now!" She laughed.

"Nope, I'm sure we won't. It feels kinda weird though; sort of, like I'm not in my own skin. I think I will be happy to go back to being plain old me when this is over."

"There's nothing plain about you Babe." Ranger told her as he guided her to sit in one of the chairs.

Joe and Zigana related their dining experience to them. Joe said it had gone as well as any dinner at the Plum house could go and he was thankful the Kloughns hadn't been there.

Zigana confessed that she had made a few errors and now Stephanie's mom was convinced she was pregnant.

"Not the first time she's gotten it in her head I was pregnant; I think it is wishful thinking. She's going to have to be happy with Valerie's brood. How many grandchildren does she need anyway? Did Grandma behave?"

"She was moderately quiet come to think of it." Joe said. "She had her usual off the wall moments, but I think if anyone had suspicions it was her. She's a lot more alert than we give her credit for."

"What are your feelings on that?" Ranger asked, looking pointedly at Zigana.

Zigana took a deep breath and decided it was time to give up her secret. It had only taken the first bit of contact to feel the family tie. However, seeing Stephanie's grandmother, her own Great Aunt Edna, up close and personal had dispelled any lingering doubts. Of course, she would have to verify the facts, but in her mind she was 100 sure Stephanie was her cousin.

"She is very astute; I'm sure she doesn't miss much. However, to her, it's not just a matter of being mentally aware. She has an extremely high regard for family and can recognize her own no matter what. She is uncertain of her suspicions because she can feel her blood relationship with me." Zigana told them while watching Steph's face.

Stephanie sat bolt upright and her eyes went wide. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"She's confused because unconsciously she recognizes me as a family member. I am her great-niece. You and I are cousins. I won't be able to prove anything until we can talk to your grandmother. Ranger has suggested DNA testing. I don't need that to be sure any longer; I know we are related." Her heart went out to Stephanie. She hoped it would be good news, but knowing Steph as she did already, she would be angry about the secrecy. Stephanie hated being left out of the loop.

"Why didn't you tell me, how is this possible? I know all of my cousins. This doesn't make any sense. Where did you get such an idea?"

"Our grandmothers were born as identical twins…"

"No, my grandmother wasn't a twin, you must be mistaken." Stephanie interrupted.

"It's true. Our grandmothers were delivered by a gypsy mid-wife that had lost her own baby girl. This would be my great-grandmother Marta, although, not by blood as I now know. She and her husband, Nikola Gulyas stole one baby, Eva, to replace their lost child; and left Edna with her family. Of course, everyone believes this is just a crazy old gypsy tale that was conjured around the campfire many years ago, like the one about the diamond."

"Why wouldn't anyone know about this? Surely they would have gone looking for a baby!" Stephanie's mind was reeling.

"I don't have all of the answers, I only know what has come down through my family. When the operation is over maybe Aunt Edna will be able to resolve some of the mystery."

They all listened quietly while Zigana told them what she knew of the story and how her grandmother had always felt incomplete.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Steph asked her.

"Things have been so hectic and with all of the emotional turmoil," Zigana shot a quick glance at Joe, "I had to wait. It wouldn't have been fair to add another burden unless I was positive. I'm sorry."

Stephanie finally turned to Ranger, "And you, how and when did you find out and why didn't you tell me? You know how I hate being kept in the dark."

"Babe, it wasn't my place to tell you. I only found out through an intensive background check on Zigana. The resemblance was just too much to be a coincidence. Luckily gypsies do love to tell their stories. We acquired enough information to put most of the story together from Zigana's viewpoint. Evidently your grandmother's family didn't spread the word of what they would have probably considered private and humiliating. It's possible, actually probable in that year they weren't even aware of another child. More than likely the gypsy was the only one that knew and took full advantage of that knowledge."

She accepted his answers with little ire, what else could she do? There were more important issues here than Ranger holding out on her. She had a cousin who looked just like her! At least she had until earlier in the day. She liked her a lot and somehow her heart was telling her it was all true. She had been told many times that her instincts were great, and hey, there was really no danger involved here.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, it is all so incredulous. But I have to tell you, there is something wrong with your part of the family…you really don't know how to eat!" Steph scoffed.

Zigana got up laughing along with Steph and pulled her into a tight embrace. This was definitely something Stephanie wasn't comfortable doing, but gave in.

"Wait until I tell everyone…" she stopped herself, "shit, I can't tell anyone!"

Ranger shook his head, "Not yet, it's going to have to wait. As a matter of fact it's getting very late. Does anyone have any questions or concerns about the job?"

Zigana and Joe both said they were confident and as prepared as they were going to get.

Stephanie absently agreed with the others. She was overwhelmed. Once again, her life had taken off in another tangent.

She was brought out of her musings when she felt someone touch her arm.

"You okay Cupcake?" Joe asked her.

"Sure, it's just a lot to absorb."

"Only you. It's like you are a magnet for the bizarre and outrageous." Joe said giving her a quick hug and a light kiss on the lips. "You be careful in New York. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks Joe, you be careful too."

Ranger watched the exchange with interest. He had his answer. Joe and Stephanie were off again. He had suspected it all week even after seeing the kiss in the conference room. The only question now was whether it was permanent. They bounced back and forth like yo-yo's so often, but his gut told him it was over. She had probably been trying to tell him that earlier. It was time to back off on the pressure and see where she decided to go with her freedom.

Zigana gave her another hug and told her they would spend lots of time talking when the job was finished. They both showed signs of tears. Stephanie thought, yeesh, I'm turning into a sentimental geek.

Alone again Ranger sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her in for comfort.

"You okay?"

"I'm a little off balance, but fine. It's so incredible. I have an entire branch of my family that no one knew about. It's a bit weird, but feels so right. At least I will have time to adjust before we tell my mother and sister. Oh, and my father is going to really be thrilled to find out that grandma has a twin. We better make sure there aren't any weapons around at the time."

They both laughed at that thought. He kissed her on the top of the head and said, "You never disappoint Babe."

Stephanie started fidgeting. "Ranger?"

"Hmm?" It felt so right to be holding her in his arms.

"About what we were talking about earlier, you know, what was bothering me…" She didn't want to do this now, but she owed it to him.

"Later Babe," he interrupted. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

He knew now what she was going to say and he could wait. He was a patient man and she was worth every second.

"You need some sleep; it's been a very long day."

Very quietly she asked, "May I stay here with you? I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Anytime Babe, just remember, I won't be responsible for my actions if you climb all over me again."

She gave him a light smack knowing he was teasing and said, "Thank you, I can always count on you to take care of me."


	8. Chapter 11

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

Chapter 11

It was 3 AM when Zigana woke to the squeak of Rex's wheel. That was going to take some getting used to she thought. She checked to make sure her gun was secure and tried to go back to sleep. She wondered how Stephanie ever managed to get any sleep with the lack of security. The apartment was an open invitation to anyone. Joe's house would feel more secure surely, at least from outsiders.

She was still amazed at the impact the man had on her right from the beginning. Of course, now she didn't feel quite as bad about this attraction since Joe and Stephanie were no longer a couple and Steph had given her the green light. Boy that had been an embarrassing moment. She couldn't ever remember losing control of her emotions the way she had since she arrived in Trenton. Her life until now had been so serious and focused. It felt good to let loose and not keep herself in check all of the time. She finally fell asleep feeling very good about the turns her life was taking.

Ranger was smiling down at Stephanie when she opened her eyes. He wondered if life could get any better than it was at that moment. It amazed him how this contrary woman had worked her way into his heart as no other had. Merely holding her in his arms brought him such serenity. He supposed that was why he felt the need to touch her whenever she was near. She had her head on his chest and one leg draped over and hooked under one of his. It was incredibly stimulating and equally soothing at the same time.

Stephanie blinked a few times trying to focus and remember where she was. Déjà vu, she thought, this could become a habit, a very nice habit, waking up looking at Ranger. How did he look so perfect first thing in the morning? She had never seen him look as sexy and kissable as he did right now.

She was staring at his lips when she murmured, "Morning, do you always look, I mean have you, oh hell, forget it." And she kissed him.

Okay he thought, it could get better, she was on top of him and she was kissing him. Yep, definitely, he could get used to this.

"Morning Babe, sleep well?" he whispered.

"Mmmm, I can't remember the last time I slept that well. You are like a sleeping pill without the icky feeling in the morning." she sighed contentedly.

Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled, "That's one I've never heard from a woman lying on top of me in my bed. Babe, I've been called a lot of things, but never a sedative."

She dropped her head down and snuggled into his neck to enjoy the feel of him.

"What time is it? Do we have to get up now?"

"In a few minutes Babe. Give yourself time to wake up. I got a call during the night. Joe and Zigana need to meet with us before we leave. They'll be here for breakfast around eight. Your things are up here so you can shower first." He wasn't quite ready to let her go, but his control wouldn't last too much longer.

Ella had ham, eggs, breads and fruits set up in the dining room when Tank, Joe and Zigana arrived. They discussed last minute concerns as they ate breakfast.

Tank needed very little instruction on management of RangeMan in Ranger's absence. He was accustomed to assuming leadership.

Joe and Zigana would be starting their investigation today. Ranger was providing her with one of the RangeMan SUV's. The Turbo wasn't practical for bringing in FTA's. He also told her she would have the apartment at RangeMan for security reasons if the need arose. She and Joe could also use it as a base of operation.

"You will want to use the gym and other facilities here." He said cutting a look at Stephanie he added, "Someone might get curious if Steph suddenly joined a health club."

"Cute," Stephanie sneered, "very cute." She stuffed the last of a jelly donut in her mouth while giving him the evil eye.

The three men cleared the dishes from the table and spoke in hushed tones in the kitchen. They came back to the dining room with fresh coffee.

"What gives?" Steph demanded. "What aren't you telling me?" Looking at Ranger she said, "Are we in this together all the way or are you going to keep secrets? If you are then…" She was on the verge of telling him to fuck off when he caught hold of her as she tried to leave the table.

"Babe, we're in this together. I won't hold back. _Each and every one of us _will share _all_ information we acquire." He shifted his gaze to Morelli.

He took her hand in his and held it much to Joe's consternation. Ranger nodded to the cop to tell her the newest development.

Joe told her about the call from Eddie during the night. There was a routine bust, but the perp was spouting off about who blew up the Mini and that it was only a warning. It was all vague and he never gave any names.

"Eddie was in the station and called me when your name came up. The guy was high as a kite and he just kept saying 'The Bombshell is going to pay for interfering. He's back and she'll be sorry!' Of course we never got a name out of him."

"Can't you make him tell you? Don't you guys have ways to…?" She stopped when she saw the look between the others. "What?"

"He was found dead in his holding cell this morning." Ranger said, holding her hand a bit tighter now.

"Oh Jesus!" Tears came to her eyes, then fear. The fear was for Zigana. "We can't do this. I can't let Gypsy get hurt because of me." She turned to Zigana. "I told you this would happen."

"Steph, it's not your fault. We _can _do this and we will. I can take care of myself and I have Joe and half of RangeMan looking after me. I am moving in with Joe and I will be spending lots of time right here in the most secure building in Trenton." She said soothingly.

"But, we don't even know who it is. You have no idea how crazy some of my stalkers can be."

"It's what she's trained for Babe. She makes her living, by choice, finding the bad guys. She will do everything possible to stay safe."

A half hour later, they had discussed possibilities of the new stalker's identity and precautions to take. Stephanie was calmer and convinced the operation needed to go on as planned.

"If everyone is satisfied, I suggest we get started." Ranger said as he stood and nodded his head signaling to Tank that he wanted a private word with him.

Several men got off the elevator as Joe and Zigana were saying goodbye to Stephanie. Reality hit her knowing they were up here to get the luggage. The journey begins, she thought. The million-dollar question was where would it take them?

Stephanie accepted yet another hug from her cousin and was surprised that it almost started to feel like something she could get used to doing. Food was the way her family expressed their emotions. That explains my passion for food she thought.

"Go for it, he loves you." Zigana whispered in her ear and winked as she pulled away.

Still gaping at Zigana, Stephanie taken aback when Joe's mouth came down on hers with a kiss that said 'don't forget, this is what you're missing'! He helped her regain her balance before saying, "Take care of yourself Cupcake."

She was still staring at the elevator doors when Ranger and his men came out of the apartment.

"Babe, ready to go?"

"Sure, I just have to grab my bag."

Stephanie was startled when Ranger broke the silence once they were on I-95N.

Ranger typically drove in what she called 'his zone' and it mostly drove her nuts. She was a fidgety person. Sitting in a car with nothing to do and no one to talk with would lull her into sleep very quickly on most occasions. However today was an exception, she hadn't even touched the radio!

When he had reached over taking her hand and asked, 'Deep thoughts Babe?' she about jumped out of her skin.

"Holy crap, you scared five years off of me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Babe, but you really should be more aware of your surroundings." he teased her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I thought you didn't talk while you drive?"

"I _prefer_ not to talk while I drive, it's not a rule Babe, and _you_ can talk to me whenever you choose." He told her hoping she would open up to him.

"There's so much. It's so complicated. I wouldn't know where to begin." Everything seemed to be closing in on her again.

"Why don't we start where we left off last night? You were going to tell me what had you so upset yesterday."

How did he do that? More than anything that was exactly what was on her mind. Ever since Joe and Gypsy left her at the elevator, it was all she could think of. She had to do it sooner or later and she really didn't have to tell him all of it, did she?

"Joe and I broke up and…Ireallywanttogiveusatry," she said the last part so fast he didn't understand her.

"Babe, you want to say that last part in English, or at least a language I recognize?" the corners of his mouth curling up a bit.

Breathe she told herself, just breathe. "I want you." she said just loud enough for him to hear and quickly turned her head to look out the window.

His grip tightened so hard on the steering wheel at her words that his fingers hurt. He only thought he knew what she was going to say. This wasn't it. He was expecting a smart-ass remark such as telling him to stay clear, give her room, or that she needed time to adjust. He never thought three little words that he had heard from numerous women would actually mean something to him. His heart soared and he was filled with hope.

"Christ Babe, do you have any idea how long I have prayed to hear you say that?" he managed to choke out in a husky voice. "Look at me, tell me again, I need to be sure."

"I want you; I haven't wanted anyone else for a long time. I thought it was only fair to give Joe and I one more shot and then I realized how ridiculous that was. Joe and I could never go any further than where we were. We both have our visions of what we want our lives to be and they just don't meld. I want you for however long you'll have me."

His eyes closed briefly as the flood of happiness swept through his entire being. He maneuvered quickly through the traffic to catch the upcoming exit. He took a few side streets away from the main road until he found a secluded area to pull off the road. He was out of the car and crouched next to her almost before she even had her seatbelt unfastened.

His mouth crashed down on hers. He showed no mercy, devouring her as if his life depended on her to survive. His tongue played over and around hers, never getting his fill. He had to fight himself to back down and let her breathe. The kiss became more tender and loving. He finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, both of them taking in deep sharp gulps of air. His eyes opened to see that she was crying.

"Babe, did I hurt you?" Jesus, I must have acted like a crazed maniac he thought. Dear God, don't let me blow it this time.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I was just so afraid you wouldn't want me without the challenge. I thought you only wanted me because I wasn't available." Who would have known she could be such a girlie girl. The man of her dreams was kissing her senseless and she was blubbering like a schoolgirl.

He took her face in his hands and kissed away her tears.

"Stephanie, do you trust me?"

She nodded her head, not daring to speak anymore.

"I want you more than you will ever know. You bring out things in me I didn't know were there." Remembering they were on the side of the road, he said, "And just for the record, the cop wasn't much of a challenge." His eyes showed the mischievousness he intended and she smiled.

He kissed her again, gently this time and when he pulled away, her seatbelt was fastened.

"How did you do that?" she asked in disbelief. She hadn't noticed a thing except those luscious lips consuming her own.

The elevator took them directly to the top floor of the building, which could only be accessed by a special key card. The doors opened directly into a large enclosed foyer almost like a reception area. There were three doors. Ranger opened the one to their left and led her into the most spacious living area she had ever seen. What caught her attention right away were the floor-to-ceiling windows. She was drawn to them and captivated by the mind-boggling view.

He arranged for their things to be brought up from the car and joined her by the window. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down on hers.

"Breathtaking!" She exclaimed. So this is what it feels like to be on the top of the world.

He smiled into her hair. "Absolutely breathtaking!" he said softly as he turned her face up to his and kissed her thoroughly. He only broke away when the bell rang. Damn, he loved kissing her.

He left to take care of their luggage and had to smile when he came back to find her still standing at the window. She looked so beautiful standing there with the city behind her.

"Babe, there is a little bit more to the apartment, would you like to see?"

She finally turned from the window and saw the room she was in for the first time. It was an open floor plan. They had entered the apartment through the enormous living room. The ceilings were about twelve feet high and the furniture dark and luxurious. The dining room angled off one side of the living room and wrapped around to the breakfast bar, leading into the kitchen. The kitchen continued around the other end of the living room dividing the two only by an open bar. She didn't know much about kitchens, but this one was impressive. The wood cabinets looked rich and dark and the appliances she was sure would be her mother's fantasy come true. The countertops looked like they cost more than the cars she blew up. At the end of the kitchen, Ranger showed her the wine cellar. He explained that it was humidity controlled and held 400 bottles. She thought the humidity control would be awesome throughout the apartment so she wouldn't have to work so hard on her hair.

They went down a hallway that had three large bedrooms, each with its own private bath down one side. On the opposite side, there was a full bathroom and the master suite.

Ranger led her into the sitting room of the suite.

"This is my bedroom." he told her with a sweep of his hand that encompassed the sitting room, bedroom, master bath and even a small office. "Which bedroom are you going to use?" He said a quick prayer heavenward for her to choose his room.

She walked around the rooms taking in the subtle elegance. The suite was as large as her entire apartment.

"Hmm, let me think, they're all so roomy and look so comfy. It's sort of hard to choose. I always thought however that a husband and wife should share everything, especially the bed." She said as she ran a hand over the king size bed. "So Mr. Manoso, I believe you're going to have to make room for my things in your closet."

She had her back to him as she stood in the huge closet, calculating how many pairs of shoes she could put in there.

Ranger let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was consumed by a flood of emotions, relief not being the least of them. For the first time in his life, he had been unsure of himself. Even after her declaration in the car, he wasn't certain she was ready to share his bed. He wasn't about to presume anything with her. He wasn't going to make any mistakes. He finally knew what he wanted. This time he wasn't sending her back to Morelli.

She was unaware that he had come up behind her until she felt his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them lightly as he kissed the top of her head. He worked his way down to nibble on her ear while sliding his hands slowly toward hers, causing her flesh to prickle. Capturing the back of her hands in the palms of his he intertwined their fingers. He brought one hand to his mouth placed a few light kisses and then teased the palm with several long slow strokes of his tongue. He could feel the shivers run up and down her spine. Lowering that hand, he returned to her neck before raising the other hand to continue the divine torture.

Her voice was deep and breathless and, "Ranger, please." was all she could manage.

He spoke very softly next to her ear causing every hair on her body to come to attention. "Please what, Mrs. Manoso? Please Mr. Manoso make room in my closet? Or please Ranger, make me forget every other man I have ever known?"

He brought their hands around her front pulling her closer yet to his body. She could feel the pleasure he was having with his taunting.

She turned her head looking up into his rich chocolate eyes and asked, "What other men?"

His eyes grew darker. Dropping one hand, he spun her around with the other and his mouth crashed down on hers with unbridled urgency. His mind was reeling as their tongues battled. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. Not his bed any longer, it was theirs. She had said she wanted him for as long as he would have her and he could tell her now that was forever.

He sat her on the edge of the bed. She started to say something but he stopped her with two fingers over her mouth.

Stephanie realized at that moment that she was no longer afraid. The trepidation, anxiety, guilt and indecision had vanished. She belonged here in the arms of the man she loved. No other man had ever made her feel so safe or showed her such respect. He encouraged her and believed in her. She could depend on his support materially, physically, and emotionally. He loved her, Stephanie Plum, not some fantasy of what he wanted her to be.

She stopped thinking and allowed her body to respond to him.

Ranger was on his knees in front of her. His kisses were tender yet passionate now as he undressed her. He had started by removing her shoes and massaging her feet. That in itself was enough to make her head spin. He kissed and nibbled and sucked at each new patch of skin as he released it from the confines of her clothing. She tried to assist him but he kept pushing her hands away. She finally gave up and bracing herself, she leaned back to savor every touch of his fingers and each stroke of his tongue.

It must have taken hours for him to remove her clothes. Her skin was on fire. He was intent on tasting every inch of her. Her breasts felt swollen and her nipples were standing at attention, each getting a bit harder when his mouth wandered nearby.

She was about to put her hands on his head and guide him when he pushed her back so she was lying down. He lifted her legs up so that her feet were planted on the bed. He held on to her ankles murmuring something in Spanish. Starting at one knee, he licked and teased all the way to her center. He blew gently on her folds giving her the sensation that an invisible force was stroking her. She writhed slightly, eyes closed; enjoying the decadent effect he was having on her.

She let out a small scream and her body arched when he stopped abruptly and touched exactly in the right spot with just the tip of his tongue. It was so unexpected that she almost went over the edge.

He drew the nub into his mouth sucking and swirling round and round with his tongue. Her head went back as far as it could and she clung to the bedspread with a death grip.

Feeling how close she was, he moved away from her engorged clit. He took long slow strokes with the flat of his tongue starting almost inside of her. He let go of her ankles and put his hands on her hips to keep her from bucking him off and increased his speed. She screamed as he sent her over the edge.

Before the brilliant flashes subsided, he had his tongue inside her sending her back to the threshold of torment.

His thumb was now rubbing small circles on her sensitive button. She grabbed his head and thrust her hips to get him deeper inside. She screamed his name over and over as her juices flowed covering his face.

He brought her down slowly and sweetly with soft and gentle licks and kisses. He made his way up her body to suckle her breasts before claiming her mouth. She tasted herself as he ran his tongue over her lips seeking entrance. She parted them and took him in eagerly. Could she ever want anything more? He had just given her two of the best orgasms of her life and she wanted more. She wanted him now and he was still fully dressed!

A/N: I broke my outline here. S&R were supposed to get together a little later in the story, but after LMT I needed to do it now. I am not saying anything bad about LMT; it just inspired me to make this change. And I know I am leaving you hanging here, but guess what you are going to be seeing in the next chapter, besides the rest of the apartment.


	9. Chapter 12

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

Chapter 12

Zigana was sitting in front of the bonds office preparing her for the role she was going to play for an indeterminate amount of time. She had done plenty of under cover work, but his was the first time she had ever assumed anyone's identity. This was more like being an actor that can't leave their character on the set until the next call. Of course, there were a few people she could relax around, but only in very private circumstances. She took several deep breaths and got out of the black Ford Expedition she was using.

"Morning!" she said as she walked into the office.

Connie looked up from her computer monitor and gave her a huge smile. "Boy I'm glad your back, this place has been a zoo with you gone."

"Hey Girlfriend!" Lula put in. "We sure can use a real bounty hunter around here. That Joyce Barnhardt ain't done nuttin but scare the bejeebers outta everyone. Whaddaya drivin' today? Your car done got blowed up. Are you still drivin' Ranger's Turbo? That car is hot!"

"Nope, it wasn't good for bringing in skips so he gave me an SUV."

"I can see that. I suppose it has all the gadgets and gizmos to be a hotshot bounty hunter and bring in them scumbags. Better than that piece of…" Lula stopped talking and her eyes brightened when Tank walked through the door.

"Ladies." he said, nodding to Zigana and Connie. He smiled and winked at Lula, "Miss Lula." Then he looked at Connie and asked, "He in there?" indicating Vinnie's office.

Connie said, "Sure, go on in, just don't sit in the red chair and if he's on the computer, don't look!"

Everyone looked at Connie for elaboration. "Don't ask, you don't wanna know."

Lula started fanning herself as soon as Tank disappeared into Vinnie's office. "Is it hot in here? I'm feelin' mighty warm right now. I think I'll just step out in the alley to cool off a bit."

Zigana and Connie watched Lula walk outside still fanning herself and both started laughing.

"So, what have you got for me?" Zigana asked her.

"We're pretty backed up, I got a full stack here. How many you wanna take? I can give some to Joyce."

"Who do you have that I haven't picked up before? I think I need some fresh faces. When I get through with them I'll grab the others." Might as well start off with people that wouldn't know Stephanie to start with she thought. That way she could get a little more comfortable with Trenton without dealing with anyone who might recognize inconsistencies.

"Sure, no problem, sounds like rent must be due." Connie said as she pulled out the files for her.

"Rent 's due, I need a new car, my insurance is going up again, the refrigerator and my bank account are empty. I need to hustle this week." Zigana told her. She would have to bring the FTA's in a little faster than Stephanie normally would so that she could spend more time looking for the smugglers. Hopefully Connie wouldn't get suspicious.

She took the files Connie handed her and sat down on the sofa to skim through them.

Vinnie and Tank came out of the office. They looked bizarre next to each other. Tank was close to a foot taller than Vinnie. Vinnie put one in mind of a ferret while Tank was built like an M1 Abrams Tank, very large and very solid.

"Whaddaya doin' sittin' there Stephanie?" Vinnie asked in his best whiny voice. "I'm bleedin' money here. Get out there and bring in the bad guys. I don't pay ya ta sit on your butt all day. Look at the time. You've been off for days and now you're late." Vinnie blasted her.

Before Zigana could say anything, Tank put his hand on Vinnie's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Vinnie turned his head to look at Tank, who had daggers shooting out of his eyes, and his knees buckled. Tank let him go. Vinnie straightened up and said, "Okay, okay. Steph, will you please go find some of them dead beats? Lucille wants a swimming pool in the backyard, I can't afford any losses right now. She'll make my life miserable if she doesn't get it."

Even Zigana knew that Vinnie was really worried that Harry the Hammer, Lucille's father, would make his life miserable.

"I'm working here Vinnie, or would you rather I take a few more days off?" Zigana shot back at him.

Tank and Connie both grinned and Vinnie spun around to go back to his office yelling, "Just go get your skips."

"Ranger is gonna be out of town, call me if you need anything Miss Plum." Tank told Zigana.

He was looking around the small office as if trying to find something.

"She's outside, she thought it was a little warm in here." Connie told him with a big smile.

Tank thanked her and left. Connie and Zigana watched as Tank looked up and down the sidewalk and then went into the alley.

"Looks like those two are getting along real good." Connie said with a sigh. "I'm the only one that doesn't have a guy to take to the alley."

Zigana wasn't sure what she meant by that, but it still brought color to her cheeks. She went back to looking over the files. None of them looked like much of a problem. It was 10:30, with any luck she could bring in Anthony Felucca by the time she was to meet Joe for lunch. According to his file he was doing janitorial work at night, so he should be home sleeping now.

Felucca had been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct, destruction of private property and indecent exposure.

"Okay Connie, I'm off to escort Anthony to the police station. I'll see you later."

"Later Steph."

Zigana had to walk past the alley to get to the Expedition and couldn't help but glance at the couple clinging to each other definitely in a passionate lip lock. She smiled and thought how nice it would be to have someone of her own. It had been six long months since her breakup with Gregory. But it had been longer than that she thought now. He had been acting peculiar for a few months before they broke up and recently she had felt very strange whenever she was around him. She would have to think about that later.

Zigana parked across from Felucca's apartment building and studied it for a while. She got out of the SUV and walked around the entire building noting fire escapes, windows and other means of flight. She finally entered the building and did a quick survey of exits and things that could possibly be hindrances to the capture if she had to chase him down.

Zigana walked up to Felucca's apartment on the third floor and knocked. No answer. She knocked loud enough to wake him up the next time. He was 5' 10" tall and around 165 pounds. He was groggy from sleep and just opened the door to her without even asking who it was.

"Anthony Felucca?" she asked, recognizing him from his picture.

"Yeah, what's it to ya? I'm tryin' ta sleep here, I work nights for Christ's sake!" he griped.

"Bond enforcement. You failed to appear for your court date and are now in violation of your bond agreement. I need to take you down to the station and get you re-bonded," she informed him as she placed one cuff on his wrist.

The snap of the cuff on his wrist brought him to full alert and he started flailing his hands and pulling away from her.

" I know who you are." he said. "You're that bounty hunter everyone is always talking about. You are such a loser, no one wants to be brought in by you. It would be humiliating."

"Guess you should have thought about that before you humiliated yourself getting drunk, running naked through the grocery store throwing things at people and destroying several thousand dollars worth of merchandise." She told him while trying to get hold of his other hand to cuff him. Who was _he_ calling a loser?

"Have you seen the price of a gallon of milk? How about a box of cereal? Can you buy a good loaf of bread for less than two dollars? No! It's a rip off I'm tellin' ya. How's a hard workin' man feed himself at those prices? It's a conspiracy, I'm tellin' ya!"

Zigana finally got tired of being nice. She spun him around with the hand she had hold of and swept Anthony's feet out from under. He was on his stomach and she had him cuffed quickly.

After making sure his apartment was secure she walked him outside and shackled him in the backseat of the SUV. He muttered and grumbled the whole way to the police station.

Finally getting tired of his complaints and wishing she had gagged him, she said, "If you can't afford the groceries, where did you get the money for the booze? I didn't hear you complaining about the price of alcohol. Maybe you just need to get your priorities straight."

"What the hell do you know? From what I hear you can't do anything right." he laughed at her.

"I brought you in, that's one thing I did right." she retorted as she pulled up to the station.

He was quiet after that. She turned him over and picked up the body receipt.

"Nice job Stephanie, you're still clean and nothing blew up! How'd you manage that?" Carl teased her.

Zigana gave him an innocent smile. "Come here Carl, I'll show you."

Carl had known Stephanie most of his life and it never occurred to him to be cautious as he walked closer to her.

"You really want to know?"

"Sure, I can always use another good Stephanie Plum story." Carl said.

Zigana grabbed his hand when he was near enough, twisted him around and had him on the floor before he realized what had happened.

There were whoops and applause from everyone that had witnessed the scene. Carl turned beet red and then joined in the laughter.

"Damn Stephanie, have you been watching Jackie Chan or what?" Eddie asked her. "Nice moves, guess Carl's gonna have to watch his step or at least his mouth."

There was more laughter.

Carl got up and backed away a few steps before saying, "Nice Steph, have you and Morelli been _working out _together?" He said _working out _as an insinuation of a sexual act.

"Wouldn't you like to know Costanza? Just eat your heart out cause that's about as close to a _work out_ with Stephanie as you'll ever get." Joe told him as he came up from behind. "Ready for lunch Cupcake?" He asked her with a full smile.

Joe had seen the incident as he walked down the hall and couldn't help but be impressed. He was still having difficulty separating Zigana and Stephanie in his mind. He knew and loved Steph. The odd thing was that Zigana looked exactly like her, but she was so highly trained and disciplined. It was such a turn on to him that he knew it wasn't going to be easy working and living with her. If Stephanie had ever taken the time and effort to become better equipped to handle her job perhaps he would have been more supportive.

"Absolutely, I'm starved." said Zigana returning the smile.

Everyone sort of milled back to work as Joe put his arm around Zigana and walked her out of the building. He walked her to the SUV and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss was just for show he told himself.

They met at Pino's and sat at a booth towards the back hoping for a little privacy.

"So, you brought in your first skip. How'd it go?" Joe asked after they had ordered.

"It went fine. I refrained from kicking his ass for the things he said about Stephanie."

She recounted the last couple of hours to him and showed him the other files she had. He looked them over and gave her any additional information he had on each of the skips. She told him she planned to bring in two more today and then she would meet him at his house around six. She was going to bring Rex and some clothes since she would be staying with him most of the time.

They acknowledged several people on the way out of the restaurant. Joe opened the door of the SUV and kissed her before she got in.

"The last time you kissed me here, my car blew up. Are you sure we shouldn't step away from the vehicle first?" she asked him laughingly.

"I think we're okay, this is Ranger's vehicle and no one could have gotten near enough to it to plant a bomb." Joe's eyes darkened. "And last time, I thought you were Stephanie. I know who I'm kissing now." And I like it he thought.

Zigana actually blushed and hot flashes ran through her body. She thought how nice it would be to kiss him a lot more often.

"I'll see you tonight," she told him as she got in.

Ranger rolled to her side and looked into her beautiful face. He had waited so long for this, for her. His heart was filled with a joy he never could have imagined. He framed her face with his hands and searched her eyes.

He spoke so softly now. "Babe, is this really what you want? You need to tell me now. Once we do this, we can't go back. You have to be sure, I don't want you to have regrets. Am I the one?" He held his breath, desperate for her answer. If any woman could ever tear out his heart, it was she. He couldn't do this only to have her return to the cop.

Her mind was whirling. What was he saying? Was he saying he was ready for a commitment? Was it possible he was talking about more than just a physical relationship? No matter, she thought, she was ready to accept whatever he was willing to offer her.

Stephanie unbuttoned his shirt as she said very slowly, "I've never wanted anything more in my life." She nuzzled into his neck and continued. "No regrets, no going back there's only you." Her voice was muted but clear, "You are the one." She felt him let out the breath he had been holding as she worked her way to his mouth with butterfly kisses.

"Christ Babe," was all he could say as their lips met and they fought to possess each other. He rolled on top of her feeling a wave of emotion he had never experienced. His mind was reeling with her declaration.

The electricity surged through their bodies as their tongues battled. They worked together at removing his shirt, as their mouths remained fused. He moved to her side so they could get rid of his pants and their tongues continued the frantic onslaught.

When he was finally naked she pushed him back and rolled on top of him needing the feel of his skin on hers. Neither could get enough of the other. Finally, and with tremendous will power, Stephanie pulled back. She snaked her way to his chest nipping, sucking and kissing. She slid halfway off to one side when she reached his nipple. She could feel his swift intake of air when her hand found his already stiff cock as she tormented him with her mouth. She smiled inwardly at the evident effects of her stroking and sucking.

"Babe!" He knew she was going to drive him insane. He tried to take control. He wanted her now. She just pushed him back and worked her way lower.

Licking and tasting every inch of his hard yet smooth skin she worked down his abdomen. He gripped the sheets when she stopped right at the base of his erection. She licked her way around to take one of his precious jewels into her mouth and taunt it with her tongue as she sucked it in and out slowly. Ranger moaned as she released the first one and slowly drew his other sac past her luscious lips.

Stephanie was enjoying herself immensely. She had fantasized about this so often that her arousal was almost hard to control. Here he was allowing her to be in control to do as she wished with his magnificent body. Before she was through with him she intended to have intimate knowledge of every square inch. Her hands were running up and down his body as she molested his most delicate body parts. Tearing herself away she positioned her mouth over him. She looked in his eyes with uninhibited lust and with a wicked grin winked at him.

Ranger barely registered the wink before she had him in her mouth. It was soft, warm, and wet. He was afraid he would lose control the instant she took him. He fought the battle to hold out. She was moving up and down at a torturously slow pace with her tongue swirling around and occasionally flicking over the tip sending spasms throughout his body. She increased her tempo gradually. He was surprised when he realized she was enjoying herself. Very few women he had been with actually enjoyed performing fellatio. Stephanie's evident pleasure in what she was doing for him sent even more blood rushing south.

"Babe," he managed, "not this time." Straining he said, "I need to be inside you. We need to be united from the start." She was still devouring him, only slowing down enough for him to regain control. "Please Babe, let's begin this as one."

Regretfully she released him and worked her way up to his mouth. Damn, he just tugged at her heart and soul. She kissed him with every bit of passion and love she felt for him. If she didn't know how much she loved him before, she did now. The heat and emotion of the kiss aroused the need for completion.

Stephanie sat up and rose above him. He put his hands on her waist and helped her to slide slowly on to his thoroughly engorged penis. He held her up with barely more than the head inside. The physical sensation and the flood of emotions overwhelmed them both. They had waited so long for this moment. Time froze for a few seconds as their eyes locked on each other's.

He lowered her slowly, giving her body time to accommodate him. As soon as she was completely full of him, her body trembled and demanded satisfaction. The need for him was driving her now. Her pace started rapid and increased. He matched her stride, feeling her urgency as well as his own.

She sensed his need for imminent release. "Ranger," she breathed huskily, "I want you to come now. I want to see it in your eyes. I want to feel you fill me." Her words were becoming ragged and disjointed. "I want you to watch me…as you show me how to fly. Ohmygod…Now…fuck me…Ranger…Look…at…me…NOW!"

Her passion inflamed him. Christ, she was fucking him so fast and furious. Her satiny walls were tightening around him. The look in her eyes was hot, intense and feral. He lost control as she spoke. Never had he imagined her to lose control this way.

The explosion was mutual. They flew over the edge as one.

She collapsed on him gasping for breath as her body sang the Hallelujah Chorus.

When she was able to utter a couple words she murmured, "Estamos en esto como uno."

The corners of his mouth curled up as he looked in her eyes. "Absolutamente, mi amor."

They stayed joined for a very long time, neither of them wanting the euphoria to end. Stephanie eventually rolled off him. She was quiet and he thought she had fallen asleep.

He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. Her face was so familiar to him. God had granted him a second chance to truly live his life and ever since that day her beautiful face was ever present. It was the last visual in his mind's eye each night before he fell asleep. It was the first thing he longed to see in the morning. Now, here she was by her own volition, giving herself to him so freely. Miracles can happen he thought, and he thanked God that she was his miracle.

Her eyes flew open as he scooped her off the bed and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down carefully in the enormous tub. The jets were on low and the temperature was perfect. He climbed in behind her and pulled her between his legs. She sank back into him thoroughly enjoying the feel of his perfect body next to hers.

"Ranger?"

"Hmmm?"

"Shouldn't we be working or something?"

"We are."

"We are what?"

"Or something."

"Oh."

His hands were traveling her body as if they were mapping it. The contentment he felt was unparalleled. He realized that the peace she brought him was a major part of his attraction and love for her. Amazing that his little Wonder Woman, who was actually more like the Tasmanian Devil, could bring tranquility to his life.

Stephanie loved the feel of his hands roaming her body. She felt no regret or shame. As a matter of fact she decided it felt like she was just where she belonged. She always felt safe and secure with him. Above all she felt accepted, capable, appreciated and loved. Loved? Did Ranger love her? Of course he had told her he loved her in his own way. That had bothered her at one time. Things were somehow different now. She felt his love and how true it was.

She was also starting to feel how much he wanted to share that love. She pressed her body firmly against his as she slid around to face him. Their mouths met and the emotions were conveyed in the heat of the kiss. She would never get enough of just kissing him she thought. He had the most sensuous mouth and he always tasted so delectable.

They made love leisurely this time. The water flowing over them with the gentle force from the jets added an erotic stimulus to their arousal. Ranger's loving kisses and amorous touch on her body drove her to new heights. She had never been made love to with such tender, ardent passion. His hands worshiped her body as he moved inside her slowly and with deliberation. They performed their dance to the beat of their hearts. When they reached the apex of their union, it hit them with a sudden shock of force. They were replete and as exhausted as if they had run five miles.

Stephanie let her head fall to his chest and whispered, "I never knew there was this. This is what it's supposed to be, isn't it?"

"I think you may be right Babe," he agreed as he pulled her in tight to his body.

They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed an eternity. Time stood still and yet rushed by too quickly when she was in his embrace. He didn't want to move, but he knew it had been way too many hours since she had eaten. No matter how relaxed she was feeling the hunger would soon take over. He decided it would be best to feed her. Besides, she would need the energy later.

"Hungry Babe?"

"Funny I hadn't thought about it. I think being in your arms makes me forget everything. What time is it?"

"About 2:30, sorry, we missed lunch."

"Well, we did have appetizers." She licked his lips and said, "Yum!"

He laughed and kissed her thoroughly.

"Let's go see what they stocked in the kitchen."

They got out of the tub and took their time drying each other.

There were fresh, soft, plush robes for them to use hanging in the bathroom. She felt a little decadent raiding the kitchen in the middle of the day in this amazing place wearing nothing but a robe and a smile that just wouldn't quit. She could become accustomed to this she thought. Hell she could become accustomed to a cardboard box as long as Ranger was sharing it with her.

Estamos en esto como uno…We are as one.

Absolutamente mi amor…Absolutely, my love.


	10. Chapter 12 and a half

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

This is a short in-between bonus chapter since I didn't get to stick to my schedule this last Sunday and I don't want to short-change chapter 13 with Zigana and Grandma Mazur.

Chapter 12.5

Stephanie was starving but found herself distracted by her surroundings. The apartment wasn't ostentatious, but rather subtly rich and inviting. The furnishings were tastefully elegant even though most pieces leaned to the masculine side.

Ranger watched her as she fiddled with her food and took in the apartment.

"There is more to see, the office, conference room, gym and diversion room are on the other side."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows quizzically and asked, "The diversion room?"

He laughed, knowing what might be going through her mind. "Yes, it is mostly used as a recreation room, but sometimes we use it in our work to distract a client or a mark. I'll show you the other side after we finish eating if you like."

Her eyes lit up and she thought about saying they could skip the tour, but decided that would be rude. Instead, she said, "Terrific, I can't wait to see what else is classified as a diversion besides me."

Ranger leaned over and twirled a curl around his finger and said softly, "Babe, there has never been and never will be any diversion in your class. You distract me when you aren't even around." He moved in closer and licked her lips. "You're a very tasty distraction too."

He pulled her onto his lap and plunged his tongue inside her mouth. Her hands automatically went around his neck and his went instinctively inside the robe she was wearing. Talk about distractions he thought. He couldn't think of eating while she was sitting there in nothing but the thigh length robe she was wearing. While their tongues battled, his free hand undid the belt of her robe and played all over the silky smooth skin he had released from confinement.

Stephanie was writhing in pleasure as he tweaked her nipples and tenderly massaged her body lower and lower. He was still plundering her mouth as his fingers smoothly slipped inside her very moist and very ready entrance. She bucked and thrashed trying to get him deeper. His rock hard erection was poking her in the back. She couldn't get enough so she broke the kiss while pulling away from him and straddled his legs.

He slid inside of her easily and she moaned with desire. He started to move and she stopped him.

"It's my turn to drive, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Ranger put his head back and locked eyes with her. The passion he saw there amazed him. Why had he held himself back so long? He had only been with her once before and she had been reserved at first. However, even as she became more comfortable with him through that one glorious night, she hadn't come close to this level of intensity.

She had managed to get him to slide down in the chair enough so that with every stroke she took her most erotic places were rubbing against his hard body. She lowered her mouth to his neck and sucked at his pulse point. His head lagged to the other side allowing her better access. She felt him shudder which inspired her to maintain the suction as she danced on his lap.

"Christ Babe, don't ever stop."

Ranger was a man who loved to taste and kiss and explore every inch of a woman, however, no woman had ever taken the time to enjoy him in the same way. Stephanie had surprised him today when she had taken control and here she was again setting his whole body aflame. Her tongue and mouth drove him beyond reason. He wasn't going to last long.

Stephanie was moving progressively harder and faster. The steady grinding was becoming more rapid and they both felt the pressure building.

Ranger took her breasts in his hands kneading them and at the same time buried his face in her neck. Finding her pulse point, he likewise teased and sucked. As he felt her teetering on the edge of her climax, he bit down on her neck and simultaneously pinched her nipples. The shock of the sudden violence sent her into blessed release. Her inner muscles clamped down on him so tightly that he was no more than two seconds behind her.

As they regained composure, Ranger looked at her with lust-filled eyes and said, "I like the way you drive Babe. I may have to give you the driver's seat more often."

Ranger cleared away the dishes so Stephanie could shower and dress first.

They took the tour of the rest of the complex. Stephanie was surprised when she realized the entire floor belonged to RangeMan. The diversion room had every thing imaginable. It was every man's dream. One end had a soundproof home theater with a huge screen and seating for 20 people. The rest of the area was open with a pool table, air hockey, foosball, pinball machines gaming table and of course a big screen TV for playing video games. There was a huge wet bar along one wall and an amazing sound system with a huge rack of CD's. There was also a comfortable sitting area with sofas and comfy looking chairs.

Stephanie decided that being Mrs. Stayce Manoso had an awful lot of fringe benefits in addition to the Cuban Sex God's talents. She could definitely get used to this life.

Ranger loved seeing her facial expressions change as they went from room to room. He was surprised when she even seemed impressed by the gym. Of course, maybe it was just the pool and hot tub that made her smile. He hoped they would have time to make love in every room on the entire floor. That may not take too long he realized since they had already used three of the rooms and they had only been here seven hours.

"Babe, do you want to go out, or do you want to stay in tonight?" Ranger asked her as they went back to the apartment.

Stephanie was torn. It would be great fun to go out into the city, but she thought they should probably get settled and maybe even attempt to have a talk. There were things that needed to be said and questions that needed to be asked.

He was relieved when she told him what she wanted. He agreed with her, they certainly needed to talk.

****

For anyone interested, I have posted pictures on rangerbabes and rangeraddicted of the NYC apartment. Keep in mind it is just sort of what I have in mind. The furniture is NOT the furniture in Ranger's apt. The only parts of Ranger's bedroom suite I could find were his office and closet. I would love to find a picture of the bathroom and bedroom, feel free to send me any pics you think might suit. 

http://ph.groups. 


	11. Chapter 13

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

Chapter 13

Connie's jaw dropped when Zigana brought in three body receipts that afternoon.

"What's got into you? Having trouble with Joe?" Connie asked her.

"No, Joe and I are fine, why?"

"Well bringing in three deadbeats in one day is a sign of excess energy or a hormone surge for you. I just figured you and Joe must be fighting and you're not getting any."

Zigana felt the color rise on her face. Connie didn't realize how right she was about the hormone overload. The shower massage just wasn't the same as skin-to-skin contact and the splendor of lying naked in a lover's arms. She wondered if she and Stephanie shared the curse of the 'Hungarian Sex Hormones'. Of course, Steph didn't have the same gypsy blood as her, but there was something to be said about the Italian sex drive as well.

She might have to step up her exercise program before she found herself giving into the strong attraction she had for Joe. Attraction? Who was she trying to kid? If she gave in to her traitorous body, Joe Morelli wouldn't have a chance to object. Thank God, for her well developed ability to restrain herself.

"I just got lucky. I woke Felucca up. He was groggy, tripped, and fell and I had him cuffed in no time. He didn't give me any trouble. Then Rich Bailey was really cooperative. If truth were told, I felt bad for him. He was arrested for breaking into the Planetarium at the museum. He swears he was locked in when they closed and was just trying to get out. He is an astronomy geek, just got carried away reading and didn't hear the closing announcements. He's not very big…about 5'5" and maybe 130 pounds, he wouldn't have been a problem even if he did resist. He really did forget about the court date and was willing to go in and re-schedule. I didn't even have to cuff him."

Connie frowned at that. "Are you crazy? You always cuff them."

"I couldn't bear to cuff him; he was just too cute and had those puppy dog eyes." Zigana thought that would be something Stephanie would do. She had such a soft spot for anyone she considered an underdog.

Connie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Stephanie! Only you would fall for that act."

"Hey, it all went fine. He didn't give me any trouble."

"Yeah, this time you got lucky." Connie lectured. "Don't do that again Steph, you know you have to restrain all of them. It's for your own good."

"Yes Ma'am!" Zigana said sarcastically. "You'll be happy to know that I cuffed Tommy Burtt. He didn't give me any problems though. He actually volunteered to be cuffed and come along willingly. He was arrested for indecent exposure and a few other things. He was caught having sex with the Tyler twins in the choir loft at St. Andrews. Lucky for him the twins are just old enough to keep him from statutory rape charges. When he saw the handcuffs he started taking off his clothes and asking me what I wanted to cuff him too."

"Was he high?" Connie asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"High as can be. I told him we were going to play bad boy and the lady bounty hunter. He thought that was really kinky and got right in the truck. You should have seen the look on his face when I locked the shackles. He was ready to party until he realized we were at the actual police station and he was being led in for processing and drug testing. Poor guy is going to have a rude awakening when he comes down off that trip."

"Where's Lula?" Zigana asked as Connie handed her the check.

"Tank picked her up a while ago for their adult education class tonight. They're learning Spanish so they know what Ranger is saying when he thinks no one can understand him. I think they were late for class though. I couldn't tell what was going on because of the tinted windows but they didn't leave right away and the truck was shaking an awful lot."

Laughing, Zigana told Connie she would see her tomorrow as she left the office. She called Joe when she got in the SUV to let him know she was done for the day.

Joe was finishing up at the station when his cell phone rang. He looked at the display and smiled. "Hey Cupcake!"

Zigana grimaced at the pet name. They were going to have to do something about that.

"Hi, I'm done for the day. Are you going to be very long? I thought I would pick up Rex and my things and head over to your place. I know it's still early but I remembered I have to take Grandma Mazur to the viewing tonight."

"No problem, I'm almost finished here. I'll meet you at the house. Do you want Chinese for dinner? I can pick it up on the way home." Joe knew she probably wouldn't want a meatball sub.

"Perfect, I love Chinese food!" She told him what to get her. "Thanks Joe, I'll see you shortly."

They chatted lightheartedly as they dished food up on their plates. They spent part of the meal discussing the information Joe had received from the Feds and the locals working on the case. There were no case-breaking new leads. The team down at the docks had nothing new to report. Zigana expressed her desire to check out the waterfront. Joe agreed they should take a trip to the shore within the next day or two and have a look for themselves.

"Do you want me to go to the viewing with you tonight?" Joe asked as they cleaned up their dinner dishes. He had no desire to go but thought she might want his support.

"No, I can handle it myself. I like Stephanie's grandmother. Besides, she is _my_ aunt."

"Yeah, isn't that interesting? This whole thing with you and Steph being related is bizarre. I mean, it makes sense after you explain it all, but what a coincidence. Did you know about this before you came here?"

"I had no idea at all that I was going to meet Stephanie when I came here. I always planned to come to the United States to visit and try to find the Szabó family. That is Stephanie's grandmother's maiden name," she informed him when he looked at her questioningly. "I managed to find the name of the family referred to in the legend and traced them to the United States. I don't know why they came here. I was planning to take a holiday after this case was cleared up to do my research and see some of the country."

"Doesn't look like you will have to do too much research now. Maybe you'll let me show you some of the sights." Joe offered. "I might need a vacation after this is over." Perhaps a vacation with her would be just what the doctor ordered for his still aching heart.

Zigana tried to hide her surprise at his suggestion, but her heart skipped a beat.

"I think I would like that very much, thank you."

He'd known the breakup with Stephanie was inevitable ever since the Scrog fiasco. He had done everything he could to delay it. However, in the end he knew it was right for both of them. It was time to admit that he would never convince Stephanie to quit her job or even get the training he felt she needed. Heck, if she had agreed to get half the training Zigana had he would've been more willing to accept her career choice.

Steph loved him, but he saw the way she looked at Manoso and recognized it for what it was. Hopefully, the psycho would realize it too. Truth was he thought Ranger already knew and was scared shitless. The guy was commitment phobic and dedicated only to himself. He prayed that Stephanie wouldn't be hurt too much by the asshole.

"Great, now let me show you to your room, Cupcake." He mentally smacked his head. "Sorry about that, habit."

"That's okay, I understand, but maybe we could think of something else for you to call me; I just don't get the whole Cupcake thing. It's a little too sugary and sweet for me and I can hardly be considered sweet. I'm sure it is tough calling me Stephanie too. How about Gypsy, as Stayce calls me? I really don't mind that nickname."

"That should work, I got used to hearing Steph…I mean Stayce calling you Gypsy. If anyone is curious we can just let them use their imagination." She was wrong about being sweet, but she certainly wasn't a cupcake. Gypsy suited her just fine and damn if it didn't trigger a completely new string of fantasy thoughts. Damn Morelli, control yourself, she is a co-worker.

Zigana arrived at the Plum house to find both of the Plum women at the door. They really must have radar she thought. She had to smile as she walked up the steps, it was almost like being home.

"Stephanie, you be sure to keep your grandmother out of trouble. Don't let her do anything to embarrass the family."

Edna looked at her daughter as if she was from another planet. "When do I ever do anything embarrassing?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when you set off the sprinklers or the fact that Con Stiva actually had to start locking down the lids on the closed coffins so you wouldn't open them. Or perhaps when you and Stephanie burned the whole place down."

"That wasn't my fault!" Edna and Zigana said in unison and broke out in laughter.

Ellen just shook her head and thought that her mother and daughter were quite the pair. Thank God, she had Valerie for balance. Or maybe not. Valerie was pregnant yet again and could barely afford to support the three children she already had. At least she was married, that was a good thing, right? Of course, Albert wasn't exactly the best provider in the world. That was the man's job, wasn't it? The husband provides financially for the family, like my Frank, and the woman tends to the important things like raising the children and running the household. She resigned herself to the possibility that she would have one almost perfect daughter and one that plows a path of pandemonium. She supposed that was as close to a good Burg family as she was going to get. Shaking her head once again, Ellen looked at Stephanie, and wondered, why me?

"Just keep an eye on her, I'm holding _you_ responsible!" she said as she headed to the pantry to find that bottle she knew was in there somewhere.

Zigana thought it wasn't just she and Stephanie that had a lot in common. Ellen had her own mother's maternal instincts and commanding way. It was a comforting feeling she thought as she helped Edna into the Expedition.

The funeral home was only five minutes from the Plum house. Stiva's Funeral Parlor had been rebuilt after the fire, which claimed the life of Spiro Stiva, the stepson of Constantine Stiva. After Con Stiva was convicted for multiple murders and numerous other crimes, the funeral home was bought by Dave and Scooter.

"I wonder what kind of cookies Dave made tonight." Edna mused. "Do you think he made those really good chocolate macaroons? It's a wonder he is so skinny, with all the baking he does you would think Dave would gain some weight. Scooter is so big and all, he probably crushes Dave when…"

Zigana knew Dave and Scooter lived an alternative lifestyle and didn't want Edna to start speculating on how that worked, so she cut her off. "I guess we'll see what kind of cookies Dave made. If they aren't chocolate macaroons maybe you can request them for the next viewing. Dave likes you."

"It's sure worth a try." Edna replied, glancing at her granddaughter with narrowed eyes.

There were a large number of people at the funeral home. Mostly it was the elderly who considered it the best place for entertainment, gossip, hitting on the opposite sex and free food. There were a larger number of women, probably due to the rumor about Baxter's soldier being at attention.

Carol Nagy saw Edna by the casket and told her how disappointing it was that the whole rumor wasn't true.

"What did you think it would still be standing?" Edna asked her. "Don't you know anything about rigor mortis? It's not permanent and sometimes doesn't even last twenty-four hours."

Zigana was surprised at this from Edna.

"Grandma, how did you know that? I thought you wanted to come for just that reason."

"That was just to get your mother riled up. If I didn't spice up her life now and then she would be a zombie." Edna told her as they walked to the snack table. "I don't know where I went wrong with that girl. She never knew how to have fun even when she was young. That must have come from the Mazur side of the family. The Szabó side of the family knows how to have fun, like me."

Zigana had to laugh. "You're entertaining, that's for sure."

They mingled and visited with some of the other mourners, most of whom barely knew the deceased and finally headed to the snack table. They met Dave along the way.

"Good evening Mrs. Mazur, Ms Plum. It's always nice to see you."

Dave was huge. Zigana felt dwarfed by him. She had seen a picture of him, but never would have imagined this behemoth. It was even harder to imagine him baking cookies.

"Everything is lovely, Harry would have loved it." Edna complimented him. "Did Scooter happen to make his special chocolate macaroons today?" she asked sneaking a quick glance at her granddaughter.

Zigana's eyes showed her surprise. She had been outwitted. It was always those minuscule details that tripped a person up she thought. Evidently, Aunt Edna was more aware than most people thought.

"I believe he did." Dave told her. "Enjoy." He went off to greet other mourners.

Edna caught the stare from Zigana. "I'm really not in the mood for punch and cookies. How about you and me go get a real drink?"

Well that didn't take long Zigana thought. I hope I'm not this transparent to everyone.

"Sure Grandma, where would you like to go?" Wasn't this going to be interesting.

"Somewhere we can talk, how about your place?"

"That's fine, but I don't know if I have anything to drink, maybe some wine."

She patted her purse, "Not to worry, I brought my own."

Oh boy, this was not good she thought as she helped Edna once again into the vehicle. She turned up the music on the ride to her place so they wouldn't have to talk. She was silently praying that Edna only thought there was something wrong with Stephanie. It would be better to wait until they were in the apartment before finding out.

They were sitting at Stephanie's little dining table.

"So, who are you and what did you do with my Stephanie?"

Okay, alrighty then, we'll have no beating around the bush here. Zigana decided against trying to cover up the truth. There was no way they were going to slip this by her. She was going to have to trust a woman that had a penchant for gossip like every other woman in the Burg. She wouldn't have to tell her details of the case, just convince her that it was for everyone's safety that she keeps it confidential.

"Who do you think I am? Why don't you think I am your granddaughter?" Secretly she was excited at the prospect of possible answers to her questions.

"I know Stephanie better than her own mother. But I don't know you. You look just like her, but you aren't Stephanie. Where is she? She's not hurt is she?"

"No, Aunt Edna, she's not hurt. She's in New York, but you can't tell anyone. We are working on a case together and it is extremely important that no one knows about this."

Edna's shoulders slumped and she let out a breath. Relief flooded over her, and it wasn't just because Stephanie was okay. Aunt Edna. It was true then. She knew it all of her life. The tears started to fall freely.

"Oh God, please don't cry. Stephanie is just fine. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." Zigana ran and grabbed some tissues.

"Sit down, sit down, I just need a minute." All of the years of wondering if her mother had simply created a fantasy world for her fell away. There was always that empty spot deep inside. The feeling of not being quite whole. She had held on to the belief that her mother was not crazy or simply spinning a yarn.

"Your great-grandparents were Marta and Nikola Gulyas?" Edna asked her when she regained her composure.

A thrill ran through Zigana. "You know about them?" She asked in amazement.

"I know they were working for my parents when I was born. Marta was the mid-wife that tended to my mother. They were gypsies that had dropped from their band to work on our farm in the Buda Hills. There was a disturbance, the sheep got out and were spread throughout the county on the morning of my delivery. Nikola was tending the sheep. Everyone had to help in the gathering. When they returned to the house they found my mother had given birth to me and the Gulyas were gone and never seen again."

Now Zigana had tears in her eyes. Here was the proof she needed. She got up again and hugged Edna.

"I knew it; as soon as I saw your picture I knew it. You are the image of my grandmother. She is going to be so happy!"

"Your grandmother?" It came out as a choked sob. She had her suspicions and even believed she was right. The thought never occurred to her that her twin was still alive. But then, why wouldn't she be? She hadn't thought about the crazy tales of a twin that her mother had told until last night. That void was always with her, it had become a part of her, something she had learned to live with many, many years ago. No one had ever believed her mother about the other baby. No one but her...Edna, the one that remained. "Dear God, she's alive?"

"Yes, she is. She lives in Budapest. She is going to be so happy." Zigana's enthusiasm waned slightly. "Unfortunately we can't tell her yet. It's not safe. Only a very few people know I am here and only three of them know who I really am. My name is Zigana Kovacs and I now have every reason in the world to believe you are my great-aunt Edna, twin sister of my Grandmother Eva."

Zigana knew instinctively that she was seeing a part of Edna that no one else had ever seen.

This was a revelation for Edna, an affirmation of her steadfast belief in herself and her mother. She could let go of the pain now. The ache that she had lived with all of her life for the loss of something she never knew.

"Eva?" Her name is Eva. She has a name. This something she had carried with her was truly a flesh and blood person with a name! More tears streamed down her face. Silent tears of joy and wonder. If only her mother were here to share her happiness.

Zigana left her to her thoughts for a few minutes and went to the bedroom to call Joe. She had to let him know what was going on and that she was going to be later than expected. She also called Ellen to let her know Grandma Mazur was safe with her at the apartment.

She came back to the table with two glasses of wine. Edna wasn't really carrying alcohol in her bag, which was a good thing. Of course that could mean the bag was so bulky because she was carrying something worse, like a concealed weapon. Zigana didn't want to think about that now.

Zigana lifted her glass for a toast. "To family!" she said simply and they clinked glasses and tasted the wine.

She told Edna what she knew of or at least believed to be the truth.

"All of her life Grandma has told the story of her missing twin. I don't really know how the story got started. I think it was suspicions from the others they traveled with that the child wasn't theirs. Marta and Nikola dropped from the group to work on a farm in the Buda Hills. A few months later, they returned with an infant girl claiming they hadn't wanted to travel during the last part of Marta's pregnancy. None of the others had realized she was pregnant and soon stories began to circulate. Most of them didn't care where the baby came from, but others were outraged. Some of the others knew the Gulyas had lost their baby daughter, Kasha, five years earlier. Marta appeared to be unable to conceive after that. Eventually, fear of exposure caused Marta and Nikola to break from the group and make their own way. They were content. They loved each other and their baby."

She explained with as little detail as possible how she ended up in Trenton and trading places with Stephanie. Once again, she expressed the absolute necessity for secrecy. Edna couldn't even tell Ellen what she knew.

"Well, doesn't that beat all," she said. "I get the best news of my life and I can't tell a soul. What a pisser!"

That eased some of the high drama of the conversation and they both laughed.

"Don't believe everything you hear about me," Edna told her niece. "I have kept more than one secret in my life."

"So tell me about my great-grandmother. How did she know of the other child? From what I understand, Marta gave her something to put her to sleep so she wouldn't remember."

Edna took another sip of wine before starting. It wasn't easy to tell the story she had pushed to the back of her mind so many years before. This time it would be different, this time she would be believed and not ridiculed.

There really wasn't much to tell. Her mother was considered a little touched in the head after the trauma of a premature birth and the sudden disappearance of the mid-wife and her husband.

"My father returned from rounding up the sheep to find her unconscious and the new baby girl in the cradle. He thought she was delirious because she kept telling him her baby was stolen. Back then having twins was a surprise you got at birth, especially when you lived in the country. She told my father there were two babies. My poor mother didn't even know the gender. She swore she saw Marta leave with the other one. No one ever believed her but me. For as long as I can remember, she talked about the one that was taken away. She told me never give up hope that one day we would find the other child. I remember her tears. She mourned the loss of her baby until the day she died."

It was such a relief to tell the story and not feel the emptiness inside of her.

"Does my sister, Eva, know?" she asked Zigana, enjoying the feel of speaking her name.

"No, perhaps when this is all over we can tell her together. But for now, I had better get you home. It is very late. Your daughter is going to be very mad at me for not bringing you home earlier."

"Not yet, I have something for you. But first, thank you, dear Zigana, my little gypsy. You are every bit as beautiful as my sweet Stephanie. She is so full of life and love and I think you are probably like her in more ways than just her beauty."

Edna opened her purse and pulled out a large packet of photos. "These are for you. I had copies made today and even put the names on the back so you would recognize your family."

Astonished, tears came to Zigana's eyes once again and she pulled Edna into a bear hug.

"You knew, but how? I thought you would suspect something, but not this."

Edna put her hand on her chest and said, "The heart knows its own kin. As soon as I realized you weren't Stephanie, the void inside me disappeared and I knew. I may be old and I may be considered unconventional, but that doesn't mean my mind isn't sharp or that my heart has given up hope. My mother promised this day would come. Thank you for making it so my precious gypsy."

"Thank you Aunt Edna. I love you already."

"I love you too, but enough with the hugging," she reprimanded. People are going to think there's something wrong with you Stephanie."

Zigana laughed. "I'll try Grandma. Now let's get you home. We'll talk some more later."


	12. On Vacation

I have been so busy getting things done to get ready to go on my cruise that I have had NO time for writing. More than likely the next update will be on August 5th unless it rains the entire time and we can't find anything to do on the ship...God forbid!!! I am taking the laptop though, so if there is any down time, I will use it wisely. I don't sleep very well so I may be writing while the others are asleep.

Thanks for reading and feedback.

Beth


	13. Chapter 14

  
NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all booksMost of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially. 

Zigana was so keyed up when she got back to Joe's house she could barely contain herself. The talk with her Aunt Edna was like a dream come true. She had waited so many years for this day and wished that her grandmother could be here to share in the excitement.

Joe was on the phone in the kitchen when she came in and saw the elation on her face. He ended the call quickly and went to see what was up. He was surprised when she ran into his arms and kissed him. It wasn't passionate; more of a kiss of triumph, but it was more than enough to stir his blood. He knew it wasn't Stephanie in his arms, but it felt so right. He pulled her in close and his heart skipped a beat as their bodies molded together. He loved Stephanie's body and while the two women were almost exactly the same size, Zigana's body was firmer. He let his mind wander and tried to imagine if her skin would be as soft and smooth as Stephanie's was.

His mind came back to the moment when Zigana pulled away breathless and wide-eyed. The kiss had become very intimate and filled with heat. Shit he thought, what was he doing?

"I am so sorry; I was just so…I didn't mean to…Oh, Joe, that was so unprofessional. It's just that I was so happy I got carried away." Zigana stammered. Dear lord, she was mortified. "This probably falls under the heading of sexual harassment. I wasn't thinking; I apologize for taking…"

She couldn't complete the thought because his mouth captured hers. In her surprise, she allowed his tongue entry and they were exploring and tasting each other intimately. Her body reacted immediately and she forgot everything except the impossibly gorgeous man she was clinging to and how much she wanted him.

Joe didn't know what had possessed him but he couldn't stop himself now. She was so intriguing. Until now, he had looked at her as a substitute for Stephanie. She wasn't. Physically, they were as close to identical as possible. But, the attraction he felt to Zigana was somehow different. It wasn't her appearance that attracted him, he couldn't put his finger on it yet, but there was something indefinable about her that drew him to her.

His hands traveled slowly down to her waist and slid inside her sweater where he found the soft smooth skin he had wondered about. One hand went around to her back to explore and the other found its way to the soft mound of her breast. He was surprised by the intensity of the desire that swept through his body. He had thought intimacy with Zigana wouldn't be any different than with Stephanie. Christ! Was he wrong! He had to stop now or he would be doing way more than thinking about it.

Joe ended the kiss and leaned back far enough to look into her beautiful eyes. For the first time he noticed the small specks of emerald green in the sea of sapphire blue. He could easily drown in those eyes. There was so much depth and expression there.

"_That_", Joe said softly, to cover his embarrassment at getting so carried away..."was sexual harassment. I guess we're even now."

Zigana laughed quietly at his remark while she regained her composure and to hide her own discomfort.

"Thanks Joe, I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh! The sacrifices I make in the line of duty," he said with barely a straight face. He guided her to the couch so she could tell him how the evening went.

Joe mentally shook his head in disbelief as she told him how Edna figured out that she wasn't Stephanie and had tricked Zigana.

"Who would've thought that Stephanie's crazy grandmother could be so astute?" Joe chuckled. "And she really had pictures made for you?"

"Yes, I haven't had time to look at them yet." She told him as she pulled out the packet of photos.

She opened the envelope and along with the pictures, she found a wooden locket. It was hand carved and looked like one half of a heart.

"I wonder why this is in here. I am sure she will explain it next time I see her. Oh, Joe, you have no idea how much this means to me. I can't wait to tell Stephanie."

"Well, it's gonna have to wait a bit longer. It's really late and the bad guys aren't going to wait for us to take a nap tomorrow." Joe teased. "Let's get to bed."

After completing the tour of the other half of the 'RangeMan Complex', Ranger and Stephanie unpacked and settled into the apartment. He told her she could relax since they didn't need to worry about the job until the next day.

"I think I need to go shopping tomorrow, this closet looks very empty, it needs shoes, lots of shoes," she teased as she finished hanging the last of her clothes in the huge closet.

"You can fill it with whatever you want," he told her as he pulled her into him. "I like having your things in my closet. It feels right." Almost makes us a couple he thought as he was nuzzling her neck.

He took her hand and guided her out to the living room. They settled on the sofa that looked out onto the city. Ranger sat at one end with Stephanie nestled between his legs. He had an arm across her chest and she was absently trailing her fingers back and forth. Stroking her hair, he thought how different it was now that it was straight and much shorter, but he still couldn't keep himself from twirling it into a curl around his finger. They sat quietly enjoying the view for a long while.

Ranger broke the silence. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" she asked lazily.

"I love you." he spoke softly into her hair.

She turned her head and looked up at him with a slow loving smile that brightened her eyes. "That's good 'cause I'm so in love with you."

She was surprised at how easily the words had been to say. It had taken her years to tell Joe she loved him and that was during a time of high anxiety and fear.

She rolled over so they were facing each other and did something she had always feared…she opened her heart and her soul to a man.

"Last night, before Joe and Gypsy came over I was trying to explain to you how I felt. We've never really talked about the night you were shot by Scrog. I never felt so afraid or helpless in my life. I thought we were all going to die. I had no idea who was coming through my door. I just knew that it would be either you or Joe, more likely Joe. But it didn't matter, because in that moment I realized that I love both of you and losing either of you was not an option."

"Babe, you don't need to do this," he kissed her forehead and held her a little tighter.

"I do need to, for both of us." She kissed him and took a deep breath before continuing. "For the next few months after you were shot I was very confused. I was still with Joe because it seemed to be the right thing to do. I loved him and he loved me. It was safe. More and more I realized that he and I weren't going any further in our relationship than sharing a bed, a dog, pizza and hockey, which was actually alright with me. We couldn't agree on anything else in our lives though. We argued over everything. He wanted marriage, a family and for me to quit my job. I wanted commitment on my terms and I didn't even know what the terms were. And then there was you. The stolen kisses, the flirting and the flicker of hope in the back of my mind that maybe someday you would make a real move. I loved you and you loved me, in your own way. I never had the courage to ask you what that meant."

He smiled at that and remembered the day he had said it to her. He hadn't realized at the time how she stockpiled things, put them on shelves and analyzed everything over and over again.

"I knew that you didn't want to be tied up in a relationship, especially not marriage and you didn't want children. I understood that you avoided attachments for fear of someone you love being used as a weapon against you. The more people you care for, the more vulnerable you become. You were never afraid for yourself. But whether or not we acknowledged our bond, it was obvious to others. Scrog recognized the feelings we shared. It didn't matter if we were actively pursuing a relationship or not, the result was the same."

Ranger winced at this. He had come to the same conclusion. He thought about stopping her but decided she needed to voice her feelings.

"Then there was the red rose on Valentine's Day. Joe gave me yellow roses and you sent me that single beautiful red rose. I thought surely it meant that you were going to come home to me and not send me back to Morelli again. You said you needed to talk to me, but it was just that you wanted my help with Dickie Orr."

"I was sure at this point you would never want to give up your lifestyle and so I stayed with Joe. But things didn't go well. I couldn't trust Joe any more. It took a while, but it finally hit me how he had actually put me in more danger when he didn't tell me that he had Dickie in protective custody. For Christ's sake, I could have been torched with a flamethrower!"

Ranger cringed at the memory of the fear and desperation he had felt when they realized she was missing.

"The night we learned of this case and Joe waited for me at my apartment to convince me to turn it down, I realized it was over. It didn't matter to me that I would be alone. I suppose that was another reason I stayed with Joe so long. After my divorce from Dickie, it was more than three years before I had, well, till Joe and I got together and I didn't want to be alone like that ever again. After Joe's idea of persuasion, I knew I would rather be alone than become a possession."

"Persuasion?" his eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Did he hurt you?"

Leave it to Ranger to pick up on that one word she thought. "No, not really. He just got a bit carried away, that's all." She didn't want to give him details that might cause him to overreact. "In hind sight it was a good thing; the last straw that ended our relationship permanently. He didn't see it and he'd just never understand that I'm free to make my own decisions regardless of my personal attachments. I won't be dominated by anyone, which by the way includes you."

"Babe, tried that once, won't happen again, I'm a fast learner. I just ask that you consider my professional opinion in your choices and that you think things out a little before you act. I want you safe, which I'm sure, was part of Morelli's motivation."

"Joe loves me and I'll always love him, but we're never going to be able to spend our lives together." She marveled at the truth of that thought. Joe would always be her first love and a highly valued friend. "I told him before the meeting on Thursday. He wasn't very happy about it and I could tell he was fuming about it through the entire briefing. We had a bit of a fight afterwards, but in the end we both knew it was over."

She smacked his chest when she felt his body rumble with the laughter he was trying to hold back. "What the hell is so funny?"

He knew he would have to tell her his impression of the scene he had witnessed.

"You have a strange way of breaking off a relationship Babe. I heard you fighting with Morelli from down the hall. I went back to close the door so the whole office wouldn't hear. By the time I got there, you two were in a major lip lock. I closed the door in case you decided to do him there on the conference table." He was laughing by the time he got to the last part.

Stephanie smacked him harder this time. "So that's how that door got closed, I remember thinking it was odd."

"So why didn't you ever tell me that you and Joe were over? Afraid I would take advantage of you on the job?" he asked her with a leer.

"Smartass," she said, "I was hoping you would." Take that, she thought. "Actually, Joe pointed out that we couldn't tell anyone because it would ruin the operation. We had to tell Gypsy though; it would have been awkward otherwise. Of course then I used it to my advantage and we played a joke on Joe."

She told him about Zigana meeting Joe at Pino's the night her car was blown up and that he didn't know she wasn't Stephanie.

Ranger shook his head in disbelief. "He ate a meal with her and had no clue until he kissed her?"

"Well, she did look like me and I filled her in on just how to act and respond to him. She's very good and even sounds like me. It was more than a joke; we were doing a trial run. She can fool everyone now."

"No, Babe, not everyone."

Stephanie remembered how he had been able to discern the two of them on several occasions.

"Ok, so she can't fool Batman. How do you do that? Even Joe was confused a few times. Why is it that you are the only one?" She really was curious now.

"It's a gift Babe. Finish telling me why you didn't tell me about breaking up with the cop."

She rolled her eyes in disgust, knowing he wouldn't tell her. "I guess I didn't tell you because I was afraid you really didn't wanna be with me. I almost convinced myself that you just enjoyed tormenting Joe and getting a rise out of me and maybe you even thought you'd just get lucky. On the other hand, I didn't want you to think I broke up with Joe to be with you. You could have decided to bring someone else here instead of me. You might've locked me up at RangeMan and then I would've had to shoot you. It wouldn't have been a good thing; I don't think I'd like prison too much. There were a gazillion things going on in my head. It all happened so fast, and you know how I love to analyze everything till it blows up in my face. Most of all, I did want to tell you and so I didn't."

"So the fact that you stopped pulling away from me this last week was your subtle way of dropping hints? Not that I minded, I enjoyed every minute."

"Of course you did, you never minded poaching before, why would it bother you now?" She said before getting serious again.

"I made up my mind that night in the hot tub that it didn't matter to me any longer where our time together would lead. I already knew I was in love with you. It didn't matter whether or not you wanted a relationship. The worst that could happen is that we would have mind blowing, incredibly hot sex and go our own ways. I'd be an idiot to pass up a chance like that. I'd thought a relationship based on sex was something I couldn't do, but in reality, it is exactly what I was doing with Joe. In truth, I couldn't do sex without an emotional connection. I had that with Joe and it was good, but it wasn't going where he wanted. It was also keeping me from exploring my feelings for you. In the end, you may break my heart in a million pieces, but how will I ever know if I don't try? I trust you with my heart, my life and my soul. I'm very much in love with you and I'm ready to accept anything you may be willing to offer."

Ranger's face was blank. Damn, she hated when he did that. She probably said too much, but she didn't care any more. She was tired of the stress of it all.

"Stephanie, the reason I don't mistake Gypsy for you is that you are my twin. You are my Twin Flame, The One, the only one who completes me. Gypsy may physically look like your twin, but your soul is twin to mine. I fought the truth a long time. You aren't the only one that can live in denial. I believed the nature of my work made it unrealistic to try for a normal family life. Too dangerous, odd hours, unconventional lifestyle were all things I used to justify not getting involved. Then you came along…the cute little white girl that wouldn't quit."

She twitched a bit at that, but then decided it wasn't all that bad. He said she was cute and determined, nothing wrong with that.

"You grew on me gradually, but there was that instant in the diner when we first met that something changed inside. It was a kind of peace that came over me and somehow I knew you were going to change my life. And damn if I didn't work hard to prove myself wrong. It was all downhill once I saw you chained to the shower curtain rod though." He gave her ass a squeeze and chuckled as she flushed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I actually convinced myself that once we spent a night together that I'd get over you. My grandmother would have a grand time lecturing me on that bit of stupidity. I knew that eventually you and Morelli would end it for good. It was only a matter of time, but I still didn't know what I wanted." He thought about that for a few seconds. "Not quite true, I knew what I wanted but still denied it was possible. When Scrog took Julie you freely gave me the support and help I needed. If I wasn't sure of you before, then that was the push over the edge. We have more trust and faith between us than most ever know. When Scrog was shooting me, I was praying that you would know how deeply you were embedded in not only my heart, but my entire existence. And then I survived. A miracle. A second chance. But I needed you to choose me. I didn't want to make the choice for you. I love you Babe, I have for a very long time. I want to take this as far as we can go. You are the balance in my life, the peace that makes it worthwhile, and the reason I breathe."

She was speechless. So she kissed him. She clung to him and she wept. The tears were of wonder, incredulity, relief and most of all love for this incredible man. Her man.


	14. Chapter 15

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

**__**

Chapter 15

Joe woke to the smell of coffee. It took him a few minutes to remember that Zigana was staying in the guest bedroom. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It wasn't even six yet! He dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom before trudging down to the kitchen. Zigana was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper with Bob curled up at her feet.

"Morning," he managed as he poured himself a cup of the fresh brew. "You always get up this early?"

"Yes, I love the quiet of early morning to prepare for the day. I'm sorry if I woke you, I should have asked what time you get up."

Joe was leaning against the counter taking his first few sips of the hot coffee. "No problem, but just so you know, you'll never convince anyone you are Steph if you tell them how early you get up. If I'm not rousted during the night, I usually go to work around seven. My schedule is my own now that we're working the diamond case. I'm at your disposal boss. So what's on the agenda?"

"First thing I'm doing is going for a run. Would you like to join me?" she asked as she finished her coffee and put her cup in the sink. "I fed Bob and took him for a bit of a walk while the coffee was brewing."

"Sure, I haven't run in a while. Thanks for taking care of Bob; it looks like he's smitten." It probably wouldn't hurt to start running off some of those meatball subs he thought. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you out front in ten minutes."

After doing their stretches, they did a slow pace run over to the track at the school. Once they entered the track, Joe let her set the pace. He was impressed to say the least as he ran behind her and not just by her running. She obviously took her exercise seriously. He felt a pang of guilt that he had all but given up on a regular routine. If he weren't careful, he would be one of those cops that looked like they spent most of their time at Krispy Kreme.

They had run three miles when Zigana got the feeling someone was watching them. She scanned the area more thoroughly on the next lap but didn't see anyone lingering but the feeling was still there.

"I think we need to head back now," she told him.

Surprised by this, he asked, "Already, I thought you would at least wanna do ten miles. Are you okay?"

"Normally I would, but I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched. I can't find anyone, but I'm sure of it."

"Okay, let's finish this lap and head to the house."

Joe automatically went into cop mode. He didn't show any outward signs, but he was instantly more aware of everything going on around him. He couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary, but more than likely, he wasn't the one being watched.

They slowed to an easy run as they left the track and didn't talk. No one appeared on the way back to Joe's house.

"I feel a bit foolish, but I could have sworn there were eyes on me," she said as they stretched in front of the house.

"I doubt you were wrong. I've learned to trust Stephanie's instincts on things like that and you're probably just as aware as she is. It's hard to have a good workout if you have to be on your guard. I don't think Ranger will mind if we both workout in the gym. I need to get back into a good routine myself."

Joe looked around the neighborhood as he held the front door open for her. He felt the eyes on them now but he didn't see anyone other than a neighbor retrieving the morning paper and another one leaving for work.

"You go on up and shower first, I'll scramble a few eggs."

"Thanks Joe, I won't be long," she said as she went up the stairs.

Once he heard her in the shower, he made a call to the station. He felt better knowing a patrol car would be doing a swing through the neighborhood shortly. The mood didn't last long when he realized Bob hadn't met them at the door. He called out to the dog but didn't get a response. He checked every room up and down calling his name until he heard a whimper coming from the coat closet.

What the hell he thought as he opened the door and found a very submissive Bob. He coaxed the dog out of the closet and began examining him.

"Is he alright? I heard you calling him, what happened?" Zigana asked as she came down the stairs wearing a short terry cloth robe and a towel on her head.

"Not sure, but he was in the closet. Someone was in the house while we were gone," he told her as he found the singed hair and the two prongs stuck in his side. "They're gone; I've been through the house."

She noticed his gun sitting on the floor next to Bob.

"They used a Taser on him," he said as he showed her the protruding prongs. Bob looked up at her and wagged his tail. "Then they put him in the closet. I don't know what they were looking for, I need to go through the house and check things out. Will you stay with Bob?"

"Of course, go, I'll take care of him."

Joe picked up his revolver and began a more thorough search of his home. He went to the kitchen assuming that would be the most logical place for a break-in. The door was closed but not locked, as it had been when they left. He scanned the kitchen looking for any other signs of the intruder. His eyes stopped on Rex's cage.

"Fuck!" he yelled when he saw the miniature coffin.

Zigana came running with Bob following. She saw what he was looking at and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no!" she cried as tears filled her eyes. Her heart lurched thinking of Stephanie and the pain this would cause her.

Inside the hamster's cage was a small coffin shaped box with the words 'Payback time is coming!' Joe reached in the cage and pulled out the little box. He let out the breath he was holding as he felt the movement inside. He opened it up and Rex jumped out and promptly bit him.

"Shit!" Joe yelled as he dropped the little guy back in his home.

"That wasn't in there this morning." Zigana informed him. "I gave him fresh water and food when I fed Bob."

"Well, at least we know your spidey sense works as well as Steph's. I'm gonna check the rest of the house for any other surprises."

"Spidey sense?" she asked.

"It's what Stephanie calls her gut feelings, you know, her natural instinct. She has a keen sense of intuition. I think you do too. I'm sure someone was watching you run. More than likely, they saw you walk Bob this morning. That's why they came in with the Taser. They knew there was a dog in the house." He gave Bob a few good pats before going off to check the rest of the house.

"No more surprises. Evidently the asshole just wanted to leave a message." Joe was doing his best to control his anger. He took Bob to the bathroom and cleaned his wound from the Taser prongs. The hair was slightly scorched but the injury wasn't bad.

"What do you think this means? Is this the same guy that blew up Steph's car?"

"We can't be positive, but I would like to believe she only has one nut case after her at a time. I just wish I knew which one it is. I'm not going to call this in. I don't think it's related to our case, but I'd rather avoid any odd questions that might come up. Only a few people know about the operation and we want it to stay that way. I doubt we'd find any fingerprints and we really don't need the jokes about Rex and Bob."

Zigana's phone rang. "Meri Maisonet," she told Joe as she answered. "Hi Meri, we were going to call you shortly. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I thought maybe we could get together for lunch today and compare notes."

"That would be great. Should we meet around one o'clock at RangeMan? I can arrange it with Tank and Ella. We can use the conference room. That way we'll be sure of our privacy and see if Tank has any word for us."

"Great, see you then."

She gave Joe the details of the call.

"Guess we better get a move on. I need to take a shower and get dressed, which might not be a bad idea for you too. You probably don't wanna go to the bonds office in that outfit. Not that I don't like it on you, but I don't think you want to give Vinnie the wrong idea." he teased her.

"How do you know he's not my type? I think ferrets are very cute actually." She surprised herself by her boldness, but she had forgotten she was wearing nothing but a short robe. She didn't normally participate in silly banter. "Don't tell me you're jealous of Vinnie."

Now Joe surprised, she was acting more like Steph now.

"Better watch yourself Gypsy; you don't want to bait me. I'm not afraid of the hook."

"Okay, I'll remember that," she said sheepishly as she slipped past him and quickly headed up the steps. And, maybe I won't be afraid to reel you in, she thought.

They were dressed and ready for the day thirty minutes later.

"I am going to check in at the office. Hopefully I can put off most of the skips just bring in one today. That will leave me free to work with you this afternoon. I guess bringing in three yesterday was a bit much. Where are you off to?"

"I'm gonna check on some of my street sources and see if anything is shaking loose. I'm also going to look back through Steph's FTA's and see if I can figure out who is looking to settle a score. I don't want you getting hurt because of Steph's psycho."

He walked her to the SUV and opened the door for her. She rolled down the window and told him she would see him at RangeMan.

He leaned in, gave her a light kiss on the lips, and said, "Be safe Little Gypsy."


	15. Chapter 15 part 2

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

**__**

Chapter 15: Part 2

I was just made aware that my scene separations weren't showing up. I apologize for this and I hope this will correct the problem for now.

Zigana pulled up in front of the Plum house and was amazed to find the two women standing at the door. Stephanie wasn't kidding about the mother/daughter radar. Ellen was obviously cooking breakfast when her radar buzzed because she was standing there wearing an apron, beating the contents of a bowl cradled in one arm with a wire whip. Zigana hadn't called ahead; she just decided it was too early to be at the office so she would visit her newfound family.

She smiled up at them and felt a pleasant rush of emotion run through her body. She was bursting at the seams with the desire to tell everyone her secret. She wanted to pick up the phone and tell her grandmother and all of the others back home. She really wanted to act like a child and say 'told you so' to all of the non-believers. Nevertheless, it would have to wait. Maybe she would even have more news by the time the case was solved. Wouldn't it be something to bring home the Kovacs Diamond along with the news of the long lost twin?

She got out of the SUV and almost felt at home, as she walked up to the door.

"Stephanie, what are you doing here so early? Is something wrong? I can't believe you kept your grandmother out so late last night. She needs her rest you know. She couldn't sleep because she was all wound up. I had to give her a little something to help her get drowsy." Ellen was mixing faster as she spoke.

"Yeah, she gave me three shots of that stuff she hides in the pantry. It's gotta heckuva wallop!" Edna said, winking at Zigana.

"Mother, I only gave you one shot!"

"Well ain't that just a kick in the pants, wonder how I got those other two. I sure slept good though. I'm gonna have to get me some more of that."

"Are you staying for breakfast Stephanie? It's almost ready. Your father is upstairs, why don't you go tell him the food will be on the table in five minutes."

"Sure, I have a little time before I need to be at the office. I just stopped by to say hello, but breakfast sounds great."

Ellen and Edna went to the kitchen and Zigana went to find Frank Plum. He started down the stairs just as she was about to go up.

"Morning Dad." She said watching him come down. "Breakfast is ready. Driving the cab today?"

"Of course I'm working today. If I don't work I have to be here with that crazy old woman and watch the Weather Channel."

Zigana was glad to see that breakfast wasn't a big affair this morning. She had some scrambled eggs and ham and no one even commented on her eating habits. The meal was nice and uneventful.

"Stephanie, your grandmother wants to get her hair done this morning. It would save me time if you drop her off. I need to go to Valerie's and I can pick her up on the way back. And Valerie wants you to call her; she thinks you are avoiding her."

"Sure, I'll take Grandma to Dolly's. Tell Val I'll call tonight."

That worked out well she thought. I can talk to Aunt Edna on the way to the beauty parlor.

rangerlovessteph

He had gotten so much pleasure out of his little prank this morning. He just wished he could have been there to see her face when she got the message. She was going to learn that he was a very important person and she should have taken him seriously. She had her chance; she could have had him and everything he had to offer. Soon, he was going to have so much money he could have taken her anywhere and given her anything she wanted. Stupid bitch, he was going to be the one to have the last laugh. Maybe he should take care of that pain in the ass grandmother of hers too. She was always causing trouble and butting into everyone else's business just like the Plum whore.

His phone rang. Looking at the number, he drew in a breath, finally, maybe this was the news he was waiting for.

The man on the other end spoke in very broken English and so he hit the record button on his machine to be sure not to miss anything.

"You are prepared to take the shipment on the 21st?" the other man asked.

"Yes, the equipment and the men are ready. They have already done several trial runs and will be doing more before the retrieval."

"You are sure of these men? There will be no problems?"

"Of course I'm sure. They don't even know what they're diving for. Don't sweat it I've got it covered. No one's gonna talk and the job'll get done. Is the auction still on for the 25th?"

"Yes, it will be as we have planned. I will see you in New York City on the 23rd. Your instructions will be in the parcel."

Two weeks and the waiting would be over. The money would be in his hands and he would have his revenge.

rangerlovessteph

Ranger stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. He marveled at the rightness of it all. He had always believed in his line of work only a fool would allow his emotions to control his life. He was wrong. The emotions didn't control your life; they made life worth living.

Ever since that one night they had spent together so long ago, all of his senses were intensified. He was actually better at his job with the awareness that he had a reason to survive all of the ugliness he saw day in and day out. He began thinking about possibilities. Maybe she could be part of his life. Waking up in her bed was unlike any other experience in his life. Sure, he had several women whom he occasionally woke up with and it was nice. They accommodated him. However, waking up with Stephanie felt like waking up at home and he hadn't had a home in many, many years. Pushing her out of his thoughts was simply a joke. Her image popped into his head at the oddest moments. He certainly couldn't be near her without touching some part of her, even if it was just her hair and found that he looked forward to her distress calls.

Scrog had done them a huge favor even if his plan was perverse and deadly. Ranger acknowledged that if it was obvious to a total stranger that Stephanie was abundantly important in his life then denying it served no purpose. They were both in danger consistently. Eliminating the distractions caused by the denial would make them stronger as a team.

Meeting Zigana had also made the decision to pursue a relationship much easier. He tried desperately to find the same attraction to her as he had for his Babe. It just wasn't there. They were identical in looks to most people and her body was much more toned, but she could never replace Stephanie. Zigana was an unbelievable woman and she was going to make some man happy, but it wouldn't be him. It would just be too funny if she got together with the cop he thought. Who knows, he had seen much stranger things happen.

She stirred a bit and he watched as she rolled over and became aware that she was alone in the bed. His lips curled up as he walked over and sat beside her. He set the coffee he was holding on the nightstand and slid his hand under the sheet to caress her naked skin.

"Mmmm." The moan was all she could mange. "Do I smell coffee for me?"

"Maybe," he teased as he placed light kisses at the nape of her neck and moved slowly down her back. "If you're a good girl I'll let you have some."

"How good do I need to be?" she asked as she rolled back to catch his lips with hers.

She locked her hands around his neck and pulled him onto the bed with her. It didn't take long to get him out of his black silk boxers. They made love at a highly sensual and languid pace. The force of the climax was so powerful they were breathless even though they had barely moved. They stayed joined until a phone rang.

Neither of them answered, they let it go to voice mail. Without a word they agreed to keep the rest of the world out at least until they showered and had breakfast. The last twenty-four hours had been as if they were in another universe. They felt entitled to hold onto it for another hour or so.

rangerlovessteph

Zigana held out the carved locket to her aunt.

"This was in with the pictures you gave me. I don't understand did you want me to have it?"

Edna pulled out the matching locket on a chain around her neck. "No, I want my sister to have it. My father made it. He was never convinced one way or another about my mother's story. He carved the lockets and gave them to her on our first birthday. They fit together to form one heart. My mother wore them both around her neck, but never put them together. She gave them to me when she became ill. She wanted me to give my twin her share of our mother's love that she had held next to her heart since our first birthday."

Zigana was touched. She was holding something that her great-grandfather made out of love and her great-grandmother had held next to her heart for the greatest portion of her life.

"Then you should take it and give it to her yourself when you meet her. I promise that we will get you together after this operation is complete."

"No, you keep it. Just in case something happens to me before then, I want to be sure that you have it. I know you will give it to her."

"Aunt Edna, it won't be long, a few weeks, I'm sure and we will have this case all wrapped up. Please keep it."

Edna took the locket and said, "No, you wear it. It will give me peace knowing you have it around your neck for now." She put the chain with the locket on it over Zigana's head.

"There now, we are complete. Even if Eva never sees it, it has achieved its purpose through you my little gypsy."

rangerlovessteph

After breakfast, Ranger went to his office, checked his voice mail, returned calls that needed his attention and did the same with his e-mail. He assured Tank that they were settled in to the apartment and all was going as planned. Stephanie was comfortable with him now and would have no problems playing her part.

He pulled out the little book he had brought with him and smiled fondly with memories when he found the number he needed.

The sultry voice that answered still managed to make him smile.

"Hello beautiful, have you missed me?"

"Carlos? Carlos Manoso, is that you? Oh baby you know I've missed you. Where are you? Are you in the city?" Her voice had gone from sultry to breathless and excited.

"It is and I am," he told her. "I need to see you. When can you make time for me?"

"For you, my calendar is clear."

"How about two hours. I need to free myself up and then we can get together. Still the same place?"

"Absolutely, I'll be waiting."

He disconnected and thought what a sweet ride this was going to be.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

**__**

Thanks Always to Trish, my wonderful friend and Beta

**__**

Chapter 16

Stephanie thought about the credit card tucked safely away along with the one given to her for job expenses as she signaled a taxi. Ranger had given her carte blanche with his personal credit card. He had no idea the kind of damage she could do in one day. Being in New York City with limitless shopping opportunities and no psychos following her was exhilarating. Naturally, it would have been much more fun if Ranger had been able to shop with her, but he needed to take care of business. She tried to insist that she should be with him since she was part of the operation too. He convinced her it was just as important for her to get the things she needed to play her part. With a huge smile and thoughts of shoes, she climbed into the cab and told the driver to take her to Bloomingdale's.

rangerlovessteph

Joe arrived at RangeMan early. Zigana had called to let him know she would be there in her fourth floor apartment doing some research.

"Hi, I'm glad you got here early. I want to fill you in on my morning. It has been full of surprises." She told Joe as she led him into the small office.

"I met Joyce Barnhardt at the office. She wasn't too happy about me bringing in three skips yesterday. She essentially accused Connie of favoritism by giving me the easy high bond files. So, she grabbed the file I was looking over. She declared she could handle it much better than me and stomped out of the office calling me a few less than attractive names."

"Sounds just like Joyce. Quite a treat, isn't she?"

"Yeah, does she always dress in that tight leather? It has to be so, uh, painful and hot."

"Yep, that pretty much sums up Joyce, she thinks she's hot and the rest of us think she's a pain."

"She came back about ten minutes later when she realized the file she took was for a Slayer. When I made lunch arrangements with Tank he asked me to bring it to RangeMan. I was taking a peek at it when she grabbed it and ran."

"And naturally she accused you of setting her up, didn't she?" Joe asked.

"She did, you know her pretty well don't you?"

"She has been tormenting Steph for years. She's predictable. Just don't let her get under your skin; she's not worth it. If she ever finds out you aren't Stephanie, she'll blow your cover in a second unless she thinks she can make a profit from the information." Joe warned.

"On a brighter note, I took Lula out on a pickup and I got to know her better. She really thinks the world of Stephanie."

"Usually when Lula rides along there is trouble. Did it go alright?"

"For the most part. We went after Vincent Cartucci. He was arrested for shoplifting. We were watching his house and took a break so Lula could use the bathroom. We went to the Santana Grocery on Chambers St since we knew the bathrooms were always clean. Lula saw that there was a huge meat sale and decided she needed some pork chops. There was only one package left and she grabbed it at the same time as someone else. They struggled over the chops and drew in a big crowd when they fell to the floor. When I came out of the ladies room, I saw Lula sitting on top of Mr. Cartucci. I thought she was trying to make the capture, but she was really fighting Cartucci for the pork chops. She didn't even realize it was our skip!

I put cuffs on him and got both of them to their feet, Lula first. Cartucci was so mad about Lula getting the meat that he put his head down and threw himself into her stomach knocking them both into a display of ice cream toppings. Every flavor syrup you can imagine plus the sprinkles, crunches and other artery cloggers went flying. The floor and everyone watching the struggle was covered. It looked like a full out war at Charlie's Chocolate Factory."

"That explains why you smell like Baskin Robbins." Joe was having a hard time holding back the full throttle laughter.

"I took a shower and changed! Do I still smell that bad?"

He choked back a laugh. "Not bad, you smell…sweet."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "People were falling and sliding all over the place in the mess. Poor Cartucci was having a particularly bad time of it since he had the cuffs on. When the manager came back to sort things out we kind of _slipped_ through the crowd and got out of the store."

"I'll probably get a call if they file a complaint. Someone will recognize you on the surveillance video and I'll get at least a dozen or more calls about my tasty girlfriend." Joe teased her, but knew it was a real possibility and secretly hoped it didn't happen.

"We got Cartucci in the SUV. Oddly enough, Ranger keeps several tarps in the vehicle. I had Lula sitting in the back. She kept going on about how delicious Vincent was looking and she really wanted to lick him clean. I couldn't believe it when he tried to encourage her to do it. I'm not sure but I think she was muttering something about Tank being upset if he heard about her licking syrup off a skip."

"Yeah, I don't think I would wanna be Cartucci if Tank found out about it. He'd be better off staying in jail a very long time."

"At the station I got all kinds of comments and I'm afraid you won't have to worry about the surveillance tape because more than likely everyone already knows."

"Shit, I hadn't thought that far ahead. It could be worse, I'm not sure how, but I think I'll steer clear of the station for the rest of the day."

"When I went back to the SUV, Lula was gone. She left a note that she caught a ride back to her car and was going to the store for some syrup. She said that Tank was going to be in a diabetic coma by the end of the night. Poor Tank."

Lucky Tank is what Joe was thinking as they both laughed for quite a while before regaining their composure and Zigana became a little more serious.

"Lula has a friend, Jackie, and she is concerned about her. Jackie has been dating a new guy in town and Lula says he gives her the 'heebie-jeebies'. Lula is singing at The Backdoor tonight and wants us, well, me, to be there. She thinks Jackie will show up with this guy and maybe I can check him out." Zigana hoped this didn't sound like she was asking him out on a date. "But if you have other plans its fine. I can go alone, I sort of promised Lula I would help her out."

"Do you know anything about Jackie and what she does for a living?" Joe asked her. "And as for letting you go to The Backdoor alone, you might as well ask me to let you walk down Stark Street naked."

She gave him the same glare that Stephanie always did when he told her she couldn't do something.

"Excuse me? It is not up to you to allow me to do anything Mr. Morelli.," she said as her spine straightened and her attitude shifted gears.

Joe shook his head in amazement. "Well, I guess we just found another character trait you and Steph share. Look, I just mean that The Backdoor is a tough club. It's not safe…"

"Safe? Joe Morelli, I am certain that I am quite qualified to provide for my own safety. As a matter of fact, there is a good chance I am probably more qualified to be your bodyguard than the other way around!" She couldn't believe he thought she wasn't capable or well trained enough to ensure her own security.

"Whoa there, I didn't mean that to sound like you couldn't handle yourself." He didn't mind the attack coming from her. Unlike Stephanie, he was sure she would be fine. "I just think it would be easier if you didn't have to deal with assholes hitting on you. If we go in as a couple, you will be left alone for the most part. That way it will be easier to focus on what's important."

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I'm a bit sensitive, it's not easy being a field trained woman you know. Men are always thinking I'm helpless. The truth is I have had to prove myself so many times that I am better than most of the guys. Anytime you want, I am sure we can use the facilities here at RangeMan. And, yes, I know Jackie is a prostitute. That makes no difference to me. She is Lula's friend and I want to help if I can."

He loved the fire in her eyes, it was just like Stephanie's, but Gypsy had the power to back it up.

"I don't have plans for tonight, you really need to remember you're the boss now," he teased, and with an overdone bit of swaggering he said, "I am here to do your bidding. I would love to be your escort for the evening ma'am." Then he thought that this woman caused him do the most inane things he never imagined doing.

"Well since I'm the boss, we'll go around 9:30. Be ready Officer Morelli." Her mood was light again. She hated having to prove her competence and was glad she didn't have to do it now.

"I had breakfast with the Plums this morning."

Joe's eyes widened. "And you aren't in tears or having a nervous breakdown?" he teased.

"Very funny. It was actually quite nice. After breakfast, I took Aunt Edna to the beauty parlor. On the way I asked her about the locket." She pulled the locket out from under her shirt, and filled him in on the story Edna had told her.

Joe reached out and fingered the locket. "That's an incredible story," Joe said thoughtfully. "Maybe her, uh, eccentric behavior, helps her to forget the loss in her life. I can't imagine what it would be like going through so many years believing and sensing there was someone out there who was a part of you."

"It does tend to make you look at her in a different light. She held on to the pictures and the locket all these years to give to her twin." Zigana said, dropping her head so Joe wouldn't see the tears trying to form in her eyes. "She claims she has never gone to sleep one night without praying for a reunion. Meeting Stephanie has opened my eyes to how very much my grandmother and Aunt Edna silently suffered. All of the lost years that can never be recovered. It's all so sad."

Joe laid the locket gently back on her chest. He lifted her head with two fingers until she was forced to look at him.

"No, it's not sad. It's amazing if you think about it. Seventy-four years ago, a single event took place that affected so many lives over the course of the years. Eva, Edna, their children, and grandchildren all had the paths of their lives altered by an act of grief and desperation. Ultimately, it helped to lead you on your career path, which brought you here. If not for Marta and Nikola, I wouldn't have had two of the most amazing women in my life. Things would have been different for both of you." For me. For Frank Plum. Everyone. kind of like It's A Wonderful Life." He saw the question in her eyes at his reference. "Its a classic American movie. We'll rent it some day," he smiled at her.

And, in that moment, Joe understood. Stephanie had never been his. They were never meant to be together. He was meant to spend his life with Zigana. Ever since he first met her at the station, there had been that difference. It made sense to him now why the final break-up with Stephanie had been so much easier than he expected. He had been attracted to her for so many years and the sex was incredible. Stephanie was certainly an adventurous lover. However, he admitted to himself now, they were each looking for something different for their future. He was giving thanks that they had never been able to make the commitment to one another. Instinctively he was sure that Zigana wanted the kind of life he craved. He knew that she was his destiny.

Joe cupped her face in his hands and touched his lips to her forehead. "Painful things happen sometimes that are meant to be. Everything that we have been through has brought us to here and now."

He kissed away the tears escaping from both of her eyes. "Yes, it was a horrible thing, but it was done by the driving desire to share their love with a child. Your grandmother has had a good life from what you've told me."

He wasn't sure what was happening. The tender feelings he was experiencing were foreign to him. As unfamiliar as this was to him, it felt so right. He moved his right cheek up and down softly against her left cheek almost as if he was stroking it with his hand.

"It was wrong, but you're here to correct that. You're the one that was destined to bring it full circle."

He moved to the other cheek and continued the stroking motion.

"Perhaps all of this had to happen just to bring you to me." His lips found hers and he took her pain and sadness away. He was loving and careful with her.

Zigana's response to him was almost immediate. His words had rung true to her. She allowed him access with his tongue and he took her breath away.

Joe's mind was whirling. All thoughts of Stephanie were gone. When he had kissed Zigana before, Stephanie was always there in his mind. Now there was the need to take it slow, to taste, savor, memorize and cherish. He was surprised when he felt himself harden but didn't have the feral and urgent need to take her hard and fast. Somehow, he knew that the first time and every time with her was going to be different.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Lester's voice announcing that lunch was ready in the conference room.

Startled by the interruption, Joe pulled back. Not wanting to lose contact just yet, he nuzzled into her neck.

"Christ!" he said in a ragged voice. "We need to talk."

"Uh-huh!" was all Zigana could manage to get out as she willed the rest of the world to go away.

rangerlovessteph

She saw him pull up and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him while kissing him long and hard the second he was out of the car. When she gave him room to breathe, he held her at arms length and took in her beauty. She was 5'4" and although the outfit wasn't tight, it showed all the curves and voluptuous features of her well built and physically fit body. She certainly wasn't fashionably skinny like many women these days.

"Dawn, you're more beautiful than ever," he declared, catching his breath from her enthusiastic greeting. "I don't know how I managed to stay away so long."

"Too long!" she cried out in jest, smacking his arm.

Every time she saw him, he was better looking and, hard to believe she thought, sexier. It felt almost as if there was a new dimension to him, as if he found something that was missing before. Something was different, he was less tense, more at ease, and dare she say, happy? These were words not normally associated with Carlos Manoso. He was a man that made both men and women shudder…just not in the same way.

Interesting, perhaps the rumors of his marriage were true. Too bad those rumors didn't have her name attached to them. She sighed; at least she would always have her place in his life. She kissed him squarely on the lips once more and then took his hand to lead the way.

"Let's go get you up sweetie. I'm gonna take you so high today we'll be soaring. It's been so long since we've done it together, are you ready?"

Dropping her hand, he slid his arm around her waist, snuggling them together as they walked.

"Beautiful, I can't wait to do it with you again. It's definitely been way too long!"

rangerlovessteph

Ella had lunch set up buffet style in the conference room. There were sandwiches, fruit, soup and since Ranger was absent, she had slipped in cookies for dessert. While they ate, they chatted about tidbits of information they were picking up on the streets, from contacts, internet research and other resources.

Joe filled them in on the morning's excitement and the threat to Stephanie. He gave them a look that caused them to reconsider making any jokes about Rex or Bob. He also reported that he hadn't had any luck weeding through Steph's former FTA'S.

Once the food was cleared away, they got down to business.

Tank started out the meeting with an update on Ranger and Stephanie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso reported in this morning. They have settled into the RangeMan apartment and Ranger has confidence that they will have no trouble posing convincingly as newlyweds." Tank told them with a slight curl to his lips. Yes, it was a petty little jab at Morelli and Tank knew he was acting less than professional, but just couldn't seem to help himself. The cop hadn't even raised an eyebrow though. Interesting, he thought; either Morelli is as good as the boss at hiding his emotions or Joe hadn't been affected by the taunt. "He also has a potential lead. He hopes to get an introduction tonight to a buyer. It may not be easy though, the man doesn't let many people into his inner circle."

"With the Bombshell on his arm, the boss won't have any trouble getting an introduction." Lester put in. "The poor guy will beg for one."

Meri raised an eyebrow at Lester and shook her head at him. She leaned over and whispered to him, "Santos, you have a one track mind. That was a really sexist remark you know."

"Yeah, I know, I got plenty more where that came from. Wanna get together later and we'll discuss them?" he said in a low suggestive tone.

She just gave him a "possibly" smile; and shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Tank.

Lester was thrilled with the encouragement. He had been pounding the streets with Meri for the last few days and decided that there might be a real woman under that cool FBI façade. Maybe even a hot woman. Lester knew women well enough to know that Meri was hiding her luscious body under the sedate and lackluster clothes she always wore. It was after all part of her job to blend into the crowd and not stand out.

Tank was used to Lester's outrageous behavior and chose to ignore the comment and continued. "Our informants haven't come up with anything for us. Whoever is involved locally is doing one helluva job keeping quiet. We all know the closer to a deadline, the looser the lips get. So keep after all of your snakes out there, something will turn up. Pay closer attention to your surroundings and follow your instincts. Stephanie, a little bit of that Spidey Sense would help about now." He winked at Zigana.

Tank's cell phone rang. Even with Tank's very dark skin color everyone saw the pigment change.

"Uh-oh!" Lester said. "Looks like Tank just heard about his Lula Sundae."

The other guys in the room snickered.

When Tank disconnected Joe just looked at him and smiling and asked, "Double dipped chocolate?"


	17. Chapter 17

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-17 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

__

Trish, you are a great friend and a wonderful editor. Stayce, thanks for helping Trish keep me motivated.

**__**

Chapter 17

Stephanie was having the time of her life shopping and only regretted that her best shopping buddy, Mary Lou, couldn't be there with her. It was probably a good thing that she wasn't because she had to focus every time she signed a charge receipt. She came very close several times to writing Stephanie Manoso instead of Stayce Manoso. She spent some time talking herself into actually making a purchase. It didn't feel right using Ranger's credit card. The card the Fed's gave her was another story. She used that card for the formal wear she would need and some casual daytime clothing. Ranger had given her his card for more intimate things, things he could tear off her. She overcame the guilt after her first few purchases. Thank God, for delivery service she thought, otherwise it would take a truck to haul all of her things back to the apartment.

Standing in the mad rush of people going here and there, she noticed she was in front of a slightly gaudy looking store. It looked like, a beefed up hot dog stand. She had heard that Gray's Papaya was considered to be the best hot dog place in New York City. Looking at her watch she realized she hadn't eaten lunch and right on cue her stomach growled and the familiar ache began. She had never eaten here despite her passion for foods with negative nutritional value. She looked inside and knew this was her kind of place. The sign read: Recession Special 2 Hot Dogs 1 Drink $3.50.

She loaded up her franks and ate them walking down the street, wishing she had another hand to balance everything. They were in truth the best hot dogs she had ever eaten. The hot dogs were cooked on a flat grill, making it so that the skin was slightly crunchy. The buns were also on the grill so they were warm and toasted. Anything that tastes this good can't be good for you she thought. That made her think of Ranger and she pulled out her cell phone to call him. His phone went right to voice mail so she just left him a short message. He must be in a long meeting. It was the third time today she couldn't get through to him.

rangerlovessteph

Tank scowled at Joe and Lester wondering what was going on. Lula had called to tell him she wanted to have an early dinner with him before her gig tonight. She was planning a sweet surprise for dessert and it couldn't wait. When Lula had a surprise, they seldom ate dinner first. He was sure it was going to be good. Whatever was up with the two idiots worried him a bit. He would beat it out of Lester after the meeting if he had to. He was usually the first person to hear the gossip on the 'Burg-vine' from Lula. Shit, it must be something that happened with Lula or she would've told him. Maybe he would just wait and talk to her.

He regained control and looking at Bobby he said, "Report."

"We're beginning to hear bits and pieces of a big shipment coming in and the opportunity to make some fast scratch. Someone is looking for muscle to ensure the safe delivery of the freight. No one seems to know what the freight is however. It doesn't sound like diamonds, but no way of knowing for sure. They aren't letting out a whole lot of information. We are bringing in some of the bigger guys from the Miami office and making them visible. We have full confidence that they can get in on the job."

"Who and how many?" Tank asked.

"We limited it to two, Zander and Elijah. Neither of them has ever been north of Georgia, so chances of being recognized are nil. If these guys are looking for real muscle there's no way they'll take a pass on Zander and Eli."

Tank nodded his approval. "Good choices, they both have the build, training and smarts. When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow night. They need to finish the case they're working. We have the word out that they're coming into Trenton to take care of a special situation. Once they're here, the 'situation' will have had an unfortunate accident and they will no longer be needed. They will make the rounds and let it be known they hate to waste the trip and wouldn't mind doing a job or two. With any luck they'll make a contact in a few days."

"Good work Bobby." He turned to Meri. "Do you have anything to report Ms Maisonet?"

"We don't have anything fresh, but we have eliminated the possibility of the diamonds coming in on a freighter. However," she added, "we still believe they are coming in by sea. We just need to keep narrowing down the options. It would help if we could pinpoint the arrival date. Hopefully if we get your men in place they will provide us with that information."

"We'll let you know the minute we have any sort of timeline. What are your plans now?" Tank asked her.

"Santos and I are going to be doing lots and lots of computer research." She could feel Lester shudder at the thought of sitting in front of a computer monitor for hours on end. "We are going to find every vessel coming into the country anywhere on the eastern seaboard."

Lester hated the thought of being stuck inside for days. He preferred beating the streets to get his Intel. Computer research bored him silly. However, if he suggested the office at the far end of the building things could be a bit less mind numbing. Not only was it far from the control room, it had no surveillance cameras inside. It was an office furnished with a few overstuffed chairs and a very comfortable sofa he remembered sleeping on once. It was used for less formal meetings and projects that needed to be completed outside of their regular cramped work areas.

"I was thinking of using the dart room to do our research." Lester told Tank in a confident voice. "There are several computers and it would give us room to spread out and we won't have to deal with all of the traffic in the front offices or over at the FBI. Besides, there's no way you're gonna get me in a building full of Feebs for any length of time."

Meri turned to face him. "The dart room? You want to work in a play room?"

"It's not a play room. It's an office that has a dartboard we can use to pin up a particularly nasty scumbag's picture and throw darts at it. It helps us keep a clear head by taking out our aggressions and, you know, relieving the tension." He said the last bit with a slightly suggestive gleam in his eyes that only Meri could see.

"I don't think it's reserved for anyone. You better claim it ASAP for the duration." Tank told him. "Anyone else have anything to cover?"

They all shook their heads. They finished off the meeting by reviewing placement of all of the field agents and brainstorming any avenues they might have missed.

rangerlovessteph

Tank left the conference room first. He needed the privacy of his office to talk to Lula.

"Hey Stud Muffin!" Lula exclaimed when she answered her phone.

"What's up Buttercup?" Tank asked. "Is there something you need to tell me about? The men are acting more stupid than usual today. Even the cop was being a smartass."

"Well, uh, nothing'. How'd I know what's up with them fools? When you gonna be here, I cain't wait too long ya know."

"I need to finish some things up and I'll be there. 'Bout an hour, okay?"

"I cain't wait much longer, might havta start withoutcha!" she teased.

"I'll be there," he said and disconnected. He wondered what she wasn't telling him. No matter, he'd get it out of Lester before he went home. Better to be prepared.

rangerlovessteph

Meri followed Lester to the dart room so she could look get a look at it before making a decision on working there before he put it on reserve. She liked the idea of them having some private space for their work. If she was going to be honest with herself, she wanted to be alone with him ever since they met on the Scrog case. Of course, they had spent the last several days together, however, that had been anything but private. There were a few times when they had stopped for meals that she found herself mentally undressing him. It was embarrassing when he offered her a penny for her thoughts. Wouldn't he have been surprised! After the remark he made in the meeting, she knew he had probably done the same thing, and on more than one occasion judging from his reputation. She wasn't planning on getting involved with him while they were working together on this Op; that would be unprofessional and very distracting. However, he was just so good to look at, surprisingly intelligent and extremely competent. 'Focus!' she demanded of herself. She was behind him as he unlocked the door, and she quickly amended her self-command. Focus on something other than his ass!

Lester pushed open the door and waved her into the room. It was an oversized office and indeed looked much more relaxed and comfortable than the purely business oriented front offices. There were four desks, two each set on opposite sides of the room, completely set up with everything they could possibly need. On the far side of the room near the huge windows was a coffee table surrounded by a sofa and chairs. There was a small area in the corner that appeared to be a miniature kitchen. In the opposite corner was a door that led off to a private bathroom.

"Very nice," she said nodding her head in approval at the state-of-the-art equipment. "I like it a lot; we should be able to get a lot of work done in here." She grinned at him. "Evidently, working in the private sector pays much better than the government. _And _they never allow us to play darts."

Score one for Santos he thought. "Great, I'll let you look around while I go snare this room for the next month, just in case." Maybe she'll relax a little working in here.

rangerlovessteph

Joe and Zigana spent the rest of the afternoon eliminating people from their lists of possible smugglers.

"What made you so interested in diamonds, aside from the normal interest women have in them?" he asked her. "Most women don't care about knowing about them, as long as they can wear them." Seeing her eyebrows raise, he quickly added, "That wasn't meant to be a sexist remark, just an observation. The majority of diamond smuggling investigators are men."

"Don't worry, I knew what you meant, and I am way beyond worrying about chauvinist remarks."

She told him about the Kovacs Diamond and her fantasy of one day finding it. She pulled out the picture she carried around with her. Even though the photograph was old and worn, he imagined how brilliant the stone was. The diamond was mounted on a pear shaped broach about the size of a kiwi. The center stone was a 30-Carat flawless diamond, with incredible facets around the edge and on the surface. It was unlike any stone he had seen before, not that Joe had seen too many huge diamonds. She told him this Miners cut diamond was surrounded by bright blue sapphires and intricate gold filigree.

"Of course the chances of ever finding it are astronomical, and it surely has been removed from its setting. I keep hoping that one day we will make a bust and it will be among the diamonds up for bid. It's just one of my hopeless fantasies in life." She explained to him and it made her stop and think.

"Most of the diamonds we are going to seize will be uncut. However, there are sometimes stolen pieces that are worth more on their own than the entire shipment in these auctions. Who knows, the broach was stolen before my grandmother was born. By now, it could be in anyone's hands. Nevertheless, a diamond such as this one would bring out the true collectors with the very deep pockets. If the Kovacs Diamond or any other extremely high value gem was up for grabs, the word on the street would be spreading in a much more prominent circle than we have been searching."

Joe realized where she was headed with this. "You think we need to be looking higher up the food chain. I think you may have hit on something. It could explain why we aren't hearing a thing about the shipment or the auction. Do you think we are dealing with the diamonds stolen from that Antwerp bank last March or even the pink diamonds that disappeared from that delivery truck in Melbourne in May? The reward for leads to the recovery of the Antwerp diamonds was close to 3.5 million dollars I think. More than likely it would be higher for actual recovery. No wonder Manoso is so interested in this Operation."

She knew he was beginning to realize how big this operation was and why their governments were eager to handle it.

"The pink diamonds are more rare and valuable, aren't they?" He asked.

"Yes, the ones that vanished are true natural pinks as opposed to those that are artificially treated. Recently, a relatively large number of fancy colored diamonds, including pink ones, have been excavated from the Argyle mine in Australia. Argyle now produces about 90 of the total world supply of pink diamonds. The increased availability of pink diamonds has amplified the interest and demand for pink diamonds."

"How does your country fit into this?"

"All of the governments involved believe the thieves are based in Budapest."

"So they believe whoever pulled the heist in Antwerp is also responsible for the missing pink diamonds in Melbourne and now they are on their way here." It was a statement.

Things were falling into place for him. He hated when the powers that be held back information. He knew from the start they weren't letting him in on everything. It was just too big of an operation to be justified by some small time smugglers. He knew the Antwerp heist was valued at well over thirty-five million dollars. He had no idea about the pinks. He also suspected that these were not the only diamond thefts involved.

Joe was feeling a massive headache coming on. He was going to have to start calling in favors to get information at a higher level. He picked up his phone and called Terry Gilman. He made arrangements to meet her for lunch the next day. When he finished the call, he realized Zigana was staring at him.

"Uh, it's business; she's my best connection to the Bosses." Shit, he wondered what Stephanie had told her about Terry. "We may want to stage a fight tonight at the club. It will make it easier to get information out of Terry if she thinks we are on the outs."

"Really? Why is that?" she did her best to act innocent.

"Well, she's an old girlfriend from high school and she and Stephanie never got along. Just a silly woman thing, you know how that goes, right?" Damn, he was digging himself in deeper with every word. "Look at the time. We need to eat dinner and get ready to go. My mother dropped off a casserole today; I'll go put it in the oven. You can have the shower first."

rangerlovessteph

Tank was holding Lula closely tucked into him with his arm around her. Her head was on his chest. He loved the shapely curves of her soft body and the fact they she wasn't afraid of him. So many women took one look at his size and took off running. Others that came into his life quickly found they couldn't handle his career. He never fully explained his work to them, but what he did reveal scared them off in a big hurry. Lula was different. Man, he thanked the good Lord she found him.

He knew her life had been tough. He admired her attitude and strength. She had been used and abused by many until she was nearly beaten to death by Benito Ramirez. She got right back up and pushed forward. Never had he met a woman with such resilience. She told him about the incident at the deli just a few minutes ago. Instead of hiding her head in shame, she had made it into the most sensual experience of his life. He smiled as he remembered her saying, "I'm lucky because I was born with a positive personality. Even when things aren't looking too good, I don't let myself get beaten down. I just start pushing and shoving. Pretty soon I'm so loud and full of bullshit I just forget about being scared." How could anyone want to hurt or laugh at such a beautiful woman? He wished Ramirez were alive right now just so he could kill him again.

He had hurried to Lula's as fast as he could not really knowing if something was wrong. He remembered now his relief when he saw that dinner was in the oven and the table was set for two with candles burning. She was surprisingly domestic today. Her apartment was very small and it didn't take him long to find her in the bedroom. It was dark, the only light coming from two black lights on either side of the room. He found her on the floor atop a purple sheet with neon pink hearts all over it. She had on a neon pink teddy and was lying on her side propping herself up on one elbow. The black lights made the effect very erotic. There were several things on the floor but it was too dark to tell what they were.

She gave him a come-hither look and gesture as she stretched out her arm. As he came to her, she got up and helped him undress. He recalled his surprise when he had stepped onto the sheet and it crinkled. She hadn't explained, just got his clothes off in a fast and efficient manor and had him lying on his stomach on the floor. The shock of the cold liquid on his back had startled him, the not so distant memory made him tremble a little and smile as it just dawned on him that there must be a sheet of plastic underneath them. His woman knew how to turn a man to putty. He had come to find when she finally rolled him over that she was spreading ice cream toppings all over his body and then cleaned it all off by sucking, licking and kissing him. She had wanted to do the same to his front, but by then he had decided it wasn't fair for her to have all the fun. He laid her back and decorated her beautiful body from the tip of her chin, down her neck, around and between her substantial breasts, down to her belly button, further still to her trimmed mound, down her right leg, back up again, spreading her legs wide being sure to cover her happy place and finally down her left leg. By the time he had licked her clean with his long, wide and very talented tongue they both were so aroused that it took only a few minutes of Tank's very long, very hard, and very slow strokes to bring on the rapture. He wasn't sure he could remember sex being so good before. Now, in retrospect he realized it wasn't sex, they had enjoyed each other's bodies on a whole new level and they had made love.

He hated the thought of moving from the embrace, and if it were up to him, they would stay here all night and explore more possibilities. However, he knew she was singing tonight. She had drifted off a while ago and he felt cruel waking her. Gently he lifted her head and captured her full lips with his mouth and kissed her awake.

rangerlovessteph

Joe and Zigana arrived at the Backdoor shortly before ten o' clock. The band was just about to take their first break of the evening. It wasn't too crowded since it was a weeknight. There were still a few empty tables and it was relatively quiet, which meant they didn't have to scream too loud to be heard.

Joe led Zigana to a table close to the wall furthest from the bar and the large speakers, but with a good view of all their surroundings. He caught the attention of a waitress and gave her an order for two bottled beers with the caps still on. He didn't want to take any chances of something unwelcome finding its way into their drinks.

This was Zigana's first visit to a club in America. It didn't seem so different from home. Life was actually similar no matter where you lived. She noticed a large group of very young women having some kind of party and asked Joe about it.

"They look they are having a wonderful time, what do you suppose they are doing?"

"Looks like a bachelorette party." He saw the next question in her expression and explained further. "One of the girls is getting married and they are having one last party with each other before the wedding. They will all get drunk, do crazy things, and feel really bad in the morning."

"Oh, alright. I thought only the men did that."

"Women's lib…equal rights…they have the right to act just as stupid as the men."

They were both laughing when Lula joined them. "You two sure do look like your havin' a fine time. What's so damn funny?"

"Joe was just explaining about men and women's…well never mind." Zigana was mortified that she had gotten caught up in the moment and almost slipped out of character.

"Fine," Lula said, "Cause I don't need no explainin' in that department.'

She sat down with them. "Jackie ain't here yet, but both you know her and you'll see her when they come in. There's jus' somethin' wrong with this freak. I just cain't shake the feeling that I know him, but I swear I ain't never seen him in my life. And bein' a former ho, I know when I know someone, 'specially a man.

"Don't worry Lula, we'll have him checked out. Do you think you can get a glass or something he handles so we can get fingerprints?" Zigana asked her.

"I can, but won't do ya no good, he wears gloves all the time. Never takes them off that I can see. Maybe officer Hottie here can follow him to the bathroom and see if he takes them off in there."

Joe winced at the thought of even going into the bathroom. "Probably not, gotta draw the line somewhere."

"I gotta go now. Tank's comin' in later and me and Sally we're gonna sing that Van Halen song, you know, Ice Cream Man. I'll see ya'll later, you watch out for my girl."

Joe put his head in his hands, "This is gonna be a great night."

When he looked up one of the young ladies from the bachelorette party was standing beside him and he could swear she was drooling. She just stood there looking like she wanted to ask him something.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her starting to feel annoyed.

She was blushing a brilliant red that was intensified by the alcohol she was drinking. Leaning over she whispered in his ear.

Looking at her in total disbelief he almost yelled, "You want me to drop my pants so your friend can take a picture of you doing _what_?"

Reader Jane's Burg-O-Pedia: Characters


	18. Chapter 18

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: NC-18 SMUT (Sooner or Later)  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

__

Trish, you are a great friend and a wonderful editor. Stayce, thanks for helping Trish keep me motivated.

**__**

Chapter 18

"I need to have my picture taken for a scavenger hunt, see its right here on my list." She proudly held up her list of items she had to do to win the bachelorette party scavenger hunt. "I only have two more things left on the list and I'll win."

Joe took the list from her and sure enough, all she had left to do was get a man to put money in her bra and have her picture taken kissing a man's naked butt.

"There are plenty of men in here, I'm sure you'll find someone willing to help you out," he told her.

"But yours is the best, I really want to kiss _your_ ass." Once she got started, her shyness vanished and she was bolder. "I've never seen one so perfect and it looks like it needs to be squeezed. Your girlfriend won't mind," she said looking at Zigana, "will you? Just a little kiss and a squeeze and maybe a…"

Zigana, trying so hard not to laugh aloud, decided to let Joe off the hook. "Let me see the paper." she told the girl. "It looks like you girls are having fun. What's your name?"

"Kiersten." the girl told her.

"Come here Kiersten." She motioned the girl to come closer so she could whisper something to her.

Kiersten listened to Zigana and looking distressed and worried said, "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know, how could I know? Shit, I'm so embarrassed."

"Joe," Zigana said with a twinkle in her eye, "why don't you do the other thing on her list to help her out. She understands now why you can't expose yourself in public."

Shocked, Joe asked, "You really want me to do that?"

"It's all in fun, here, I'll even give you the money." She handed him a five-dollar bill.

Shit he thought, Steph would have had a fit. He took the money and while he was putting it in Kiersten's bra, she shimmied so that he got a good feel. He turned beet red and was surprised to hear Zigana laughing.

Kiersten thanked them both and gave Joe a quick kiss on the lips. She went off with her friend, who had taken pictures of the entire scene, to find someone to drop their jeans.

Zigana was laughing at the look on Joe's face. "I'm willing to bet those pictures are all over the internet tomorrow."

Joe had totally forgotten about the girl taking pictures. "Terrific, just what I need. And what did you tell her?"

"Oh, I just told her you had a highly contagious rash that they haven't found a cure for yet." She said this with a straight face.

Joe's jaw hit his chest. "No, no you wouldn't do that to me. Oh, you are so going to pay for that. When you least expect it, just remember this night…"

Joe was interrupted by the band that had slipped back on stage when Sally Sweet started singing "Evil Ways" by Santana.

****

rangerlovessteph

Stephanie decided to try to call Ranger one more time before she indulged herself with a nice hot bath. Of course, it went straight to his voice mail again. Oddly enough, she wasn't upset. It had driven her crazy at times when Joe would leave and not answer his phone or return her calls. She found it amazing and wonderful that her trust in Ranger came so naturally even in their personal relationship. She had never reached that kind of security with Joe.

She got in the tub and let all of the aches and pains of a truly excellent shopping spree melt away. Life couldn't get much better she thought. The only thing missing was Ranger. She looked around as she lay in the tub thinking how wonderful this place was, but it had no meaning to her at all without him.

****

rangerlovessteph

Zigana touched Joe on the arm and nodded her head towards the couple that had just come through the door. She had to get right up to his ear to talk to him over the noise.

"Is that Jackie?" she asked.

Joe nodded his head and watched as the couple found a table not far from where they were seated. It was too dark and smoky to get a clear enough look at the guy, but he was sure the woman was Lula's friend.

"Have you ever seen the man before?" Zigana asked, straining to get a better look.

"It's too dark, I'll have to get closer. They're near the dance floor. Maybe we should get up and dance the next song." Joe said as he stood up to lead her to the dance floor.

Joe cursed his luck as they got to the dance floor and Sally Sweet started singing "Fools Rush In" an old Elvis song. He took Zigana's hand and pulled her loosely into his arms. Christ she smelled good he thought and began moving to the rhythm of the song and tried to remember the reason they had come to the dance floor.

Zigana told him softly that the man with Jackie didn't look like anyone that she recognized from Steph's files.

The man was small, dark, with a sloping forehead and no particularly outstanding features. He was not a handsome man, just kind of average looking.

"I don't know him," Joe said, "however, I feel like I should. Lula's right, I can't put my finger on it myself, but there is something familiar about him."

They danced as close to the table as possible without being rude. The music and other noise were too much to overhear the conversation. The song finished and they went back to the table.

****

rangerlovessteph

A half hour later, Lula introduced Dougie Kruper and Walter "Mooner" Dunphy, the two young men that were going to host a little karaoke tonight during the band's breaks. Mooner was wearing his signature black Metallica T-shirt and jeans with more holes than denim. Dougie sported a bright green T-shirt that said, "Yes, I'm a Trekkie and no, I don't live with my parents." and a pair of jeans to match Mooner's.

Lula handed the microphones over to them and told them to have a ball.

"Hey Dudes and Dudettes," Dougie said in a long drawl only a truly devout pothead could achieve. "This is just too cool me and the Mooner being the captains of Karaoke."

"Yeah man, so whose idea was this anyhow?" Mooner asked.

Dougie said, "It was Lula, man, you know, Lula."

"Oh yeah, hey thanks Lula, I always wanted to be a DJ. I can spin those platters with the best of them."

"Whoa, Moon Man, there ain't no platters any more." The crowd in the bar was laughing and a few even mimicked Dougie when he faced them rolling his eyes and making a loser sign on his forehead.

"No platters, how're we gonna play the music Dougie?"

"It's all on the computer, we just have to pick a song and voilà!" Dougie showed Mooner with a sweeping gesture.

"Christ," Joe moaned, "just what we need High and Higher. This oughta liven things up."

"How do we know what ta play dude?"

"Oh, not to stress Bro, the fine folks have filled out the little pieces of paper so we know what they wanna sing."

"Coooooooool dude." Mooner said nodding with an approving thumbs up. "Hey man, I gotta request."

"Right on!" Dougie exclaimed. "Whaddya wanna sing?"

Mooner whispered to Dougie who got a stupid smile on his face. They broke out in a goofy laugh, jumped up high-fiving each other and yelling, "Duuuuuuuuude!"

Dougie went to the computer to bring up the song while Mooner jumped off the stage and ran out in the audience.

Zigana was mortified when Mooner grabbed her and started to pull her to the stage.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

Mooner leaned in and whispered in her ear. She backed off shaking her head no.

"Come on Steph, you promised!" Mooner said. "You said you'd do anything we ask except have sex with us. Remember, it was the day you had the bonfire party at _'The House'_,and we were all standing outside and the air was so…so _aromatic_." That was good he thought to himself, he should write that word down so he could use it again. _Ar o mat ic_. Yeah!

"So it's either this or you have to have sex with me and Dougie."

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about!" Zigana was replaying everything she knew of these two friends of Stephanie's. Steph never told her anything about a promise at a bonfire. She looked to Joe for support.

Joe was unable to maintain control at this point. Laughing hard, he managed to say, "You better go for it because I don't think you're gonna like the alternative."

"Are you out of your mind? They want me to sing!" she wailed in panic.

"Well at least you don't have to drop your drawers or put money in their pants." Joe smirked he was loving this. Payback was going to be sooner than expected. "Just let loose, have some fun…Afraid? Can't sing? Chicken? You don't need to know the words, they're on the monitor."

"Chicken? I'll show you chicken Joe Morelli, watch and learn! And yes, I do know the words. They want me to sing the gypsy song, right up my alley." She scowled at him, got up and followed Mooner to the stage.

Up on stage Dougie was explaining the rules.

"Okay all you wannabes out there, here's the way its gonna go down. These are the rules. There's gonna be no whiney country songs!" He thought for a moment and then said, "And that's all the rules, Rock Rules!"

There was a loud cry of agreement from everyone.

"Mooner and I highly recommend the Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin! Now let's get this party rolling."

Mooner grabbed a mic and addressed the anxious drunks. "Yo, people, this here is a personal friend of ours and Trenton's very own Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Plum. She's gonna sing and do some head bangin' with us."

There were a lot of whoops and cheers for the local 'celebrity' and a few guys asking if she would handcuff them until Joe stood up and gave them a stare his Grandma Bella would have been proud of.

She smiled and gave a little finger wave to her fans. Zigana wasn't quite sure what head bangin' meant, and maybe she was going to make a total fool out of herself, but she was determined to show Joe that she wasn't a boring little twit.

The music started out slow. They were playing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. She knew the song and the words, it was actually one of her favorites. Surprisingly the boys could carry a tune and her voice blended well with theirs. When they got to the part where she discovered what head bangin' meant she thought, what the hell and she went all out. Her hair was hanging loose and flying everywhere. The boys were jumping and dancing around the stage out of control and she joined right in with them. To her surprise, she was having a great time and although she was breathing as hard as if she had just run a 10K, and her head felt like exploding, she was sorry to get to the end. They sang the last few bars. "Nothing really matters, Anyone can see, Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me Anyway the wind blows…"

The bar exploded with applause and cheering. The three performers did a group hug before Dougie and Mooner started bouncing around the stage some more. Blushing, Zigana locked eyes with Joe who was standing by the stage to help her down. Smiling broadly, he placed both hands on her waist and swung her down and into an embrace.

He had a fresh drink waiting for her at their table. Once she was able to breathe, again he asked her low enough that no one else would hear, "Where did a nice little special agent like you learn a song like that? And damn woman, you can really move. You didn't learn that in spy school."

"Well, actually, I did… sort of. I had to work undercover at a university a few times. When you are living with a bunch of college kids in a co-ed dorm trying to find the source of the latest 'party pills', you learn how to fit in and do as the natives do so to speak."

Joe shook away the picture of her in his mind wearing a micro mini skirt and a barely there top acting as if she was just there to have a good time.

Lula appeared just then. "Damn girl, I didn't know you could shake your thing like that. You oughta come sing with us sometime. You been holdin' out on me!"

"No thanks Lula, I think I'll just stick to bounty hunting, it might be safer."

"So, Whaddaya think? Does he give ya the creeps or what?" she asked seriously, inclining her head slightly towards Jackie. "He reminds me of somethin' outta one of them zombie movies or somethin'."

Zigana shook her head and said, "I don't see anything different about him Lula. He isn't bad looking and he seems to be treating Jackie well enough. The gloves are kind of a strange thing, odd that he isn't taking them off. But I suppose we could talk to him. Why don't you introduce him to us on our way out?"

"I could do that. Are you leavin' right now? Cause I need to be back for my last set in ten minutes."

Joe nodded his head when Zigana looked at him inquiringly. "Yep, we're heading out now," she said. "We're right behind ya."

They took another quick drink and followed the short distance behind Lula who was wearing a short neon green skirt with a tie-dyed neon yellow and green tank top. She had on matching thigh high neon green vinyl boots. She would be difficult to lose.

Lula gave Jackie a hug and began the introductions.

"Jackie, you know Stephanie and her boyfriend Joe, _the cop_." Lula emphasized the last words while looking pointedly at Jackie's friend. "You remember Joe Morelli, the _cop_ that didn't throw you in jail for _anything_. They're real good friends of mine," she said. Then, motioning to the man she said, "This here's Ascher Trillion, he's a new friend of Jackie's, just come into town not too long ago."

Joe noticed Zigana's eyes become more alert when she heard the name. He knew she would explain later so he focused his attention back on the man sitting with Jackie. There was still no recognition, just the feeling that there should be.

"Yeah, I know your friends Lula and I'm glad for what they done for me." Jackie cocked her head up to look at them and said, "Thanks, but I ain't sorry for any of it. It's my life and I gotta get through it the best way I can and I'm not about to apologize for it."

"No one's asking you to Jackie," Zigana said. "We just thought we'd say hi on our way out. I thought I recognized your friend, but I guess I was wrong if he's new in town." She turned to address the man whom she could feel glaring at her. He still hadn't said anything. She had the feeling his bite would be venomous. "Real nice to meet ya, planning on sticking around long?"

She didn't offer to shake his hand because he suddenly sent chills down her spine. "Jackie's a nice lady and a very close friend of Lula's. I hope you treat her well. I hate it when my friends are hurt or unhappy." Zigana couldn't explain why, but once she had gotten close to the man and seen the hatred in his eyes, which seemed to be directed at her, she had the strong compulsion to throw down the gauntlet. Hopefully he would get the full meaning of her _suggestion_.

"So you're the crazy bounty hunter I've heard so much about? Are you suspicious of everyone? I'm just here for business and Jackie and I have our arrangement. No need for you to concern yourself about her, or me." Trillion smirked inwardly, the self-righteous bitch, issuing warnings to me. "It seems you have achieved celebrity status and one would believe there are way more important things to worry about than some one like my Jackie. Be assured, when I leave Trenton, Jackie will be very happy she was so _kind_ to me."

Joe was getting anxious over the veiled threats on both sides. He had no idea what had sparked such a reaction in Gypsy, but evidently there was something very wrong. Things were getting too tense. It was time to leave.

Jackie and Lula just stood there with their mouths gaping, neither of them able to figure out when the fire started and if they should run for a bucket of water to throw on Steph and Ascher.

"Who I worry about is really none of your business. You're right though, for some stupid reason people think of me as a celebrity, maybe it's because I get the job done, every time, one way or the other."

"No need to take offense. I would just think that a pretty lady such as you would want to find a job more suited to her. From what I have heard of you, your life is rather unsettling with things exploding or burning down all the time. It sounds like an impressive list of things you've destroyed. Cars, buildings and even a junkyard and funeral home. It just seems you might want to think about settling down to a Burg life like your friends and family."

It was Joe's turn to go wide-eyed. Before he had a chance to jump in they were interrupted by shouts and cheers and banging. There was a large group of boys on the other side of the room and five of them were going up to the stage for their turn to sing. They all appeared to be on the far side of wasted.

Dougie had the microphone in hand and said, "Hey Dudes and Dudettes, let's give it up for Willy and the Whackers. They're with the other freaks over there celebrating some Dude's 21st birthday." More laughing and yelling went up. Willy and his friends are gonna sing Celebration by Kool & the Gang. Oh, yeah, we love to celebrate!"

The music came on and everyone in the room looked to the stage. The boy named Willy was in front of the other four who were apparently planning to sing back up .

They sang and danced, putting on a great show. The place had gotten too loud for any one to converse and all eyes were glued to the stage.

Yahoo! This is your celebration  
Yahoo! This is your celebration

Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you

Come on now

Celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time

The boys all turned around at this point and when they spun back to face the crowd, they each had their pants open and they were handling themselves! They were all singing now, but they had changed the wording just a bit.

It's time to cum together  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure

Everyone around the world  
Cum on!

Yahoo! It's about masturbation.  
Yahoo!

Masturbate good times, cum on!  
It's about masturbation.  
Masturbate good times, cum on!  
Let's Masturbate

We're gonna have a good time tonight

The crowd started getting out of control. The guys were all trying to get up on the stage so they could join in the fun. The ladies at the bridal shower who were all pretty well three sheets to the wind at this point wanted to get closer so they could see who had the best package. People were pushing and shoving and tables were getting knocked over.

Let's Masturbate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's Masturbate, it's all right

Baby...

We're gonna have a good time tonight (Mas-tur-ba-tion)  
Let's Masturbate, it's all right  
We're gonna have a good time tonight (Mas-tur-ba-tion)  
Let's Masturbate, it's all right

Yahoo!

Joe and Zigana quickly went into cop mode. Joe pulled out his phone and called in for back up. Zigana slipped around through the back stage area. She pulled Dougie and Mooner to safety in the back room and went back out to try and gain control of the situation. One of the boys grabbed Zigana's hand and tried to place it on his seemingly over-erect pride and joy. To his dismay she grabbed his wrist, twisted it around and had him on his knees before he knew what was happening.

Forty-five minutes later, worn out and bedraggled, Joe and Zigana were on their way home. They both agreed it was much easier to be in the middle of a bar full of twenty-one year olds when they were twenty-one. They dragged themselves to the house agreeing they would discuss things in the morning.

****

rangerlovessteph

Ranger leaned against the doorframe and watched her sleep in his bed; no, their bed now. She looked as if she was at peace and her beautiful face showed no signs of stress. There were so many nights when he had watched her sleep when she was still with the cop that she tossed and turned and her face was never calm.

He never wanted to see the strain on her face again.

He finally broke from his thoughts, went silently to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Even after the incredible day he had he desperately wanted to make love to her. He climbed into the bed and she automatically snuggled close to him. She was so soft and made him so hard with desire, but he didn't want to wake her. He would be sure to arouse her thoroughly from sleep in the morning. He kissed her head and fell asleep.

****

rangerlovessteph


	19. Chapter 19

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_**This story would be lost without the encouragement and help from Trish and Stayce, thank you both so much.**_

_**Chapter 19**_

The heavenly smell of fresh coffee brought Zigana awake. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at Joe who was holding a mug which she assumed was for her. Wow, he looked _really_ good in the morning she thought, which naturally woke her up to the fact that she was lying in her bed and he was staring at her.

"You really don't look anything like Stephanie when you're asleep," he told her with what seemed to be mixed emotions showing in his eyes. "She's sort of erratic when she sleeps and her hair is wild and she sprawls all over. You look as peaceful as a newborn baby."

Okay, this is really an uncomfortable situation. Only a man wouldn't think twice about talking of sleeping with another woman! Her cousin, no less! She sat up pulling the covers up around her a little more snugly.

"Uh, thanks, I think that may have been some kind of compliment, maybe I need some coffee first to figure it out. Is that for me?" she asked, indicating the coffee in his hand.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry, I just got caught up in my…" he stopped before he stuck his foot in his mouth any further and handed her the cup.

Zigana thought it wise not to say any more on the subject. He was wearing his running clothes. She took a sip and savored it while searching for a safer subject. "Are you by chance going to work out with me this morning?"

"I thought we would get over to RangeMan early to run some laps and hit the machines. We were planning to work in the apartment for a while this morning anyway. Is that alright with you?"

"Great idea, I think I would enjoy that. A few laps in the pool and a soak in the hot tub, too. After last night, that would be blissful. Thanks for the coffee. Now, if you'll kindly remove yourself from my room I'll get ready," she said in an exasperated tone and giving him an eye roll worthy of a true Burg woman.

"Huh? Right, I'll be downstairs." Shaking the thoughts from his head as he left the room, he turned back saying, "What pool?"

His eyes darkened and he felt himself stirring at the sight of her. She was getting out of the bed wearing only a tiny tank top and a thong. This wasn't Stephanie. Steph had a great body; he loved it and knew it as well as his own. Zigana's body wasn't better he thought, but it was without a doubt uniquely hers.

Enough with the ogling Morelli get your head straight, mind on the job.

She caught him looking. "Out!" she said as she walked over to him and playfully shoved him out of the room.

"Sorry," he choked. "I'll just be downstairs when you're ready." He hurried out the door trying to erase the image from his mind. His body was reacting and he didn't want to be pitching a tent when she came down.

Zigana dressed as quickly as possible. She really needed to work off some excess energy and calm down the hormones.

rangerlovessteph

The first thing she saw was his beautiful face when she woke. He must be so exhausted she thought. She vaguely remembered him getting into bed, but had no idea when that had been. The hair on his face was soft by now she knew, and she had an overwhelming desire to run her finger along the edge of his chin. She held herself back; he needed to sleep longer. He didn't move when she slipped out of the bed.

Stephanie showered, put on her robe and went to the kitchen to make coffee. She read the paper while having a couple cups of the most delicious coffee in the world. Seeing the time, she decided that Ranger would more than likely be getting up soon.

In a sudden burst of domesticity, she decided to make breakfast for Ranger. She cut up some fresh fruit and mixed it into the yogurt she found in the fridge. In one of the cabinets, there was some kind of health shake mix. All she had to do was put it in the blender with milk. She dropped a few strawberries and slices of banana in simply because she couldn't stand how bland it looked and to improve the smell. She toasted a slice of the whole grain bread and placed everything on a tray to carry to the bedroom.

She was about to pick the tray up when she felt a tingle and knew he was coming up behind her. He swept her hair to one side and nuzzled into her neck as he pulled her back into his arms. The flesh of her entire body went goosey. She turned her head back to find his mouth before her knees gave out on her.

Their mouths joined and he tasted like minty mouthwash for a few seconds and then it was all Ranger. She wanted to plunge deeper and stay there forever. Just his kiss was enough to make everything right in her world. Withdrawing, he looked at the tray on the counter as he continued to kiss and nibble up and down the tender skin of her neck.

"What's this?" he chuckled softly in between licks and tastes. "Have you changed your evil eating habits Babe?"

Her brain was fuzzy at this point and all she could manage in a barely audible murmur was, "Hmmm…breakfast…Mmmm…yours…bringing it…" His hands were inside her robe and massaging the length of her body stopping to tease the nipples occasionally.

"Bringing it where Babe?" he asked her while his mouth was still pressed into her neck.

Stephanie wondered why there was no sound coming out of her mouth. She was sure she was explaining to him that she made him breakfast and was bringing it to the bedroom, but for the life of her she couldn't hear a thing. Not that it really mattered because her feet were no longer touching the floor.

In a smooth movement, Ranger effortlessly swept her into his arms and carried her to the small breakfast table that pulled out from the hutch along the wall next to the refrigerator. There was a cabinet on either side of a large mirror and the table extended out below the mirror.

He set her on the table and removed the robe so that it fell behind her. She was turned at such an angle that she had a perfect view of them in the mirror.

He spoke very softly to her. "Watch me love you Babe. See how perfect we are together. How your body responds when I do this." He took her breast into his mouth and tortured the nipple with his tongue while his hands were cupped around the cheeks of her ass. The other nipple came erect as if to say 'my turn' and he repeated the delicious task once more.

He brought his hands to her shoulders and gently positioned her back with her arms bent and her weight on her elbows.

"Notice how you quiver the further my tongue travels down the sweet curve of your belly. Do you feel my tongue getting harder in anticipation of the treasure it seeks? Can you see how your body has come alive with my touch?"

He somehow managed to say the most outrageous things that only increased her arousal. She watched in the mirror as he kissed and licked and sucked her tenderly, realizing that he too had his eyes on the beautiful reflection they made.

He bent the leg furthest from the mirror and placed her foot on the table. He buried his face deeply between her legs and into the soft mound of her most sensitive flesh. Stephanie closed her eyes and her head fell back.

Ranger pulled away and told her to open her eyes and keep them focused on the mirror so she could see him feeding on her, filling up with the taste of her…loving her. He made her promise to keep her eyes open and watch.

She watched as he slowly and deliberately put first one, then two and finally three fingers inside of her as far as possible. He moved the fingers firmly in a forward motion and continued loving her with his mouth. She would never get over how incredibly tender and attentive this warrior of hers was.

The gentle beginnings of her orgasm were taking control and he felt it. He let her ride it slowly for a while before increasing the pressure with his mouth, tongue and fingers. The orgasm took a rapid turn and she came in a frenzy, gasping for air and struggling to keep her focus on the incredibly erotic vision in the mirror.

Ranger massaged her body as he kissed her gently at first. As he made his way higher, his need became urgent. He was so hard it hurt. His mouth found her rigid nipple and he bit it with a little too much enthusiasm. She winced and let out a small cry. He pulled her up to him and his mouth crashed down on hers almost brutally.

Stephanie's hand went between their bodies and found him throbbing, hard and larger than ever before, she thought. Ranger groaned the moment she wrapped her hand around him.

"Christ Babe! Don't move! I won't make it if you…shit…just don't move," he gasped for breath.

She froze and removed her hand and scooted closer to the edge of the table so he could enter her.

It was fast and it was hard. He had never entered her with so much force. Her legs wrapped around him and he pounded hard and fast into her. She knew her ass was going to be bruised.

"Babe, look in the mirror. You're so beautiful! Open your eyes look at us."

She did as she was told and when their eyes met, they hit their apex and neither could prolong the sweet agony. The detonation of their simultaneous eruption flung them into a salvo of blinding, flashing lights and Stephanie swore she saw every star in the universe. They held each other quivering for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to lose the ecstasy of their union.

When he could finally make his mouth form the words, he breathed into her ear, "So, just where were you going with that tray?"

"I made you breakfast and I was bringing it to you," she told him between gasps for air. Smiling, she said, "If this is how you react to breakfast in bed, I might cook more often!"

Ranger looked over at the tray, and asked in a teasing lilt, "Cook? Baaaabe?"

"Hey, I toasted the bread!"

He laughed as he lifted her up with her legs still wrapped around him and kissed her thoroughly all the way to the shower.

rangerlovessteph

Zigana was almost done with her laps when Joe caught up with her at the pool in the basement of RangeMan. They had finished their workout and were planning on doing laps together when Joe had a call from Captain Santiago.

Joe skipped the laps and went right to the hot tub. In truth, he didn't want to watch her swim. She was making the exercise look effortless as she cut so smoothly through the water, and watching the rhythm of that tight butt rolling side to side was unnerving.

He sat back, closed his eyes, and relaxed, allowing the pounding of the jets all around him relax his body. The man has a fucking pool and hot tub, right here in the building, he thought. Maybe I should think about joining the private sector, the benefits alone would be well worth the change. Might be interesting to see if he needs someone to head up one of his other offices. Slow down Morelli, what the hell are you thinking. The man is a nutcase and I'm thinking about the fucking fringe benefits of working for him. God knows he's a mercenary; but shit, is he a damn Jedi Knight too with that mind control thing?

He was almost completely relaxed when he felt her enter the tub.

"Feeling better?" she asked as she eased herself into the warm water. It was set to a cool 99 degrees, but felt wonderful. She sank down into a seat across from him and let the water massage her body.

"Mmmm, feeling great, I could get used to this. It almost makes the work out fun when you can do it all in one place and head upstairs to go to work or even to your own apartment like Manoso does. The privacy alone is a major bonus."

"I know what you mean, I could become accustomed to it myself. I even mentioned it to Ranger. He and I have spoken on several occasions about a position with RangeMan. If all goes well, I am giving the opportunity very serious consideration."

That grabbed his attention. Was she honestly thinking of staying here just to work with the mercenary? Surely, he can't have that much power over women. Evidently, no one is immune to his…his…whatever it is…hell, I'm not even immune!

"You would leave your job and your family to go to work for Manoso?" Christ! Can't I find a woman that isn't swayed by the allure of the bad boy and all his mystery, toys and money?

"No, I would leave my job and family to broaden my experiences and explore new options. It would mean being away from my family, but that is only a matter of long distance trips in my way of thinking. And I have so many new friends and family to get to know here. People are much the same in most places; it is just the customs and culture that are different. Anyone can become accustomed to a different way of life as long as they have good friends and family."

She had noticed the tension in his voice. Could it be that he might be jealous? Was it possible that he thought she might be interested in Ranger? How silly would that be? She was sick and tired of men who couldn't communicate or show emotion. When working as an agent you learned to steer clear of those types real fast. Ranger definitely blew the mercury through the top of the thermometer, but he was obviously carrying way too much baggage for her taste. Their goals for life went in totally opposite directions. On the other hand, maybe Joe was thinking of Stephanie with Ranger. Damn, why did this have to be so difficult? She shouldn't even be letting her mind drift like this; she was working with this man.

Even so, she remembered everything Steph told her about Joe and added, "I have even thought that someday I might like to settle down in America. I think it would be a wonderful place to raise children. The opportunities are so boundless…one just has to spread their wings and fly."

Joe visibly relaxed. Maybe, she was immune to Manoso. And did she say she wanted a family, as in give birth to real live little people, not going to the pet shop and buying four-legged furry things with tails you keep in a cage?

This probably isn't what we should be talking about right now, but damn, she can be so similar to Stephanie one second and so different the next. If we don't change the subject soon I am definitely gonna get hit with those sexual harassment charges.

"Well, as long as your kids aren't like Willy and the Whackers, I think the US would be a better place with the addition of you and your brood. And speaking of Willy and friends, we should get to work and discuss last night. I'm gonna shower. Meet you on the fourth floor." He stood up to get out of the tub as he was talking.

Zigana took a few seconds to reply since she seemed to have lost her ability to speak when he got up and his very solid and very wet body was suddenly right in front of her face. She gulped and hoped he hadn't noticed her staring.

"That's fine, I am going to stay in here another five minutes or so. I'll see you up there." She watched him grab a towel and wrap it around his lower half before retrieving his gear bag and heading to the locker room.

The slight upturn of his mouth turned to a full grin when he had his back to her; oh yeah, she's lookin' he thought.

Forty-five minutes later, they were sitting at the table in the small apartment with coffee, note pads and pens at the ready.

Shaking his pen at her Joe threatened, "Before we get started, just remember, I never forget, and revenge _will_ be sweet."

She managed to look innocent but knew full well he was referring to the bachelorette incident from last night. "Whatever could you be going on about Mr. Morelli?"

Joe thunked her on the head with the pen and said, "You've been warned. So what did you think about Jackie's friend? I had the oddest feeling you didn't like him too much."

"You mean Mr. Ascher Trillion? I like him a lot. I like him as a connection to our diamonds and I like him as someone that needs a thorough investigation, _and_ he knows Stephanie. He doesn't know that I'm not Stephanie, but he has a past with her. It's in his eyes and he was certainly trying to intimidate me for some reason. I really wish we would have had more time."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Why do you think he has a connection to the diamonds?"

Her smile was slightly smug as she explained. "First of all it was his name. Joseph Asscher, of the Asscher Diamond Co. patented a rectilinear diamond cut in 1902. It is becoming extremely popular right now with celebrities."

"Ascher is a common name these days, that doesn't …" she cut him off before he could argue with her reasoning.

"Trillion is another diamond cut. It was developed in the late seventies. It is an adaptation of radiant cut but in a triangular shape. A Trillion diamond has 25 facets on the crown and 91 facets on the pavilion. It's a triangle that has equilateral sides and combinations cut of the step cut and the brilliant cut diamond. When cut correctly it has a wonderful brilliance. Often they're cut shallow and look large for their carat weight."

Joe thought she had definitely earned her credentials as a diamond expert. It's gonna be hell on the guy who picks out a ring for her.

"Ascher Trillion," Joe said, not really speaking to her. "Why would he change his name to something that announces to the world his involvement in a smuggling ring?"

"He's arrogant. He has evidently been debased quite a bit in his life and more than likely feels that he is not recognized as the great and powerful man that he believes himself to be. He perceives himself to be untouchable, superior and possibly thinks he's irresistible thanks to all of the cosmetic surgery."

"Are you sure about the surgery?" Joe asked her. "I had suspicions, but never got close enough to get a good look. It would explain the gloves, maybe."

"No, I'm not positive, it was pretty dark. We would have to get a look in better light. It's a shame about the gloves, fingerprints would have made this a lot easier," she said regretfully.

Joe was the smug one now. "There are other ways besides fingerprints. Before we left last night, I talked to Carl Costanza. I showed him where Trillion was sitting and had them treat it as if it were a crime scene. If there was anything there we can use, they'll find it."

"Good thinking. Some DNA wouldn't hurt. Maybe you are a real cop after all," she teased and backed away a little before he could thunk her again.

"They'll let us know if they come up with anything. What else do ya have, smartass?"

"The small stud he was wearing in his ear…Joe, it was the real thing. It was a natural pink diamond, and that one tiny little stud is worth right around one thousand dollars. Any thoughts on where he picked up that very fine and rare trinket?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Joe wanted to thunk himself in the head for that one. He should have noticed the earring. Actually, he had, but it didn't register as important; he hadn't made the connection to the smugglers the way she had.

"He is only here for a short time for business, but don't you think it a bit odd that he is staying with a prostitute if it's legitimate business? I can't swear to it, and there is nothing concrete, but I think he is someone we need to take a good look at as a suspect."

"I figured as much, that's why I already have him under surveillance."

"That's not all Joe. There was hatred in his eyes when he looked at me. He wanted to hurt me," she shuddered remembering those eyes. "I could feel it. Are you sure you don't know him? He isn't one of Stephanie's captures? He knows her and he has a score to settle."

"Yeah, I felt something too. It feels like I should know him, but I just can't place him. Some of the things he said hit too close to home. Once our surveillance team sends in some pictures we can give them to Tank. He can put Ranger's best tech geek on it and see if we can't find someone that fit's the profile. We need to fill Tank, Meri and Andy in on all of this. The more people looking into him, the faster we find out who he really is."

"I'll call Tank and arrange a lunch meeting. I can fill them in and get their reports while you are having lunch with your lady friend, what's her name? Oh, yeah, Terry Gilman," she said.

"Shit, I forgot about that meeting. Last night got all messed up. We were supposed to have a fight in public. It's always easier to get Terry's help if she thinks Stephanie and I aren't getting along," he explained.

Zigana's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Do you mean she will only help you if Stephanie isn't involved? She won't do it just because it's the right thing to do?"

"Sure she would. Probably. Eventually. It's just that if she thinks there is a chance that she and I might…" Hell, he thought, this isn't going right. "Just forget it, and don't worry, she'll help."

Zigana laughed. "Joe, you don't owe me any explanations. Let's get to work. We have lots to do before lunch."

rangerlovessteph

"Mr. Manoso, how wonderful to see you again, it has been quite a while," the M'aitre D greeted them when they walked into the very exclusive restaurant.

"It's good to be back in the city and of course I had to treat my wife to lunch at my favorite spot in all of New York," Ranger replied as if they were great friends and turned to Steph to introduce them. "Julian, this is my wife Stayce Manoso."

"Aw, your new wife, how wonderful! My most heartfelt congratulations. And Mrs. Manoso, best wishes to you. We are overjoyed to have you with us today."

"Thank you Julian, I'm very happy to meet you. Carlos has told me so much about the experience of dining here." Stephanie said trying to appear as if she was accustomed to eating at places such as this regularly.

Stephanie didn't hear another word of the conversation as she took in the ambiance while Julian led them to their table. She started slightly when they stopped at the table. Ranger had his hand at the small of her back and was pulling out her chair. She froze for a second when she saw the beautiful woman sitting across from her. Her spidey sense was working overtime. This woman was more than a working acquaintance to Ranger.

Ranger felt Stephanie tense the minute she laid eyes on Dawn. Damn, he should have known she would go on the defensive immediately. This is going to be interesting.

"Stayce, I'd like you to meet a very special friend of mine. We've known each other for years. The two of you are going to be great friends. Dawn, my wife Stayce."

The two women just stared at each other for several long minutes.

Stephanie was in full rhino mode. Her imagination was running wild and she knew without a doubt that this woman with the incredible boobs was more than just one of Ranger's old friends. It's probably too much to hope that she's got a huge ass or thunder thighs she thought to herself cattily.

Ranger pulled her close and spoke softly in her ear. "Relax Babe, you're doing just fine."

Doing just fine? Right, this was just a job to him. A means to an end. And I am a part of the means she thought. So what is she, the second string in case I don't hold up my end of the job? She wanted to get up and run away. Was it all lies, the words they had shared the last few days? Look at her, she's fucking gorgeous and they have a past. She probably knows everything about him and I don't know shit. The thoughts just flew through her mind, and the walls started to close in.

Dawn was the first to speak. "Stayce, I'm thrilled to meet you. We're going to have so much fun together, I promise. From what Carlos told me about you yesterday I know we're going to get on just great."

"Nice to meet you, even if you have me at a disadvantage." Turning her head to Ranger so that he could read the anger in her face she added, "Carlos has never mentioned _you_."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_**This story would be lost without the encouragement and help from Trish and Stayce, thank you both so much.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Ranger had no idea why Stephanie was so angry. He had seen that look on her face before and knew it wasn't going to be good. All he wanted was for the two most important women in his life, aside from his family, to be great friends. It should be simple and natural since they had so much in common. Damn, he hoped he wasn't wrong about this. He loved them both and didn't want to hurt either one.

Dawn was more than a little surprised by Stayce's reaction as well. She knew a jealous woman when she saw one and Stayce was about to unleash the green-eyed monster any minute. She can sense the strong connection between Carlos and I, Dawn thought.

She looked at Ranger and gave him the death glare. "Carlos Manoso, you are still as stupid about women as you've always been. How could you do this to us? I thought that just possibly you would be a little wiser at this point in your life. Why didn't you tell her about us?"

"I told her," he responded with the look of a man who doesn't have a clue.

Stephanie didn't know how to react to this. Was this woman trying to tell her they were a couple? Did Dawn know they weren't really married? Oh God, oh shit, she knew better. She should have realized he must have _someone_ in his life. He wasn't just sitting around waiting for her. It was getting harder to breathe. She stood up and excused herself from the table saying she needed to find the ladies' room.

Dawn looked at her retreating figure and then turned on Carlos and lit into him. "Just what the hell did you tell her? Look at her; she's white as a ghost. Christ Carlos, I think we're both lucky she didn't shoot us." Dawn was pissed. She loved Carlos, but the man was ignorant when it came to relationships and women. How could such a strong, forceful and intimidating yet totally charming and gorgeous man not get it?

"Why, what did I do? What did we do? I told her we were meeting you here for a business lunch. That's what we're doing, having a business lunch. She doesn't need to know the rest, not yet anyway. You know what the plan is." Ranger was at a loss as to what was happening.

"Are you nuts? She _will _shoot us if we don't tell her the whole thing. She knows about us Carlos. You can't fool women when it comes to these things. For the longest time I held you on a pedestal. Other than Jeremy, you were the closest thing to perfection. I knew there had to be a flaw that escaped me for all these years, now I know what it is. You are a fucking idiot when it comes to women." Shaking her head in disbelief, she stood up to go find Steph.

Dawn found Stephanie in a sitting room in the ladies' lounge with ruined make-up on her tear stained face. She sat down in the chair next to her and handed Steph a couple of fresh tissues.

Fuck, Stephanie thought, could the day get any worse? Is this where she tells me to keep my hands off her man? Damn, nothing worse than getting caught crying, especially by the other woman.

Dawn gave Steph time to regain her composure. She took a good look at this woman who was so obviously and thoroughly taken in by the asshole sitting in the other room.

Stephanie finally looked at Dawn and shot off the questions burning through her mind and heart. "So, just how many years have you and Carlos been _special friends_? Were you with him yesterday? Why are you here? Am I being replaced? Do you lo…"

"Whoa there girl, calm down. Breathe. Take a few breaths and we'll talk." Dawn tried to place a hand on Steph's back for support but she jerked away quickly.

Dawn pulled back and gave her some space. She tried again. "I have a feeling we both love that big idiot out there, but we aren't going to be able to straighten this out if you won't talk with me."

rangerlovessteph

Joe was supposed to meet Terry at Marsillio's on Roebling Avenue at 12:30. He arrived on time and made sure to get a table in a corner to avoid too much notice and where they could talk without being overheard. He watched her walk in about ten minutes later looking stunning and confident as usual. Time to turn on the charm he thought. Glancing about he realized that this meeting wasn't going to go unnoticed. This will be all over the Burg in ten minutes. He stood up to greet her.

"Hey Griz, you're looking mighty fine. Thanks for not standing me up." He had recently told her he was asking Steph to marry him and she hadn't been happy.

The hair stood up on the back of Terry's neck. "Morelli, you haven't called me Griz since before I married Billy Gilman. I haven't been Terry Grizolli in years, what gives?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how you look better now than when we were, uh, when we were younger. You just seem to defy the aging process unlike the rest of us."

She eyed him up and down with appreciation and wistful memories in her assessment. "Well, Bucky, the last time I remember you calling me Griz you were looking pretty fine yourself and you don't look too much worse for wear."

Joe winced at the use of the pet name she had called him since they first met. Bucky and the Griz, talk about an unlikely couple. They clashed in battle most of the time. The only time they actually had anything in common was when they were having gorilla sex. She loved it wild, kinky and domineering.

They sat down and she said, "Of course, you didn't have any clothes on at the time so I can't make a fair comparison. If you want a true appraisal you'll have to, um, shed the clothing Bucky. If you're shy we could go somewhere a little less crowded."

Joe couldn't say anything, his tongue seemed to have swelled up or something, he was only a man after all. It wasn't so long ago that he would have taken her up on that offer. He and Terry had quite a history together. He looked at her closely. Her short blond hair against her tanned face was gorgeous and she had an athlete's body. He thought she truly did look better with age, but it stunned him to realize that she paled in his eyes compared to Gypsy.

"Uh, I'll pass right now, thanks for the offer. If I do need a reference though I'll be sure to call you first." He laughed hoping to lighten the conversation and handed her a menu.

Terry took the menu from him and laid it aside. "I guess if we're leaving our clothes on that you're still with Miss Screw-up and this must be a business lunch." She saw the truth in his eyes. "I knew as much, but a girl's gotta try, doesn't she? So what is it this time Morelli? Drugs? Gunrunning? Gambling? Prostitution?" With a dead-pan look on her face she teased, "On the other hand, maybe you need a hit. Got someone you want to disappear?"

They both broke out laughing this time and Joe took a cleansing breath knowing she was going to help him.

"Diamonds," he told her.

Terry's eyes showed her surprise. "Diamonds? Joe, as much as I'm intrigued, no one runs diamonds in Trenton. Are you sure someone isn't tugging your chain?"

The waiter had returned to take their order and Joe didn't respond until he left them alone again. "I'm sure Terry. I need you to look for anything that might be remotely related to diamond theft, smuggling, sales on the street, anything, no matter how insignificant it may seem."

Joe gave her only as many details of the operation as he deemed vital to getting her help. He had always withheld a lot of information from Stephanie and he hadn't liked it then either. It was just the way things had to be to keep everyone safe.

She searched his face for some sign that he was joking. He wasn't joking. He was serious. This was great she thought; a new twist with lots of sparkle.

rangerlovessteph

Ranger couldn't believe he had made such a mess of things. Shit, he could rescue a full platoon from the middle of a frigging third world rebel uprising, manage his business in four different states, and remove the lowest dregs of the human race from circulation, but he couldn't figure out how to deal with one little white girl from the Burg.

"Yo Carlos, you look like you just lost your best friend."

Ranger recognized the voice, stood up, and embraced the man in a bear hug.

"Jet! Where the hell have you been? Don't ever be late and leave me with two women again. Women are crazy, you know that?"

"Man, you're just finding that out? With all the women you've known, you should be an expert on 'em." Jet elbowed Ranger in the gut and added a whack on the back for emphasis.

"Expert, hell, I've steered clear of them ever since you stole the only one worth having. Women just never fit into my lifestyle," he said with a grimace.

"Never fit? Or, you've just never let anyone close enough to find out? Not that I'm complaining, if you had one iota of sense things might have gone much differently for all of us. If you don't open up and let her in, this 'marriage' of yours isn't going to work."

"Believe me, I'm trying. I've opened up more than I should. The closer we get the more danger I put her in simply because she can be used against me. If anything happened to her I'm not sure I could keep it together."

"That's all bullshit and you know it. From what you've told me of her and judging from what happened to Julie, you are just blowing smoke in the wind buddy. She gets in enough trouble as it is and there isn't anyone you know who is safe. There's not one man in your employ you wouldn't go to the mats for and anyone looking to cause trouble could start right there. It's obvious she's more than a casual work acquaintance if that guy Scrog thought you should be married. Theoretically, she'll be safer with you than cruising in neutral the way you have been. Keep wasting your time worrying about what _could_ happen, and you're gonna miss out on what _is_ happening."

Ranger couldn't respond to this since he saw the women on their way back to the table. They both looked magnificent, so they probably didn't bitch slap each other, he thought thankfully. What the hell was going on? He could have sworn Stephanie was jealous for some reason.

Both men stood up as the women approached. Dawn hurried ahead of Stephanie a bit and threw her arms around Ranger in what looked to everyone as a very affectionate embrace.

"If you fucking blow this one dumbass, I'm gonna dump you myself, right over the edge," she threatened in his ear. "She's a keeper, don't blow it. Commitment isn't a four letter word. Don't ever leave her dangling like that again." She gave him a loving squeeze and turned to her husband. "Hi baby, you're late again. You always miss all the fun!"

Dawn went to Jeremy and gave him a big smacking kiss on the lips. He pulled her into a hug and she settled into the crook of his arm. "Stayce, this is _my _husband Jeremy Brunet, you can't have him, you'll have to settle for second best over there. However, I'm not sure if he even qualifies as second best after that stunt he just pulled. Jeremy, meet Stayce Manoso, the new wife of our idiot friend Carlos."

Jeremy took Stephanie's hand between both of his and shook it politely. "Stayce, it's a pleasure. I'd say congratulations, but maybe I should just advise you to carry a big stick at all times to knock some sense into the fool's head. Mr. Second Best over there is a genius at everything but women. It's almost as if he's taken one too many sucker punches and had a few nuts and bolts scrambled."

Stephanie looked from dawn to Jeremy and back and saw the obvious love and affection in their embrace, and she calmed down another notch as she turned to Jeremy.

She gave him a knock out smile as she replied, "I'm glad to meet you Jeremy, sorry I kept you waiting. Unfortunately my husband didn't bother to make things clear about this meeting. Probably he's going to have a few more things scrambled once we're alone," she said without so much as a glance in Ranger's direction.

A waiter appeared and they all took their seats at the table and focused on the menus. The only talk was of the food and since Stephanie was the only one that hadn't eaten there they all had suggestions for her. She followed Dawn's lead and ordered the pasta combo plate. Nothing like some carbs to release on Ranger later, one way or the other.

"So, Mr. Second Best, you care to tell me how you and the Brunets became such good friends and why you didn't bother telling me I was here to meet your former lover?" She lowered her voice, "While your at it, explain to me why you didn't share with me the fact that they know _everything_ about this operation."

Dawn and Jeremy both looked from Stephanie to Ranger and then to each other.

"I think we're gonna like the new Mrs. Manoso a lot," Dawn said to her husband. "She's not going to let him get away with crap."

Jeremy nodded his agreement. "It's about time he learned to deal with real life the way the rest of us mere mortals do."

"Babe," Ranger said, taking her hand as she tried to pull away from him. "I messed up, I do that once a decade. I should have given you more information." He heard Dawn clearing her throat and knew without looking that she was giving him a warning glare.

Ranger took a deep breath, shit, it would be so much easier just to take a bullet for her than to explain himself.

Sighing he asked, "Long version or abridged?"

Stephanie and Dawn both raised their eyebrows at him.

"Abridged, as in you tell me what you _think_ I want to hear?" Stephanie asked him.

"Don't worry Stayce, I'll fill in any missing details," Dawn assured her with a wink.

Ranger looked to Jeremy for support.

"You're on your own with this one buddy," Jeremy laughed.

The waiter arrived with their food. Dawn and Stephanie tried their best not to scarf their food down as soon as it was set in front of them.

"First of all, Dawn and I were never lovers," Ranger said, "not that I didn't want to be. We were close, but…"

The other three choked on their food.

"Christ, Carlos!" Jeremy gasped. "As usual, jump in head first, a little sensitivity here might help!"

Exasperated Ranger asked, "What now?"

With a sigh, Dawn looked at him and said, "Carlos, you can speak English, and impeccable Spanish, in many dialects, you can even communicate in Farsi, thanks to me. You can hang with the Homies and get it right and you are especially fluent in He-Man. What you need to learn is how to speak _Wo-Man_." Ranger was staring at Dawn without a clue. "You need to learn that it's not only what you say but how and when you say it."

Dawn turned to Stephanie. "It took me forever to get my macho man to understand Wo-Man, but he's fluent now. He can even speak it fluently at the right times. It drove me nuts when he would answer the phone 'Yo!' knowing it was me and then hanging up without saying goodbye or anything."

This brought a smile to Stephanie's face and she looked accusingly at Ranger. He raised his hands to his sides with a shrug of his shoulders as if to say "Who? Me?" so innocently she almost laughed.

"Start over," Dawn demanded.

Ranger started over and told how they had all met in the service. Captain Jeremy Brunet was a helicopter pilot with the 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment also known as the Night Stalkers. He explained that the Night Stalkers and their aircraft are uniquely qualified for clandestinely infiltrating, supporting, and extracting special operations forces. They not only carry out routine combat patrols and perform escort duties, but they are essential in rescuing downed personnel in hostile situations around the world. The special forces units, including the Delta Operators, SEAL teams and Rangers place their lives in the hands of the 160th.

"Jeremy and I got to know each other pretty well, mostly after a tough mission. Our teams "debriefed" together. We were pretty wild and had more than our share of attention from the ladies. Every branch of Special Forces has a large following of women that want to become attached to a 'bad boy'. Neither of us ever thought much about it. We were all about having a good time to balance out the crap we had to deal with on the job. And we certainly had no intentions to settle down with any woman," Ranger looked at Dawn, "until she stepped into my life."

All eyes went to Dawn and she gave them a cheesy smile and a little finger wave.

rangerlovessteph

Sorry this is so short and that I have to leave it here, but I have been very sick and the brain isn't functioning well at all. Therefore, instead of really messing up my story, I need to stop it here. This is definitely not the end of Ranger's explanation. It will be continued in the next chapter. In case you missed this part, Dawn and Ranger NEVER had sex.

Below I have attached the Night Stalker and the Ranger Creeds along with a link to the Night Stalker website. It is absolutely amazing; please take a little time to pay tribute to some of our military heroes.

I would also like to give a huge thanks to Dawn and Jeremy for the incredible help they have been to me on these next chapters. Jeremy is a helicopter pilot with the 160th and I assume everyone knows his lovely wife Dawn. Love you guys!

Stalker Creed

**Service in the 160th is a calling only a few will answer for the mission is constantly demanding and hard. And when the impossible has been accomplished the only reward is another mission that no one else will try. As a member of the Night Stalkers I am a tested volunteer seeking only to safeguard the honor and prestige of my country, by serving the elite Special Operations Soldiers of the United States. I pledge to maintain my body, mind and equipment in a constant state of readiness for I am a member of the fastest deployable Task Force in the world – ready to move at a moments notice anytime, anywhere, arriving on target plus or minus 30 seconds.**

I guard my unit's mission with secrecy, for my only true ally is the night and the element of surprise. My manner is that of the Special Operations Quiet Professional, secrecy is a way of life. In battle, I eagerly meet the enemy for I volunteered to be up front where the fighting is hard. I fear no foe's ability, nor underestimate his will to fight.

The mission and my precious cargo are my concern. I will never surrender. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.

Gallantly will I show the world and the elite forces I support that a Night Stalker is a specially selected and well trained soldier.

I serve with the memory and pride of those who have gone before me for they loved to fight, fought to win and would rather die than quit.

**Night Stalkers Don't Quit!**

**"The Lord knows the way I take, and when He has tested me, I shall come forth as gold" JOB 23:10**

_**The Ranger Creed**_

**_R_ecognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high "esprit de corps" of my Ranger Regiment.**

_A_cknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier.

_N_ever shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be. One Hundred-percent and then some.

_G_allantly will I show the world that I'm a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.

_E_nergetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.

_R_eadily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight onto the Ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor.

**  
RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_First of all I want to thank everyone for the get-well wishes and the kind emails. Things are improving for me in some respects while they are still determining the other problems. I have tried my best to write this chapter when the pain allowed. So that means I have trashed the chapter at least a dozen times or so. Bear with me, I hope this chapter helps get my writing to flow again. For those who were concerned that I might not finish, I made a promise I will and I intend to keep it. Anything happens to me and Trish gets to do it!!! _

**A huge thanks to Trish who has been a rock for me the last 3 months. She's an incredible friend. And Stayce, who is always willing to give me a bit of her precious time.**

_A brief synopsis to remind you where we were. It's lunch time everywhere._

_Ranger & Steph are in NYC posing as a married couple. Today they are having lunch with Ranger's almost ex-girlfriend, Dawn (they never got that far) and her hubby who is one of Ranger's best friends…Jeremy._

_Joe is bringing Terry Gilman into their info gathering circle at lunch and hoping this plan won't backlash._

_Zigana is having lunch with Tank, Meri Maisonet and Andy what's his name from the Treasury Dept. Z fills them in on her suspicions about Ascher, the man they met at the club the previous night. (Remember the Club? Celebrate good times, come on!) She is also feeling a bit queasy about Terry._

_Ascher Trillion, yes he is one of our villains, is up to no good with Stephanie's unmentionables._

_And the team of Lester and Meri have commandeered the user friendly office aka the Dart Room for the next month._

_**Chapter 21**_

Joe and Terry finished their meal in silence, as they were each lost in their own thoughts.

Terry's mind was whirling. How had she missed this? Surely if anyone was dealing diamonds, she would have heard something by now. However, Joe had some very convincing evidence and he wouldn't be asking her for help if it weren't true. Well, life had been a little on the dull side in Trenton for quite a while now; this might liven things up for her. Moreover, it would give her a chance to annoy Joe's pathetic little girlfriend.

Joe could almost hear her mind humming. Terry was quick and he knew she was already running possible scenarios through her mind. He could only hope bringing her into this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. He took a deep breath before warning her, "I know I don't have to tell you to be careful, but you need to know that it's believed they are dangerous and lethal. They are suspected of killing their own people and probably a few others."

Terry flashed him a brilliant smile that lit up her eyes. "I like dangerous, Bucky. That's why you and I were always so good together."

"I'm serious, I want you to keep your eyes open and listen for anything you hear that may sound out of the ordinary, but watch your back. I don't want you getting hurt."

Joe opened Terry's car door while she entered the special cell phone number for the secure line they were using into her phone. She leaned into him to ask in a low voice, "Isn't your precious Stephanie going to be upset with us working together again?"

They were so close Joe had to take a step back. Christ, this was going to be all over the Burg in ten minutes he thought.

"Steph already knows we're going to be working together. She knows it's the job and she's fine with it." He took her by the arm and guided her into the car. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks Griz, I owe you for this. Be safe."

"Don't you forget it Bucky, I _will_ collect," she promised. This time he is going to pay up, she thought as she pulled away, Stephanie be damned.

Joe ran his hand through his hair shaking his head once again hoping he wasn't going to regret bringing her into this.

rangerlovessteph

Stephanie turned her head noticing all of the other people in the restaurant as she took deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. They were at an isolated table but still she had no desire to make a scene in front of Dawn and Jeremy. She kept telling herself she wanted to hear this. After all, Ranger never opened up his past to anyone. Dawn was obviously a very important part of his life and if he was so willing to expound on it she could be patient and listen. He was being Mr. Talkative, thanks to Dawn. She was starting to like this woman. She not only had quite an impact on her "husband"but also managed to have the master of brevity become almost loquacious.

Dawn could see Stayce was about to jump to conclusions here, she knew the mental wheels were grinding. She was going to have to give Carlos some lessons in Wo-Man when this was over. Stayce was overly sensitive to every word he spoke. She signaled to the waiter and ordered a couple more bottles of Chianti.

"Yep, that's me, just call me Delilah." Dawn laughed. "Give me a break Carlos, you wanted a physical relationship and that's it. You were never interested in settling down. Hell, you rarely saw any woman more than once…you just picked a new one from your flock of groupies when you felt the urge."

Jeremy almost choked from trying to hold in his laughter at his wife's accounting of his best friend's sex life. Ranger looked at Dawn in disbelief. Stephanie shifted her eyes to Ranger and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. The second she did, Jeremy lost his control.

In a strangled voice, Stephanie managed to say, "You…" she chortled, "had a…" she snorted, "flock of groupies?" It was too much. Dawn and Jeremy lost all restraint and laughed out loud. Dawn had tears running down her cheeks.

Ranger sat there tapping his fingers on the table trying to maintain his appearance of control, deciding where to dump Dawn's body. He struggled to hold back his own laughter and retain a modicum of his machismo.

Stephanie turned to Dawn, "How did he know which one to choose, did they have to do titty shots or hold a 'Lotto for Carlos'?"

"No, but that would have been hilarious to see," Dawn managed through her laughter. "I can see it now. Scratch tickets. Match 3 Glocks to win an hour with Carlos, the Cuban Sex God…Match 3 utility belts to win an evening!"

Steph jumped in choking, "No, no…match 3 pairs of black Silk Boxers and," she lowered her voice to a whisper waving her hand to Dawn to move in closer, "win the whole night with the Master of the Doomsday Orgasm."

Ranger gave in finally to the hilarity of it all. He was glad Stephanie could make a joke of it even if it was at his expense. He prayed this was a good sign and not just the effect of all the wine Dawn had been giving her. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss as he drew her in close to him. He nuzzled into her neck and asked softly against her ear, "Doomsday orgasm Babe? You haven't experienced that one…yet." He nipped at her ear lightly sending electrical shocks to her toes.

Stephanie crossed her legs tightly and tried to rub the goose bumps off her bare arms.

The laughter at the table quieted and they agreed to allow Carlos to resume his story.

Ranger went on. "Dawn and I met while she was a civilian teaching language classes on base. I was taking her advanced Farsi class. Languages come easy to me. Since we were in and out of the Middle East so often I was assigned as the designated translator for my team." He kept his eyes on Stephanie while he spoke. "She was quite an inspiring teacher; it was the only class I ever had in my life I didn't need to force myself to attend. We talked after class a few times and then soon we were meeting for dinner. It was all innocent, we got acquainted and I taught her some Spanish dialects she didn't know. Every time I asked her to go out for more than dinner, she refused. She was the most frustrating woman."

"_I_ was frustrating? Why would any intelligent woman want to go out with the president of the "Bed a Bimbo" club?" Dawn asked. "And what about the five hundred times you told me you weren't exactly relationship material? You wanted to have sex with me, and that isn't what _I_ wanted." She stopped briefly and smiled at her husband who was shaking his head accusingly at her, he knew her so well. God, she loved Jeremy. How many husbands would sit there and listen to their wife discussing her relationship with his best bud, _and_ keep her honest about it to boot?

Her face was feeling slightly warm when she continued, "Okay, well, sure I wanted to have sex with you, give me a break, who wouldn't." She held up her wine to clink glasses with Stephanie in a toast. Stephanie reciprocated with a knowing nod and smile.

"I wasn't interested in casual sex, I can have that in the shower by myself," Dawn continued, ignoring both men shaking their heads.

Ranger gave Stephanie a curious look as he patted her on the back when she choked on the wine she had been drinking.

"Everyone knew all about your groupies," Dawn continued, "and I wasn't about to be something else that came easily to you or any other man."

Stephanie wasn't too surprised when Dawn mentioned that Ranger wasn't relationship material, he had told her the same thing. She imagined he had been saying that since the day he joined the army.

Ranger shifted his gaze to Dawn, "I owe you an apology. I should have realized sooner that you would never have been a woman that would have a casual relationship with me or any other man. My only excuse is that I was young and thought I was about to make my mark on the world. Lucky for you I was an idiot or you could've been stuck with me permanently."

"Maybe," Dawn smiled looking into Jeremy's eyes as she interlaced her fingers with his. "Being stuck with you wouldn't have been too horrible; however, it would have totally ruined my chances to be with the real man of my dreams." Jeremy leaned in and kissed his wife with obvious love and trust.

Jeremy decided they might get through this quicker and less painfully if he took over. As much as he loved his wife, his best friend was taking quite a beating here. He turned his attention to Stephanie and resumed the story.

"As if you would have ever made a commitment, Manoso," Jeremy chided. "Stayce, I'm not sure how you managed it. Never in my wildest imagination would I have thought of him settling down. This man has a serious relationship phobia. From the way his eyes lit up yesterday every time he spoke of you, we both knew you had to be unique."

Stephanie was slightly confused. If they knew about the operation, surely they knew she and Ranger weren't actually married. "I don't know about unique, maybe I'm more of a challenge than he's used to," she said with a devilish grin.

Dawn filled everyone's wine glass once again and offered a toast to Stephanie. "To Stayce, may she be a challenge to Carlos for the next sixty years."

Everyone, including Ranger, downed their wine with enthusiasm. Ranger held Stephanie's gaze as they drank and she imagined she saw love in those stunning dark eyes.

Jeremy continued with the story. He explained how he had run into Carlos and Dawn at a diner near the base. He had fallen for Dawn the minute he saw her. "Of course he wouldn't tell me much about her other than I shouldn't bother calling her," Jeremy told Steph. "Naturally I bet him that he would soon be the best man at my wedding with Dawn because I was done for. I think he knew I was serious so he backed off and left the path clear for me."

Ranger sat back listening, relieved that Jeremy had jumped in to finish for him. He had Stephanie's fingers laced with his, resting on his thigh. He was making small circles with his thumb in the palm of her hand. Touching her had always been as much a need to him as a pleasure. Being here with her and two of his most intimate friends was something he had never imagined. Was it possible that he and Steph could meld their lives and make it work? He didn't envy the life that Jeremy had made with Dawn, knowing it was never going to be a life he could live. Nevertheless, a life with Steph would always be filled with excitement and yes, challenge. He came out of his reverie when he heard Rachel's name.

"Carlos of course had to fulfill all of his duties as best man, including getting friendly with the maid of honor. Rachel and Dawn were best friends since the fifth grade. So it turned out that we were all at the alter again a few months later with Rachel and Carlos." Jeremy watched Stephanie as he spoke and was pleased that he didn't see any animosity when he started to bring up Carlos's ex-wife. That was a major point for her in his book.

Stephanie was feeling the effects of the wine and the closeness of Ranger. It was odd learning so much about him. She had been afraid at first, but it was part of what made him Ranger. She knew more about his ex-wife now too. She couldn't resent her. Rachel and Ranger's marriage hadn't lasted long, but they had Julie and she was a blessing. Jeremy and Dawn were people she wanted to get to know better. The afternoon may have started wrong, but she was more than convinced that there couldn't be anything other than a wonderful friendship between Ranger and Dawn. However, Ranger was still going to pay for giving her the wrong impression. Why was it that men always leave out the most important details?

Ranger signaled the waiter to bring the check; they had been there for two and a half hours and hadn't even discussed business. It was time to move this meeting back to the RangeMan apartment. They gathered their things and headed out as soon as Ranger settled the bill.

rangerlovessteph

Zigana gave her updates to Tank, Meri and Andy. They were thrilled with the prospect of a viable suspect, even if it was mostly based on Zigana's intuition. This gave them something solid to dig into.

Tank confirmed that Elijah and Zander were on schedule and would be in Trenton by ten o'clock. The word on the street was that a certain party was still looking for "escorts". The two men coming in from the Florida office would be more than willing to be escorts. Hopefully this was the connection they were looking for.

Meri reported that she and Lester had spent the morning sorting through all incoming ships scheduled for the next two months that fit any of their criteria. The FBI had a couple agents working on narrowing the list down for them but it was still a tedious task with the wide spectrum of possibilities.

Andy presented a list of the most well-known traders and potential buyers that the Treasury Department was keeping a close watch on. He had already sent a copy to Ranger.

Ella came in to clear away the lunch dishes while they did some brainstorming before they each went their own way. Zigana was glad that it hadn't been a long meeting. She wanted some time alone before Joe returned from his date with the mob princess as Stephanie had called her. Okay, it wasn't a date, so why did she feel like she was being betrayed? She hadn't even met this Gilman woman and yet she knew they were going to be adversaries.

rangerlovessteph

Ascher Trillion let himself into Stephanie's apartment with ease. He knew she was staying with Morelli, but as soon as they got the message he had left over there she'd be back. Morelli wouldn't want the tramp in his home any longer. For a guy that had everything going for him, Joe Morelli sure turned into a pathetic waste he thought. How had a Morelli turned out so, so boring? Joe could have a half dozen women at any given time and here he was hooked up with Plum.

He went straight to her bedroom. He hadn't been seen and even though no one would recognize him he had still disguised himself as a further precaution. Ascher worked fast. He found what he was looking for when he opened the first drawer of her dresser. Her panties. He scooped them all up and shoved them in the grocery sack he had brought with him. The drawer next to it held the rest of her intimate garments. They too went into the bag. He quickly rifled through the other drawers until he was satisfied he had it all. Just to be certain, he looked in the closet. There was a laundry basket full of clean clothes on the floor. He dug through it and BINGO he hit major pay dirt. A single pair of little black panties embroidered with "Ranger" was at the bottom of the basket. He was going to have to go back to Joe's, but this was worth it. The slut was obviously doing that caveman, Manoso, on the side.

rangerlovessteph

Meri stared at the monitor without seeing the screen. Her mind had drifted back to the picture she had engraved on her brain of Lester walking through the office door this morning. He had dropped in to let her know he was going to be a little late. His morning workout had been interrupted. He still needed to shower. He was wearing a pair of low hanging sweats. That's it, nothing else, unless his shoes counted for something. His body still had the sheen of sweat. His hair, which had grown out slightly from the buzz cut he had been sporting when she first met him, looked as if he had already been in the shower. She noticed it curled a bit when it was wet which only added to his appeal.

She barely won the battle to keep her hands off of him. He was ripped, no doubt about it. There were plenty of guys in the bureau that looked fine, oozed sex, and even had a brain. Santos was different. He possessed an indefinable magnetism for her. She had been fighting his overwhelming allure for days now. Maybe she should just do him and get him out of her system. It's not like she didn't recognize his subtle flirting. He was obviously interested, or at least curious. Most men didn't see past her clothes and her lack of make-up. Of course that made it so much easier when she decided to go out clubbing, no one ever recognized her. She very seldom ever became intimate with any of the men she worked with, especially those in the Bureau.

Lester came in from his lunch break looking as if he had just woken up. Lester was ex-military Special Forces as were many of the RangeMen and had the ability to eat fast and squeeze in a power nap during his lunch break.

He crossed the room, leaned over her shoulder quietly asking, "Wanna share that daydream with me gorgeous?"

Meri was startled to awareness, shocked that he had been so quiet that she neither had heard nor felt his presence. His face was close enough that his lips brushed lightly on her neck as if he were planting little butterfly kisses there. She didn't dare move for fear of giving herself away.

The hell with it she thought and took the bait. "I'm not sure you can handle it Santos. You may not know what kind of fire you're playing with."

He placed his hand at the nape of her neck applying just enough pressure to send shivers down her spine. "I've always enjoyed playing with the flame before extinguishing the fire. But never forget, I can ignite it again and again before the embers die."

That was the final strike. She needed to vanquish the heat of working so closely with him or they would never accomplish a thing. If they released the tension they would be so much more productive and they could each move on she convinced herself. She only had to turn her head a couple inches for their lips to touch. "We'll see who extinguishes the flame first Santos," she spoke while brushing her mouth back and forth across his. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips before she kissed a path to his ear. "Did you lock the door?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to Trish. If it weren't for her this would all be gibberish.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SMUT, AND NOTHING ELSE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

_**Chapter 22**_

"It's locked now, Sweet Thing," he said as he pressed the button on the remote. His voice had sounded thick and slightly choked even to himself. He had anticipated being with her but not quite so soon. She hadn't given him too much encouragement, but he was certainly ready any…whoa, what the heck? Holy shit, she wasn't wasting any time. Not only was she a self-starter who needed no invitation or instruction, but she got directly to the job at hand, literally.

Meri's hands were busy as she spoke softly into his ear. "Ready to go up in smoke Santos?" she teased as one hand found its way up the back of his right leg and massaged his firm ass. She shuddered thinking how tasty that ass was going to be when she sunk her teeth into it. The other hand was massaging the hard muscles of his thigh moving higher and higher until she found how hard and firm he truly was.

Lester's eyes were wide with surprise and excitement. This was going to be fun. He turned his head to capture her mouth, but she evaded him, turning the opposite direction. He took her head in his hands and once again, she dodged his attempt to kiss her. The look she gave him, along with her hand tightening on his most delicate of body parts clued him in on who was to be in control here. Okay, he could live with that…for the moment, he conceded with an inward smirk. Surprisingly, his temperature felt like it rose a few degrees higher and his body was pumping blood south faster. He would let her lead the way, after all, no matter it played out, he was about to get laid.

Meri worked her hands all over his hard body as she stood up from her chair. She pushed his arms away as he tried to pull her tighter into him shooting him a warning glare. Wetting her finger, she ran it leisurely around the full of his mouth, her tongue mimicking her actions on her own lips. She liked the shadows of lust forming in his eyes and knew she needed to move quickly. Without words, she let him know to keep his arms at his sides. She tugged the black RangeMan shirt out of his pants allowing her fingers to graze his skin as she pulled it over his head. Her tongue ached to skim across the mass of his chest, but she would have to wait. She indulged herself a bit, playing her fingers down the finely sculpted lines of his torso. Was it only last night she had tried to visualize his naked chest, and how it might feel? He stiffened slightly as she undid the button, pulled the zipper down, sliding her hands inside and to the back of his cargoes. The sensation of his bare skin in her hands as she pushed the pants past his incredibly solid yet smooth ass was almost too much. She cupped his ass in both hands and jerked his body into hers. The waves of pleasure this small act gave her weren't lost on Lester. He once again tried to put his arms around her and eliminate any air between them.

Meri lifted her mouth to his. "Santos, touch me again and we stop. Do you want me to stop?" she whispered and before he could even think to answer, she was kissing him. It was hard and full of pent up passion. Her tongue fought his for control to make it clear he would have to submit if he wanted to continue.

Lester managed to restrain himself by locking his hands behind his back. He surrendered the battle of tongues and began to revel in the erotic sensations she was causing to accelerate.

"That's better," she said a little breathlessly. "Don't touch me, don't fight me and don't talk to me…unless you are told to do so." She kissed him lightly. "This is about sex, nothing more. I'm going to fuck you because we both want it." Sucking his tongue into her mouth, she made his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"After I fuck you we _will_ get back to work and there will be no more flirting or teasing or innuendoes. I'm not a bimbo, even though I have to imitate one at times," she trailed a line of kisses to his neck. "And I hate being called a "dyke" because I have a traditionally "male" job and I'm as good as my male counterparts," she nibbled lightly on his ear. "However, if you want, we can invite a friend sometime." She followed the path back to his lips and pulled back far enough to lock eyes with him." She didn't acknowledge the gleam that shone in his eyes obviously at the mention of a threesome. She had a feeling he might enjoy something "different" occasionally, and now he knew she would too. She continued softly, still almost close enough to stick her tongue out and lick those sumptuous lips of his. "What I am is a woman and a damn good agent. I rarely get involved with anyone I work with and never discuss it when I do." She enunciated her next words clearly and precisely. "You won't discuss it either."

She dropped a hand that had been resting at the back of his neck down to where she could grab a nice handful of his firm backside and pull his body closer to hers. "We can work together and we can have sex. The truth of it is; you trip my trigger. I want you in my bed and anywhere else, I can get you. I don't do relationships, doesn't fit my lifestyle. No commitment, no jealousy. Fuck buddies. We can be very good friends that enjoy satisfying each others needs and fulfilling our fantasies. Are you okay with this?"

Lester nodded his assent, too afraid she would stop if he spoke the words. To his relief she was kissing him again and her hands were busy. They were furious in the taking of each other's mouth. She allowed him some measure of control and he took full advantage. He swirled his tongue around and wasn't always gentle as he sucked it into his own mouth. They remained locked together until the passionate embrace made them light-headed and dizzy with the lust.

Meri broke away and locked eyes with Lester for several seconds. A flicker of doubt ran through her mind. They had only kissed. She was still fully dressed, and yet she would have achieved climax if they had continued for five more seconds she thought. Dangerous ground she thought, warning bells were blaring that she should back down. She could play it off as a joke, a bad one, but a ruse, nonetheless. She made a futile attempt to pull her eyes from him. To hell with it, and me, she thought, and finished removing his clothing.

Lester was in awe of the woman walking slowly around him. She was a nice looking woman, not beautiful, more on the plain side, not that that mattered to him. He was a lover of all women in whatever form they came. He loved their softness and the many ways he could please them; and he had pleased many women. Meri sparked something in him with her kiss that he had never encountered before. He couldn't define it but he was damned if he was going to do anything to make her stop. But, Christ! He was standing here naked, with a throbber to beat the best of them. The look in her eyes as she stood now looking at him fully nude drove him close to the edge. She was still dressed and it was all he could do to keep from reaching out and tearing the clothes from her body.

Meri hung her dark gray blazer on the back of the chair. Slowly and carefully, she unbuttoned her plain white blouse as she circled him once more. Lester's heart skipped a beat when she was once again in front of him. Her shirt was hanging from one finger as she placed it on top of the blazer. He never imagined such a lush body was hidden under those clothes. Meri was stacked. Holy shit, he thought, Holy fucking shit were the only words that could express the perfection of her body. How did she manage to have such a full lush figure and yet be so toned?

Meri was wearing the sexiest bit of lace and elastic he had ever seen. Or perhaps it was her perfect breasts that made the bra sexy? It barely covered the very full mounds of her breasts and yet held them so tight that she appeared much smaller under her clothing. He couldn't help himself, his tongue managed to flop right out of his mouth. After wetting his lips, he drew it back in slowly scraping it through his teeth, nearly drawing blood. Thank God, she smiled at him.

"See anything you like?" she asked. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she allowed her eyes to slowly take in the full magnitude of his sumptuous body. Damn, she thought as she tried to remember why she had tried to convince herself this would be a bad idea. "I certainly do. I think it's time to put a log on the fire and get this place heated up."

Turning her back to him, Meri leisurely bent at the waist to remove her shoes and then swiveled her hips to place them under her desk.

Lester wished desperately that she would handcuff him to something. The agony of being free to move about without touching her was too much of a strain.

Meri twisted around as she slowly straightened up, working the zipper of her skirt down at the same time. She inched the material down revealing the scrap of material indicating she was wearing a thong. Stepping out of her skirt caused her to bend over slightly and Lester could feel a tremor run the length of him. Meri smiled with confidence at the effect she knew she was having on him. She placed the skirt with the other clothes. Reaching up, she removed the clip allowing her long brown hair to cascade down her back before turning to face him.

Abruptly spinning around to face him, her long silky hair was tossed to one side. It feathered across her shoulder and breast. She surveyed his perfection while allowing him time to look before she stepped closer. She placed a hand on his chest and dragged it the full diameter of him as she walked around him once again appreciating the splendor of his body.

Her hand quickly shot up to the nape of his neck pulling him down hard to meet her mouth. She instantly took control and kissed him long, hard and deep. She pulled away just as suddenly only to lick and suck her way down to his already stiff nipple. She shivered as much as he did when she sucked it into her mouth. She teased it mercilessly with her wet tongue and pulled away quickly blowing on it. Lester had a fresh wave of heat flow through his body from the sudden chill she had given his nipple. He was thankful when she lavished the same treatment to the other one.

She disappeared behind him once more but this time he felt the flesh of her full breasts brushing his back. It was a struggle every time she moved to keep his hands from touching her. He had to reposition his arms with each move she made. A moan escaped his lips when she stopped, pressed herself to him, and reached around to massage his inner thighs, barely brushing his sac. She savored the feel of their warm flesh touching as she caressed him tauntingly, but grudgingly tore herself away to wind her way back to that delicious eight pack and the other wonders awaiting her.

Lester's eyes lit up at the sight of her breasts that were now free from confinement. He marveled at how firm they appeared and almost drooled at the thought of one of them in his mouth. But that didn't seem likely to happen any time soon. Her mouth was teasing his nipples alternately once more and before long her tongue was trailing down the center of his torso. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to put his hands on her head and push. He really needed to find something to do with his hands.

Meri was becoming a bit overheated herself. The sight of Lester's impressive erection so close made her give in to the lust. She took a few quick licks before greedily taking him into her mouth, maintaining enough control so that she didn't take him too deep to start.

Lester's hands fought a difficult battle behind his back clutching onto one another. Seeing her take him in her mouth so suddenly made him jerk violently. He was afraid he might have hurt her until he saw her head begin a rhythmic bobbing. He watched as one beautifully manicured hand fondled his balls and the other…oh shit, he couldn't believe what he was seeing…the other one slid inside her panties. She was amazingly coordinated. She was stroking herself in the same cadence as she was sucking him. Fuck, if she went over the edge he would be right behind her.

Meri could feel him growing larger in her mouth. What a turn on. He was huge! It would be impossible to take all of him, but she wanted every inch she could manage in her mouth. She gained a little more each time she went down and sucked harder on the upswing. Her fingers were working her into a frenzy. She was hot and wet and she wasn't going to last too much longer, but she refused to go without him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and saw that he was as ready as her. She slid two fingers inside of herself, curled her lips up at the corners to smile at him and he let go of all his restraint. Her screams were muffled but he felt the vibrations of them up and down his length increasing his pleasure. They both convulsed in the fury of their simultaneous release.

She sent shocks through his body as she sucked and licked him clean. Her breathe was ragged as she worked her way back up his body. He reached to help her up.

"Santos, I told you not to touch me unless I tell you to!" she snapped.

"But gorgeous, we're…"

She bit his stomach hard enough to get his attention. "I didn't give you permission to talk until we're finished. If you're stopping here then I guess you're not the man I thought you were."

She was standing now, totally naked. He didn't have a clue how she had taken off the thong without him noticing. But hot damn, round two was coming up. He ached to touch her and taste her, but he didn't dare say a word or reach for her. If that was the appetizer, he would do whatever she wanted for the main course.

She put her fingers in his mouth and he happily sucked and licked until she replaced them with her mouth. Meri relinquished control of the kiss to him as she placed his hands on her ass. She fisted her hands behind his neck and lifted both legs in unison to wrap around his waist. She allowed him to retain control because, hell, it felt so damn good. The man kissed as if it was his life's calling. She was now plastered against his incredible midsection naked, hot and tangling tongues with a master. To her surprise and his delight, she began gyrating her hips causing her still sensitive center to rub against him.

Lester couldn't get enough of her mouth. He wanted to suck her in and keep her inside. He didn't want it to end. She was fucking hot moving against him and squeezing her legs tighter and tighter around him. He knew it wasn't going to take her long to peak. Hell, he was getting hard again feeling her grind herself into his abs. He was so tempted to reach down and touch her sensitive spot and push her over the edge, but was afraid she truly would call it quits and walk away. So instead he slowed down the feverish pitch of their kiss. He began making love to her mouth revealing all of his desire for her.

Meri was taken by surprise when Lester took the kiss to a different level. The sensual path of his tongue in her mouth along with the firm but gentle suction pushed her slowly over the edge. It was phenomenal. She had never experienced such a subtle, yet mind blowing orgasm. She slowed her hips and broke the kiss as she floated back to reality. Thank goodness Lester was holding her because she couldn't have stood on her own.

"Take me to the couch," she said in a barely audible voice.

Lester smiled, silently carried her to the couch and set her down. He stood, waiting for his instructions.

She looked at him for a few moments in amazement that he had played his part so well. He had been so perfect that she was almost ready to cave…but not quite yet. He was standing directly in front of her and she had no choice but to take him in her mouth again. The temptation was overwhelming. She grabbed his ass and pulled him into her mouth. He was partially soft now which enabled her to take him completely and suck him to her satisfaction.

Lester was caught off guard when she took him into her beautiful mouth once again. She had perfected the art of oral sex. No other woman had pleased him so well in this way. But he wanted to be inside of her; to feel the satin pillows of her. He needed to know her in the most intimate way. He loved what she was doing…

Meri released him and pulled him onto the couch beside her. As she pushed him back into the cushions she swung a leg across his lap to straddle him. He was definitely hard now and wedged tightly between the two of them. Meri arched back and brought Lester's mouth and hands to her breasts. She had waited so long to feel the sensations of his mouth and hands cradling the mounds and his tongue flicking her nipple. She knew he couldn't disappoint her after the way he had kissed.

Dear lord he was finally touching her. It had been agony to keep his hands off of her. He feasted on each one until she pulled away from him and stood up.

"Lie down," she ordered.

He did as he was told quickly with enthusiasm.

Meri straddled him once more, this time kneeling above him. She wet two of her fingers drawing them seductively in and out of her mouth. She brought them between her legs and plunged them inside her opening. She moved seductively, teasing him. She moved her hips back a few inches and lowered herself on to the tip of his hard cock, stopping when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She caught his eyes and held them in her gaze as she thrust herself hard, taking in his full length all at once. Her eyes went as wide as his as they were both overcome by the suddenness and pleasure of her boldness. Meri couldn't hide the shock, he was more than huge, he filled her completely. She fucked him hard for a couple dozen strokes before pulling away from him.

Lester squeezed his eyes shut tightly and wanted to shout at the top of his lungs. It had felt so incredibly good being inside of her. He wanted more, needed more. What the hell did she stop for? She was enjoying it as much as he was. He was sure of it.

"Open your eyes."

Lester did as she told him and found her hovering over his face. His tongue shot out of his mouth of its own accord greedily.

"Do you want me Lester? Do you want to taste me Lester? Tell me what you want Lester."

"I want to taste every inch of you. I want to touch you. I want to fuck you and then I want to fuck you some more."

Meri gave him a smile that made him wonder how he ever thought she was plain.

"Do it Lester. Touch me. Taste me. Fuck me. Talk to me." She lowered herself to his waiting mouth and had to stifle a scream when his tongue began its mission.

Free to do as he pleased finally, Lester grabbed her hips and helped hold her in place as his tongue slowly and deliberately trailed all the way from back to front over and over. When he felt her too close to the edge he took hold of her clit with his teeth and lightly drew it through his teeth just enough to perk it up without hurting her. His tongue swirled around teasingly as he sucked it and could feel it swell. She was close once again when he shifted her. She squirmed when he first ran his tongue around the rim of her entrance. His tongue took the trip a few times around the outer edge before slipping inside. The feel of his tongue surrounded by her hot velvety walls made him harden and his balls tighten. He fucked her with his tongue viciously and quickly moved her back to suck on her delicate erection. She came quickly when he finally slid three fingers inside and found her spot. She exploded over and over as he continued his torture until she collapsed.

He let her rest for a while as he ran his hands over her body. He got harder just from the feel of her wonderfully soft skin. She was straddling his waist and leaning into the back of the couch. He couldn't help but lift himself up to hold her in his arms and finally have those huge breasts where they belonged…on either side of his face. He nibbled and sucked and teased while she regained her strength.

Meri smiled seductively down at him and asked, "So what are you waiting for? Fuck me Lester."

An equally seductive smile spread across Lester's face as he spoke softly, "As you wish."

He lifted her easily on to his rock hard cock. She let out a gasp as he filled her. He felt so right inside her. She clenched her inner muscles as she started to move.

"Meri, I'm not going to last long if you do that. Be still for a moment," he pleaded. He tried to shut out of his mind how hot and very tight she was around him. And deep. Shit, few women could handle all of him. It was useless he decided. "Fuck it!" he finally said as he gave in.

Lester held her waist and began to move. He tried counting his strokes to hold himself back but Meri was moaning on every stroke which only heightened his arousal. He increased the speed, but shortened his strokes. Nothing was gonna help. He locked eyes with her.

She had a mischievous look on her face.

She leaned down into him and spoke in a deep throaty voice, "Fuck me Lester. Fuck me hard. Fuck me deep Lester. Fuck me faster." Her pitch got higher and more agitated as she too came closer to the edge again.

Christ, she was turning him on more than ever with her demands and the use of his name. He rammed his cock into her over and over, so deep he was almost afraid he was too rough.

"That's it Lester, I'm going to come Lester. You're making me come Lester. You…are…a…fucking…sex…machine…Lester and I need every inch of you…right…now!"

Slamming into her one last time, "Holy fuck!" was all he could manage to groan weakly as he held her tight spilling everything he had inside of her.

They spent the next ten minutes learning how to breath again.

Meri lifted her head off of his chest and murmured, "Wow!" before kissing him.

"Me too," he spoke into her mouth, "Wow! So which one of us is going to put out that flame?"

"I'm not sure it will extinguish that easily. Ever heard of Greek Fire? This might take a while and a lot of hard work. Next time you get to play with the matches."

His eyes were ablaze as he pulled her in and kissed her.


	23. Chapter 23

****

Author: plumfanatic

**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating:

**NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books****

Disclaimer:

Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to Trish. If it weren't for her this would all be gibberish.

**__**

Chapter 23

Countless thoughts were racing through Joe's mind on the ride back to RangeMan. The meeting with Terry went smoothly enough, but for the first time in his life he was concerned about being seen with her. He had never had a clear picture of what he wanted from a relationship with Stephanie…or any woman for that matter. The older he got the more he looked at his life and the prospects of a family. Did he want a wife and children? For several years now he had been sure that Stephanie would be the mother of his children. They were comfortable together, came from very similar backgrounds, the sex was off the charts and they had a very long history. It was a great foundation for a great marriage, wasn't it? So why was it that now when he thought of the mother of his children did Zigana's name come to mind, not Steph's? Was Zigana a replacement for Stephanie? No, he answered his own question. The more time he spent with Zigana, the less she reminded him of Steph. Of course Zigana had a dangerous job, but she was so well trained and didn't seem to get in any of Stephanie's insane situations.

Joe shook his head as he became aware that he was already pulling into the RangeMan building. The awkward feeling he had every time he entered the RangeMan garage annoyed the hell out of him. He had worked with Manoso before and even managed to overlook his personal feelings towards the man. Ever since the Scrog shooting things had taken a turn. It had felt as if Stephanie was trying too hard to please him and reassure him of her love. Manoso had backed off drastically from her. He noticed on a number of occasions how they avoided even brief eye contact, as if the world would stop spinning should it happen. He knew in his heart that Manoso had been in love with Stephanie and that the feeling was mutual. No matter what he did, he lost in the end.

Or had he? He stepped off the elevator, relief washing over him as he realized how right things were in his world. Stephanie was with Ranger; he had no doubts of that. There was nothing in their way, except themselves. He realized now it was the way things ought to be; although he wouldn't pass up a chance to lay the bastard flat. More importantly he had hope that Zigana might be his future. A surreptitious smile crossed his face as he reached the door. He said a mental goodbye to Stephanie and wished her happiness.

"Hey there partner," he drawled as Zigana opened the door. "Ready to get back to work?"

"Yes, Joe, you won't believe the phone call I just got!" she exclaimed. "But first you need to tell me how your lunch with the mob prince…I mean, Miss Gilman went. Is she going to help?"

rangerlovessteph

A rush of excitement and appreciation for his own brilliance ran through Ascher as he placed the embroidered black panties in the middle of the photos spread across Morelli's bed. He might have to give that Barnhardt bitch a bonus. The pictures of Plum whoring it up with all those men were worth every penny he had spent on them and more. He needed to get her away from Joe. If the photos and the panties weren't proof enough to Morelli that Stephanie Plum was nothing more than a gutter snipe, it was his problem. Ascher didn't want to kill Joe, but in the long run, if Morelli got in the way, it was his own damn fault. Plum's remaining days were diminishing quickly.

Everything was coming together nicely and no one had even thought to question his identity or his business. How lucky was it seeing her at the club? Last night had been so unexpected and gratifying. She had no idea who she was talking to or how close he had come to just wringing her pretty little neck. Of course that would have been stupid, but when she started issuing her threats he had come close to losing restraint. Lucky for the both of them a near riot broke out when those boys were whacking off on stage.

His blood got hot thinking how she had immediately stuck her nose into something that wasn't any of her business yet again. Morelli was a cop and it was his job to maintain the peace. But who in the hell did she think she was running around issuing commands and pushing people around? The bitch just couldn't get over herself. At least he could take pleasure in the fact that she lost her chance to get in his face even further than she had. Relentless whore.

He was hard now looking at the pictures of little miss bombshell; more like a fucking land mine he thought. His mind raced ahead to the fight she was going to give him as she squirmed helplessly beneath his touch. He envisioned the shock in her eyes when he finally entered her. The dawning of reality would hit her as he made the first cut while he was pounding himself deep inside her self-righteous cunt. His hand stroked faster until finally his body jerked with his release, spewing over the bed, pictures and panties.

rangerlovessteph

Ranger felt suspiciously domestic as he held the door to his apartment for the others. It was actually soothing and familiar to welcome his friends and the woman he loved into…into what? His home? No, it was an apartment for business use by himself and his men. Would Stephanie want a home, a house of her own, a yard with a white picket fence, a dog? What does she want? What do _I _want? And why was he even having these thoughts?

"Carlos!" Stephanie had to yell to get his attention. "Jeremy and Dawn were commenting on the apartment. Are you okay? You looked a little pale there."

Ranger brought his attention back to his friends. "Sorry, thinking," he mumbled and then added, "Knock some balls around Jet?"

"No better way to discuss business buddy, show me the way." Jeremy replied with enthusiasm.

"But I want to see the rest of this place," Dawn protested, resisting the temptation to check out the contents of the huge sub-zero refrigerator. "We haven't seen the bathrooms yet. That's the next best thing to the kitchen. Does the kitchen come with a cook?"

"Yes, there is a cook, she'll feed you and my perpetually hungry wife later," Ranger chided. He slipped his arm around Stephanie's waist pulling her close as he told Jeremy, "Grab your woman before she wanders off and gets lost."

"For your sake buddy, there better be a fully stocked fridge wherever we…OUCH!" Jeremy winced when Dawn pinched him.

"I've been doing all the cooking so far," Stephanie put in.

Ranger cocked his head raising an eyebrow at the same time and gave her a disbelieving look.

"What? I made the toast!" She turned her head to Dawn and Jeremy who were walking behind them, "I haven't seen a cook yet. But if she's half as good as Ella, you're going to love her."

Jeremy and Ranger teased the women about their eating habits all the way to the game room.

"Holy crap!" Dawn exclaimed when she saw the enormous recreation room. "Maybe I _did_ marry the wrong guy. Jeremy, why don't we have a room like this?" Casting her eyes down she forced her bottom lip out and into a perfect pout.

Jeremy couldn't help but pull her into his arms and playfully nip the proffered lip. "Because, my dear little daredevil, your feet are never on the ground long enough to enjoy something like this. Of course if you're ready to clip your wings maybe we could sell off your plane…"

"Don't you say another word mister," she ordered. "I'll just have to spend more time here with Ranger and Stephanie."

Stephanie shot Ranger a quizzical look as her jaw dropped at hearing Dawn use her real name. He gently closed her mouth with one finger while nodding his head with assurance that all was well.

"You know everything?" she asked of Dawn.

"As far as I know, sure," she replied.

Taking Dawn by the arm to lead her to the alcove on the other side of the room she told the men, "You two go ahead and start without us, I'm gonna show Dawn around." She pulled her into the theater area so they could sit and have a little chat.

"You know everything?" Steph repeated her question. "You know Ranger and I aren't married, right?"

"Well, yeah. Steph, are you upset about my past with him? Because, really, we never did anything more than kiss." Dawn was getting concerned. Her hand went to Stephanie's shoulder to provide some comfort for whatever was troubling her.

Surprised that Dawn would think she was upset over something that happened ten years ago, she assured the other woman it hadn't bothered her.

"See the problem is I tend to over analyze occasionally." Occasionally? Talk about a gross understatement she thought. Life would be so much easier if she could turn her brain off at least half of the time. "Uh, it's just that some of the things you said at lunch made me think," this was embarrassing "well, made me think that he hadn't told you. The three of you acted as if Ranger and I are really a couple. And we aren't, not really." Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I mean I just broke up with my boyfriend, actually he was kind of my fiancé, last week. Ranger and I are friends, friends that," she turned her head at that moment to see Ranger on the other end of the room bent over the pool table with only one foot on the floor, stretching for a shot causing her to stammer, "that work together…and we are more like…I don't know…getting to know each other. You know yourself he isn't truly interested in anything long term. He just wants to enjoy things while he can and not get weighed down with a, um, a commitment."

She stood up now fidgeting with her rings. "I just wanted you to know that so there wasn't any confusion. I like you and Jeremy a lot and I don't want you to think badly of me when Ranger and I aren't together any longer."

Dawn stood up too and held Stephanie at arms length by both shoulders. "Steph, you can try to fool yourself all you want. So can he for that matter. We, Jeremy and I, knew after seeing Carlos yesterday that he had finally lost the war. We were so anxious to meet the woman that finally penetrated his fox hole and stripped him of his camouflage."

They tried and failed to hold back the laughter at Dawn's outlandish statement. Ranger and Jeremy stopped their pool game long enough to marvel at them both.

Dawn closed the gap between them pulling Stephanie into a hug. They dried the tears from their eyes and Steph felt her dark mood lift.

"Carlos loves you. I've known him for over ten years. He may not want to offer you a normal life, but he doesn't want a life that doesn't include you. Do you want normal Stephanie? A house, children, a dog, PTA, soccer and a boring but safe part time job? If that's what you want, you need to turn and run the minute this case is closed. He will give you everything I think you want, but not that. You'll have security, love, adventure, commitment, trust and don't forget the cook. But never normal."

Stephanie knew he loved her, but was that enough? Where did he want this to go? Did he want it to go anywhere besides the bedroom? He had said they were as one, that it was for keeps, hadn't he? What was it he had called her, his Twin Flame? He did say he wanted to take it as far as they could go, but what does that mean? And how far did she want it to go? She remembered the night in the hot tub when she gave in and decided to simply let things play out as they may.

Dawn shook Stephanie lightly, "Hel-lo-o, earth to Steph. Over analyzing again?"

"Yeah, guess so. You're right though, I don't think I'm looking for normal, but I'm not too sure that he is looking for the insanity of my life. I'm sort of a loose cannon most of the time. You can never be too sure when things are going to blow up, literally."

"So we've heard," Dawn laughed. "He knows what he's getting into, and he wasn't looking, at least not for what he found. That's one reason I'm so sure you are the one for him." She locked arms with Stephanie and started to lead her across the room. "Now let's go show our macho GQ studs over there how to play pool."

rangerlovessteph

Ranger wrapped an arm around Stephanie's waist to pull her in tight against his body so he could nuzzle in close to her ear. Speaking softly he asked, "You okay?"

She leaned into his shoulder and turned to brush his lips with a quick kiss. "Uh-huh," she said just as quietly before she declared, "Just peachy Manoso, now rack the balls so we can show you boys how this game is played."

Jeremy and Ranger looked at each other suppressing their laughter. "Name your game ladies."

"Eight ball is fine by us," Dawn told him.

Jeremy was well aware that Dawn played a mean stick, but Stephanie didn't look like she knew which end of the stick to use. "So what are the stakes, 10 per ball?"

"Money? I don't think so Jet. Dancing. We win and you two are taking us out dancing this weekend."

"Since you haven't got a chance, we won't make this too tough on you," Jeremy countered. He looked at Ranger giving him a wink, "When we win, you can call to make the reservations for Paintball this weekend."

"I hate guns!" Stephanie moaned.

"Don't worry about it Steph, we're going dancing, hope you brought the right shoes. We aren't gonna lose cause I haven't been dancing in eons." she told her partner. "Now rack the balls and put your stick where your…"

"Sorry sweetheart, it's our table, you rack 'em we break 'em."

Ranger being a seasoned player and knowing Jeremy's game, started off with a light break, simply pushing the cue ball thru the rack to the far end of the table behind the other balls leaving an open table.

Jeremy eyed Ranger and gave him a questioning look. Ranger shrugged, but gave him a reassuring smile as if to say "she doesn't have a shot".

Dawn walked straight to the table and stood with the butt of her stick on the floor, eyeing the table from the top. She shot a knowing glance at Ranger, and then turned to her left to stroll slowly around the table to get a better eye on his leave. Patronizing idiot she thought. We'll see who has the last laugh. She stroked the tip of the stick as carefully as she applied her lipstick.

Both men curled their lips at her predicament. Ranger had her snookered against the far rail. The men were confident that there was no way for her to claim either set of balls.

Back to her original position, with a completely blank face, she raised the butt off the floor as she placed the tip of the stick in a firm bridge. In a low tone she said, "Seven ball, three rails in the corner," nodding her head in the direction of the pocket.

Before any of them had a chance to respond, or even snicker, she had stroked the cue three times and shot. Jeremy knew his wife was good, but as he watched the cue ball hit first one rail, then the second and as it left the third rail and into the seven even he was surprised to see it fall in the corner pocket.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his wife. "When did you find time to practice, and with whom?" he asked suspiciously.

Ranger was impressed when he realized she had left herself in a position to clear most of the table. He pulled Steph in close. "Relax Babe; you probably won't even get a shot. If she doesn't run the table, Jeremy will." he told her quietly.

Dawn was already in position for her next shot before the cue ball rolled to a stop. Looking up to shoot a wink at Stephanie, she called the five in the same corner. Using a top right English, the cue ball came off the far rail after knocking in the five and tapped the four ball into a pocket.

Without hesitation, she had her cue in a perfect tight bridge, called the three ball in the corner pocket, using a low reverse English, which brought her cue ball back to line up with the one ball for a tap in the side. She called the one ball and using a top right English once again she came off the rail making the two ball in the opposite side pocket.

Resting the butt of the stick on the floor, she eyed the table once again. She'd made quite a run with an impossible leave on the break. No matter how she had played it, she was in a bad spot now. Which wasn't such a bad thing since her husband was up next and she knew he couldn't run the table. It would be perfect to let Steph finish out the game. If she was as good as she had said the game would be over quickly.

Positioning herself to shoot, she said firmly and loudly, "Play safe." Although she was in a difficult snooker, she knew she could tap the six. With a high center stroke on the cue ball, after tapping the six, the cue ball rolled with the six to come to a stop behind it.

She smiled up at Jeremy who was shaking his head while rolling his eyes, knowing she had him thoroughly hooked. "You're up Stud," she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

He growled back at her, "You, my love, are an evil woman."

Disgusted at his situation, he slammed the cue ball into the six; it ricocheted off the ten, sending the six into the corner pocket.

"Damn!" he moaned. "Sorry partner. It's up to you now."

The women were laughing uncontrollably and Ranger patted Jet on the back telling him not to worry, Stephanie was up next and Jet had left the eight ball hidden. They'd have the table back in a minute.

Stephanie showed little sign of confidence to the men as she warily paced the table. She turned smiling seductively to Ranger while coyly asking him, "I haven't played much since college, am I supposed to put some of that blue stuff on the end of the stick?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow to her, "Babe, it's called chalk, let me help you." He wrapped his arms around her and showed her the proper way to apply the chalk while explaining that she should never grind the chalk into the stick.

Stephanie twisted around and thanked him with a brush of her lips over his. "Thanks Babe," she said with a sigh.

Stephanie asked him to step back so she wouldn't accidentally hurt him as she lifted the butt of the cue high to make her shot. Once in position, she first looked to Dawn and Jeremy on the other side of the table and slowly twisted slightly to give Ranger a brilliant smile as she called, "Massé, eight ball in the side pocket." She struck the cue ball at the extreme lower left, curving the cue ball around the eleven to connect with the eight ball and sending it into the side pocket.

Stephanie straightened up slowly as the eight ball fell in the pocket with triumph showing in her smile. Dawn was there in an instant and they wrapped their arms around each other jumping up and down in their victory hug. They were chanting, "We're going dancing!"

Ranger and Jeremy let the women revel in their win. Ranger was silently pleased that Stephanie had sandbagged them so well and kicked their butts. He would have to find out later where she learned to play pool.

Steph and Dawn broke apart, working their way to their men taunting them with their victory dance.

Ranger kissed Steph thoroughly before pulling back and saying, "Way to go Tiger, proud of you."

Stephanie melted at his words. He was proud of her.


	24. Chapter 24

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to Trish. If it weren't for her this would all be gibberish.

__

It's been a while so to set the scene, Joe just arrived at Zigana's apartment at RangeMan:

"Hey there partner," he drawled as Zigana opened the door. "Ready to get back to work?"

"Yes, Joe, you won't believe the phone call I just got!" she exclaimed. "But first you need to tell me how your lunch with the mob prince…I mean, Miss Gilman went. Is she going to help?"

And in NYC, Ranger, Steph, Jeremy and Dawn just finished a game of pool at the RangeMan apartment:

Stephanie straightened up slowly as the eight ball fell in the pocket with triumph showing in her smile. Dawn was there in an instant and they wrapped their arms around each other jumping up and down in their victory hug. They were chanting, "We're going dancing!"

Ranger and Jeremy let the women revel in their win. Ranger was silently pleased that Stephanie had sandbagged them so well and kicked their butts. He would have to find out later where she learned to play pool.

Steph and Dawn broke apart, working their way to their men taunting them with their victory dance.

Ranger kissed Steph thoroughly before pulling back and saying, "Way to go Tiger, proud of you."

Stephanie melted at his words. He was proud of her.

**__**

Chapter 24

"We get to pick the clubs, right?" Dawn demanded.

"Clubs?" Ranger and Jet winced.

"Absolutely!" she proclaimed as she gave Stephanie a wink. "We'll start at Gonzalez y Gonzalez for dinner and when The Blue Lounge takes over we can do a little Salsa dancing. Then we can walk over to Webster Hall. I heard amateur burlesque night is back on Friday nights. Wanna play another game to see who gets to strip?"

Stephanie shook her head violently at Dawn, "NO! Naturally we'll win and I would love to see both of them dance to "It's Raining Men" as they take it off; but I'm not about to walk anywhere especially in heels!"

"Relax Babe; you won't have to walk anywhere, even if it is less than a mile." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead as he would a child. "My "wife" disdains most forms of exercise. She mostly enjoys indoor workouts. She has a very rigorous regimen she follows several times a day; she's very dedicated."

Dawn and Jeremy weren't surprised as Ranger jumped when he felt the nails dig into his arm.

"¿Qué? It was a compliment, Amor." He kneaded the arm where she had gouged him.

"Let's keep the compliments to ourselves please."

Dawn turned puppy dog eyes on Ranger, "So, who has connections to get us into Webster Hall on short notice?"

Ranger eyed Jeremy with sympathy, "Demanding, isn't she?" he asked before assuring Dawn. "You knew I'd get us in before you asked, wiseass. Christina, my 'connection', handles all of the reservations at Webster Hall and I'm sure she'll be able to hook us up."

"Christina? We can always count on Carlos to know someone to get us in at the last minute even at Webster Hall," Dawn told Stephanie.

Ranger scowled at her playfully and asked, "Satisfied? Now can we get back to work here? We need to fill Stephanie in on our progress and her little surprise."

An ominous feeling came over Stephanie and her grip tightened on Ranger as he steered her to the sofa.

"Surprise? I don't like surprises unless it's a Macy's sale or birthday cake."

They settled into the comfort of the lounging area to brief Steph on the next stage of the operation.

Ranger explained to her that Dawn and Jeremy were the owners of a very successful flight and skydiving school.

"When RangeMan was first asked to get involved in this operation we naturally did our own inquiries. We don't exactly use the same types of resources as a government agency would. There will be buyers coming from all over the world but we are interested in finding the location of the auction and the New York connection. We were able to establish our own list of probable suspects. We have it narrowed down to nine that we're certain are involved at various levels and degrees."

"You have it down to nine?" She knew it would be pointless to ask how he had managed that one so quickly, but she did so anyway.

"We've been working on this for almost three months now. The need to speed things up came when the feds got a tip from a reliable source that the sale would be in the near future."

Although pleased and surprised that she got any sort of explanation from him, Stephanie still felt a bit left out that she hadn't known about the operation until just over a week ago. It reminded her once more how little she knew of Ranger's life.

"Our primary suspect is Andreas Rotta Paskiainen. He came from Finland five years ago when his father died at the age of 82. He was a late-in-life surprise to his parents; his mother died of complications in childbirth. She was 47. He was their only child and inherited their substantial wealth. At 37 years old, he has never worked, appears to be self-indulgent and keeps unusual company. He does pose as a figure head for some of his companies, but doesn't actively participate in the running of any of them."

"So how will we get close to him?"

"We're going to jump out of a plane with him."

The look on Stephanie's face was priceless and Dawn was kicking herself for leaving her camera phone in the other room. Jeremy gave her a stern look warning her not to laugh out loud.

"As I said we have been working on this quite a while," Ranger continued quickly. "Jeremy and Dawn have a very diverse clientele. They cultivated a relationship with a client that got them in Andreas' circle."

"The client's name was Roger." Dawn told her. "He _convinced _us to participate in a fundraiser that Paskiainen was sponsoring. We contributed skydiving lessons for two as an auction item. Roger went on and on telling Andreas about how wonderful his skydiving lessons were." Dawn was anxious to explain her part in the scheme of things. "Paskiainen ended up bidding an outrageous amount of money for the lessons and he will be taking them with you starting tomorrow."

Stephanie looked from Dawn to Jeremy and finally to Ranger searching for some sign that this was all a huge joke. "You're kidding, right?" Desperately now she scanned each of them for a glint of humor. "Okay, fine. Who do I have to kill to get out of this?"

stephanielovesranger

Joe entered the room taking in her scent. She didn't seem to wear any cloying or musky fragrances. She always seemed fresh out of the shower. His instinct was to pull her into a warm, familiar embrace and kiss her as if it were something he did everyday. Business first unfortunately and as usual he mused, but when the time was right he would make her his own.

He walked to the fridge for a bottle of water before answering her question. "Lunch with _Terry_ went fine. Her curiosity and greed was spiked enough that she'll pull in every source and favor. Things have been quiet for a while and she needs a bit of spice in her life. Very little sparks Terry's interest like the brilliance of diamonds and danger." He glanced at the notes she had been carefully making as he sat at the table. "Naturally she'll jump at any chance to turn your blue eyes green, at least in her mind. She'll probably know more than us by tomorrow night."

"Turn my blue eyes green? How on earth…?"

Joe's slow smile assured Zigana that he was teasing her.

"Jealousy, the green eyed monster, Terry loves to bait Stephanie especially when we're working together. I'm sure within the hour you'll have at least a half dozen calls with the details from our lunch. Don't believe any of it."

"And tell me why I shouldn't believe things I haven't even heard yet?" She asked innocently.

"People gossip and it spreads at the speed of light, not sound in the Burg. Trust me, it will all be blown out of proportion by the time it gets to you. You'll get at least a dozen calls."

Laughing at his analogy, she said, "Well, at least that will make me feel at home. The fine art of gossip began in Hungary you know. I am very happy to see some well-honed skills from the old world are alive and well in America."

"It's a very useful tool too. Most of our Intel comes from gossip; we just have to trace it back to the source. Speaking of which, tell me about the phone call."

Zigana shuffled through the papers scattered on the table. She handed a page full of scribbled notes to him. Most of the notes made very little sense to him since she had written them primarily in Hungarian. He handed it back to her. "Wanna give me the English version please?"

"Oh, sorry." She took the paper from him as she began detailing the call.

"My superior, Miklos Tamas, has reports from the streets that a war is brewing. Evidently, there was a falling out between some of the Zarka brothers. The family is very strong and powerful in the crime world. It seems that Jeno Zarka got tired of his older brother, Marcel, being the favored son. Jeno decided it was time to move on to find his own way in life. Naturally, he felt he was owed for all of his years of service to his family. He must have thought no one would notice the disappearance of a few diamonds or even care about them since most of them had been hidden away before he was even born. The Zarka family has been frantic trying to recover the diamonds for months now."

"And you think Jeno has hooked up with our friendly little diamond smugglers."

"Yes, the diamonds are believed to be a cache of very rare gems that were stolen from private collectors who had their own reasons for not reporting the theft."

Joe nodded his head in understanding. "Not wise to report your pilfered diamonds when they disappear. Too many questions to answer."

"Precisely. Jeno has plenty of connections, but few that would want to handle the type of merchandise he needs to sell. It would have to be a large-scale operation dealing internationally. The Bureau has reason to believe he is on his way here with his contribution to the auction. All of the intelligence gathered so far is that the diamonds are arriving in small multiple shipments to one destination."

"That won't make our job any easier, but it is what we were expecting. It wouldn't be too smart to have all of the merchandise enter the country under one cover. This guy Jeno will hopefully show up somewhere on our radar. If he's involved he'll be the first one we can identify."

"No, it isn't possible to try to find all of the entry points; we are to concentrate on the Trenton connection and let him lead us to the rest. Have you gotten anything back on Trillion yet?"

"Nothing. He didn't leave a trace in the bar and no one seems to recognize him. Jackie's place is being watched but no one has seen the man come or go."

"He _is_ our man, I feel it. So you need a sketch I take it?" She pulled another paper from the pile.

Joe looked at the very impressive likeness of Ascher Trillion she gave him. "Is there anything you can't do well?"

"I was just doodling while I tried to figure him out."

Joe took the page to the fax machine and sent it to his office, Tank and the feds.

"You should send one to Stephanie. She might be able to identify something about him."

stephanielovesranger

"Steph, you're going to be fine. As a matter of fact, you are going to love it. I can sense that about you. We have had all types of people through the school and I know you're going to be a fast learner."

Stephanie gave a weak smile; it felt great to have this woman she barely knew have such confidence in her abilities. Confidence she was sure she herself didn't have in this situation.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Ranger squeezed her hand. "Babe, you'll be jumping with me to start. We'll be doing a tandem the first few times. You're going to love it; you were born to soar with the eagles."

She thought about all of the times she had tried to fly off her family garage as a little girl…and the painful landings. The fear surged through her, but still the audacious side of her aroused an equal amount of anticipation at the prospect of the ultimate act of flying. Then another thought kicked in.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now? You must have known before we even started this crazy job."

Jeremy recognized Stephanie's anxiety about being left out of the loop once again. "We only found out a few days ago that Andreas wanted to take his lessons as soon as possible. It seems to be at the top of his to do list. We never really expected to introduce you to Paskiainen this way but it seems to be an excellent means to ingratiate yourselves into his circle."

This eased her suspicions a great deal. She was so tired of everyone withholding useful information from her.

Jeremy continued. "Ranger came out to the field yesterday to renew his tandem certification. He will be your tandem partner. Dawn will jump with Paskiainen's wife, Alexis. Randy, one of our instructors, will be with Andreas."

Stephanie's mind was whirling. This operation had just turned into way more than she had bargained for.

"So, by tandem, you mean two people jump out of the plane together? How does that work?"

Dawn was impressed by Stephanie's apparent acceptance of the plan. "You'll be connected by means of a harness to Ranger who is a 'tandem master'. He will control the whole jump from exit through freefall, piloting the canopy, and landing."

"So what you're saying is that I need to have a lot of faith and trust in all of you." It was not a question.

"They know what they're doing Babe, and so do I. You know I would never ask you to do anything you don't want to. If you aren't comfortable with this you don't have to do it."

"Of course I'm going to do it. How much scarier can it be compared to my life? So tell me more."

They discussed skydiving and the Paskiainens until the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Dawn's stomach rumbling. Stephanie was relieved it wasn't hers. Theresa, the housekeeper for RangeMan NY, prepared a simple but delicious supper for them, which actually included desert, much to the delight of both ladies.

stephanielovesranger

Joe was instantly alert this time when Bob didn't greet them at the door. He drew his gun and quietly told Zigana to go back to her car. She glared at him in defiance and disbelief with her weapon already in her hands.

Damn, he was going to have to remember she was more than capable of holding her own against most odds. He nodded for her to check the upstairs, knowing this would show her he believed in her abilities. The upper floor would leave the intruder with less options of escape, thus making it the more dangerous area.

Quietly they made their way through the small house. Joe found nothing out of place. Looking out the kitchen door, he saw Bob in the tiny backyard. Someone had been in the house for sure. He never left Bob outside while he was away. Whoever it was evidently lured Bob out back so they could move freely about the house. Obviously, they didn't know the worst thing Bob would do was lick them to death.

He listened for sounds from Zigana as he made his way silently up the stairs. She had made no sounds of distress, but it was better to be safe. He found her in his bedroom seemingly paralyzed with her eyes fixed on the bed.

Joe scanned the room to be sure they were alone before speaking softly.

"Is this floor secure?" Joe asked as he moved past her to view the vulgar sight on his bed.

"Dump the slut before you get taken out with the trash" was the message spelled out using words from magazines.

Zigana nodded her head and gave a horrified shudder before speaking.

"I have seen so many things in my career. The difference is that they were happening to other people. It's somehow very different when it is directed at people I care about."

Joe could sympathize with her. So many things had happened to Stephanie and he was mostly at a loss to help her, which was frustrating as hell being a cop. This was just one more thing. He knew it was a warning to both Stephanie and him. Someone was trying to scare her and piss him off. The pictures scattered all over his bed were covered with something that had dried up. He was fairly certain he knew what it was. All of the photos were of Stephanie dressed for what he knew were distraction jobs for RangeMan. Joe was aware that Steph did occasional jobs for Ranger to lure sleazy FTA'S out in the open where they could be taken into custody quietly. What he didn't know was why anyone had been taking pictures of her and how they ended up on his bed.

"We need to call this in. Whoever did this seems to have left his calling card." He would call Captain Santiago himself to be sure this was handled in the most discreet way. There was no way of knowing if this was random or had something to do with the case.

Zigana nodded her head in agreement. "Either he's really stupid or he doesn't care. I'm thinking he doesn't care. He is making a statement. He's trying to put a wedge between you and Steph. She has probably turned down his advances before and now he is letting her know she will regret it."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. We need to check out Stephanie's apartment too." His eyes were fixed on the panties with Ranger's name embroidered on them. Those might require some explaining he thought before deciding he'd rather not know the meaning behind the intimate apparel. Besides, what did it matter now?

"I can do that while you wait here for the lab techs."

Joe had to fight the urge to tell her to wait and they would go together. "Wouldn't you rather wait until I can go with you? We could get dinner at the same time. I'm sure neither one of us wants to cook now."

She knew he didn't want her going alone, but she needed to get out of there now. She was angry and her intuition was telling her it was Ascher Trillion. He was involved in both the diamond ring and the violent acts against Stephanie. If there had been a break in at Steph's apartment she wanted to spend time there alone to absorb the essence of the intrusion. She didn't consider herself to be psychic or anything of the sort, but sometimes she could just pull the answers from the sensations she got from a person, place or surroundings. She simply thought of herself as being in tune with the situation.

"It won't take long. I'll call you as soon as I get there and I'll pick up food on the way back." She was down the stairs before he could protest.

stephanielovesranger

Stephanie could barely hold her eyes open as she prepared a bath. The day had been full of surprises and revelations. Meeting Dawn at lunch had put her on an emotional roller coaster and then to find out she was going to jump out of an airplane just topped off the day. Ranger was going to pay for the stress he had caused her, just not tonight. She was almost tempted to climb in the bed without the luxury of the bath first. It may be the last bath she ever had. They were getting up early in the morning to jump out of a perfectly good airplane. Wonderful.

She slid into the hot water laced with aromatic bath salts; laid back and let her thoughts wander. Her life had taken so many turns in the last few days she could hardly keep up. She realized that even with all of the chaos, stress and upheavals she was happier than she had ever been. She was exactly where she wanted to be without any guilt or misgivings.

The only question was did she truly want to fly? Jumping off the roof and wanting to fly like Wonder Woman was one thing, a great fantasy. But skydiving? She had never even considered the possibility, let alone skydiving while strapped to the most incredibly good-looking man she knew. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself soaring through the sky. She willed herself to let go of the fear.

Ranger had been in his office exchanging reports with Tank before going to bed. It was still somewhat early, but they had a very full day. Stephanie would need to get plenty of sleep, tomorrow was going to be even more exhausting. He hoped that the anxiety of the skydiving and dealing with the Paskiainens wouldn't be too much for Stephanie. He had faith in her though. As long as he kept reminding himself to be up front with her, she would handle any situation.

Surprised to find her not only awake but soaking in the tub, he undressed quickly and climbed in with her. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Nervous Babe?"

She nestled into his firm body. "A little I suppose."

His hands traveled her body and he felt a contentment he had never known. "I'll be with you every step of the way. Trust me."

Her body relaxed with his touch. "I do, with my life and my heart."

The room became quiet except for the sounds of the water as they made love to one another and affirmed their love, faith, commitment and trust.

stephanielovesranger

Joe had the bedroom cleaned up by the time Zigana came back from Stephanie's apartment. She had called to let him know she was safe but there had definitely been a break-in. There was very little that had been disturbed. The bedroom had been slightly ransacked. He had obviously found what he was looking for quickly. Most of Stephanie's lingerie was gone. A couple of drawers were open and a basket of clothes in the closet had been strewn about.

Joe reported the incident to his captain but told him not to bother with a lab team. They were certain little would be found.

Zigana set the table so they could enjoy the pasta she brought back. She had also picked up a bottle of wine. After the events of the evening, she was more than ready for a drink.

"He's getting bolder," Zigana said as she sipped her wine.

"Yes, and he's counting on us breaking up. Guess he's going to be disappointed again."

"It's Trillion. I can feel it. I don't have anything to substantiate it, but I know its Ascher. There must be a connection between him and Stephanie somewhere. At least now we have evidence if he is the one doing the break-ins."

"We don't want to alert him if he is also involved in the diamond ring. We'll have to get a sample of his DNA without his knowledge."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Lula hates him and would do anything to protect Jackie. I'll talk to her tomorrow about getting a hair sample." She made a study of the food she moved around on her plate, avoiding his eyes. "So are you all right?"

Joe raised his eyebrows in question.

"I mean about the pictures of Stephanie and well, all of the other stuff."

Joe hadn't had a chance to explain about the pictures. Surely, she hadn't thought Stephanie could possibly be cheating on him as the photos had implied.

"I'm fine. Gypsy, those pictures aren't what you think. Stephanie could never be what those pictures suggest. She was working when those were taken." He explained the odd jobs Steph did for RangeMan occasionally. "I'm going to enjoy kicking some ass when I find out who took those pictures. They were obviously meant to hurt Steph."

"Good, I'm glad you're okay with it. You've been through enough and it would be awful if…" she got up to clear the table, "…if you had to deal with even more pain."

Joe took her arm by the wrist before she could turn away. "I appreciate that. Now let me clean up in here. You deserve a break."

He stood up running his hand up from her wrist to the sensitive flesh on the under side of her upper arm. He took the plate from her hand as he leaned in to touch her lips lightly with his. He pulled back just enough to see the surprise and perhaps anticipation in her eyes.

They were so close and he desperately wanted to taste her full mouth. "You should go relax," he said in almost a whisper.

Zigana was caught off guard and her body shivered with delight at the contact. She had the strongest urge to pull him to her for something much more substantial. Instead, she responded with an equally soft voice, "You need to relax too; you are so full of tension. I would be happy to give you a massa…"

Bob bound in between them just then to let it be known he was ready for his walk.

Joe squeezed his eyes shut tight and asked the lord why he couldn't catch a break. Was this a sign? Maybe he was going too fast? Business before pleasure? Damn, he hated logic and morality sometimes.


	25. Chapter 25

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to Trish. If it weren't for her this would all be gibberish.

**__**

Chapter 25

Driving the black Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster was always exhilarating. He was partial to this car; it was powerful, invigorating and reminded him of Stephanie. However, this morning Ranger felt Stephanie's anxiety intensify on the long drive to the flight and jump school in Calverton on Long Island.

Normally he took the opportunity while driving long distances to develop plans, sort out lesser business matters or simply find his calm center and enjoy the thrill of the ride and the power of the 4.7-litre V8 engine. He could see that she was struggling hard not to fidget, but she was tearing at her fingernails to the point that she was going to need a new manicure.

He took her hand from her lap and covered it with his own after he placed it on his leg. His thumb stroked her palm in a comforting way.

"Did you make your call to your mother today?" he asked her in a casual manner.

Stephanie was grateful for the question, even if he was just making small talk for her benefit. It was six in the morning. He knew she couldn't call that early her mother would be suspicious.

"No, but I did call her last night. She's worried about my grandmother. It seems suddenly grandma can't stop talking about the Old Country and how she wants to go back to her childhood home before it's too late."

Ranger stole a quick glance at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"My mother is going to be hitting the bottle when she hears the entire story. I can't wait till she realizes that Zigana is her niece, not her daughter." She pictured the scene in her mind and choked back a laugh. "More than likely that won't affect her near as much as finding out Joe and I are history."

"I didn't know she was that fond of your relationship with Morelli."

"It's not Morelli so much; it's that she has the notion that Joe is my last chance at marital bliss."

"You want marital bliss, Babe?" There was a tease in his voice and perhaps a bit of curiosity.

Stephanie eyed him warily. "I'm not sure what I want, but I don't think she and I will ever agree on what's right for me. Maybe Gypsy will stick around long enough for mom to hook her up and convert her into the perfect Burg wife."

"I told her there's a place for her at RangeMan if she wants to stay."

"I know," she muttered.

"You have a problem with that?"

Steph sighed, "No, not anymore."

He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical expression as he stole a look at her.

She hated that he found her so transparent

"Okay, fine, I thought you were overly friendly. And when you told her that night at the pool…"

Ranger interrupted her, "By the pool? Hmm, I don't seem to remember the pool." He squeezed her hand a little tighter and his mouth formed an almost smile. "Wait, you mean the hot tub when you fell asleep and I had to arouse you." He said with the full blown 200 watt lecherous smile that made her knees weak.

The memory of how close they came to making love in the hot tub combined with that smile sent a flush of heat throughout her body. Afraid her mouth wouldn't work she simply nodded her agreement.

"Babe, I thought you'd be eager once you found out she was your cousin to have her here at least for a while."

"I am." She pulled her knee up onto the seat as she twisted to face him. "I kinda figured you were offering her a position so you could get…" how could she say this without sounding jealous? "So you could get closer to her."

The feigned shock on his face was priceless. "You think I need to offer a woman a job to get close to her?"

This got the reaction he wanted. Stephanie couldn't hold back the laughter. In her mind's eye she pictured women walking across deserts without shoes, climbing mountains without ropes, swimming shark infested waters to share the air that he breathed.

"No, and you're well aware of the effect you have on any woman that sees you, and some men too."

"Stephanie, you're the only one that has ever had that effect on me." He pulled her hand to his lips and lightly kissed each finger before holding the back of her hand to his smooth cheek. Stephanie squirmed a bit in her seat.

She felt her apprehension ease and was relieved that he continued talking to her as he drove. They talked for many miles about the oddity of finding Zigana. It was too bizarre even for her.

As they moved closer to their destination, Stephanie remembered that he hadn't given her Tank's report from yesterday. He had been so good at keeping her informed, however she had been a bit self absorbed this morning. She asked him about it now.

Ranger took a deep breath before answering her. He wasn't in a hurry to give her the report about Morelli's visitor, but he didn't hold anything back from her. She was a major player in the Op and needed full disclosure no matter how it affected her.

Stephanie felt her stomach turn as Ranger gave her a complete accounting of the activity in Trenton yesterday.

He was surprised when all she had to say was, "And you thought my being in a relationship with you was a bad idea. Maybe you're the one that should be afraid."

"Babe, even without the psychos you are a very dangerous woman."

"I know Joe and Gypsy can take care of themselves; I just wish it wasn't my fault they have to deal with this."

"It's not your fault. Gypsy's convinced your stalker, the Trenton connection and Trillion are all the same person. He's made some bold moves lately showing signs of impatience and arrogance. They'll find a way to link him."

Ranger handed her a folded piece of paper he had tucked up in the sun visor. It was Zigana's sketch of Ascher Trillion. "They thought you should take some time with this and see if you recognize anything at all. She drew it from memory, but Joe agrees it looks just like the guy they met at the club."

Stephanie shook her head as she looked at the drawing. "Is there anything my cousin can't do well?"

They rode in silence for several miles as she studied the image. No matter how many ways she turned the page, she found no resemblance to anyone she knew.

rangerlovessteph

Joe was showering in the RangeMan locker room as he considered how easy it would be to become very accustomed to these morning workouts with Zigana. They were invigorating and the scenery was a definite perk. Visions of her executing her daily regimen played in his mind as he lathered his hard body. He recalled her fluid motions, the drive to push harder and the passion that was evident in her eyes. Was her zeal for the exercise, was it for the job or dare he hope that the fervor he saw in her eyes could be for him? He was barely aware that he had been stroking himself when his body tightened and the tremors of his release shot through him. As his breathing calmed and his heartbeat came closer to normal, he castigated himself. What the hell was he thinking? He barely knew this woman, yet she was rapidly overruling his common sense. He was in a locker room shower at RangeMan for chrissakes. He got out of the shower, dressed quickly, and cleared his mind for the day ahead of him.

Gypsy was going into work at Vinnie's this morning, which meant that he could focus on some serious detecting. It was time he visited some of his people out on the street. Finding this asshole threatening Stephanie was more important than the Op. If the two intertwined, so much the better. He was going to protect Zigana regardless of the job. His phone rang.

"Officer Morelli, this is Cal. Tank asked me to have you report to conference room Beta before you leave the building."

"And where would I find the Beta room?" he asked in a short bite. Must be where they keep the fish he thought snidely. These military types could never give it up could they? "Never mind, I'll find it. Be there in five." He snapped his phone shut.

rangerlovessteph

Elijah Estrada and Zander Haus entered the Trenton RangeMan office in the early morning hours. At six foot, Elijah was the smaller of the two men. Zander seemed to tower over most men at six-six. Tank was an exception and when the two of them were in a room together, everyone else seemed stunted.

Zander's skin was tan, his body could have been a clone of Triple H, the wrestler, and his long dusky blond hair was pulled back tight with a braided leather tie to trail down his back.

Elijah looked much more like a swimmer than a bounty hunter. His neat jet-black hair was short and his body was lean and muscular.

Both men were well trained, experienced and extremely capable. They had been working together as partners for five years now with the RangeMan office in Miami. This however was their first time in Trenton and they were primed for the new turf.

Tank and Bobby met them as they got off the elevator on the fifth floor. They shook hands and said their hellos as they walked to a small conference room. Ella had placed coffee and an assortment of breakfast rolls on the table which all the men were grateful for at this hour of the morning. It was still dark outside and they wanted to take advantage of that fact to avoid anyone seeing the two men entering or leaving RangeMan.

"This won't take long." Tank told them as he handed them each a key and a file to review. "Here are your updates of the activities of everyone involved for the last two days. Destroy them as soon as you're through with them. These guys haven't gotten this far by trusting everyone they meet. Don't leave anything to link you to RangeMan in your rooms or vehicle. The keys are for lockers with all the supplies you should need. The locations are in the files. If you need anything you can't purchase with the cash provided in your supplies let Bobby know."

Bobby handed them each a cell phone. "All the numbers you need are programmed in using the usual RangeMan code. There's a fully equipped Range Rover in the garage with Florida plates and no way traceable to RangeMan."

Tank handed them both copies of the sketch of Ascher Trillion. "Learn this face. Report to Bobby or me immediately if you see this guy. He has dropped out of sight in the last thirty-six hours. You'll read about him in the report. He could be our man."

Joe knocked as he opened the door. "Cal said to come right in; you wanted to see me Tank?"

"Thanks have a seat. I wanted you to meet the men from the Miami office that are going to follow the lead on the freight delivery that needs protection." Tank introduced the men. "They'll be out on the street making themselves noticeable and hopefully getting an invitation to meet the right people. We'd appreciate any help you can give us Officer Morelli in keeping their butts outta jail."

"I'll do what I can," he promised.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for. Zander and Eli should be fine on their own. Just a heads up."

Eli and Zander quizzed the men about logistics and places to avoid for another ten minutes before they were satisfied.

"If you don't have any more questions we need to break up this party and get you guys out of here." Bobby told them as he stood up.

Both men shook their heads. "Fine, I'll take you down to the garage and acquaint you with the tracking system and GPS on your vehicle."

Once the other men were gone, Tank asked Joe if Zigana was alright after the events of the last two nights.

"She's taking it well. It's a little tougher when it hits you at home. This is the second time he has broken into my house. I'm starting to understand how Stephanie feels.

rangerlovessteph

Stephanie stared at the sketch so long she had no idea they had arrived at Ultimate High Fly and Dive School. Ranger parked in front of the office and actually snickered as he eyed the sleek white Audi R8 next to them.

"Wanna clue me in on the joke? Jealous? It wouldn't hurt my feelings to be seen riding in that car, it's beautiful. Is it Jeremy's?" she asked.

"Babe, beautiful? A man's car is a reflection of himself, his character, his desires, his machismo. That car is a pathetic cry by a man who is unsure of his own identity and probably over-compensating for something." Ranger grinned and slipped into his 'ghetto persona', "You know, sorta like wearing his balls on his sleeve?"

She was incredulous when she asked, "And you know this because why?"

"It's the Iron Man car."

She could only give him a blank incomprehensible stare. "The what?"

"Babe, the car Tony Stark drives, you know Iron Man, the movie…" Her face was blank. "You really need to get out more Babe."

Stephanie wasn't as surprised by the analogy as she was at the thought that Ranger had gone to a theater and watched a movie. "So if his car represents Iron Man, who does your car emulate?

"Bond, of course, James Bond."

He said it with such a straight face she couldn't help but laugh out loud, which of course is exactly what he had intended. He had seen her frustration at being unable to find anything remotely familiar in the sketch.

"Thanks. I'll be fine now." She recognized his attempt at easing her stress and appreciated that he was being supportive instead of over protective. He could have easily called off the whole thing and locked her up in a safe house after hearing about the threat and break-ins.

They got out of the car and Ranger slipped an arm around her waist as he led her to the office. "It's not Jeremy's, he drives a silver Porsche 911 GT2 and Dawn has a red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. They would be parked in one of the hangars for the day."

"Figures and I drive a "Whatever POS" until it falls apart. At least their cars aren't black."

"You don't like black?"

"Not when everything you own is black. Maybe that's why I have so much trouble with your cars, they're all black."

He kissed her quickly as they entered the office and graciously allowed her to believe whatever she wanted.

"Ah, here is our other student. Let's get the introductions out of the way and we can get started," they heard Dawn say as they walked through the door.

Stephanie was ill prepared for the gorgeous couple Dawn was talking to as they walked in. Andreas and Alexis Paskiainen looked as if they were preparing for a photo shoot for a glamour magazine, not getting ready to jump out of a plane.

Andreas was slightly shorter than Ranger was. His short dark blond hair shimmered with highlights and had that spiky, just got out of bed look with too much hair gel. He wasn't bulky, yet it was obvious that he worked at keeping himself very toned and fit. His face showed no sign of his age it was smooth and unlined. He had brilliant emerald green eyes that looked as if they would sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. His eyelashes were long and thick. Stephanie decided his eyes were what made him beautiful instead of handsome.

Alexis was long and lean, about three inches taller than Steph. She wore a jumpsuit that seemed molded to her curves. The zipper was open to below the cleft between her firm generous breasts. She had straight platinum blond hair that fell about three inches past her shoulders with a jagged shock of black tips.

"Andreas and Alexis Paskiainen, this is Carlos and Stayce Manoso." She paused as they all exchanged quick glances. "They are actually close friends of ours here in New York on their honeymoon. Carlos is giving Stayce skydiving lessons as a wedding gift. He's a certified instructor and will be making the tandem jumps with her."

Andreas took Stephanie's hand to give it a quick squeeze. "What an interesting wedding gift your husband has presented you with Mrs. Manoso. In my experience, most women prefer jewelry to falling out of the sky. I pray that his gift is one you will relish."

His voice was as beautiful as he was. The accent had the sway of American English he had picked up over the last five years giving him a very exotic tenor.

"I get a thrill out of everything I do with my husband Mr. Paskiainen. I believe he knows better than I do what I like." Stephanie hoped she sounded much more confident than she felt.

Andreas offered his hand to Ranger and held it a little too long. "How exciting to jump out of an airplane intimately attached to such a gorgeous creature. So you are accomplished Mr. Manoso. You appear to be a man who enjoys many experiences. This could turn out to be a very interesting day after all."

"I'm looking forward to it myself. It's a pleasure to meet you and your lovely wife. She must be as adventurous as mine to be here with you."

"Maybe not so daring, she's just always so anxious to please. She is very outgoing, but I think this is one time she'd rather stay home. I'm sure a new pair of diamond earrings will compensate her for the inconvenience."

Ranger felt Stephanie stiffen beside him and turned to Dawn, "Ready whenever you are boss lady."


	26. Chapter 26

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to Trish. If it weren't for her this would all be gibberish.

**__**

Chapter 26

Connie looked up from sorting the mail and did a double take when she saw Stephanie walk through the door of the bond office not more than ten minutes after she had arrived herself. "What dragged you out of bed so early this morning? Did the earth shift on its axis?"

"Very funny," Zigana managed a glare. "I couldn't sleep and thought I might just start getting to the office earlier."

Connie nodded her head in understanding. "So what you really mean is you can't button your jeans and it's time to work off some donuts so you got up and exercised this morning. You have that 'just worked out' glow going on."

Zigana was delighted for a believable explanation. She feigned a 'just been caught attitude' and admitted, "You got me, Joe and I have started to work out in the morning. Now if we can just keep Lula from tempting me with all that sugar I'll be fine."

"I heard that." They hadn't seen Lula come in. "Don't you go blamin' me; cause white girl I know you ain't never seen a bakery that you didn't love."

"Sorry Lula, I didn't mean it was your fault." Perfect she thought. Of course in an office full of women the diet angle always works. "You're right; my self-control is pathetic when it comes to temptation."

"We sure as heck don't need to bring the whole bakery to work with us every day. It might be time for me to lay off a few of the treats myself. I could stand to lose a few pounds." Connie said. "I'm with Steph, time to get in shape."

"Fine by me, I'll just keep my treats to myself. My man likes me just fine the way I am."

"Of course he does Lula." Zigana agreed. "We all like you the way you are. But I really can't afford to buy new clothes if I put on any more weight."

"I hear that! You need to get your self a new car or are you just plannin' on keepin' Ranger's kick-ass SUV?

"I'm looking, but I need to wait for the insurance check to come in for my Mini Cooper. I'll give Ranger his SUV back as soon as it gets here."

"Hey! You got a package in the mail today, maybe they sent you cash instead of a check." Connie teased as she handed it to Zigana.

Zigana took the parcel from Connie and set it aside after looking it over. There was no return address and the local postmark was the previous day. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to open it in front of Connie and Lula.

"Ain't you gonna open that?" Lula asked.

Zigana had no clue why she would receive a package at the office and didn't have a good feeling about it, but Stephanie would most likely open it.

Connie bit her tongue in an effort to hold back her inquisitive nature, but she was just as anxious to see what was in the damn thing. In the past, Stephanie had received some very unusual things in the mail.

Sitting on the old couch, Zigana went against her instincts and opened the package with Lula and Connie hovering over her. She pulled back the flaps of the box to find another miniature casket. Unlike the one they had found at Joe's house with Rex trapped inside, this one was made of old dirty wood. It looked as if someone dug it up from the grave like in a low-budget movie. Spelled out with rhinestones glued on the lid were the words "sleep well?"

Lula and Connie audibly sucked in air when they saw the shoebox size mock-up coffin. Connie automatically made the sign of the cross. Lula mimicked the gesture even though she was anything but Catholic.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Connie cried, "Do you have another dirt bag harassing you? Does this have anything to do with your car getting blasted?"

Zigana remained calm and closed the box.

Lula and Connie stared in disbelief at Stephanie's reaction.

"What you doin'?" Lula screeched. "You can't just close that up and not let us see what's inside. What's the matter wit you?"

"She's in shock," Connie said decisively.

"I don't think we should open it here. I'll take it to Joe, he can look inside."

"What if it's a bomb, you probably shouldn't move it. I should call 911."

"No Connie, I'm pretty sure it's not a bomb, but Joe might be able to get some fingerprints or something." Zigana was fairly sure that the contents of the coffin were similar to the ones in Joe's bedroom. She shuddered with revulsion at the thought. "He's busy right now but we're having lunch together. He can look inside then."

"What about Ranger? We could get him to come over to check it out." Connie was worried about her friend.

"You know damn well that Batman's outta town, Tank's takin' care of things. You want me to call Tank?" Lula offered.

Zigana stood up to leave with the box. "No thanks, it can wait till I meet up with Joe." She snagged the single thin file from the desk and flipped through it. "I should get out there and find Ms Carrie Farnes, infamous sample addict."

The Farnes woman had finally been arrested after getting violent three days in a row at Costco. She attacked and beat numerous senior citizens that she thought had cut in front of her to get the free samples. Turning to the door she raised the file over her head, "Hot stuff, getting right on it!" as she walked out of the office with a sigh of relief.

rangerlovessteph

Dawn led the two couples out of the office for a quick tour of the school. There were a number of metal buildings that included hangars, a store called The Master Rigger and a snack bar. The entire facility seemed to be a large triangle made up of runways encompassing an enormous field. There were large posts with flags that stretched from the ground to the top of each one aligned in the center. Dawn told them the drop zone was almost 900 acres. Bordering the perimeter of the entire school was a dense growth of trees and a lake.

Stephanie was glad she had gotten to know Dawn beforehand because now she felt oddly at ease as they went into the student center. _And _it certainly didn't hurt that Ranger was constantly touching her and playing his part as the lust-filled newlywed to the hilt.

Randy, the other instructor, joined Dawn. Steph listened intently as they explained what was about to happen and gave them instructions. The Paskiainens were just as attentive which wasn't surprising since they too were about to jump out of an airplane for the first time. Dawn made it all sound so simple, yet all Stephanie could think was, they were going to get in a perfectly good plane. Then they would climb to the freakish altitude of 13,500 feet where they would then willingly step out of that perfectly good plane. Which meant they would be falling face first strapped to their instructors praying their chutes would open so they wouldn't be splattered on the ground. Stephanie wouldn't have considered doing this if she was jumping with anyone but Ranger.

Randy explained that they would accelerate to over 120 miles per hour for up to 60 seconds. Their tandem partners would then pull the ripcord. From that point, it would be a five to seven minute canopy flight to the ground.

Ranger pressed his mouth close to Steph's ear. "Babe, you can take a nap if you like on the way down and you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. "You don't have to do a thing this time if you don't want."

She relaxed with his words and gave his arm a grateful squeeze.

It took only thirty minutes for Dawn and Randy to teach them everything they needed to know. They moved on to a larger building to get into their equipment.

As the staff assisted them into their jumpsuits and gear, Stephanie wondered if she were going to freeze to death, surely it would be cold. Ranger had assured her that morning she would be comfortable in the shorts and v-neck tee shirt he suggested for her to wear. She couldn't argue since he was wearing similar attire. She found it difficult to keep her eyes off him in his Tiger Woods soft gray stretch shorts and dark red polo shirt. She would just have to imagine the heat he radiated if she got a chill because seeing him in something other than black was worth freezing for.

Alexis's protests at putting on the "repulsive and hideous garment" that surely had been worn by other people died with a reproving glower from Andreas. Stephanie figured Alexis was going to get a bracelet to match those earrings to compensate for this inconvenience.

Once again, Ranger appeared to be in his element when he was suited up, harness in place with the helmet hanging off the front strap.

"Hey Tiger, ready to fly?"

Stephanie's emotions were on overload. She had wanted to fly her entire life. Somehow she never believed it would become a reality and certainly not by jumping out of a plane. She lived her life on impulse for the most part and she could go with this one. She was suffering from some anxiety, but didn't think it was due to the fear of flying as much as fear of the unknown. In her head, she reminded herself that this wasn't a crazed maniac trying to kill her or a bunch of lunatics who wanted to chop off her fingers. Her life was jam-packed with the unpredictable and desperate acts of crazy people who blamed her for the consequences of their actions. They took away her freedom and her options. At least in this she was making her own choice and had some control. Better yet, she had the most amazing man she knew holding out his hand to her with a 200-watt smile that set her heart flying.

Taking a deep breath she flashed a smile just as brilliant and said, "Show me Superman."

"You got it Babe!"

They walked out to the plane where Jeremy was waiting.

"Hanging in there Stayce?" he asked.

"I am Jeremy. I'm not sure but I _think _I am eager to get started." She turned back to the hangar to see if the others were on their way. "There are a lot of people here. Are you always this busy?"

"This is quiet; the weekends are when we do most of our work. We have lots of regulars that come out Friday night and spend the entire weekend jumping." He pointed to an area she hadn't noticed before where there were cabins and a small RV park. "We have music, movies, special guests and good people all weekend. You'll be jumping on the weekdays, but someday maybe you two will come out for the fun. On occasion, we have competitions and shows. The Golden Knights really draw lots of people in."

"Who are the Golden Knights?" Stephanie asked.

"They are two Army demonstration teams that travel the country performing aerial demonstrations to stimulate new recruits by showing young people opportunities available they never would have considered."

"You sound like a recruiter Jet." Ranger mocked.

"You should know Carlos; you were part of the team for a while."

It was another ten minutes before the others joined them.

Dawn was the first out. "So have they been boring you to tears with the good old days Stayce?"

"No tears yet, but thanks for the save. Are we gonna do this or what?"

"I think everyone's ready, let's load up." Dawn motioned to Alexis and Andreas to get on board the Cessna 182.

Sooner than she expected Stephanie realized they were at their jump altitude. She saw that Dawn and Randy were preparing the Paskiainens when Ranger pulled her on his lap and hooked her into his harness.

The doors opened. "Oh shit, this is it. I'm not really brave! I don't want to do this! Oh hell no!" she yelled desperately at Ranger.

He couldn't hear her. She was facing away from him, the noise was so loud, and they were getting closer and closer. Panic had her shaking. Surely, he would realize she didn't want to do this. Her stomach lurched with the fear and she thought for sure she would lose her breakfast. It happened so fast she was alarmed to find her toes at the edge of the door. She closed her eyes praying he would keep his promise. He didn't turn back. Then they were falling.

The excitement quickly replaced the fear. Stephanie opened her eyes to the world below her. There were so many sensations. She had expected to feel the helplessness of falling. It wasn't like that at all. It felt more as if she had stepped out on a column of air. This was how she imagined walking in the clouds would feel when she was a little girl.

The fact that they were more than likely free falling at over 120 miles per hour was insignificant in comparison to the overpowering elation that came over her. Nothing had prepared her for this. It was as if her entire life she had been searching for this. She was flying. She was flying with Ranger. They were two soaring as one.

Ranger deployed the parachute. He could hear her now.

"How's it going Tiger?" she heard a tiny hint of concern in his voice.

"Incredible! Amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" She knew he was smiling now.

"It's not something you can tell. I've never heard anyone explain it fully so that someone who has never done it can understand."

"I think I might be able to understand that. I can't even tell you what I'm feeling right now aside from being happy beyond belief."

"Then enjoy the ride Babe."

"Absolutely!"

The flight was five minutes of incredible views and rushes of emotion. When they landed, she didn't have the feeling of relief she'd expected. She was exhilarated and energized. She didn't fall to the ground and give thanks for being alive. She danced around whooping with one fist pounding the air her face beaming.

Ranger's heart soared at her pleasure. He hadn't been able to get a read on how she would react. He always knew she was as strong and brave as she pretended to be. She was the one who needed to be convinced. This was beyond her frame of reference and he had qualms about how she would deal with it. Jumping out of a plane was extreme and only a tiny fraction of people would choose to do so. It gave him relief as well as vast satisfaction to see her revel in what he considered a part of his world.

Once he was detached from the parachute he scooped her up in his arms to raise her over his head in pride. She pounded the air with even more gusto as she looked up and celebrated the glory of the sky above her.

After several moments, he pulled her in tight to his body to slide her slowly down. Her face bent so their mouths met in a release of built up passion and stimulation. They only broke apart when the catcalls and whistles came from all around them.

There were other people around, staff helping with parachutes and other divers waiting for their call to go up. Andreas and Alexis were having their own little celebration, just not as ardent as the Manosos. It appeared that even Alexis had enjoyed her flight. She was radiant. Andreas had a smile that made his face more beautiful than it was if that was possible. But yet, their interaction made them appear to be great friends rather than a loving married couple.

Ranger set her on the ground. "Proud of you Babe!" and gave her another quick kiss.

rangerlovessteph

Zigana sat at the table in her apartment at RangeMan. She should wait for Joe to open it. He would be here soon. Following procedure would be the right thing to do. She hated the thought of Joe being hurt. Last night had to be hard for him. She knew it wasn't a bomb, didn't she? Curiosity killed the cat she thought as she lifted the lid.

Her heart stopped beating when the noise of the explosion filled her ears and the horrible smell of sulfur invaded her nose. She jumped back as whatever exploded out of the box hit her in the face. How could she have been so incredibly stupid? But she had assumed it was more lingerie and possibly something else to embarrass her. Technically, he was aiming these things at Steph, not her. Nevertheless, she had still felt very violated. It made no difference now and her thoughts went to Joe as her world went dark.

rangerlovessteph

Stephanie was ravenous. Who knew that flying could make a person so hungry? She ate lightly this morning for fear she would get motion sickness. It amazed her that she never really felt like she was falling or that she was even moving at an incredible speed. They were in the Brunet's kitchen. She was trying to decide what to eat first. The table was loaded with a huge tray of meats and cheese for sandwiches, salads and fruit. Even the salad looked delicious, but she grabbed some bread and piled it high for a sandwich.

"Are you sure that will fit?" Ranger asked as he eyed the fat sandwich that she was trying to fit in her mouth. He reached out and wiped the juice from the tomato that had escaped and dribbled down from the corner of her mouth.

Stephanie set it down on her plate; put both hands on top and squished. This had everyone laughing. Amateurs, Steph thought, ignored them and went on eating. The next bite went in much easier.

The Paskiainens had returned to the city after arranging for their next jump. Ranger and Stephanie had joined Dawn and Jeremy at their beautiful restored farmhouse on a nearby, but secluded part of the property.

As they ate, they agreed the day had gone exceptionally well. The Paskiainens were friendly enough and it turned out that Alexis wasn't all that fussy after she got over her issues with the jumpsuit. She had enjoyed the dive as much as the others had. Most important was that all three of the couples interacted well which would make the rest of the training smoother. Hopefully they would get as close as they needed to get the information they were looking for.

Dawn told Steph they were taking off work early tomorrow so she would have time to get dressed for their night out when they got to the city. She gave her a girl friend hug and whispered in her ear. "Welcome to the club, you're going to love flying. I'm so glad he found you."

Stephanie's family wasn't much on the emotional stuff so she simply hugged back and said, "Me too."

rangerlovessteph

Joe went straight to Zigana's apartment when he arrived at RangeMan. It wasn't like her not to answer her phone. Her car was in the parking garage so she must be upstairs. He took the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He took a few deep breaths as he walked the short distance down the hallway to her room. He fought the urge to pound on the door. When there was no answer after the second knock, he tried her phone again.

"Damn it!" he yelled out loud. He dialed Tank's number. "Is Zigana with you?"

"No, last I heard she went to her apartment and hasn't left. Why, what's up?" Tank snapped to alert.

"She's not answering her phone or the door." He sniffed the air. "Something smells like rotten eggs, get down here and open this door, now!"

"On my way." Tank took off. "Bobby! Lockdown!" he yelled. "Z's room. Bring first aid." Tank was in the stairwell when the alarm sounded.

The building was a flurry of precise and skilled activity. Everyone knew their job in an emergency, the building was locked up, and undergoing a thorough search before Tank reached Zigana's door.

Tank used his master key to enter the apartment. Joe pushed past Tank who was scanning the room before entering. Joe reached Zigana lying on the floor and Tank went about securing the apartment.

Zigana was lying on the floor as if she had fallen asleep and slid off the chair. It was apparent there had been a small explosion of some sort.

rangerlovessteph

Ascher Trillion was feeling very pleased with himself. He allowed his mind to wander as he ate his meal in a secluded booth at the back of The Corner Bar. He was so much better than all of them were. No one had seen him as he watched the house last night. If only he could've been inside instead of sitting in the car with binoculars. He saw enough to be satisfied with the results however. With great effort, he had resisted the temptation to finish the bitch when she went to her apartment alone. She would have to wait just a little while longer to get what she deserved.


	27. Chapter 27

****

Author: plumfanatic  
**Title: _Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)_**

Rating: **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

****

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to my chica, Trish who sheds light on my short comings and makes this a comprehensible piece of work.

**__**

Chapter 27

After their meeting with Tank, Zander and Elijah returned to the Grand Hotel, a dilapidated dive long past its glory days. Conveniently, the Stark Street Gym was nearby. The clientele, comprised of hopeful boxers, body builders and street thugs staying in shape for their next altercation, made it an ideal spot to gather information so early in the morning. The gym had been the hangout of Benito Ramirez.

The files Tank gave them explained that Ramirez had been a heavyweight boxer and the biggest thing to happen to Trenton. Unfortunately, he had also been a psycho sadist who enjoyed mutilating women as he raped them. He was killed a while back during an attack on Stephanie. There had been speculation that Ramirez was trying to save her life so he could kill her himself when he startled her assailant and was shot.

Ramirez was still attracting thugs and goons to the gym even after his death. Deals were made here. It was the place to go if you needed a quick fix, an untraceable ride, a fast buck, or maybe have someone disappear. Ramirez had been an inspiration to every low life scum in Trenton even though they had avoided attracting his attention for fear of his rage. The place had become a tribute of sorts to the memory of the late icon of Stark Street. Even if they couldn't hook up with the smugglers here, there was always the possibility Stephanie's stalker was an obsessed fan of the fighter and sought revenge.

The two RangeMen were flamboyant in their workout, with the intent to be noticed by everyone. They worked extra hard to show off their respective assets and strengths. Some of the attention they were receiving wasn't the kind they were looking for. They had expected some trouble. There were few places men such as they could go without being perceived as a threat by the local talent.

Zander and Elijah were famished by the time they left the gym. It was almost noon. They went across the street to a luncheonette. Rumor had it that the food was good, the kitchen passed the health codes and Ramirez had eaten breakfast there every day. They prayed that at least the first two rumors were true.

After they flirted with the waitress and she left to place their order, they compared notes.

"The losers aren't too shy in that place are they? Friendly bunch." Elijah commented casually. "One boy asked me if I had some geet. He had to be a tweaker looking for some meth because that boy was skinny and ugly as sin."

"I'm sure we looked like fresh meat," Zander laughed.

"Another fool asked me if I needed 'representation' and 'protection' since I was new in _his _playground. He assured me that a pretty boy such as me wouldn't be safe workin' the corner. Why do I always draw that kind of attention? Either someone wants to hook up with me or sell me like a piece of meat."

"Well you did look mighty tasty when you were all sweaty and slippery doing those push ups." Zander taunted. "Guess you win the beauty prize because all I got was hit up for steroids. All the training I do doesn't explain my body, it must be drugs."

"I've wondered about that myself, are you sure those vitamins you take are legal?"

Zander glared at his partner. "I was also asked to be back-up for some B&E and offered a job as a delivery boy."

Elijah's eyes brightened. "Delivery boy?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting a guy in the morning about a drop. I'm thinking about taking the job and see if it leads us anywhere. Small time, but who knows."

The waitress lingered when she brought out their lunch, bending over a bit further and more often than usual.

"You guys have a funny accent. You're not from around here, are you?"

After a quick grin to Elijah, Zander replied. "Why no darlin' we're from Miami. I'm Zander and this is my partner Eli."

"Cool!" she squealed. "My name's Becky. What are you doing in Trenton? You here visiting relatives?"

"Pleased to meet you Becky. No relatives, we're here for business," Elijah said.

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping you were here for fun."

"Becky, there's always room for fun. All work and no play…you know what they say." Elijah gave her an appreciative smile. "As a matter of fact we already finished the job we came here to do. We're hoping to find a few quick but profitable side jobs so we can stick around for a while. You wouldn't know anyone looking for a couple strong and capable men, would you?"

"I might. What kind of work are you looking for?" Becky was thrilled that the two extremely hot guys wanted to hang out longer. Why they wanted to stay was way beyond her ability to figure out, she'd be gone quick as a flash if it were her. She didn't care as long as she got to see at least one of them naked.

"I can check around for you. Are you staying at the Grand?" she asked.

"We sure are. Why don't you stop by later this evening after work? We can talk more privately there."

She hesitated, looking back and forth between the two large men.

"We can talk in the bar if you like," Eli said. "At least it won't be while you're working. No one's gonna hurt you, we just need a friend to steer us in the right directions."

"Okay, but I'm bringing a friend."

"Great, we'd love to meet your friend." Elijah flashed her a brilliant smile.

rangerlovessteph

Joe fought to control the fear and rage that was boiling inside. Time for that later. He had to help Gypsy. She had to be alive. How could this have happened here, of all places? RangeMan was possibly the safest place in New Jersey. He knelt beside her to search for a pulse, a breath, any sign that she was still with him.

Tank quickly completed his sweep of the tiny apartment then joined Joe. "Is she alive?"

Joe had found a pulse. Her breathing was shallow. Joe gave thanks that she was breathing, and nodded, "Yes. Help me get her on the bed."

"Hold on, let me check her first." Bobby ordered as he crossed the room.

Joe looked at Tank quizzically. "He's one of our certified EMT's. Let him check her out first.

Reluctantly Joe stepped back a bit to allow Bobby to do his job. He might have to promote these guys from 'thugs and cons' in his mind to 'almost human' status. He watched anxiously as Bobby took control.

Tank looked from Bobby to Joe once more and answered his cell as he stepped away.

Bobby did a visual examine for any obvious injuries as he prepared to take her vitals.

Zigana's eyes opened slowly with apparent effort while he carried out the exam. He spoke in a comforting voice telling her to lie still, that they were there to help her. When he was satisfied that her vital signs were acceptable he asked her if she had pain anywhere.

Zigana thought about it. She tried to wriggle her body to feel if anything was wrong. Other than her head pounding, and maybe the urge to vomit, she couldn't feel anything unusual.

"Just my head, may I sit up now?"

Bobby slid his hand to her lower back to aid her as she sat up. "Easy, take it slow; let me know if anything hurts."

She groaned as a wave of dizziness came over her with the motion. Joe rushed to kneel at her other side putting his hand above Bobby's on her back. They held her as she pushed back the blackness threatening to overcome her once again.

"Let's get her on the sofa." Joe insisted.

"Wait," Bobby ordered. "She needs to gain her equilibrium and we need to be sure she doesn't have any injuries besides this lump on the back of her head."

Bobby fired questions at Zigana for several more minutes. When he was finally satisfied that she was okay he nodded to Joe to help him stand her up. They walked her slowly to the couch and set her down.

Lester and Meri came into the apartment and surveyed the situation. Lester caught Tank's eye with an inquisitive look. Tank held up his index finger to signal him to wait until he was off the phone.

Joe pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of her. He took her hands in his own not just for the contact but to assure himself she was warm, well and alive.

He leaned in. Quietly he told her, "Jesus, Gypsy, I thought you were dead." His hands gripped her tighter, the fear subsiding and the fury beginning. His voice got much louder "How the fuck did this happen? Was there someone here?" He looked up at Tank who just closed his phone. "Did someone get in here? How could that possibly happen?"

Tank shook his head, but before he could say anything, Joe continued his rant with ever-increasing volume and passion.

"She's supposed to be safe here. How the hell did that thing get in here? You're supposed to protect her!"

"No one got in," Tank assured him.

"Explain how…"

"She brought it in," Tank said. "I just got a report on the surveillance tapes. It clearly shows Zigana carried a package in with her. Of course they haven't seen the package upstairs, but I'm sure she can verify that it's the same one."

They all looked at Zigana. She nodded her head with guilt and shame, knowing now she could have endangered a lot of people had it been a real bomb.

She tried to speak but her throat was raw and her voice raspy.

Bobby grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for her. She took a few sips and then a few chugs before she explained how she got the package.

Tank turned to Joe, "Are you going to have a problem with this if we don't report the incident. We can handle all of the technical stuff ourselves without involving the TPD. Meri can get lab techs on it at the FBI and we can keep this private. It's likely we won't find anything useful, but we'll do it anyway."

"Fine!" Joe snapped. No matter how irrational it was he couldn't let go of the thought that somehow RangeMan should have prevented this from happening. He reached a hand out to Zigana to help her to her feet. "I'm taking her home now. She needs to clean up and rest. Is that okay with you?"

Tank jerked his head toward the door. "Fine, get outta here, and take care of her." Tank didn't appreciate Joe's attitude and insinuations, but couldn't really blame the cop. Unfounded as it was, he was feeling as if RangeMan should have prevented this from happening somehow.

"Joe I should stay here and help," Zigana protested. "This was my stupid mistake."

Meri shook her head. "You know better than that. It wasn't your fault. You start blaming yourself for things he does to you and he'll have you at his mercy. Go, clean up, eat something, take the day off and clear your head. Do something normal, you've been working way too hard."

Zigana was surprised at the last part. When she thought about it though she realized Meri probably worked just as hard as she did to make it in a man's world. They were more than likely women cut from the same fabric.

Reluctant to go, but aware she would have said the same thing in Meri's place, Zigana apologized to Tank, thanked Meri and left with Joe. Bobby followed close behind them giving Zigana instructions. He reminded her which speed dial number to use in case she needed him.

Tank turned to Meri and Lester before leaving, "You two got this covered?"

"We've got it boss," Lester said.

"Report to me in person as soon as you're done." Tank headed towards the door, "I'll be in Ranger's office."

Lester and Meri put on gloves to examine the box and the contents.

"Don't touch anything yet," Meri told him. "We need a camera for pictures."

"There should be one by the computer," he answered as he went to the desk. "All of the apartments have a digital camera. It's standard equipment."

Lester handed Meri the camera he found right where he said it would be and she took pictures until she was certain she hadn't missed any details. Only then did they begin their investigation.

Apparently, the rigged coffin had sprung open like a jack-in-the-box. Opening it released a spray of gas and a spring triggered the small explosion. The mechanism also launched lingerie and pieces from the detective game, Clue. The miniature knife, candlestick, rope, lead pipe, revolver and wrench hadn't flown too far. They were scattered about the table. The panties however had evidently caught the blast of air from the explosion and were launched into the air. Bits of colorful silk, satin and lace were strewn on the floor.

"It looks as if the mechanism only required the slightest force to be triggered. She probably only got the box slightly open before the explosion and then the gas hit her." Lester nodded his head in agreement, as Meri assessed the scene. "I could smell the ether when we first came in and it's strong here."

"She must have been startled and knocked the chair out from under herself. Or reflexes might've caused her to dodge whatever might come at her and she hit the floor hard." Lester speculated. "Either way the bump on the head doubtless knocked her out. The ether made sure she stayed that way for a while."

They found a note taped to the bottom of the box. The paper was common white printer stock that had a computer-generated note in a basic non-descript font. Meri removed it with care and read.

__

Hello Stephanie. Did you enjoy my surprise last night? See how easy this all is? You see me and you don't even know it do you. I'm near Stephanie. I can take you at any time. Enjoy the time you have. Not much left. Did Joe like the pictures? Does he know what kind of whore you are yet? Stay with him and he could go down with you. Do you really want to die with that on your conscience? Destroying people's lives never bothered you before, so maybe not. You only thought you were through with me. Your turn to burn bitch. Choose your weapons; they won't help you in the end.

"Wow, this guy's original. I'd love to be the one to take this bastard down."

Lester raised an eyebrow at her, "You can take me down if you really feel the need to satisfy that urge."

"Santos, we're working here," she reprimanded, holding down the quip that sprang to mind. "Hand me a Ziploc for the note."

One side of his mouth went up in a wry half-smile knowing he had gotten to her. As he opened a drawer to get the plastic bag for her, a part of him hoped that this case never came to an end.

rangerlovessteph

Stephanie was silent for the first five miles of their trip back to the city. Hard as she tried though she couldn't contain herself any longer. She wanted to pour out all of the excitement and the emotions overflowing within her. She wanted to thank him for the amazing gift he had given her. However, she wanted to do it with more than just words. That would have to wait so she satisfied herself by talking even if he was in his zone. How could he be in his zone anyway after what they had just done? They had literally flown together. She couldn't get the image out of her mind; it was as if they were one. She twisted in her seat to face him with a perma-grin on her face.

"How can you sit there and drive as if you didn't just have the greatest experience of your life?" she demanded. "Why didn't you at least try to tell me what I was missing? It's not fair. And why didn't you tell me you were this…this master skydiving guru or whatever you are. Doesn't anything set you on fire? What else should I know about you?"

Ranger placed his hand on the back of her neck, "Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself. It's a long drive, I'll answer any question you want, but breathe Steph."

Ranger simulated deep breathing, directing her with his hand to follow his lead. She knew he wouldn't talk until she complied, so she took several deep slow breaths. He finally spoke when she appeared calmer.

"Stephanie. First of all, it fell very short of the greatest experience of my life. Nothing even comes close to that."

She gave him her best "you've got to be kidding me" look. "Yeah, right, and I'm Jersey's best bounty hunter. Fine, I'll bite; tell me what could possibly be better than the freedom we just shared?"

The deliberate and tender movement of his hand from the back of her neck to touch her mouth, sent shivers throughout her.

"A kiss."

Her blissful mood dissolved at the speed of light. Who the hell had planted a kiss on him that would be so unparalleled and etched in his mind? Her mind raced to think of all she knew of him as she tried to turn back in her seat before he would see the hurt in her eyes.

Ranger put his hand on her leg to keep her from turning away from him. "It was in the parking lot of your apartment complex. The first time I kissed you."

Her face flushed as the image of that kiss flashed instantly in Stephanie's mind. How many nights had she lain sleepless in her bed reliving their first kiss? How many times had she wished for more? Why had she denied it for so long? No matter the answer to any of these questions, he had just declared that it was the greatest experience in his life.

She covered the hand on her leg and squeezed hard as she leaned over to place her head on his shoulder. She kissed him with tenderness and love on his dark and perfect neck. What could she say? Ranger was a man of few words and many actions that she knew were his way of communicating his inner self. What he had just vocalized was volumes spoken by anyone else's standards. She understood every word he had conveyed.

"Babe, if you keep that up we won't make it back to the apartment."

Her hand moved to his leg and slid up his thigh. He wasn't exaggerating.

"I could take care of that problem for you."

Ranger pulled his eyes from the road to show her how he truly felt about that idea. It was a mixture of lust, love and disbelief that she would even consider what she was offering.

He raised her hand to his lips and spoke softly. "Gracias querida."

Heat filled her as it always did when he spoke to her in Spanish.

"I'd prefer the ability to focus on the complete package. That's going to require privacy and plenty of room to maneuver."

She snuggled closer to him. "Then let's get moving."

Ranger eyed the radar detector/jammer as his foot pushed down on the gas pedal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author: plumfanatic**  
**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Rating:** **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

As always thanks to my chica, Trish who sheds light on my shortcomings and makes this a comprehensible piece of work.

**NOTICE, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX!**

_Sorry once again for the long delays. As promised however, this story will be completed._

_In the previous chapter…before the writers and editors strike…Elijah and Zander, two Rangemen from Florida, were hitting Stark Street for info and connections._

_Joe had found Zigana (Gypsy) at RangeMan unconscious on the floor. She had opened a package, which exploded._

_Stephanie was still "flying high" on residual euphoria from the jump she took attached to Ranger from an airplane. They were in the car heading back to the apartment in NYC after skydiving. Steph was a little excited and Ranger was feeling the effects of her adrenaline rush._

_**Chapter 28**_

Becky knew meeting two strangers at a bar would be stupid, but how often did a chance like this come along? She wanted out of Trenton and was desperate for a little buzz in her pathetic life. Mostly the guys she met were wankstas, tweekers, ass peddlers and roidheads. Zander and Eli were special somehow. Or maybe she just wanted them to be different from all the rest of the scum she dealt with everyday. They'd been polite and friendly. They even treated her as if she wasn't a bimho like most of the Benito Ramirez wannabes did. This probably should have sent up red flags but she had a feeling about these guys. It was as if she was supposed to meet them. What was that word? Serendipitous, that's what it was. Didn't that mean they were supposed to meet? She knew in her heart it was, she prayed it was for the best. With any luck that would mean getting her out of this hellhole.

It was early evening when she and her best friend Shannon walked into the dimly lit bar at the Grand Hotel. Shannon's fingernails dug into Becky's arm when her eyes finally adjusted to the muted light and she saw two men waving to them.

"Um, Bec, tell me those guys aren't them."

Becky took in a deep breath, "Nope, can't do it. Told ya they were blazin' didn't I?" She pulled out of Shannon's grasp, forced her lips into a smile, prayed she didn't look as nervous as she felt and dragged her friend to the table.

"Hey," she said, waving to the two men as they got close. "Sorry, we got here as soon as we could. This is my friend Shannon."

"Hey Becky. Hi Shannon." Eli stood and greeted them with a knock-out smile. He signaled the waitress as the girls took their seats. "We're glad you made it, right Z? We could really use a couple friends here to show us around."

The server appeared at the table and checked the girl's ID's thoroughly before she took their drink orders. Zander ordered a couple more beers and asked the waitress to bring some fresh pretzels.

Zander and Eli had no problem putting the two young women at ease with casual conversation and light flirtation.

Forty-five minutes later, it was obvious Shannon was feeling the effects of the three Long Island Iced Teas she had guzzled. She was leaning close to Zander, touching him as she went on and on about how worthless all of the men in her life were.

Becky was less nervous after a couple Bud lights and feeling comfortable chatting about faraway Miami with Eli. She had only dreamed of seeing other places, but hearing him talk about his home made her long to get far from her wretched place of birth.

"Were you for real today when you said you were looking for work? Cause the strangest thing happened after you left the restaurant today."

Eli loved strange; it frequently meant something bad in a good-for-him sort of way. "No kidding, nothing bad I hope."

"No, not really; just weird. There's this guy who's been coming in a lot lately. He hardly ever says anything other than give his order." Becky told him. "But today he was a regular chatterbox, full of questions."

Eli raised his eyebrows with some interest. "What's that got to do with a job?"

"He was in his regular spot at the back of the diner and I guess he saw us chatting and thought we were friends. He asked things like how well I knew ya and what kinda things you're into, that sorta stuff."

Not wanting to appear concerned he teased, "What, was he looking for a date?"

Becky laughed and then caught herself. "Oh, crap, um sorry, you're a rent boy?"

Zander overheard her question and choked on his beer. "I told ya you were looking rather tasty in the gym today buddy."

He glared at his partner then turned back to Becky. "No, it was a joke. I get harassed sometimes. For some reason people think because of the way I look, uh, well, never mind. What else did he wanna know?"

She felt stupid but was relieved to know he wasn't a hustler. "Now remember I don't know this guy. He said he was looking for some help on a project he was working on. I told him you mentioned wanting some work so you could stay in town a little longer. He seemed to like that you guys aren't local and said the two of you looked like you might be capable enough to handle a few things for him."

"He didn't say what this project was or what we might handle for him?"

"Nope, he just gave me a phone number in case I saw you again. He said you should call if you want to make some fast cash." She handed him the slip of paper with the number written on it.

Eli shoved the paper in his pocket. "Thanks, we'll check it out."

"Sure, maybe we'll give him a call tomorrow. But right now, how about you two pretty ladies show us some of the sights. It's getting a little stuffy in here." Zander said, hinting to his partner that Shannon was getting a little wonky.

Eli took Becky's hand to stand even as he asked her if she was okay with playing tour guide. "I think we could all use the fresh air and maybe something to eat."

"There's nothing around here you wanna see. Do you have wheels?"

"Absolutely, we can go anywhere you like, just show me the way."

rangerlovessteph

Joe made fast work of the few dinner dishes, grabbed a beer for himself and a bottle of water for Zigana. He picked up the remote as he joined her on the couch. She was far too solemn; he needed to get her mind off the incident and the job for a while. He switched on the TV and scrolled through the menu to find a movie that wasn't serious or depressing with a bit of humor and as far from reality as possible.

HELLBOY II: THE GOLDEN ARMY caught his eye. Perfect, nothing like a huge kick-ass red creature born in the flames of hell with an indestructible right hand capable of punching a hole through a brick wall, yet sensitive enough to charm the ladies and prone to heartbreak when listening to Al Green and Barry White. You can't get much further from reality than that, he thought as he selected the channel.

"Hellboy?" she asked. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Would I kid you? You're gonna love it; it's a real chick flick. The hero has rock-hard abs, he's a smooth talker and he's obsessed with cute little pussies. He's got that animal magnetism chicks dig." He leaned back into the couch, got comfortable with his feet up on the coffee table as the movie started. "Oh, and you'll love his girlfriend, she's a flaming hot version of Wonder Woman."

Zigana's eyebrows furrowed, "You did _not _just say that!"

"What?" he asked face all innocent. "She can produce and control fire at will. You've never read the comic books? What kind of super hero are you? All crime fighters read Hellboy. He's the standard of all things manly. Liz, his girlfriend, is smart, she doesn't take any of his crap _and _she's hot."

"And you think…"

"I think she's a lot like you," he said seriously. "So if you let yourself relax and accept it for the entertainment and relaxation it's supposed to be, I think you're gonna like it."

"Sorry, you're right, I _am _a bit tense." Zigana considered telling him it was actually one of her favorite stress relief movies, but he looked so pleased with himself she just couldn't do it.

Joe was concerned at how tense she was even after the long shower she had taken before dinner. The low riding sweat pants and short tank top she was wearing gave her a relaxed façade, but he knew that was all it was. Maybe when they got to the part where all those nasty little crawly things were everywhere she might need some comforting.

Zigana bit her lip. Did he really think she was hot? Or did he mean she was just like Liz because she was smart? After today, she wasn't feeling very smart. Her brows furrowed as she silently admonished herself for her lack of common sense. She was allowing this creep to get to her on such a personal level. She bit down harder on her lip.

Zigana was so caught up in her self-recrimination that she wasn't aware of what was happening on the television _or _onthe sofa. She hadn't noticed Joe move next to her. When his arm slid around her shoulder, she shot up from her seat, instinctively going for her weapon.

He jumped up right behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Whoa! Good thing I disarmed you before dinner. Have you seen any of the movie?" Joe studied her closely, but didn't wait for an answer. "No, you've been pounding yourself into the ground, haven't you? You need to forget about the damn case for the night."

Their bodies were close, too close. Her heart was beating faster than it should be from the start he gave her. His mouth immediately mesmerized Zigana as it moved, the words fading as quickly as they passed his lips. She had no idea what he was saying; her mind was misty with the memory of those luscious, firm lips claiming her own.

She became aware at some point that his mouth was no longer moving. She struggled to recall what he had been saying. Did it really matter? She tore her gaze from his slightly open mouth to raise her eyes to his. They were dark, intense, concerned. Her heart didn't slow as it should have. The rhythm grew steadily with the demand of her need. Not confident her voice would work, she moved closer to his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" A kiss, that's all she wanted. A taste of this man who had invaded her dreams since the kiss he had given her that very first day in Trenton. Dare she?

"Gypsy, you need to…"

As his mouth moved to speak, taunting her with each word, she was barely aware of her decision to claim his lips. She knew what she wanted, what she needed. It had been so long and he was so right for her. Zigana instinctively moistened her lips as her hand wound around his neck to pull him down the last few inches. She would allow herself a taste. She meant it to be a gentle touching of their lips; tender and inquisitive, not the explosion of passion it was when their lips met. Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth almost immediately. Heat rushed through her body as the tip of her tongue met his. Her body screamed out in need and she was finished with denial.

Joe's words were lost, his thoughts forgotten as he realized her intent, but his body responded with exuberance to her demands. He met her greedy mouth with equal enthusiasm, allowing her tongue full freedom to explore. She pressed harder into his body as if she couldn't get close enough. They fell back onto the sofa locked in their embrace, never breaking the kiss.

Zigana broke away long enough to yank the t-shirt over his head as Joe shifted their bodies until she was straddling him. The sexual tension that had been building between them, coupled with the scare at RangeMan, erupted in a crazed frenzy for release. Their tongues waged war as their hands sought bare flesh.

Joe's hands slipped up her sides, taking her little tank top over her head. He ran his hands down her smooth flesh to splay them under the curve of her breasts. His voice came out urgent and husky. "Christ Gypsy, I've never wanted a woman this much." He pressed his mouth back to hers, snaking his tongue in and out wanting to become one with her somehow. "You have to tell me now if you're sure you want this." His breathing was rapid. "If we go any further I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Stop," her tongue flicked his, "Morelli," she threatened with a ragged breath, "and I'll get my gun," she bit his lip, "and shoot you."

That was good enough for him. His zealous kiss caused her to writhe her hips, bringing him to full arousal. He allowed his hands to seek the fullness of her breasts, sending even more blood to his joy receptor. His erection twitched as her fingers worked fervently in his hair as if she was trying to pull him even further into her, unable to get enough of him. The feel of her nipples on his palm made his tongue hard. He needed to taste them now. A slight protest came from her at the loss of their union, promptly replaced with a moan as he pressed his mouth into the valley of her breasts. He squeezed the softness of the mounds together as his tongue flitted up and down, in and out of supple flesh. Her back arched back in pleasure when he finally latched onto one of the taut dark nipples, teasing the other between his fingers.

Joe raised his eyes to gauge her response, only mildly surprised by the overpowering passion there. She seemed mesmerized as he squeezed each breast firmly, alternately sucking and licking her sensitive nipples with sporadic grunts of indulgence. Primal sounds escaped her and Joe felt she was on the edge of a precipice. He assaulted her with rapid flicks of his tongue. Zigana's pulse quickened as he thrust his hips up and he worked his hard erection against her sex. She cried out as her body tightened in ecstasy and she shuddered in the tremors of her climax.

Joe lifted his head from her swollen breast and gazed at the beautiful woman trembling in his lap, her head tilted back in rapture, exposing her slim throat. He loved that she was so responsive to his lovemaking. He held her close and kissed her neck as she let the waves of pleasure consume her. When she was once again able to breathe, she brought her lips to his and kissed him with a tenderness that only made his blood pulse harder.

Zigana played her hands over his tight body as her heat began to build again. His erection straining against the zipper was hard evidence that he was waiting for her to make the next move. That was fine by her; she wanted him naked and she didn't hesitate.

Sliding her hips slowly back, she licked, nibbled, and kissed her way down his chest, stopping only to lavish attention on each nipple. After all, he had paid great tribute to hers and she was all about fairness. She let out a moan when he curled his fingers in her hair to massage the sensitive spot behind her ears.

Her hands worked at the button fly of his jeans as she made her way down his hard abs. Once open, her hands followed the curve of his hips to the butt she had sunk her teeth into during recent dreams. Raising her eyes to his, she nudged him with both hands indicating he should lift up so she could get rid of the bothersome material. He did so with enthusiasm. She pulled the jeans past his backside, revealing his impressive need as they came down. She gave thanks he wasn't wearing shoes; that would have wasted so much time and she was short on patience right now.

Zigana smiled at Joe as she ran her hands back up his thighs and gathered up his twins with a soft squeeze before wrapping her hand around his much better than average cock. She leaned in closer. Her mouth gathered moisture as quickly as she was feeling it rush to her core.

"Gypsy, don't, you don't need to do that. I want to be inside you."

"Oh, don't worry detective, you will be." Her tongue swept from the base to the head giving the slit a flick. "Soon, very soon."

His head shot back in bliss as her mouth covered his erection and she took him in and out slowly, making him slick so she could take him deeper into her. Her tongue circled the tip on each stroke as she took him in. She pressed her fingers into the smooth flesh of his ass enjoying the feel of it as she increased the vacuum she was creating. He was so much more than she had fantasized and the need shot through her to have him between her legs. The muscles of her sex clenched. Moving quickly, she straddled him once again. She took his hand and placed two fingers in her mouth, teasing them with her tongue and soaking them with her moisture. Another bolt of heat and wetness went straight to her core and she lowered his hand to fill the void.

Joe's cock throbbed painfully when Zigana put his fingers inside her very hot, very wet entrance. His muscles tightened with forced control. Joe's fingers instinctively began stroking the inside of her, loving the feel of her as she squirmed on them. He wiggled and plunged them to get the feel of her and prepare her for his entry. A few drops escaped from the head of his cock, straining for release just a mere inch or so from paradise.

Abruptly he pulled her mouth to his snaking his tongue in and out needing to be in her anyway he could. "Christ, I don't think I can hold out any longer."

"Do it," she moaned, not pulling from his mouth. "Please, Joe. Now."

Joe wrapped his free arm around her back as he dragged the fingers from the depths of her and across the nub that had swollen from the ministrations of his thumb. His cock pulsed, stood at attention, waiting to be enveloped by the velvety cushion of her womb.

His hands found the curves of her hips as he brought the head of his erection against her. He slid it up and down her wet slit before pushing between her folds. With a quick thrust, he closed his eyes at the exquisite feel of her as he entered. The sensations overtook them both, but Zigana was now the one with the urgency. She took control, rocking and bucking her hips. She moved with the agility of an athlete. He felt the fire of her heat and her soft walls tightening around him. He found her rhythm easily and soon they were pushing each other faster and harder.

Neither of them were going to last and they didn't care. Blood surged through him as she drove him to the threshold of rapture. He watched her face, and as he saw her about to join him on the edge, he caught one breast with his mouth and sucked hard. He bit the nipple lightly, flicked it hard and fast with his tongue until he felt the force of the first shudders of her climax. A second later, he pulled her tight into his body so they were flesh to flesh as he followed her into the abyss.

He stroked her hair as they remained joined, her face pressed tightly into his chest in silence for an eternity. Joe lifted her head eventually to caress her mouth with gentle kisses. He brushed her lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She lifted her eyes to him. "Yeah, a little disappointed, but I'm okay."

Speechless, Joe tried not to show his distress. "Um, disappointed?"

She smiled lazily, "Well, yeah, I didn't even get to see that fine ass of yours let alone bite it."

Joe rolled her onto her back and said, "If you're a good girl you just might get lucky."

rangerlovessteph

Ranger woke to find himself still snuggled in Stephanie's arms. This was a new experience.

A woman had never held him in an embrace after he made love to her. That wasn't the way

things should be. He should be holding her, protecting her. Yet here they were, roles

reversed, his head nestled into the curve of her neck, her arm holding him close as they slept.

He knew the exact position of his weapon and how quick he could have it in hand. He was

secure and at ease with his surrender of dominance. He lingered a few moments longer

in the warmth of her embrace, recalling the aggressiveness of her passion the night before.

If he had known jumping out of a plane would kindle this kind of reaction, he would have taken her long ago. He was amazed she had even agreed to do it. She had little warning and even less of a choice, but yet she had accepted the challenge without complaint. The fact that she clearly enjoyed the hell out of it was a major bonus. He was so proud of her. It surprised him that he took such great pride and pleasure sharing the experience with her.

The pheromones she was pumping out from the high she was still on had driven him to distraction. A quickie on the nearest side road to tamp down her surging hormones had been a very serious consideration. Too bad they were in the Porsche, if it had been one of the SUV'S they wouldn't have made it back to the city.

They did make it though and she was out of the car, dragging him to the elevator before he had his keys in his pocket. Stephanie had hauled him inside as the doors opened, and melded their bodies into one.

He felt his blood rush with the memory of the fiery passion in her eyes as she wrapped a leg tightly around his and molded herself to him. Before he could protest, as if he would protest, her hands tangled in his hair, wrenching his head down to claim his mouth. She climbed higher up his body as she molested his mouth, her hands tugging at his clothes. His mouth twitched as he thought of how oblivious she'd been of her surroundings. She would've happily had her way with him right there. Love on an elevator, just one of the ways he had thought to have her. Regrettably, she would've been mad as hell if he hadn't reminded her RangeMan was not the only building with cameras in the elevator.

He reveled in the memory of the hours of passionate and frantic love making as he slipped out of her arms and their bed.　 He didn't quite manage to stop his quiet moan of regret that escaped when he could no longer feel the press of her soft skin on his. As his feet touched the floor, he stilled himself when she stirred. Ranger's fingers raked through his hair as he looked down on her, amazed at the depth of emotion she incited. Was he really going to do this? Was he ready to share his life with her? He had avoided it all of his life. Dawn was the closest encounter he'd ever had to a true relationship. A trace of a smile came to his face. If he were ever going to commit, it would be to the woman lying in his bed. He slid his sweat pants on as he padded soundlessly out of the room a very captivated, content man.

The realization that he hadn't checked his messages or called Tank struck him as he sat down at his desk and turned on the computer. Tank was going to give him shit for this, he thought as he listened to the messages. There were only a few; everyone answered to Tank when he was out of town and Tank reported to him. He pulled up the complete report on his computer while he listened to Tank's condensed version of yesterday's events. Stephanie wasn't going to take this well.

Tank picked up on the first ring. "Hey man, where've you been?"

"Working," he answered thinking it was only partially a lie. "How's Zigana this morning?"

"Morelli hasn't checked in yet, he must be _working, _too."

Ranger smirked at his friend's impertinence. "Have Zigana call Steph when you hear from her. Stephanie's gonna be hot and bothered until she hears her voice."

"Will do."

"I'll be hard to reach tonight. We'll be at Webster Hall; text if you need me."

"We have some Intel on Paskiainen. It turns out that your jump buddies are regulars there on Friday nights. Is the little missus gonna be okay with this turning into a working date?"

"She'll do what she needs to do."

"Watch yourself, boss."

"Always."

Ranger put the phone down and thought how things always seem to happen in the oddest way when Stephanie Plum was involved.


	29. Chapter 29

Twin Cousin

**Title: **_**Ikergyermek Rokon (Twin Cousin)**_

**Author: plumfanatic**

**Rating:** **NC-17 SMUT **  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **possibly any and all books

**Disclaimer: **Most of these characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I am not profiting from the use of them, except of course Ranger and maybe some of the Merry Men and that is not financially.

_Sorry once again for the pathetically long delay in updating, as promised however, this story will be completed._

_In the previous chapter… Elijah and Zander, two Rangemen from Florida, met with Becky, a waitress, and her friend Shannon. Becky provided a good lead for them. They are trying to find the Trenton connection to the smugglers and/or buyers._

_After the exploding parcel at RangeMan, Joe takes Zigana to his house to recover from the ordeal. He provides her with food, entertainment, comfort and helps her find relief from her tension and self-reprimands._

_Stephanie was still "flying high" on residual euphoria from the jump she took attached to Ranger from an airplane. She was a little excited and Ranger was receiving the benefits of her adrenaline rush._

**Chapter 29**

Stephanie's mind reeled as she gazed at the early morning clouds through the floor to ceiling windows. Enjoying her coffee at the small table in the master suite sitting area, she felt euphoric. Had she actually jumped out of an airplane? Not exactly, she supposed. Ranger had done the jumping; she was just along for the ride.

And, oh, what a ride it was. The freedom of the sky, the strength of the man she gave her trust, the awareness of her mortality was all close to overwhelming. It wasn't fear, more like the comprehension and acceptance that every day should be lived, not muddled through in search of this month's rent.

Who was she kidding? She spent most of her life planning to do things…someday. But in reality, she was just trudging along without any real goals. Since she was a little girl she wanted to fly. Ranger made it happen. Just like that, he made it happen.

Was she dragging her feet; making excuses why she couldn't fulfill her fantasies?. Had she been depriving herself due to fear? Was it the fear of stepping outside the guidelines? There _was_ some truth to all that talk about stopping to smell the roses, living life to its fullest and that Latin phrase Carpe Diem, Seize the Day.

More than that, her mother was right; she needed to settle down, just not the Burg way or her mother's. Living wasn't getting through each day just to face tomorrow and do it again. Commitment wasn't marriage vows, children, becoming a lemming. It was being true to yourself and living life with appreciation on your own terms and to the fullest every day. Had she been expecting Ranger to live by her rules? She had wanted the words, the plan laid out, the promise of tomorrow. Was she nuts? No one can promise tomorrow. He couldn't give her that any more than she could be the perfect little wife and mother Joe and her mother wanted.

"Steph."

"**Stephanie**." Ranger waved the plate of bacon, eggs, and fresh pastry in front of her. "Got your head in the clouds?"

Startled, she came out of her fog to see her "bad boy" waiting to serve her breakfast. "Uh, yeah, I suppose so. They are so beautiful, who knew?"

He was holding plates in both hands and the smell of the food wafted through the room. The only thing that would make this scene better was if he was wearing an apron… only an apron. "You made me real food?"

He looked at her with incredulity. "As much as I'd like to feed you, I know you wouldn't touch a thing I prepared. Theresa chose this from the list."

She realized she was starving, took the plate without the wholesome junk from him and through a mouthful asked, "There's a list? I don't remember making one."

"It's a very short list, took 10 seconds and only one request."

"And that was…?"

"Carbs, fat, sugar, nothing green or has the word healthy or nutritious associated with it."

"Funny, I think I would remember that." She moaned as the yummy sweetness of the pastry filled her mouth.

Ranger grinned, "You were busy, I filled out that form for you."

She snorted, "Smartass".

He silently ate his oatmeal as he watched her eat. She ate with passion. He was getting to know how passionate she could be and wanted to indulge all of her cravings. They could work off the carbs later while satisfying those other desires.

Pushing back the mostly empty plate, Steph groaned in pleasure. "So, when do I get to chat with Theresa? I may want to give her a slightly more refined list."

He gave her the "smartass" smile she expected as he pressed a speed dial number on his phone. "We're finished, Theresa. Would you come in here please?" He knew if he gave her the morning update first, she would forget about food and Theresa.

Zigana slept blissfully late, skipping her morning run and workout. She reached over to the spot where Joe had been to find it cold. He must have gone off to work already. How had he managed to get out of bed without waking her? She never slept that deeply. It felt terribly decadent to be lingering on a workday, but she really hadn't gotten much sleep. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as she recalled the very long and satisfying hours she spent in Joe's arms. He was an amazing lover and it felt so right to be with him.

Grudgingly, she got out of bed, set the coffee maker, showered, and was pouring her first cup when her cell phone rang.

"Hey, Steph!" She surprised herself when she answered in a tone much too cheerful for so early in the morning.

"What the hell do you mean, hey Steph?"

"Sorry, good morning cousin?" Evidently Stephanie heard about her total disregard for procedure and lack of common, as well as professional sense, yesterday.

"Seriously Gypsy, tell me exactly what happened and that you're okay. I'm sure Tank and Ranger glossed over the details and I want them, now! Tell me everything."

The panicked sound of Stephanie's voice sobered her fast. "Slow down, I'm fine, really." She could feel a blush spread across her face thinking how fine things truly were. How would she react if she knew all the details? "Breathe, Steph."

Zigana felt a twinge of guilt knowing she had worried her cousin. She should have thought to call her last night before she heard about the incident from anyone else. Truthfully, though, she wasn't used to sharing such things with people close to her, and she was becoming very fond of her "twin".

"I'm so sorry for worrying you." Zigana apologized after telling Steph about the exploding parcel. She told her every detail, knowing Stephanie would be fuming if she wasn't kept informed. She had every right to the same information as the rest of the Task Force.

"I'm the one who is sorry for you getting hurt. I have no clue who he might be or why he hates me so much. Ranger gave me the sketch but nothing clicked."

"I didn't think you would recognize him since no one else does. Joe feels that he should know him, something familiar but can't tack it down. Lula hasn't said much except that her "slime chime" goes off every time he's nearby. We should go over all of the notes again. Do you have time to Skype this morning? I'm still at Joe's and there isn't anything pressing at the bond office."

"Umm, sure, Ranger is going out and I have the day free. But I don't have a clue what Skype means."

Zigana smiled slightly as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "It's like talking on the phone through the computer but we can see each other on the monitor. Ask Ranger to set it up for you before he leaves."

"Huh, really? That might be a good thing…bring me back to earth and reality. I think I might know how you feel about being away from home and living someone else's life. My head is kind of in the clouds and I mean that figuratively as well as literally. Did you hear what we did yesterday?"

"Yes, I know you jumped. It takes a while to get grounded after the first few times, then you want that exhilaration more and more. I want to hear all about it. I'll be on line and waiting for your call. "

"Sure, Ranger is leaving shortly. Talk to you in a bit."

"Bye, Steph."

Zigana called Connie at the bond office to let her know she wouldn't be in until the afternoon. She checked in with Tank and sent Joe a text before spreading her information on Ascher Trillion and the threat monger across the table. It wasn't much, but there had to be a connection, her intuition was seldom far from the mark. She began making notes from her file, points that she should go over with Stephanie.

_Trillion appeared from nowhere claiming to be on a short business trip._

_He is staying with Jackie, a known prostitute. Why?_

_Does Jackie know his true identity? Did she know him previously?_

_That guy who was killed in his holding cell, __high as a kite saying 'The Bombshell is going to pay for interfering. He's back and she'll be sorry!'_

_What does she need to pay for?_

_Stephanie didn't recognize him and neither did Joe or Lula. _

_Trillion hates Steph which means he knows her; does he know her family?_

_Should I show the sketch to Aunt Helen and Aunt Edna, some of her friends?_

_The message on the coffin in Rex's cage "Payback is coming!" Could this be related to the killing in the jail?_

_The sleazy photos and panties on Joe's bed with the note "Dump the slut before you get taken out with the trash". Was this a threat or a warning?_

_The memo from the explosion yesterday: "__Hello Stephanie. Did you enjoy my surprise last night? See how easy this all is? You see me and you don't even know it do you? I'm near Stephanie. I can take you at any time. Enjoy the time you have. Not much left. Did Joe like the pictures? Does he know what kind of whore you are yet? Stay with him and he could go down with you. Do you really want to die with that on your conscience? Destroying people's lives never bothered you before, so maybe not. You only thought you were through with me. Your turn to burn bitch. Choose your weapons; they won't help you in the end."_

_She sees him and doesn't know it…a disguise? Cosmetic surgery maybe?_

_Not much time left…Trillion is only here for a short time._

_Stay with him, he could go down too. Another death threat to both?_

_Destroying lives? Whose life did she destroy?_

_Turn to burn…did she burn someone?_

_Is Trillion the same man making the threats? _

We need Trillion's DNA, there hasn't been a match. I need to get Lula to work on that. That disgusting act he performed would be the proof they needed to connect him to at least the photo incident. It would be enough for her to be totally confident about her intuition.

A notice flashed on the monitor announcing that Stephanie was logged on. The chiming of the incoming Skype call came a few moments later. Zigana opened the connection and was a bit surprised by the feeling of warmth she felt seeing her cousin. It was only a few weeks but Stephanie felt as close to her as most of her other relatives.

"Well, you're a sight to see." Zigana remarked. "You look rather bright and sunny this morning. Life in the city must agree with you. Or, is Ranger the reason you look so relaxed and happy?"

Stephanie didn't even blush. "Oh, it's definitely Ranger, and possibly the city, a little. And while we're talking about having a glow on…look at you! Things are going really well with you and Morelli or you won the lottery."

Zigana's face _did_ flame. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable talking to Stephanie about Joe.

Steph laughed. "So, I see you didn't win the lottery. It's okay. Joe and I are totally over. He'll always be a great friend and part of my life. I can't think of anyone that I'd rather see him with. Besides, this way he'll still have to suffer through Sunday dinner at my folks and getting groped by Grandma Mazur."

They chatted for a while about family; Stephanie was sort of missing home. She seldom ever left the Trenton area but, as crazy as they were, she loved her family.

They talked about skydiving, how things were going at the bond office, shopping in NYC, and the usual stuff that best friends or sisters would share with one another. Stephanie never had that type of relationship with her sister, but she at least had Mary Lou. This was a new thing for Zigana. She had no siblings. She spent so much of her life obsessed with family folklore and her drive to work in law enforcement that she never truly had a girlfriend to share her ups and downs in life. Stephanie was someone she hadn't realized she needed.

"I suppose we should start talking business." Stephanie moaned. "What's up with this Ascher Trillion and the freaky stalker/psycho?"

Zigana chuckled, "I guess we should. We'll have lots of time when this is over. I plan to stay for at least a couple weeks before going home." The thought of leaving Trenton was beginning to feel like a dark cloud following her.

"I sent you a file with my updated notes. I think we should take a look together; see if there is anything that clicks. Perhaps it's because I'm from the outside taking a fresh look at things, but I have a very strong feeling about Jackie's new friend. Every alarm in my being went off when I met that man. Joe didn't have the same reaction, just a vague feeling of familiarity. The name in itself is enough of a connection to our case to put him on the list. Ascher Trillion, could he have been any bolder?"

"What about his name?"

She hadn't discussed this with Stephanie before. "He took his name from the diamond market. Ascher is the name of a very old diamond company. Trillion is a particular cut of a diamond."

"Seriously, that's about as stupid as a person can get! Why would he expose himself so deliberately? I would never have made the connection, but come on, he knew someone would, right?"

Zigana saw the dumbfounded look on Steph's face; she was a bit stunned as well. "I believe he wants the connection made. He's arrogant and in his own mind thinks he is unbeatable, smarter than the rest of us. He is good, they have had surveillance on Jackie's place and no one has seen him. He must be getting in and out of there somehow."

"And you think he is the psycho who hates me so much? I'll ask Connie to give me access to all of my captures, but truthfully, I don't see how it could be one of them. All of the bond jumpers that hated me are dead as far as I know."

They went through every point they had for the better part of an hour without any answers but lots of things to think about for them both. Zigana felt as though they accomplished quite a lot regardless. She knew that if Stephanie put her mind to it, something would spark.

Zander was reporting to Tank when Elijah got back to the pitiful, but for the most part clean, room in the Grand Hotel. The morning had been as expected; he met with the wannabe gangster and his boys. "Sorriest bunch I ever worked with. Back in the day, when I was a courier, it was a solo gig. These fools needed a fourth man! It wasn't a total loss; the boys made a lot of noise, gave us places and names to check out. They should have just called 911 themselves." He gave Tank the names, locations and product info from his morning venture to pass on to the right people.

"Get a clue on those and report. Don't spend too much time; I'll turn the Intel over to our locals." Tank said. "We'll be sure the hammer doesn't come down on your delivery boys too fast."

Zander passed the phone to Eli for his update. He spent most of the morning in the gym before calling the number Becky gave him. "No name yet, but we have a meet set for later. He asked if we could dive. What's up with that?"

"You got a description for this guy?"

"We didn't spare him much of a look when we were in the diner. Just an average dude, nothing special, had a sparkly in his ear."

"Get him talkin'. We gotta make a link before we spend too much time on him." Tank said. "You got equipment, try to get a shot of the dude, we'll see if he makes the short list."

"Can do, boss."

"Get back to work." Tank said and disconnected.

"Where is this meet and when?" Zander asked.

"Down by the river off Lamberton Road, two o'clock.


End file.
